Moon River
by ANimATion ImAgInAtIoN
Summary: 'Brutasha' fic. Can be read as a sequel to 'Beauty And The Beast.' Rate T for possible language, violence, etc. Please Read and Review. Enjoy :)
1. I Missed You

**A/N Warning: Contains descriptions of recovery from injury and blood. **

* * *

"Oh I missed you too _Vrach_ Banner." She can't grip that sink any harder, white knuckled as she feeling him digging in her wounds; Natasha put on that strapless top for reasons she wasn't exactly looking forward to.

He chuckles, unsure if her comment is sarcastic or not as he extracts the debris from her open cuts. The blood is running, damp towels hovering over her reddened upper back. He hates to ask, eyeing the bigger pieces, "Miss Romanoff, how much pain can you handle?"

She snickers preparing for the worst, "I guess we'll find _ow_-out."

Bruce hesitates, moving the cloth gently already the cut already bleeding, "And you told me you didn't have any injuries."

"Bruce, compared to my recent recovery from amnesia? These could hardly count."

He digs a little harder, one hand on her shoulder, more for comfort than anything else, "Hold on Natasha."

She shuts her eyes abruptly, breathing through her teeth. There was no point in asking her exactly what happened on her one week mission with Clint. She wouldn't answer him.

She's about ready to scream when that irritating friction on her back suddenly disappears, and much to her dismay, so does that gentle hold. "You're all good Miss Romanoff."

"Thanks _Vrach_. Did Stark take care of you while we were away?"

He laughs, "Didn't leave me alone."

"Good." Natasha snickers, opening that closet across the way for a towel. He takes a step ahead of her, reaching to that she wouldn't pull on her cuts and bruises. She takes her towel with a smirk. Planting a quick kiss on his nose she heads back into the bathroom, "I need to take a shower. We'll talk when I get out okay?"

He nods with a smile, "You need anything else?"

She thinks for a moment, holding the door, "Coffee would be nice."

"Sugar?"

"Perfect. Thanks Bruce."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Okay! Who missed me?" Clint barges into the lab smile on his face for the sole purpose of irritating Tony Stark whose quick to reply, busy with another three-dimensional image;

"No one. Actually, Thor said he did before he went back to Asgard."

Clint wrinkles his nose, "Is he coming back?"

Tony sighs, eyes never leaving his creation, "Yeah. He said he's be back in a week, but who knows what a 'week' is in his vocabulary."

"And Steve is still here?"

Stark points downward, "Downstairs watching 'Singing In The Rain' with Pep. She's got the flu."

Barton takes a step back as if Stark had some disease, "Stay away from me I don't want to get sick."

"And where's Little Red?"

Clint gives a smirk heading for the stool in the center of his laboratory, "In the shower I think. Where's the doc?"

Tony shrugs his shoulders, "Someplace."

The archer narrows his focus growing with a hint of frustration. At Natasha's request, he'd been responsible for looking after that 'suicidal mess'. Being gone for a week put Tony in charge which was risky on a good day. He takes a deep breath, realizing he's only in trouble if Natasha finds out, "Is he doing any better?"

The engineer leans back in his chair, "Define 'better'."

"Damn it Stark I'm serious! You want Natasha to strangle you for not watching him!"

He makes a face, "Not really, I was watching him."

"You swear?"

"Yeah, I swear."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She smiles when he knocks on the door, quick to give him that permission he always looks for before entering her room. Natasha's on her bed in comfortable attire, unwinding before bed at a far more reasonable hour then usual.

Shifting her eyes upwards, she can smell her sweet coffee. "Thanks Bruce."

He smirks shoving his hands into his pockets, "Your welcome Miss Romanoff."

Natasha sits up straighter, tapping the bed beside her, "What time did you get up this morning?"

Bruce looks down, his lock falling over his eye. He smirks nervously knowing she won't like his answer, "12:30."

She nudges him with a worried expression, "Why? Talk to me."

He brushes his foot against her floor eager to avoid the topic, "Stress..."

Natasha narrows her focus, ready to nudge him a second time, "Bruce..."

"What? I'm okay." He keeps his head down, afraid to say anything else. Just knowing she was there was comforting enough. He didn't need to overwhelm her with the anxiety she already knew about no matter how much it plagued him.

She runs her fingers through her damp hair, debating on how to take care of her sensitive friend. She knew she'd have to get back to reading her book on depression. For now, she picked up the vibe he was not in the mood for any sort of serious conversation. And maybe it was best to just shift his focus. Still, she knew him well enough to push a little, "No blowup right?"

He throws his head back, "A, little one. I didn't explode completely, Stark talked me out of it."

She widens her hazel-green eyes not expecting that sort of response, "What set you off?"

Bruce glances upward afraid to tell her, "It doesn't matter."

"You're a hot mess you know that?" She crosses her arms.

"Oh, I thought I was just an untamable disaster." He smirks waiting for some sort of sarcastic response. She catches him by surprise with her comment.

"You're not untamable. You're a disaster, but so am I. That's why we get along."

He smirks trying to enjoy her company, "You're not a disaster Miss Romanoff."

"I missed you." Natasha leans her head into his shoulder, tempted to run her fingers through his thick curly hair.

Bruce lets her stay there whispering in reply, "How do you say that in Russian?"

She laughs brushes a loose strand of hair behind her ear before sitting up straighter, "You really want to know?"

He nods. Natasha lifts a knee onto her bed to face him, "_Ya skuchal po tebe._"

"All of that huh?"

Romanoff throws him a sarcastic glance, "Well how would you say it in Hindi?"

The physician thinks for a moment collecting his thoughts, "_Maim tumhem yada kiya."_

"And you make fun of my little mouth full. You've got the tongue twister."

He smirks copying her by lifting his one knee onto her bed to be better able to look her in the eye; "Spanish; _Te extrane_."

"Oh yeah, you spent some time in Columbia. What about French?"

He shrugs, "_Je vous ai manque."_

"Elegant."

"Ridiculous."

Natasha shuts her eyes in a little laughter. He catches a glance towards her bare foot, reddened from running.

He hovers a hand over her toes, "Do you mind?"

She's quick to shake her head, eager to accept the offer, "Not at all."

His gentle hands prop her foot onto his lap, lightly rubbing down the top of her foot from her toes to her ankle. Her eyes close from his smooth circular patterns running down the sole of her foot. His pressure increases when he gets to her heel, relieving the tension from off of her. When his thumb leans into her arche she releases a little squeal. He's quick to apologize believing he's hurt her in some way, easing up on his pressure; "I'm sorry Miss Romanoff."

She holds her forehead in pure delight, "No, don't be. It felt really good actually."

He shifts his glance, "I didn't like hearing you scream."

She laughs cheeks turning bright red, "Oh, sorry Bruce. Didn't mean to scare you...but seriously, that feels amazing."

When Barton lingered by the door, he could tell the couple was enjoying a little laughter in a light-hearted conversation. He gives them a few extra minutes before giving a soft knock at the door; "Alright you two what's going on."

Natasha sits up straighter while her physician keeps a gentle hold over her toes; "Bruce just gave me brand new feet and warm cup of coffee. Jealous Clint?"

He snickers slowly entering into the room, "Extremely. Actually Banner if you get a chance, I've got this wierd pain in my shoulder. Maybe you could look at it for me."

Bruce releases his hold on Romanoff, giving her toes a quick squeeze before standing up to leave, "Sure Clint. No problem."

* * *

**_A/N: Please Please Please Review! :) I'm looking forward to reading your comments. _**


	2. Don't Wake Me Up

_**A/N: Thank you for Following/Favoriting :D **_

_**RFK22: Thank you so much for reviewing! You're the best. :)**_

_**~If You're Reading, Please Review. I Always Appreciate Feedback. I Don't Bite.~ **_

* * *

His head buried into his pillow, curled up with his body twisted in his oversized clothes. As usual, he's over the sheets rather then inside them. 'Cute' isn't exactly a nickname any grown man wants to hear, but it's the one word Natasha can think of to describe the disheveled scientist.

That short curly lock over his forehead couldn't hide his brown eyes from her view. Natasha tilts her head to his angle, whispering a sweet 'good morning' to her exhausted friend.

Bruce refuses to move having only recently been able to fall asleep. He smirks politely, voice cracking in a groggy haze, "What time is it Miss Romanoff?"

She's on her knees stacking some clean shirts in his drawer, "10:40. Clint left me the morning shift cause Fury called him in for business. You awake yet _Vrach_?"

He shuts his eyes immediately after he hears the time. It wasn't exactly a pleasant dream, being shot at, yelled at, poked and prodded; _but Betty was there_. Just to be able to '_see'_ her made the nightmare worthwhile. _And_ _the reality hurt._ Especially when Romanoff opens that top drawer of his night stand, to put some of his things away. Seeing that picture of Betty laying over her obituary was enough to tug on his heart.

Dr. Banner gives a tearful mumble, curling up tighter in his fetal position. If he could just '_see' _her one more time. His pleading resembles a schoolboy;

"Just 5 more minutes Natasha."

She gives a heavy sigh standing up straighter. Her hands are on her hips when she responds, "No Bruce. I let you sleep in long enough."

The assassin gives him a minute. She knows pushing him isn't the answer, and she can't nudge or roll him over. Limited to no contact was a silent rule of hers to avoid startling him when his senses were dulled. Besides, he'd been through enough to have to be rudely awaken on top of it all.

There are very few things anyone could hide from Miss Romanoff, and that tear in the corner of his eyes certainly was not one of them.

"Don't move." She bends over slightly, whispering before brushing her finger under his left eye.

He reopens that glassy stare in a short huff that could have been considered a laugh.

Natasha just bites her upper lip. She knew what troubled him. Romanoff is quick to open his blinds changing the subject, "Look how nice it is outside Bruce. Bright and sunny. Looks warm too..."

Banner covers his face, eyes burning, "Bright is certainly the word for it."

"Come on Bruce. I feel like walking and I'm not going out by myself."

He rolls over onto his back, rubbing viciously at his eyes. She snickers when she sees him smile. One day she'll jump on the bed, rough around a bit to see if he's ticklish or not. It's tempting to give it a whirl right now but Natasha smirks, resolving to behave herself.

"I'll be right back. I just have to give Barton a quick call."

Bruce sits up slowly, still groggy from a lack of sleep. He's still upset, but he knows that girl is only trying to help, "Thanks Natasha."

She smiles feeling accomplished, "For what? Doing what I'm supposed to do? And don't thank me yet buddy, you might hate me before this day is done."

"It's possible, however improbable."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What are you doing?" Pepper holds her hands over her hips looking over Stark's shoulder. He's busy at the computer, occasionally yelling at JARVIS when he's too lazy to type.

"Nothing Pep, just M.Y.O.B."

She shoots a piercing stare in his direction, "Tony!"

He sighs growling continually more and more frustrated, "Okay look, I'm still trying to hang that army general for foul play and the bloody system's not cooperating."

Steve calls out from his comfortable position on the sofa, sketching diligently, "Stark, we talked about that."

"Yes we did and if I recall correctly, you didn't like my solution."

"Revenge isn't the answer."

"_Avenge_. Ross is just this dirty rotten liar, who can do a damn good job at tearing someone ruthlessly..."

Pepper narrows her focus as she whispers sharply, "Mr. Stark..."

He freezes, hearing the elevator door open. The group in the living room breathes a sigh of relief when Natasha walks out, resuming their conversation in a lower tone.

Steve widens his blue eyes, "I still think it's a bad idea."

"What?" She asks her nosey question, looking Steve in the eye. Natasha knows he'll always tell the truth.

Tony speaks for himself, "I'm still trying to hang the general."

She shrugs, "Good. You want help?"

He sticks his tongue out towards the Captain, "See, I told you she'd be on my side."

Potts glances into her cup of tea, "Well, I think you should wait for Fury and talk it over with him before you do anything you'll regret later."

Romanoff wrinkles her nose, finding a place beside Stark as she swipes his screen, "If we wait for Fury, nothing will get done."

Rogers tries one more time to persuade the two-some, "You don't even know what you're getting into."

They tilt their heads simultaneously in a sarcastic fashion. She speaks up angrier then usual, "Just shut up and draw Steve."

Stark leans back casually, "It's Ross. I know how to handle him."

"You've been doing business with him for years." The CEO takes a step back ready to refill her mug.

Natasha sharpens her focus towards the billionaire. Her blood boils when she hears Pepper's comment, ready to strangle him with her bare hands;

"You what."

Tony's cheeks turn a vibrant red. He knows the assassin doesn't need a weapon to slaughter a living soul. He gulps a heavy swallow, "That was _before_ you and I saw the footage. Don't strangle me Little Red. I'm trying to blackmail him now, so doesn't that tell you something?"

She keeps that focus, hazel-green color exploding from under her thick lashes. Even though she had no intention of responding, her phone vibrates to end that potentially disastrous conversation. Natasha's quick to open Barton's text message:

_**Sorry couldnt talk before. Everythings ok be back soon. U behaving?**_

She smirks, wiggling her thumbs to reply;

_**Yep woke up B & tryin nt 2 kill 'metal man'. B & i r prob walkin 2 Mrnigside **_

From Clint:

_**lol i miss the freak from asgard. keep banner in line. & its still an 11:00 curfew little one!**_

She's quick to reply:

_**killjoy**_


	3. Here Comes the Snow

**A/N: Big 'Thank You' to KO-rka and RFK22 for your support and comments. Hope you enjoy the update! :) **

* * *

"I feel like I'm going to throw up." He smirks nervously as his fork tosses his plain white rice across his dish.

Natasha munches on her sandwich slightly concerned, "You've been saying that since this morning."

He sits back, giving up on his attempt to put something in his stomach. She nudges him subconsciously with her knees crossed, glancing out the window of the small shop before refocusing on his pretty brown eyes, "Well for one thing, you're not eating enough so you're probably making yourself sick. Did you take anything for your head ache."

Bruce sarcastically tilts his head, "You confiscated my pills."

Natasha freezes, "Oh yeah, I did. Where the heck-."

"In your pocket." He had a few vials of the simple stuff, but Romanoff made it clear that she would hold onto his stronger pain killers to prevent that temptation to overdose.

She reaches out slipping two his hand. "You're welcome."

"_Your_ idea. Can you spare them?"

"Ha! No I can't. You do look a little green."

He rolls his eyes, "You are very observant."

Miss Romanoff lifts her hand over his forehead. He wrinkles his nose uncomfortable with being touched at the moment; "Green as in _'Green_'?"

"No, just green. Not 'Green'."

"Green?"

"Yes, but not-"

"So, I'm green, but I'm not 'green'."

"You're not going green, there's just a little green on your cheeks." She smirks trying not to laugh at his persisting. She knows he's doing it to bother her at this point.

"Like musty green?"

"No, it's that, 'you're going to vomit' green."

He clicks the side of his teeth, smirking sarcastically, "Thanks Natasha, I can always count on you to state the obvious."

Romanoff leans back in her chair, crossing her arms with a smile on her face, "You drive me crazy."

Bruce shuts his eyes as he's about to respond, throat receiving that bitter taste from the pills. She snickers when he makes a noise, "You're such a mess. Are you okay?"

"You're the one with holes in your back."

Her hair reacts in a light bounce when she leans forward, "They're not 'holes', they're cuts a bruises."

"_Deep,_ cuts and bruises."

"They're just surface scars."

"That are probably killing you right now."

Natasha gives a casual shrug, "I've been through worse."

His eyes lower as he shakes his head. _She's a spy, a master assassin...There's little that could faze her._

She smiles looking out the window, "I'm feeling, Rockefeller Center this afternoon. Watch the skaters for a little while. You game?"

He shrugs casually returning her smile, "Whatever you want Miss Romanoff. Just remember it was snowing before."

Natasha's quick to stand up urging him to follow behind her, "Come on my huckleberry friend."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The sky looked full of clouds, a little mist in the air supplying an irritating moisture as the two-some walked down the half-emptied sidewalk.

By the time those white icy flakes started to fall, they had already reached their destination. Natasha was quick to lean her back against the small barricade and much to Bruce's embarrassment, catch a few flakes with her tongue. With her head thrown back, those small icy pieces of cotton found their way into her fiery red hair.

She laughed when she saw his facial expression, "What?"

He just shakes his head, "You look ridiculous."

Natasha keeps her eyes focused on a fresh one landed on her open palm, "You've never caught a snowflake on your tongue?"

Banner gives her a look as if to say; _Are you kidding?_ She smirks tilting her head, "You deprived child. Bruce stick your tongue out."

He narrows his focus looking her up and down as she tilts her head back, "Not if I'm going to look like that."

Her eyes close as she keeps her tongue out, "Okay, leave me looking absolutely _ridiculous_ all by myself."

"You don't seem to mind." He leans his elbow on the barricade, still watching over his 'little spider'. It was a shame she generally felt a need to hide that playful, innocent, side of personality. Sure, Natasha could kill someone with her bare hands if she felt threatened, but that childlike innocence and gentle laugh is what made her something special to Bruce. Being around her made him feel human even if she did embarrass him a little.

He's caught off guard when she tosses a snowball into the air, landing right back down into her palm. They weren't even completely aware the weather had permitted such a pile up. He widens his big brown eyes, "Don't you dare!"

She wiggles her eyebrows with a crafty expression on her face, "Would you be angry?"

He smirks raising his eyebrows, "Miss Romanoff..."

"Would you?"

"No, but I don't-"

_-Splat! _

He jumps when she hits his side with her small creation, covering her face as she chuckles, He bites his cheek trying to suppress his own smirking as he shakes his head for the third time that afternoon. Bruce waits until she bows her head, leaving those small footprints into the pavement a few feet away from him. He slides his hand across the barricade, collecting a snowball a little smaller than his palm, enough to wrap his fingers around it, before tossing it in her general direction.

Natasha smiles, showing a little teeth when she feels the chill on her shoulder. Her body whips around as he glances into the sky, inconspicuously. She snickers, "You big tease!"

She was personally ready to throw another one before he shoved his hand into his pocket, giving her a sweet smile, "I'm sorry Miss Romanoff."

"Why? For having a little fun?"

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him like that, leaning into the barricade, light snow falling around his sweet frame. He was such a soft individual; warm and endearing. Natasha makes her way back towards him, her slender fingers engraving the shape of a heart in her ball of ice. She lets it fall to the ground in slight frustration;

-_Love is for children._.._then again, everyone could be a child at heart._

She looks down at her hands when they meet, reddened from her little game, "My hands are freezing."

He offers an open palm, she gently lays hers on top, only slightly warmer then her own. His gentle rubbing starts with a thumb, "Cold hands, warm heart."

Her eyes meet his. He takes a deep breath before planting a soft kiss on the back of her hand. Her cheeks flush a pinkish color, heart thumping at least twice as fast. He keeps that hold on her hands, opposite fingers brushing a warm sensation over her sore digits. Natasha tilts her head, green-hazel eyes focused on his 'work'.

Bruce glances upwards, her eyes unexpectedly meeting his. If he only knew just how much she cared about that emotional wreck and his big heart.

He glances upwards breaking the silence as he reopens his palm to 'release' her, "We should, head back before it really starts coming down."

She nods in somewhat of a haze, rubbing over her own hand the way he had just done. She eventually rams them into her pockets walking beside him, "Sure Doc."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Well, you could've at least called." Tony keeps his arms crossed, feet on the table in front of him.

Natasha keeps her arms crossed, "Stark! Please, we were gone for five hours what is the big deal?"

He raises his eyebrows like an over-protective parent. His eyes fix in on Bruce who stands against the wall. His head is low and tilted, keeping his hands within his pockets; "The big deal is that Robin Hood made me responsible for you two. I tried calling Brucey, naturally his phone is off. Did you even have it with you?"

Banner shakes his head, his eyes proving he's fallen into a groggy haze, "We're fine. Cold, but we're okay."

Miss Romanoff smirks, "I'm heading downstairs for coffee. You want tea Bruce?"

He sighs standing up straighter as he heads towards his friend. He gives a glance over his shoulder to address the red-haired assassin, "No thanks Miss Romanoff."

She persists, "Herbal, no sugar. I think Pepper has chamomile."

"No thanks Natasha."

She shrugs, her fingers tapping on the door frame, "Okay. I'll be right back."

Tony rolls his eyes, sarcastic grin on his face as she leaves, "I get you're in love but you need to tell me what's going on. I see a snow storm and I'm ready to break out in a suit."

Bruce wrinkles his nose with a hint of disgust, "Knock it off Tony."

He shrugs swiping the screen, "What? I'm being serious for once. Surprised?"

Banner shifts his weight as he paces the lab with his head still bowed low, "Where did you put the stuff I had on the counter?"

The engineer is a bit hesitant to answer, "It's, on the desk. What is it?"

He shrugs casually heading towards the files, "Encryption codes and data."

"For what."

"Pure curiosity."

"About what."

"A potential break through."

"On..."

He smirks glancing at his papers, "Nothing important,' his eyes shift upwards spotting a familiar logo that leaves a knot in his stomach, 'Tony what is _that_?"

He swipes the screen in a frantic motion, "Nothing. Chemicals, objects, weapons; nothing important."

Bruce twirls his tongue over the inner portion of his cheek, his heart pounds, head spinning in a thousand circles. When Tony sees his sharp eyes narrow, he knows it's over as he struggles to remain inconspicuous, "Business."

Banner stands up straighter still a little suspicious, "Oh."

Stark quickly punches in a few codes to delete his most recent searches and current GPS tracking. He knows if his friend ever finds out about what he knows, Tony is as good as dead.


	4. I Could Be Good For You

Steve found it hard to fall asleep on a quiet night, but the thunderstorm currently occurring outside his window made it slightly difficult. His spot in the common room hadn't changed since he got there, parked underneath the heater in a light blanket.

Rogers gave a mumble with forearm over his eyes. Stark had to be a complete idiot to have floor to ceiling windows and now blinds. The lightning was enough to illuminate the entire room as if the sun was flashing.

He decides to cover his head completely with that blanket, only to be rudely awaken by a load crash outside his window. Steve resolves that it is in his best interest to get up and check.

He paces slowly towards the roof, eyes quickly spotting the demigod in his red and silver apparel, hammer and all. He rolls his eyes before opening the door, "Thor? That was quite an entrance."

The Asgardian smiles entering in his drenched clothes, "I do apologize Patriotic Man, but there was an unexpected delay and a reason for my disappearance and late return."

Steve held one hand over his cheek in a sleep deprived state, "Is it an emergency?"

"Well, I suppose it can wait until tomorrow, for I would hate to disturb your rest."

Rogers is quick to take his offer as he heads back to his spot on the sofa, "We'll talk about it tomorrow."

He shrugs, "I suggest we inform the director of the situation as well."

"Oh,' he glances at the clock, 'Can it wait three more hours?"

"Yes of course."

He yawns pointing to the phone, "I'll call Fury in the morning."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha is slow to enter the lab, one foot in front of the other before she makes eye contact. It was early that morning and she's nervous to bother him. He gives her a quick smirk, eyes over the top of his glasses before she feels comfortable entering his little space. Her eyes focus on him and his papers while his screen fills with an analysis and seemingly random encryption.

Romanoff brushes her hand over a few loose papers, "What are you up to Bruce?"

He shifts his glance to ensure she's looking at nothing important, "Nothing good."

She parks herself on the stool beside him, eyes still skimming through his page while her toes swing loosely against the ground.

Bruce keeps to himself, seemingly unaffected by her presence and occasional stares. Her forefinger touches the table only to be crossed with her third, as if it were walking to steal the paper within his grasp. He smirks catching on to her little trick. He's quick to reach down, encasing her fist and returning it to it's proper place;

"Nice try Miss Romanoff."

The corners of her mouth curve upwards, "What are you hiding."

He drops his files to the opposite end, typing in a few more numbers, "Equations. You wouldn't understand them."

Natasha slips her right knee over the left, head pressed into the palm of her hand as she rests on her elbow, "Try me."

He stutters, tongue twirling within his mouth, "Well, it's a medical thing, sort of."

She stays put, her hand brushing over her knee after tugging the bottom of her low-necked beige sweater. Her eyebrows lower, "I know you're not trying to supress your other half. That would make me very mad, and you wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

Bruce breathes a heavy sigh as he removes his glasses with one hand. He turns his head towards her, lock over his forehead when he gives into that smirk, "Does anything get passed you?"

The assassin shifts her hand underneath her head leaning her side on the table, "Nope."

He lowers his head, eyes only glancing over the paper beneath him, "Stark told you where I was?"

She corrects him, "Instinct tells me everything I need to know."

"Like a sixth sense."

"A gift."

"One of many." His whisper was low, really only meant for himself.

She smirks, "What was that?"

He looks up at her, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Well Miss Romanoff, _If you don't mind,_ running down to tell Stark one of his little chemicals could backfire if he doesn't take care of it."

Natasha stands up ready to leave, throwing her hand on her hip debating on giving him a hard time. She rolls her eyes planting a kiss on his cheek, "No problem Doc. Nice to see you up at a reasonable hour."

His brown eyes close immediately when he feels her soft lips pressed up against his cheek. She pulled away all to quick, brushing a hand over the side of his head before slipping by. He shuts his eyes and with a little hesitation he calls for her. His hand barely touches her shoulder before he release her, "Natasha, wait."

Romanoff feels a chill run up her arm from his tender catch, She gives that sweet _'hmm', _unsure of how to handle his timid response.

He quickly calculates her closeness, taking into consideration the location of the wounds on her back. Bruce slowly slips his lips onto hers, a gentle hand barely touching the back of her head.

Natasha falls into him, arms immediately wrapped around his neck. They part for air, his thumb rubbing her soft skin as she nods her head towards the screen behind them, "Stark's chemicals are going to explode."

His eyes stay fixed within hers, quick to dive back towards her mouth, "Let 'em."

She smirks after their lips separate, "It's his own fault anyway. The stupid jerk's probably got a camera in -"

Bruce keeps his eyes closed that time, kissing her before her sentence is finished. She sighs, enjoying every moment as she tugs gently on his curls. His tense emotions were running strong. Natasha found it hard to decide whether he wanted to cry or if he was just simply nervous holding her. She eventually resolved that both were possible, blended into some thick, messy disaster.

Romanoff keeps a slow and tender hold on his mouth; her current way of reassuring Bruce that _'she loves him' _and that _'she's here for him.'_ Her opposite hand slides to his chest to feel that pesky heart beat she's knows to watch for.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Welcome back Barton. We missed you." Pepper gives him a smile as Steve gives the director standing beside him a firm handshake.

Clint spots that 'freak from Asgard', shooting him a look, "You left me you bozo."

"I do apologize Arrow Man, but what exactly is a 'bozo'?" Thor looks up from the floor arms crossed in deep contemplation.

Rogers brushes it off politely, "Nevermind, Thor's got more important things to talk to us about. Stark, get over here."

Tony tosses his current GPS tracker onto the table, standing up to meet the guests in a huff, "Yeah, yeah, what do you want."

Clint gives a sharp look in Tony's direction, "Where's Nat?"

He points above his head, "Top floor. In the lab."

Barton gives a quick answer before venturing off to retrieve them, "I think they should be down here don't you think?"

Fury nods in a polite response to the archer, "I do."

The archer rolls his eyes towards that one individual who was too busy with his own agenda to keep an eye on anyone else, "I'll be right back."

Stark shrugs his shoulders when he feels overwhelmed by everyone's stares, "What?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Barton could hear her laughter from a mile away, smirking to himself as he enters the lab. He spots her immediately, gently rested her elbow on his shoulder as he swipes the screen. Bruce stayed there with a pleasant expression as he answered all her questions, glasses slid halfway between his nose and forehead.

Clint gives a sarcastic cough before interrupting, "Miss me?"

She smiles releasing her 'hold' on Banner, "Clint, you're back."

The physician removes his glasses, turning around half expectating Natasha to go running after him. Instead, she stayed right where she was with no intention of moving.

The unexpected guest gives in to a smile, "Come on guys, Fury's downstairs. Says he needs to talk to us about something."

Natasha crosses her arms, "You're relatively collected about a potential disaster."

He shrugs, "It's nothing new."

Clint turns with complete confidence the couple would follow him, "Did you behave while I was gone?"

Bruce heads out to follow him. Natasha nudges his side as she replies to her fellow assassin, "Define 'behave'."

He glances over his shoulder as they continue down the hall, "Bruce, is she bothering you?"

Banner gives a smirk when she speaks up for herself, "All the time but I don't think he minds, too much."

He closes his eyes, returning his hands into his pockets as he repeats her, "_Too much_."

Clint shakes his head as he holds the elevator for the two-some.


	5. Stark's Proposal

_**A/N: *coughs* you know the drill. Read = Review. ;) **_

**RepRising: Yaye! lol Thanks for reviewing! I'm so happy you had time to read it so far. :) **

**RFK22: Thanks for your support! (as always.) Love reading your comments. **

* * *

Their discussion was quick, instilling a slight feeling of confusion over the participants as far as how simple the whole concept was. Of course, Thor shed some light on the situation, informing Fury that an army was being formed in Asgard, viewing the problem on Earth as a threat. It wasn't complicated, just an act of misunderstanding gone terribly wrong.

Barton covers his mouth, restraining a little smile, "If you stopped playing with things you're not supposed to, we might not have this problem any more."

Nick Fury narrows his focus, "You act like I'm the only one working for SHIELD."

"You're the director." Clint casually shrugs his shoulders. He knew Nick would do what he wanted no matter what anyone else had to say.

Stark speaks from his quiet state, having spent the entire afternoon coming up with ways to approach a sensitive topic. He glances towards Natasha in the hopes that she would distract Bruce while the Iron Man stated his case.

She barely rolled her eyes when she spotted his over-the-top hand motions and exaggerated attempt to get her attention.

Tony gives up on his inital ideas, becoming far more blunt about the issue then he originally wanted; "Can I have a word with the pirate?"

The director nods his head with a hint of sarcasm. Tony gives another much more affirmative gestures towards Miss Romanoff, eyes widening as he urges her to follow him into a nearby room.

Nick crosses his arms when he realizes he's been corned by both the red head and the billionaire, "Alright, what's going on?"

Stark paces the room a bit, closing the door a bit, "I've been trying to have a quiet moment with you for weeks now."

Natasha glances behind her to ensure Bruce stayed where he was. Through that small crack in the door's opening, she could see him already engulfed in his nervous habits: tongue twirling, cheek biting, hand tugging, and pure anticipation.

She inadvertently snaps at the conceited owner of the tower, anxious to get back to her friend, "Get to the point Stark!"

Nick gives a glance in her direction, grateful for a little common sense. Tony waves his hands in large excessive gestures, "A few weeks ago Little Red and I spent four hours, locked in a lab watching some horrific footage of Bruce Banner's previous torment. You can't blame me for having a little hatred for a primary antagonist."

Romanoff is quick to chime in, "Stark's been trying to locate General Ross since this morning."

Tony corrects her, "Since we discovered what happened, I've been on this. Unfortunately, I need a little assistance and backup support. I realize this guy's got access to a hell of a lot more weaponry and defense then I do."

Natasha cuts him off, "We think Ross should face charges for physically abusing and mistreating Bruce."

"Major charges. I'm talking electric chair."

"I'm personally ready to slit his throat myself with or without your consent."

Stark widens his eyes at Natasha's comment before looking back at the director, "And we both know she can."

Fury lifts his hand over his head, attempting to process the information. He tries to remain polite with a hint of disbelief, "You're both digging up a dead issue."

Tony sighs, angry from the lack of cooperation, "Ross will do anything for a little power. He's prideful."

Natasha widens her eyes, "He still wants Bruce dead! He thinks the hulk is responsible for killing his daughter!"

Nick attempts to reassure them, feeling an increased level of tension building in the room, "No one's going to bother Dr. Banner.-"

"He'll try, and if he succeeds I won't want that sort of debt-,' Stark points to the girl beside him, 'Natasha will kill me!"

"I think you're both overreacting. You make it sound like Ross is some ruthless criminal-"

Natasha clenches her teeth, "Because he is! He has tormented Bruce for too long and for some reason he's managed to get a way with it! I've had enough Fury! I'm personally ready to go through the records and track down every single person whose laid a finger on him!"

"Agent Romanov, you're only looking at one side of the issue, the general is a good man-"

Tony snickers nervously, ready to physically throw the director out of his home. Natasha clenches her teeth, "For misusing Banner?! _Do you even hear yourself? _And you think I'm one sided?! I of all people understand what's it's like to be manipulated, unmade, and tortured, and if I can do something to stop it? I will!"

"The general is a good man-"

Stark waves his arms into the air, "He's a pawn for you Fury, that's why you won't do anything about it. Have you even seen the footage?"

"No."

The color in her cheeks flush a vibrant red. She rests one hand on the door knob, "Do you have any idea what Bruce has been through?! And you can't even execute justice on something that fallen right into your finger tips!"

"And if I executed rightful justice on every individual, where would you be?"

She feels a lump in her throat as she snaps back at him, "Is that why you kept me around? For the same reason as that sick bastard, to be some sort of a pawn?"

"Natasha Romanov..."

She closes her eyes, "Refusing to do what's right is your decision, but I won't risk having Bruce taken advantage of because of _your_ arrogance!"

"Or that you want to 'save face'. Come on Nat, let's just take care of it ourselves."

"Stark!" He releases a heavy sigh, gripping the door from Natasha and closing it completely, "You can't go after him, he'll kill you both."

Her eyes are filling as she remains firm, "Get out of my way Fury."

"You want help? You want justice? I'm willing to _work with you_, but you have to _work with me_ and follow orders. Is that understood?"

She displays a sense of distrust in her tone, "You'd change your mind just like that...Oh, that's right, because you want us to help cover up your shit!"

Tony leans against the wall, "She'll strangle you if you don't help us hang the General."

She smirks, "Or, I'll force you at gun point."

"Suit up...We'll talk."

The Iron Man mumbles under his breath as he leaves the room. Nick lightly catches onto Natasha trying to remain calm;

"Something tells me you're letting your heart get in the way of common sense."

She smirks sarcastically as she reopens the door, "I think you're delving into a personal matter."

"Stay focused Agent Romanov. You _know_ you won't be able to protect everyone you come across."

Natasha spots her friend immediatly, giving him a sweet smile as she whispers to Fury, "That doesn't mean I can't try."


	6. New Mexico

"I've just about had it with this thing. I thought I was going to get a few days off." Clint rambles on, tossing his encased bow and arrow into the vacant room.

Natasha says behind him with her arms crossed in a confrontational stance. She listened, but her mind was already off on another track; "Did you say anything to Fury about me and the Doc."

He gives her a look, blue eyes portraying his plain honesty, "Are you serious? Why would I do that? You've made it obvious the way you trail him around like a little puppy. You've been inseparable since that mission when you made peace with his alter ego."

She waits for him to finish, far from amused, "You know why I follow him and I trust you to keep that between us. I really don't want my personal life splattered out to just anybody."

He his side up against the wall, "I wouldn't tell Fury anything other than the weather report. So, what's the update with you two anyways?"

Natasha tilts her head, eyes lowering to the floor, "Well..."

Clint rolls his eyes like an older brother, "Oh boy, you're blushing."

She releases a chuckle, lightly punching his shoulder, "Shut up!"

He smirks, "Spill! Has he kissed you yet?"

"Clint! What kind of a question is that?!"

"What? I want to know! I'm your friend, but I'm also responsible for you so tell me."

"We've shared a few."

He widens his stare, "Uh huh."

Romanoff runs her fingers through her hair, "You asked."

"I trust you guys, but the green one bothers me a little."

She smiles, "Would you believe me if I told you I've already picked up on his triggers?"

"Oh, I believe it. And you know how to handle him? As a human?"

"Very carefully."

Barton gives her a smile, "And he treats you the same?"

"He does. Makes me feel important. He knows me better then I know myself, which, is a little scary, but I think the feelings mutual."

"Well, as long as your happy, I'm happy. I've got my eye on you two so you better not screw up."

Natasha smiles, "Thanks Clint."

He smirks at that flush in her cheeks, "We should probably go check on your buddy. I don't necessarily trust Stark as well meaning as he may be."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Barton was the first one to spot the physician, sitting beside Steve Rogers in the middle of the laboratory. His eyes widen, "Where the hell is Anthony?"

Steve rolls his eyes, "He had, and I quote, 'an urgent meeting with Fury'."

Bruce glances up from his book towards Natasha, "Miss Romanoff, did Fury change the password to access certain files?"

She feels a chill roll down her spine, "What files Doc?"

"The ones he wants me to change. Technically, codes, but I'm being denied because of an incorrect password."

Natasha breathes a subtle sigh of relief heading over to the computer, "Oh, well then let's investigate...Figures, he's got everything on lockdown. Do you know how to hack Bruce?"

He stands up to watch her work, "No, I leave that for Stark."

She mumbles under her breath, fingers typing frantically. She pauses for a brief moment debating on strangling the billionaire, "He's in a meeting with Fury?"

Steve nods with a hand over his head.

"And he didn't tell me the sick...jerk." Natasha shifts her lips to the side, biting on her inner cheek; A current habit picked up from watching Bruce for so long. She gives him a quick glance, before looking towards the archer. She slowly removes her hands from the keyboard with a hint of suspicion, "Clint, we're supposed to be heading for New Mexico?"

He shrugs casually with his arms crossed, "I think so, because we've got to take care of Thor's business."

She covers her mouth whispering to herself at the idiotic and far from intelligent plan the engineer came up with; _Trying to kill two birds with one stone._

The idea of hiding their 'attack' on the Army General from Bruce, just got 10 times more complicated.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"And you really expect me to listen to you after all the trouble you've caused." Fury gives him an awkward glance, parked at his desk in a small room.

Tony returns his glance, feet propped up on the table that doesn't belong to him, "I expect you to give me a little leeway on the matter. Let's be honest, have I ever been wrong? I mean when it's important."

"Nice coverup,' the director narrows his focus, 'I said I'd work with you if you worked with me."

"And I am,' he swings his feet from off the table, 'Look, we're heading in that direction anyway. You said that as long as everything goes smoothly, you'd think about it and now you want to back out?"

"_Think _about it. I never gave you a clear _yes or no._"

"Well now I'm asking for it."

Nick leans back in his chair glancing up at the clock, "I've got a lot more important things to take care of then deal with you and the general."

He presses his hands into the table, "As hard as this is to admit, but this isn't about me. I'm asking for fifteen minutes, just watch 15 minutes of the footage and you'll change your mind I guarantee it."

"I can't spare more then 10."

Stark gives a smirk, "Good enough. Meet me in the lab in a half hour?"

"As long as you promise to shut up about this and let me make the final decision."

"Fair enough."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The philanthropist walked proudly through the hallway feeling achieved. His ridiculous smirk and stupid expression sent Natasha in a fit. She grabs his arm pulling him into a corner;

"Are you out of your mind!? What are you trying to do?! Give Bruce a panic attack?!"

He raises his arms in surrender, "What? No. Listen I just convinced Fury to watch 10 minutes of the footage in the hopes it might convince him to take our side."

She clenches her teeth and shuts her eyes, "The only reason I don't kill you right now is to save my own neck. What are you doing locking down the systems! You don't think that looks suspicious?! You've got the generals logo up on the screen and you fortunate I found it first! What is wrong with you!"

Tony lowers his voice, "Alright, you're the one having a panic attack."

Natasha crosses her arms, eyes widening, "If he finds out what we're doing, you'll throw the poor guy into agraphobia!"

"That's a big word. You really are taking his interests seriously huh?"

"You couldn't even tell me what you were doing? Meeting with Fury behind my back! You just take over and expect me to tag along, assume everything's going to be fine...You're impossible!"

"If you're so worried about covering up, go distract him!" He crosses his arms in imitation of her.

"Bruce is not an idiot Tony. He's going to find out eventually."

He pauses, "Well, just don't make it too obvious."

"You're the one making it obvious."

"Just relax Little Red, I've got it under control."

She sighs, never removing that fixed stare from off of him, "You better, for your own sake."

Rogers gives a knock on the nearby wall, hesitant to disturb them;

"Sorry guys, time to go."


	7. I'm On Your Side

"Thor! I need a little help over here." Steve shouted from the opposite end, dirty from his most current handy work. The demigod was quick to respond by illiminating the troublesome creatures from off his back.

The Iron Man was completely restless, unable to sit still and focus on one thing. His eagerness to meet up with Ross made him determined to move a little faster.

Clint was busy on jet with his bow and arrows behind him, circling over the general area. It would have appeared more logical to fire from above at the large creatures of Asgard decent, then to have fired from ground level as he usually did.

Natasha made sure to keep her earpiece available on a frequency Bruce could pick up back at the helicarrier. Fury agreed to give the other heros a chance before taking any drastic measures at their request. Romanoff felt that it was better to keep him hidden for as long as possible, being that the General was so close. She'd give him updates here and there, knowing he was watching every little thing from inside his small space. The physician/scientist kept busy, pulling up certain codes and methods that would work better. When he wasn't panicking over Natasha's safety, he was actually quite helpful to them.

She knelt to the floor, giving her pistols a break and loading a little poison into her 'widows bite', "What do you have big guy."

He'd answer here, eyes circling the screen for any potential dangers, "2 coming over your left shoulder. Natasha!"

"I got em. Don't panic buddy. What else."

"_The other guy's_ getting tense."

"Relax Bruce, I'll tell you when. Now what exactly did you do to my chemicals?"

He smirks, eyes still roving about his screen when he hears her voice over the small speaker, "Just a few minor improvements."

Natasha rolls her eyes with a smile on her face, "You're so good to me."

"I thought you deserved better."

She pants a bit, after hurling an enemy to the ground. He persists nervously, "You okay?"

"Fine. This is nothing _Vrach_. Hold on."

Bruce swipes his screen, shifting his focus, "1 over your right-"

"Got it."

"You're clear."

She charges forward, "I'm heading back towards the base. Clint could use a bigger hand,' she hated to do it, 'Maybe, we need _'a little worse_.'"

He releases a sigh, hiding his tension as much as possible, "Coming."

Natasha switches her frequency, "Banner's on his way Clint. Hang on."

The archer snickers sarcastically, "Yeah sure. You wait until _I'm_ on _my _last legs before you drag your man out."

"Clint, seriously. If anything happens to him I'll throw myself off the roof of the tower."

He shakes his head knowing the truth in her words, "I know you would."

She sighs firing her poison at a random attacker, "Please keep him off the radar."

"Yep. Don't worry Nat, I've got it covered."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Barton jumped back when the hulk arrived, letting him take care of the rest. His eyes widened, fixed on the shear strength and size of the giant in front of him.

_What kind of an idiot would even want to pick a fight with this thing?_

Broken metal/guts/remains of whatever he felt like destroying seemed to surround Barton as he tied up a few loose ends. He took a leap of faith, landing crouched on his feet as he hit the ground. His inital assumption to just leave the dirty work to the other guy left him time to work other issues.

Stark made a flyover, sending a missile into the hulk's latest disaster. It would have appeared that Thor's latest bolt sealed up whatever else needed to be done. the group lingered, now gathered on the open field.

Steve glanced around performing a silent head-count, "We're done here?"

Barton released his communication device, "Fury's over-head checking the monitors. If everything's clear, we're good."

Thor gives him a look, "I should return to Asgard to investigate the clarity in another realm."

Tony rolls his eyes, "Yeah whatever. We'll cover you if Fury asks."

Rogers pulls back his eyewear, "What is wrong with you? You always have to make such a big deal out of everything!"

The demigod takes it as a sign to remove himself from the situation, "I shall return. Farewell Arrow-Man."

He gives a polite wave as he sends himself into the cloudy sky, "See ya."

Natasha glances towards the hulk, speaking a remark meant for their leader, "Can we get Bruce back now?"

Rogers turns his focus towards the green guy standing a few feet a way, desperately searching for something else to destroy. He nods, "Hulk! Can we get Banner back?"

Romanoff crosses her arms, "He's not going to understand you."

Stark smirks taking a step toward him, "Sure he will."

Barton rolls his eyes, "I'd just leave him alone. When's the last time the guy broke loose for a bit? Just leave him alone, he's not hurting anybody."

The group widened their eyes when they heard a crash. The over-sized softy evidently found something to vent his anger on; smashing the remains of a demolished air-craft.

Clint shoots Natasha a look, "I can't say I've ever seen him this edgy."

Tony freezes in his walking, slightly afraid to approach him, "Where's Fury?"

"Why? You're scared?" Steve shakes his head in pure embarrassment. His body jumps when the hulk hurls a loose piece of metal into the air.

Natasha drops her arms, "Well don't everyone help him at once!"

Stark waves his hand in a frantic motion, "He's going to throw something at you Little Red."

She glances over her shoulder, "If Betty can talk him out of it, so can I."

"He's going to hurt you...eh, she's tough." Tony throws his arms in surrender.

Barton leans forward like a nervous parent, "Nat!"

She smirks, "Clint, it's okay."

"I hope she knows what she's doing." Clint brushes his forehead, eyes wide at the scene.

"She's messed with him before." Tony stays casual, secretly ready to bite his nails.

. . . . . .

Natasha takes a step, watching his muscles work to hurl another shred of metal across the field. He growls, completely distraught in his fit of hysteria.

Romanoff tilts her head, taking a deep swallow before clearing her throat, "Hulk?"

He whips his head around, eyebrows lowered, teeth clenched. She lays her arms over her stomach taking slow steps towards him, "It's okay. You can stop now."

The hulk turns away from her in complete discontent, ignoring her soothing attempts. His fists slam into everything around him, always smashing away from her direction.

She shuts her eyes, voice a little more forceful. She decides on two words, trying to get his complete attention, "No!"

The 'monster' freezes, a scrap of debris in his hands, as his focus shifts towards her. She keeps her expression stern, "Drop it!"

He growls, his face tense with boiling anger. Natasha could see past that, remembering the footage and Betty's methods. She tried to keep eye contact, though 'hulk' wouldn't have it. He continually turned away, behaving like a disobedient child. The group knew it wasn't like him to carry on during the after-math which made her suspicious. One look in his stare and she knew his tantrum went beyond a little hissy fit. Her eyes close as she covers her ears, unable to handle his deep shrill and loud growls. The fact that he avoided Romanoff, proved that he had no intention of harming her.

Natasha drops her arms once he breaks. His now greened eyes turned towards her in almost a cry for help. His voice softens, deep in his response as his eyes lower, "Spider hurt?"

She tilts her head trying to translate his short sentences. She felt ridiculous, but his comprehension was so limited at the moment. Taking that into consideration obviously made 'the big guy' a little more comfortable as his eyes widen at her tender voice, "No, I'm fine...um, is 'hulk' okay?"

He looks down at a smaller scrap of debris with in his hands, "Hulk angry."

She nods, "I've noticed. A little angrier then usual?"

His chest puffs, breathing deepening as he throws his last piece of metal. Natasha raises her hands in front of her to catch his attention, "No! We don't need any more smashing."

When he lowers his head, she takes a slow step towards him. Instinct tells her to leave him be, but Natasha knows him well enough to talk him out of it. Her voice stays low as she attempts to call him, that same way _she_ would have called him, "Bruce...what's wrong?"

He moans, eyebrows exposing that soften stare. She would have sworn there were tears in his eyes when he replied, "Betty."

She sighs almost in a whisper, "You miss her too, huh?"

He looks up with a hint of suspicion, "Spider help puny Bruce?"

Natasha tilts her head almost in confusion, "I try to."

"Spider help hulk?" His eyes widen, almost as if he's pleading with the assassin.

She smirks a bit, "Of course big guy."

He grunts, content with the reply, "Spider pretty."

Romanoff keeps her smirk taking more confident steps towards her large green friend. She keeps that cautious approach. She contorts her lips, "Oh am I?"

"Very pretty."

She smiles, "And what does Bruce think?"

"Puny Bruce likes Spider."

She tilts her head, playing along with the large green creature, "Oh does he?"

His eyes fix onto hers, a large but gentle finger ran under her chin, "Spider?"

She closes her eyes at the odd sensation, "_Natasha_ is fine."

"Natasha?"

Romanoff lifts her hand over his soft rubber-like skin, "Yes. I like hulk too, but can I have Bruce back now?"

He gives an almost wrinkled facial expression, "Puny Bruce?"

She smiles, "Yes."

The green guy takes a step back before he double checks to Natasha pure amusement, "Puny Bruce?!"

"Yes. And tell him to stop hiding you from me."

His muscles twitch, a large hand over his head as his eyes shut tight. She takes a step forward, resting a hand over his shoulder waiting for him to revert, "_Shh_, it's okay, everything's okay."

Tony calls from a few feet away, "We're jumping on the helicarrier! Is he back yet?"

Natasha moves her hand over his cheek as he falls to his hands and knees, still very much in his larger form. She rolls her eyes, "Not yet."

He takes a few steps back towards the helicarrier, "Tell him to move it! We've got a date with you know who."

The giant clenches his teeth in a random movement. Romanoff gives a quick glance around here, "What's wrong Bruce? Everything's fine. You're safe, you can come back sweetheart."

He growls, "Hulk angry!"

"Why? There's nothing to be angry about. I'm here, you're safe."

She panics a bit when his eyes fix onto something. She's not sure who to talk to, "Bruce please! Don't prolong this, you'll only beat yourself up later...Hulk? Please?"

His breathing quickens, heart rate far from slowing. She tilts her head, "Bruce? Hulk? Look at me, please."

He growls, a load growl omitting from his lips before she suddenly finds herself wrapped into his arms. Her eyes close, unsure of whether or not she's about to suffocated. Her ears crack when she hears the sound of an explosion. Her eyes flick upwards as she pushes herself up over his body and onto his shoulder.

Natasha widens her eyes when she sees the large amount of sniper rifles, armed guards, and military vehicles pulled up over the field. Her heart runs into panic mode, reaching for her pistols.

With a finger on her earpiece, she balances her equilibrium over her friends shoulder, "Fury! Are you there?!"

He replies, the sound of swarming alarms ringing in her ears, "I see you Romanoff. I'm landing. Tell the general who you are and try to keep the hulk calm."

She lowers her eyebrows, ducking as the attack begins, "_Calm_?! Are you nuts?!"

"Just do it!"

Natasha leaps from off of him tumbling forward as she fires at the armed officers. The general's logo on a vehicles only a few feet in front of her. Her voice is barely audible over the hulk's screaming and smashing, "General Ross!"

_No answer._

She raises her voice, "Ross! I am here with SHIELD. Drop your weapons or we'll blow you to hell."

The gray haired gentleman steps out of his vehicle, eyes narrowing as he spots the assassin with her aimed weaponry. He glances at his army before turning back towards her. His voice is slightly thick, as he shouts, "Hold your fire! Tase Banner and call it a day."

Natasha keeps her stern expression, unhappy with what was really the most sensible solution. Her heart drops when she hears him whimpering in pure defeat. To be taken down by your number one enemy could have been enough to tear anyone apart.

The general smirks, "Director Fury is with you my dear?"

She snarled, "Yes. Drop the guns."

He complies, looking upwards as the talented director parks his large air craft only a few feet behind.

She shuts her eyes after swearing audibly in Russian, meant solely for Ross.

_Fury, I hope you know what you're doing._


	8. Caught In The Storm

His head was spinning, body throbbing, lights still flashing under his eyelids. He took a sharp inhale when that cold compress found its way to his forehead. Bruce knew who hovered over him, with her sweet perfume and gentle sounds as she tried to alleviate his discomfort.

She sighed with those big chocolate eyes started to flutter. Millions of questions already plaguing her;

_What would she tell him? How would he react? _

Natasha couldn't hide it anymore even though she wanted to. They were at the generals' base when Tony started arguing over when/if Fury would make his move, lingering outside Ross's private office. Clint, Steve and Thor made it a point to stay nutrel on the issue.

At least he was kind enough to offer Banner a pair of clothes and a bed to recover in, much to Natasha's suspicion. Steve thought it was best to leave Bruce alone until he woke up, but the red-haired assassin thought otherwise. After a quick conversation with Stark, she managed to convince a number of people to let her have her way. Romanoff refused to leave the doctor unattended, choosing to stay at his side for a quite a number of reasons.

Her own hands were chilled from that cold cloth still pressed over his forehead and temples. Natasha eases up on the pressure when she hears him moan and move ever so slightly from under her tender grip. She sits on the bed, hovering the cloth over him as she keeps her volume low, "Bruce...you alright?"

He barely responds still in his groggy haze, "I'm okay. What- what happened?"

She breathes a heavy sigh, eyes meeting his sensitive stare, "Well, you helped Clint out when you exploded. I had a nice chat with your, alter ego."

His eyes widen a bit more alert, "You what?"

Natasha smirks, "I did. Said I was pretty among a few other things. He uh, thew me out of the way when we ran into, um, a little trouble."

Bruce pulls up his elbows, eyes so fixed onto hers to even bother looking around, "What trouble..."

She rests a hand over his, "Don't worry. The last thing I want you to do is throw yourself into agraphobia."

He lifts his eyebrows shocked by her growing medical vocabulary, "A panic attack..."

"Look, we-." She spins her head around, anger burning the instant Ross enters the room. Romanoff can feel him clench a fist underneath her open palm and a nervous trembling from his wiery frame.

The gray-haired gentleman seemed a bit more stern, but friendly never-the-less as he addressed the red-head, "Director Fury wishes to speak with you my dear."

She narrows her focus, wrapping her hand over Banner's as if to reassure him that _it will be okay._ "He knows where I am."

"He says it's important."

Natasha releases a huff, "The only thing important to me right now is to get the Doc back on his feet."

Bruce lowers his eyebrows, filled with intense emotional turmoil as he glances towards the assassin, "It's okay Miss Romanoff, I can handle myself."

She offers assistance he subconciously ignores, sitting beside her with a suspicious look. Natasha grips onto his forearm when he stands up. Ross crosses his arms with a grin on his face, "Now that you're awake, I believe we have a lot of catching up to do."

Bruce gives_ that _grin, opposite hand held over Romanoff's. "Oh I'm sure."

The general glances back towards Natasha, "If you don't mind giving us a moment?"

She nods hesitantly, double checking with Bruce whose slightly unnerved at this point. He gives her a nod and a gentle squeeze before she releases him. Her choice of words could have been simpler yet her main purpose was to instill just a hint of fear into the military man;

"I'll be _right outside_."

Natasha gives a quick backwards glance with the horrid thought of leaving him unattended with what would have been his 'father-in-law', boss, and just plain enemy.

She bites her cheek, stirring up a random conversation with the lab assistant who happened to be walking by. It was probably a lame excuse to linger in the doorway, but her plan seemed to work as she could keep a close eye on her friend through her excellent periphrial vision. She closed the door just enough to avoid suspicion, but close enough to get what she wanted.

Bruce tightens his jaw, nervously tugging on his fingers. The General clenches his teeth, "You heal quick."

He bites his lip, "You know that."

His tone changes, "I meant emotionally. Elizabeth's not even gone 3 months and that red-head seems glued to your hip. I'll never understand your attraction."

Bruce nods, head bowing low, "What do you want Sir."

He voice lowers both in volume and in his tone, "What do I want?! I want you dead. Unfortunately with SHEILD around it's impossible to do so without losing my job. Don't you fret, I've got plans to tear you slowly work out the devil in you to ensure your trip to hell is the most painful you'll ever have to endure. It's the least I can do to avenge the death of my daughter."

Banner lifts his stare tears in his eyes as he whispers, "I didn't kill her-."

The General pushes him further into the corner, "You did! You're the one to blame! It's your fault she died of extreme gamma poisoning! It's your fault you took her away from me! She was right to leave you! She was happy until she divorced Talbot running back after a complete mutant like you. And you bring the death of her. Pathetic!"

He takes a heavy swallow, "I loved her, I still love her. I'd give anything to get her back-."

"Well it's a little late for apologies Banner,' he reaches into his pocket removing one of Betty's most prized possessions, 'For some damn reason she loved you. I feel a need to dignify my daughter, although now I see that you've moved on it might not mean that much to you."

A tear slips from the corner of his closed eyes as he takes her engagement ring into his closed fist, "There's no one in this world that could possible mean more to me then she did! I never wanted to hurt her! I tried to help her, I loved Betty! You know that!"

"I also happen to know that you're not leaving this facility alive. And if you do care about that red-head, even the slightest, I wouldn't give me a hard time about a little test or two. I know how to shred apart a master assassin with one hand. I also happen to have a personally connection with a soviet soldier by the name of Ivan Petrovitch...do I need to continue or are we clear Banner."

Bruce can feel his heart burning, tears begging to be let loose as he whispers through clenched teeth and a shuddering breath, "Crystal."

"Perfect. Glenn will come and retrieve you an a half hour. I have a meeting with Fury."

He glances upwards, "Glenn, Glenn Talbot."

"Yes. He's still here." He continues walking exiting faster then he entered.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The physician keeps his head bowed low as the scarlet haired spy reenters, brushing her hand down his arm, "I'm sorry Bruce. I'm so sorry. Are you okay? What did he say?"

He releases a heavy sigh, opening his palm between them as he takes another deep breath contemplating his latest serious of threats.

She sighs eyes looking over the small item, "Betty's?"

Bruce clenches his fist a second time, lightly pounding his forehead with the closed fist, "That's- her father-."

Natasha lifts a hand over his cheek releasing a sigh, "I know Bruce. I know- everything he did to you."

He shakes his head on the brink of tears and confusion, "How..."

"I stole files from SHIELD. Tony and I watched 4 hours of your life in the lab a few weeks ago. Please don't be mad at me, I only want to help you."

He throws his head against the wall sinking slowly to the floor. She kneels in front of him, gently finger under his eye, "Talk to me."

His eyes reopen, "You've got to get out of here Natasha, you don't know what he's capable of-."

"I do, that's why I'm not leaving."

"I'm serious Natasha!"

"So am I."

"I can't let him hurt you!"

"And I can't let him even think about touching you again!"

"Miss Romanoff!"

"Bruce..."

"Natasha please...I- I can't lose you again..." Bruce gives up on any kind of restraint, throwing his head into his forearms in exasperation. The tears slipping from his eyes as he tries to breathe.

Natasha quickly throws her arms around him, gentle hand brushing over the side and back of his thick hair as she closes her own tearful stare. She runs her opposite hand up and down his back as she pulls him closer;

"You won't _Vrach._ Everything will be okay, I promise."


	9. Divide And Conquer

_**A/N:** __Just wanted to thank RFK22 and RepRising for their continued support. _

_(Loyal Minion...lol RFK22. Thanks for making my day with your little comment. :D )_

**_~Please R&R~_**

* * *

Clint gives a narrow stare, "They're called 'peas' Thor! And if you're not going to eat them, I will!"

The demigod seemingly ignores the archer, his own eyes glancing up at the gentlemen standing outside their room, "Excuse me, but would you happen to have those sugary tarts with frosting?"

The man lowers his eyebrows, confused by the strange request, "Pop tarts?"

Barton gives his friend a nudge as if to say 'shut up'. Ross and his 'employees' had so far given no reason for the other group to complain; a comfortable room, pleasant conditions, and a few physical provisions Thor found less than filling. What caused Barton to be suspicious was the constant supervision by military men who stalked them around the facility.

Both Clint and Steve were responsible to 'babysit' Thor at Tony's request while he played with Fury and the General. Despite the Hawks obvious discontent with the idea, Steve reminded him that he was only a few doors away from medical, where Natasha still chose to linger.

Boredom overtook the archer after nibbling on a little food Thor refered to as 'bird seed', Clint rolled his eyes and jumped up ready to prance around the facility. Rogers gives him a look;

"Where are you going?"

He glares back, "I'm not staying here if that's why you're asking."

"Both Stark and Fury told us to wait."

"Look whose taking orders from the man of metal!"

Steve covers himself, "The director told us to wait."

Barton waves his hand walking off towards the exit, "Speak for yourself."

Another one of Ross' men was quick to trail behind, addressing the fussy assassin, "Can I help you sir?"

Clint keeps his focus as he continues down the hall, "No."

He persists, "Where is your destination?"

Barton shrugs his shoulders, "Sick bay/Medical, what's it to you?"

"That would be down the hall Sir. On your left."

"I know. And I don't need you trailing me around."

The man stands emotionless pointing towards the door beside him, "In here Sir."

Clint sighs, realizing he's past the door moments ago, "I know!"

Barton freezes, one hand on the knob when he hears someone call his name. His voice is musty, concluding the person to be just another suspect, "What do you want?"

The man holds out his hand in a friendly manner, "Colonel Glen Talbot."

His blue eyes search the uniformed gentleman up and down again. Talbot keeps his grin, "You've heard of me?"

He shakes his head, "No, but you appear to know who I am. Can I help you?"

"Oh, no matter. Actually there's a friend of mine, very interested in your past affiliation with a fellow by the name of Pelinov."

"Yeah? What does he want to know about that for?"

"Mere curiosity. Potentially discovered some sort of blackmail attempt..."

"Well you're asking the right person. Where is this, friend of yours?"

Talbot addresses yet another gentleman, "Can you bring Barton to Room 52?"

Clint takes a step ahead of his 'leader', mumbling under his breath over settling some old scores.

* * *

"Stark here tells me some disturbing news about you General. Something illegal that quite frankly, questions your authority."

Fury narrows his focus at 'Thunderbolt' Ross, who remains completely casual with an armed officer on each side of him, "And the details of my accusation?"

Tony speaks up from the opposite end of the table, "You can fill in the details yourself."

Nick Fury raises his hand to urge Stark to calm down, "I've always respected a man that comes clean without prodding."

The gray-haired general takes an inhale from his cigar, "Os that why you're here? To accuse me?"

The director remains calm, "Of course not. We were here for another purpose that is no longer worth discussing."

Ross gives a sly expressions, "As a fellow voice of authority, a leader and a fellow criminal, I'm going to request you reconsider bringing up a dead issue."

Stark chimes in, "At least you admit you're criminal."

Nick speaks up, "Nobody's perfect."

The general seemingly ignores Tony's comment, "Tell you what Fury, how would you feel if you were to have everything wiped out for you, start fresh again. No connection to murderers, illegal weaponry, black widow ops, free of any charge you were ever accused of."

"I'm sensing a stipulation, and I don't to Stark you've gone beyond what I can physically describe as an accident."

Ross open his hand, "And you have personally been told by someone who was involved? Have you seen the footage?"

Tony crosses his arms, "I have, got physically sick after watching 4 hours and I'm pretty sure there's more where it came from."

Fury shakes his head, "I have not seen anything, but I was told enough details from both him and Agent Romanov to come to a conclusion."

"Ah! the red-head. And you, trust them for being completely honest? If intuition serves me correct, they are the closest in affiliation with the supposed victim are they not?"

Fury crosses his arms, "What's your point."

"Ask for an outside source. Ask the doctor yourself, not a couple of criminals that trail him, looking for needless revenge. That is far from professional. Don't be a puppet Fury."

Stark narrows his focus slamming his hand on the table, "You want to talk about being professional!? I saw it! I'm not seeking some form of needless revenge! I know what you made both him and his girl go through!"

_"His girl_ was my daughter! As a father you can not blame me for protecting the one thing that was important to me from a large vicious monster! Surely you Fury, of all people understand my concerns."

Tony persists, "From what I can see you didn't take very good care of your daughter either!"

"Elizabeth had everything she ever wanted until your 'lab partner' put her to death!"

"Bruce Banner didn't kill your daughter! I can prove it!"

"You know nothing that went on around here! You're listening to one side of the argument!"

"I _watched _one side of the argument and I can tell you right now who's the man and whose the monster!"

Fury raises his voice, "Calm down! Both of you! And I'm not doing anything about a dead issue. Enough is enough Stark, we're done here!"

* * *

Fury gives a form knock on the door of medical, shaking his head as he opens the door. Tony stands behind him, giving a heavy sigh at the scene.

Natasha sits beside her physician with their knees pulled in and their back against the wall. With his head rested on her shoulder, she brushes the side of his dark wavy hair and her own head laid against his. She speaks up, being much more alert then her friend who stays lost in thought and visibly a complete wreck; "What Fury."

He remains emotionless as he replies, "We can leave."

She nods, pausing in her gentle stroking. Bruce feels his first suspicions subside upon seeing the rest of the crew behind the director. The couple stands up, ready to exit when both Talbot and Ross enter with a smile.

Almost instinctively Banner gently grips Natasha's hands and positions himself in front of her. When Talbot opens his mouth, he keeps the stance, "Well, it has been a pleasure, but I'm almost positive this isn't goodbye. Safe travels."

The director makes a motion and brief comment as the group trails behind him. Clint's head perks up above the group eager to evacuate the tense atmosphere and vent with Natasha a bit.

Banner just suspiciously keeps his distance, thoroughly confused by the uncharacteristic nature of both Ross and Talbot. As the group clears the hallway, Bruce makes a point to make sure Natasha leaves before him, always keeping his body as a barrier between her and the military men. Once she slips outside, the physician feels a firm grip on his arm and a rough whispering in his ear. He knows it's Ross without having to look him in the eye;

"Don't think for a minute that I'm giving up. Run, and I'll go after _her_ until I find you."

With a subtle but firm nudge, Bruce is the last one to leave, tagging behind on purpose. He gives a silent head count before shoving his hands into his pockets and lowering his head as he contemplates the threat.

Tony makes it a point to lag behind, seeing Barton has already caught the ear of his fellow assassin. Stark gives a look up and down his friend, quickly giving up on his initial intention of starting a conversation. He remains a silent companion walking at the same speed and close enough to gently nudge him, should the 'need' arise.


	10. Blueberry?

"Talbot tried to distract you. Not sure why." Natasha crosses her arms, standing in the room Barton claimed for himself.

"Distract me? Is that what you call bringing up a burning issue that makes you want to kill yourself!?" Clint holds his head, tugging down the sides of his cheeks.

Romanoff narrows her focus, "Don't talk like that Clint. It couldn't have been that bad."

"Let's illustrate; how would you feel if Ivan was brought up into a conversation?"

She looks down rolling her eyes, "Okay, I get it. Sorry Clint."

"Don't be sorry, I just want to know why Ross is messing with me. Ross, Talbot, whoever. What do they want from me?"

She shrugs, "I think they're just that low. What ever happened with Stark and Fury's blackmail attempt?"

He sighs, "From what I heard it didn't go over too well. Steve said Tony punched a few holes in the wall after the meeting."

Natasha covers her mouth, eyes closing as she takes a deep breath. The anger is building within her as she contemplates persuasion at gunpoint.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hidden in a lab aboard the helicarrier, Tony sits aimlessly runs his fingers over a pen, eyes fixed on the screen in front of him. From the corner of his eye, he could see Bruce skimming through papers, mentally in some deep foggy haze. His typically expressive brown eyes were almost blank, cheeks growing paler then usual.

Stark reaches down, snatching up a bag of dried blueberries. He pops a few into his mouth, eyes now focusing completely on his friend;

"You haven't said a word since we got back from Ross' place. You alright?"

He nods, tongue roving over his upper lip, "I'm fine Tony."

Tony lifts one eyebrow suspiciously, "I don't believe you."

"Well, start believing."

The engineer swipes his finger across the screen, tossing a blueberry in his mouth, "Honestly, you look like you got hit by a truck."

Bruce gives a glance over the frame of his glasses, "Thanks."

He smirks with a chuckle at his own comment, "You're welcome. You wanna talk about something? Everything okay with Little Red?"

He sighs, ripping his glasses from his face. His heart started pulsing, head aching as he pinches between his eyes, "Natasha's fine."

"_Fine..."_

"Fine."

"As in..."

"Just fine."

Tony spins his stool, eyes narrowing, "You're lack of enthusiasm has me a bit concerned."

His eyes shut, hands pressed onto the desk, "Look, I appreciate your _concern_, but I really don't feel like talking right now."

Tony persists as if Bruce just said nothing, "What are you playing with anyways?"

Banner gives a sigh, standing up straighter. There was no reasoning with Tony Stark. Whatever he wanted to do, was what he was going to do. As much as he loved the persistance and carefree attitude of the engineer, Bruce wanted space and solitude at the moment more than anything else. To keep the peace, he responds in a short mumble with tears in his eyes;

"Nothing."

Tony tosses his snack onto the table, standing up beside his friend to give him his full attention, "Alright, spill."

He continues to mumble, "Spill what? There's nothing to spill."

"Did Ross say something? Did he do something to you?! Tell me right now cause I'll blow him and his Talbot buddy!"

Bruce runs a hand through his thick curls, "Tony, just seeing that guy makes me nauseous. We never exactly, saw eye to eye and it's no different now."

He shrugs, still trying to hide his 'little secret', "Sorry to hear that. He doesn't seem like the most pleasant person."

The physician makes eye contact with him, recalling all of Tony's sneaking around and secretive habits, "Which reminds me, why were we there Tony?"

Stark lifts his eyebrows, reaching for his snack in a nervous manner, "_Hm?_ What was that?"

"You heard me."

"Uh, Fury had something to take care of."

He crosses his arms when he picks up on the tension, "Just Fury?"

Tony waves his forefinger, "Wait, you don't think I have anything to do with the general?"

"I don't know."

Stark finds himself blushing a light pink, "I _had _affiliations with Ross. I sold him a few inventions..."

"That's it?"

"What? Why?"

"Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing,' He holds his package up, 'Blueberry?"

Bruce ignores his offer, eyes piercing into his, "What are you hiding?"

Tony clenches his jaw, thumb and forefinger twirling his dried fruit, "What are _you _hiding?"

"You first."

Stark gives a look, hands dropping to his sides as he gives a look around the room, "Alright, you want the truth? The truth is I'm only trying to help. Both me and Natasha know what happened-"

He cuts Tony off, "Yeah, she told me. I'd like to know what you saw exactly and why we're here. Also like to know why you never had the gut to come up and talk to me about it."

"We saw enough to make me sick and Natasha cry, which you know is an impossible achievement. I lost it when I saw what Ross put you through and Natasha agreed we should tell Fury and hang the general."

Banner widens his eyes, "What? You can't just walk in there and _hang_ him! Especially over something that happened years ago..."

"...And recently."

His eyes narrow, mind racing for the right words as he struggles to stay calm. Tony keeps talking once he realizes Bruce is wanting to explode;

"I knew you'd be upset, but before you freak out just listen to me. We did it when you first fell into your little depression because we care about you. I told you, seeing what he put you, and your girl through made me physically sick..."

"Betty."

"Yeah, the pretty dark-haired girl right?' he pauses, 'I know. Look, I'm sorry you've been through hell, but I only wanted to make it right. Frankly, I can think of two people in your life who need a major taste of their own medicine, and if your father was alive, rest assured I'd beat his ass too!"

He sighs, hand over his forehead, "Tony, I'm not looking for revenge and you shouldn't be either. I just wanted to move on and forget it."

"I know, and I've been trying to hide it from you, but apparently I can't keep a secret."

"Well, Natasha blew it. Listen, you can't go after Ross because I know you'll get killed in the process. Don't do it."

Stark tilts his head, returning to his bag of snacks, "What if I had a method to do it safely?"

"Don't! Just leave him alone." His head hurts, his eyes burning. Memories resorting themselves into an order he'd much rather abandon.

"I feel bad for you Bruce..."

"I don't want sympathy."

"I just want to help you..."

"I don't want help."

He sighs lowering his voice to a whisper, "You've got to swallow your pride. Can't you see that we care about you? This is tough for me to say, I, Tony Stark, the tough guy is trying to tell you that I care about you, and believe it or not, I don't care about everyone. Is _anything_ getting through that thick skull of yours?"

Bruce looks down at his feet, arms dropping before he bites on his cheek, "I..."

Tony knows Bruce will hate him for what he's about to do. Stark grips at his shoulders, "Look at me! You are a messed up disaster with the most wacked up life I've ever encountered! You've got nothing and nobody with the exception that redhead assassin whose a border line stalker! I'd like to be that somebody you run to for help, so for the love of science, talk to me! Vent! Scream! Go Green! Do something! You can not be this composed on the inside and I don't want you to reach your breaking point because then it's too late!

I don't know why you made me find out the hard way about your brutal past and recent mishaps as opposed to just telling me what's going on! Because _you_ can bet _my fortune _that if anything even remotely dangerous happens to Pepper, I'll be crying on your shoulder! So tell me. What is it? Why do you look like a kicked puppy? You're safe, Nat's safe, your best friend (yours truly), is in a nice clean lab with you ready to do science..."

He stutters, mind someplace else, "It's complicated."

"Try me."

"Tony, Ross wants me dead. He thinks I'm responsible for killing Betty."

Tony freezes, eyes wide, "Well, we have the footage and I can tell you for a fact that's a lie."

Bruce tugs on the back of his neck, eyes closing, "Well- not entirely. I-"

"No! Don't you dare! Nat and I both watched the scene, we saw exactly where you were at the time, and where the porcipine was."

He contemplates Stark's odd manner of alliteration before he makes the connection. Of course he's referring to 'Abomination' for the prongs in his back, "Tony! Listen to me, I've got radiation running through my veins and -"

"No! That had nothing to do with it!"

"I poisoned her!"

"The porcupine cut you open before he went after Betty. She was already struggling before-"

"I don't want to talk about it..."

Stark spotted his cheeks tinted a vibrant green as he clutched onto his gut. Tears fill in his glossy stare before he holds his forehead with the opposite palm. Tony rests one hand over his shoulder, giving him a moment in the hopes he would stop trembling, "I'm sorry Bruce. Really, you've been to hell and back, but the main thing is that your alright-"

His eyes close, hand tugging back on his hair, "Betty's not! It should've been me! Why wasn't it me Tony?! She was content I'm the one who actually wants to go! Or, wanted..."

"_Wanted._ Good, past tense...Just breathe Bruce. Take a deep breath and just let it go. I'm almost positive your Elizabeth wouldn't have wanted to see you like this. My point was that you're still here and you're...relatively sane. You're never going to get over her, so don't try to. But you've also got a 'family' that you can fall back on. I want to help you buddy. I hope you'll let me and forgive me for caring."

"Just- promise me that you'll leave Ross alone."

Tony freezes, hands waving expressively now that he's at a loss for words. Banner is almost pleading with those wide 'puppy dog' eyes, cheeks still flushed from an overwhelming conversation with the billionaire. Stark just nods, not sure if he's exactly ready to give up on the 'blackmail.' In his mind, it's only justified that Ross should get some sort of punishment for putting Bruce through that much physical and emotional trouble.

Over that pesky intercom, Fury's voice comes in clear;

"Bruce Banner, please report to the bridge."

Tony gives a sigh, frowning over the comment, "Don't go if you don't want to. I'll cover for you."

"No, I could use a break."

"Well, don't push yourself."

Banner carelessly shrugs his shoulders, eyes focused downwards as he neatly stacks the papers.

Stark lightly taps his shoulder, "Hey, hang in there Bruce. Thing's will get better."

He glances over his shoulder, tossing his glasses into his pocket. His voice is low when he spots Tony comfortably parked back in front of his screen, "You're not coming?"

He shrugs, "You want me to? I thought you were mad at me."

"Yes I am, but I'm starting the think the feeling's a bit mutual. If you haven't noticed, I'm also not exactly one hundred percent '_sane'_ at the moment. And I could use an extra mouth."

Tony snickers walking beside him as they leave the room, "Trust me, you don't need an 'extra mouth'. You can handle _that_ on your own."


	11. She's A Rebel

**_A/N: Warning: Contains language and a very angry Assassin no one wants to instigate. _**

**_ RFK22: Thanks for the review! :) You're the best. _**

* * *

**_Please Review and enjoy the update. You guys are amazing. :) _**

* * *

"Tony!" Natasha's face expresses pure discontent, to the point where Stark subconsciously shivers at the look in her stare. _She's scary when her eyes go big! _And who knows exactly what weapon she's decided upon carrying this time.

He jumps, "Yes ma'am."

She crosses her arms, red air reacting to her more gentle response to the dark-haired friend beside him, "Hi Bruce. Listen Stark, we need to talk."

"Oh boy." Banner rolls his eyes nervously, standing a few feet from the bridge.

He smirks, "Go ahead, I'll meet you buddy."

The physician gives a nod and a look of pure empathy. Whatever that assassin wanted, it was not in any sense of the word going to end well.

Once he heads for the bridge, the 'spider' refocuses her attention on her latest prey. Natasha reaches her fingers roughly around his chin, forcing him to focus on her, "Look at me!"

"When you get out of 'spy-mode' and put those _'soft balls'_ you call _'eyes' _away! Jeez!"

She snaps, eyes just as wide as they've been, "So Fury did nothing. We got nowhere with that little meeting..."

"Well, I wouldn't say nowhere..."

"Shut up! Did you or did you not convince Fury that this was imperative..." She trails off under Tony's much loader voice.

"Yes! I tried! You're looking at me like _I'm_ the problem."

She rolls her eyes, "Well to put it bluntly, you suck at resolving them!"

He smirks, "Well aren't you in a lovely mood!"

"You're the one delaying our 'attack.'"

"There is no attack, One Eyed Willy thinks Ross is Mr. Innocent."

Natasha contorts her mouth, "Where is Fury?"

Tony lifts his shoulders, "Talking with Bruce. I should get in there."

"What does he want him for?!"

He shrugs a second time before nearly getting 'run over' by the angry spy, "I don't know! You kind of stopped me before I could get in there!"

Natasha enters the bridge with her head held high, eyes piercing through the room in search of the director whose, by the looks of it, about to become her next victim. She wastes no time before her sharp green orbs focus on the gentle scientist. She sighs realizing he's stuck in a seemingly involved conversation with the director and invites herself into the discussion.

Fury gives her a glance and once he realizes she had no intention of leaving, he decides to just leave her be. Even before she shoots him that infamous 'look of death', dare he even think about kicking her out. He addresses Banner, continuing the interrupted conversation due to her presence, "What about a duplicated system? Would they counteract?"

Bruce is already over the topic, brown eyes focused on no one other than 'Miss Romanoff'. His heart is pounding as he takes in her delicate features; gentle lines, pretty eyes, and perfect heart. Heaven forbid Ross should even look at her the wrong way, Bruce knew he would most definitely go insane. He knew she could probably handle the general with one hand behind her back should a battle be physical, but even that could get risky. He promised nothing would happen to her and considering everything they'd been through, it wasn't a promise he was about to break. Banner hadn't the slightest idea _when _the general would hunt him down, all he knew was that it was bound to happen and Natasha better be someplace else when it does. His blood was already running warm at the thought of him going after her. It was not going to happen, not if he could help it.

He bites his inner cheek upon realizing the Fury was still awaiting an answer, resolving on the shortest, weakest response in an attempt to end the discussion;

"They'd cancel each other."

The director narrows his focus when he sees Bruce has little interest on something that would've intrigued him a few months ago. Fury sighs, coming to the conclusion that he's not going to get to discuss half the things he needs to discuss with Natasha around and vice versa. He shakes his head over the distracted physicist, "Can you meet me in the office in a half-hour?"

Banner shifts his focus, nervously tugging back at his fingers. He nods at the director, biting viciously on his inner cheek. Natasha tilts her head with concern when she sees that silent cry for help in his stare. Even though he'd never admit it, that look of his was one she could recognize from a mile away.

With one hand over his arm, Natasha makes it clear he's not hiding anything from her. She slides her tongue across her lower lip before addressing the director, "Fury I need to talk to you."

He shakes his head, "Agent Romanov, you're jumping off this thing with the Captain to take care of something."

She narrows her stare, "I'm only asking for five minutes."

Fury considers the offer, studying her body language and Banner's readiness to pounce and persuade for her sake, "5 minutes."

Natasha turns her head towards her friend, "What does he want from you?"

His mouth closes as quickly as it opens before he whispers in imitation of her, "Who."

"Fury."

"I don't know, I- Look-"

"Agent Romanov!" Natasha clenches her teeth when she hears the director call her name, giving Bruce a gentle squeeze before releasing her hold, "We'll talk later."

She lingers in the same place waiting for some sort of response. He eventually nods, giving a fake smirk in her direction, "Okay."

"I'll put Fury off if you need me now. You alright? You won't get stupid on me?"

Bruce is quick to shake his head defensively, "No, yes, I'm fine. We'll talk later."

She's visibly discontent with his nippy and less than convincing reply. Romanoff backs into Fury's office, beginning a quick text message to Clint bearing an 'S.O.S', he'd know exactly what she meant, and it was his turn to supervise the doctor anyway.

. . . . . . .

20 minutes pass before she's got her fingertips hovering over her pistol, her blood boiling. Her mouth has been running off in Russian before she resorts back to a more familiar language to the director;

"You're not listening!"

The director parks himself in front of a blank screen, arms crossed as he retorts back at her, "Persuade me Agent Romanov. Where's the footage. Prove it to me."

The red-head is far to determined to prove her point to even address his tone;

"With pleasure."

After navigating through the files, she pulls up one of the more intense of circumstances. Barely 10 seconds have elapsed before she looks away in pure disgust. She felt nauseous just listening to the cracking, and grinding of his joints, blood pouring from him, gagging, coughing; and that he couldn't even whimper during the ordeal, made her crave that revenge on Ross even more. She swore to herself that the General would receive twice the pain, agony, and abuse before she'd slit his throat. How could anyone even think of mistreating Bruce? _Her Bruce_...That self-sacrificing, sarcastic, compassionate individual who never did anything to deserve that sort of treatment.

Fury closes the video, spinning in his chair as he contemplates an appropriate response, "That was enlightening."

"So when do we attack."

He shuts his eyes, "Try to think Romanov. Think about the consequences of an outright 'attack'. I agree that this was brutal, inhuman, and wrong, but frankly there's little we can do about it."

Her eyes widen, "Goddamnit! You're a director of SHEILD! You can do whatever the hell you want to do!"

"No, I cannot. And I never said I wasn't interested in looking into this. I just can not do it right now. I need time to think it over."

She throws her hand back over her pistol, "You're running out of time-"

"Put the gun away Romanov and try to think. I need to talk with Banner. You just get yourself situated because you've got work to do."

Natasha snaps back at him, "I'm not doing anything until you promise Ross will pay for his bullshit!"

"I need 24 hours."

She glares back at him before storming out of the room, "You have 12 before I kill him myself."

* * *

"Arrow Man, I've been thinking,' Thor sits back in his chair, eyes shifting between Steve and Clint, 'Since we are so close to Lady Jane Foster and Eric Selvig, do you think Master Fury would let me to stop and visit?"

Barton widens his stare, "Are you kidding me? Fury is in such a bad mood because of Stark's big mouth...don't even bother Thor. Sorry buddy, not happening."

Steve lifts his hand, "No Barton, if that's what Thor wants I'm sure we can work something out."

The demigod just shakes his head, "It is not imperative Patriotic Man, I was just curious to see if it were a possibility."

He shrugs his shoulders, "I'll ask Fury for you Thor. If he says 'yes', I'll go with you."

Clint chimes in, "Me too, but if he says 'no', don't get me involved."

Rogers rolls his eyes, "Where is the Drugstore Cowboy anyway? I thought Fury said we had something to take care of?"

Barton takes a moment to translate his odd vocabulary, "Yeah, you and Nat, not Tony. _Ugh,_ Why isn't Nat writing me back!"

The Captain crosses his arms, "Barton, can you teach me how to send a 'text message' one of these days? When you get a chance, I'd like to learn."

Thor smiles, "As would I. Would I then be able to communicate with Lady Jane?"

Barton tries not to laugh, "Yes and yes. Here,' he hands Steve his phone, 'I just got a text from Nat, so I want you to click 'open'."

Steve stares at it for a bit, thumbs hovering over various keys, "So, um. What do I click?"

Barton points his finger over the screen, "Tap 'open' Steve. It's not that complicated."

"Oh, that's it?"

"Yes,' he rolls his eyes, 'What did she say?"

"Um, _'S.O.S_.'"

"Okay. Now hit 'reply', and say 'I'll be right there.' and you don't have to spell 'be' like 'B E' you could just write the letter 'b'."

Thor nods, "That would save both time and energy. It is a method of abrupt communication."

Barton looks up sarcastically, "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

Steve hovers oer the keys, "Um...So, where can I get an apostrophe for 'I'll?'"

Clint rolls his eyes a second time, snatching the phone from his grip, "You're taking forever! I'll show you next time."

"My Bird Friend, to where are you venturing?"

Barton pauses in the door, "Off to supervise the Doc and ground my _'teenage daughter'._ You guys coming?"

Steve widens his eyes in shock, "You have a daughter?"

Thor speaks up, "No. The Arrow Man is using a varied form of English to refer to Lady Romanoff."

"Oh. Well, he could've just said that."

Clint chuckles, "You're the one calling Stark a 'drugstore cowboy.'"


	12. Pepper?

**_A/N: I'm so proud of myself right now! Just put this through spell check, and no writing errors were found! :D lol_**

**_Enjoy the update everyone!_**

* * *

"Guys! I have a problem!" Tony storms to the bridge with wide eyes as he addresses the group sitting around the table.

Clint glances over his shoulder, foot comfortably propped on the chair net to him as he fiddles with a rubber band, "What else is new."

The inventor expresses panic in his stare, "Seriously Barton. Pepper won't answer my phone calls."

Bruce takes note of his tension, calmly replying in a soft tone, "Alright, calm down Tony. You tried her cell?"

"Yes! And she's not picking up!" Stark plops into the chair beside his friend, eyes shifting between the doctor and his cell.

Steve talks through his fist, eyes drooping from boredom, "Is she away on business?"

"No!...I don't think so. I've tried like 5 times already!"

Barton snickers evilly, snapping the rubber band in Thor's direction. The demigod narrows his focus, "My bird friend, I love you as if you were my brother, but now is not the time for such a playful attack."

Stark's eyes are still big, resting his elbows on the table. He looks up with that pitiful stare when Bruce tries to dial her number for himself, glasses on showing just how determined he was. Tony studies him with nervous anticipation, knee jumping in a rhythm as he counts the number of times he hears a ring, "Anything?"

Banner shakes his head, "Just a voicemail."

Stark reaches up, snatching his phone back as he waits for a tone, "_Hi Pepper it's Tony again and I'm getting worried. Call me back_,' he clicks it off, 'Sorry Bruce."

He shrugs still studying his friend's nervous demeanor, "It's fine."

Thor shakes his head, "Patience, Metal Man."

Rogers holds his head, "Did you call the tower?"

Tony nervously taps the table in a rhythm, scrolling through his contact, "I'm calling my friend Rhodes to go check on her."

Natasha casually strolls into the room lightly tapping Rogers on the shoulder, "Come on Cap. We're up."

He nods respectfully, "Yes ma'am. I'm coming."


	13. Every Little Thing He Does

It was easy to hide when Fury's attention was currently being spent on directing Rogers and Romanoff. Tony wasted little time before running into a privet room, popping a cork without asking for anyone's permission. He nervously started pacing, glancing at his phone every 5 minutes in pure anticipation. In between drinking everything he could get his hands on, he'd stop and send a text message, eventually receiving a phone call from Rhodey.

"Rhodey! Listen, I have a problem. I'm still stuck in New Mexico and Pepper's not answering my phone calls. Can you drop by the tower for me and see if she's there?"

_'Alright, now don't get excited. You know doesn't always pick up her phone right away.'_

"She's not answering and it's freaking me out! Can you just go please?"

_'Yeah, but I think you're overeacting. I'll call you back when I find her.'_

"No, call me when you leave the tower!"

Tony says his 'goodbyes' before tossing the phone back onto the table. His eyes look up, hands frantically hiding the fresh bottle from the view of Bruce Banner, "Uh- Hi Bruce...is, everything okay?"

The scientist gives him a look, "What are you doing?"

Stark looks downward, glancing over the few emptied bottles he forgot to clean up, "Panicking! What does it look like I'm doing?!"

Bruce calmly replies, bending over to pick up a bottle that rolled from his grip, "And you're the one who yells at me for hiding."

"Natasha does _that_. I'm usually the one to slap you when you finally come out. Buddy I feel nauseous."

"Common symptom when you're intoxicated." Banner narrows his focus, visible disgusted by the smell liquor in the room.

Stark gives a sigh, parking himself on a chair, "Sorry Bruce. I'm just going into serious panic mode. I just want Pepper to be okay."

"So does everyone else. Look, I was just going to head off to the lab to run a few security checks back in New York, but I need your password for the tower."

Tony's eyes light up, "Bruceyyy, you're a genius. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because instead you're in here drinking yourself silly. Now what's the password?"

He chuckles, "You're gonna love it, '_Strk'."_

Bruce lifts his eyebrows, "Seriously."

"Seriously. Can I come with you?"

"And what do you think I'm going to say, 'no'?"

He shrugs, "You could...technically."

Banner's eyes widen in a panic, "You're drunk. That didn't take long."

Tony leans a bit to close for Bruce's comfort, hands up as he pushes him away, "Personal space Tony! Back up!"

The billionaire pouts, "No hugs?"

"When your sober, I'll _think _about it!"

"And when we find Pepper?"

"Yes." Bruce reaches over, placing a few more empty bottles on the table before he mumbles to himself, "_Fury's going to love this_. Where did you find all this, stuff?"

Stark slurs in his speech, "HA! I'vvve outsmarted you."

"You've succeeded in making me completely sick."

"Can we go n-now?"

Banner reaches forward catching the drunken 'pest' from falling before he growls, "I don't need help!"

His friend shrugs, spotting him from the back, "Fine, then walk.' he holds the door open, 'To your left Tony. Left. Other left. Without crashing into a wall."

* * *

Natasha is the first one back onboard, and without a word, she heads directly for Fury in a fit, "Where's Banner?"

The director points down the hall, "Nowhere. You're going to medical Romanov."

She smirks, "Yes, I'm going to see, _Dr. _Bruce Banner."

"You're in need of real medical attention Agent Romanov."

Rogers stands behind her, panting from the battle, "He's right ma'am. You've been bleeding for a while now."

She clenches her teeth, "Bruce knows what he's doing,' she pulls from someone's grip, 'Don't touch me!"

Fury shakes his head, "I'd rather you report to medical, but he's in the lab with Stark."

Steve nods, "I'll come with you Miss Romanoff."

She points to the chair, "Sit and stay. I can handle myself."

...

Natasha refused to knock on the door, inviting herself into the lab. It was then when she finally realized the throbbing in her arm and just how bad she was bleeding.

She barely spotted Tony asleep on the chair before heading over towards a horrified Bruce Banner.

He was quick to run a glance up and down her body before assisting her to get off her feet, He said her name a few times, trying to elicit some sort of verbal response. She narrowed her focus;

"Will you relax! It's just a cut, I can breathe, walk, and run. It's not a big deal _Vrach_."

He pushes up his glasses, still on the bridge of his nose, "It's a big deal to me. You're losing a lot of blood."

She shrugs with one shoulder, unzipping her uniform slowly. Natasha nods towards Stark, "Is he legitimately out?"

Bruce gives her a look, lock fallen over his forehead, "Miss Romanoff, it doesn't matter. You need help so just swallow your pride."

Natasha clenches her jaw, arms slipping out of her uniform just enough for him to work with, "I trust you Doc, I just don't trust him."

He shakes his head, eyes focused as he slips a hand under her bicep, the other gently cleaning her wound, "You need to be more careful. This has to be the third or fourth time you've ran to me for stitches on something this big."

She rolls her eyes, immediately regretting it due to the feeling of nausea that followed.

"I think its the fifth. I have to say of all the times I've been forced to sutures, yours are the least painful."

She watches the side of his closed mouth curve on an upwards, glasses blocking a clear view of his expressive brown eyes.

Bruce focuses on her shoulder, covered with small cuts, bruises, and at least two large gashes. He hates to torture her with any more abrasive cleaning or even the thought of more stitches. Biting his cheek, he hesitates before pressing a little firmer over her injury.

She picks up on his uneasiness, "You're not hurting me _Vrach_."

He sighs, still nervous, "Well, tell me when I do."

"_If_ you do. Trust me, I can handle a lot.' She shifts her glance over to towards the screen, 'What are you working on?"

There's a hint of fear in his tone before he replies, "Tony couldn't get in touch with Pepper. I was just checking over security, break ins, what have you. Just in case."

She finally lets her arm go limp within his tender grip, "Did you com up with anything?"

"No. It's still processing. Are you feeling dizzy? Naesues?"

Natasha shakes her head, "No, I feel fine. Why..."

Bruce gently lifts her opposite hand, placing it over the cloth still currently over her injury, "You're just losing a lot of blood. Can I leave you for a minute?"

She tilts her hand, adjusting her fingers to a more comfortable position, "You're running away on me?"

"I'll be right back. Don't move."

The instant he leaves, she defiantly removes her hand. Her face wrinkling at the amount of blood that suddenly pours from her wound, quickly trying to catch it from spilling too far down. Her heart took a jump when Stark rolled over on the simple coach against the wall. Romanoff mumbled a Russian swear, struggling to cover herself should the need arise. She was far from being completely indecent, but Tony was the last person she'd feel comfortable with one arm bare up to her shoulder, and the side of her undergarments completely visible.

She kept a stern expression once her physician returned, caught off gaurd by her cold look. He felt a chill roll up his spine, ready to ask a question that could easily backfire, "Natasha, you didn't hit your head right?"

Romanoff couldn't help but smile when she realizes how much one look can frighten him, "Don't worry _Vrach_, I'm fine. Just a little mad you left me alone with the village idiot."

Banner shrugs his shoulders, "Trust me, Tony's passed out. You should've seen what he was drinking."

She glances up and down his frame, no doubt shaken from what he was describing, "Sorry you had to see that."

"Eh. It's typical for him."

Natasha follows his hands with her eyes, frowning when she spots the needle, "Sutures?"

He lowers his head with a sympathetic focus on his patient, "Sorry."

She pouts ever so slightly, releasing a in pure disgust as he threads the needle.

Bruce gently takes her arm back up when she whispers, "How many?"

He's already back to his tongue twirling before she questions him. He's hesitant to answer, taking his time to give her an accurate number, "6? I can try for less."

"Doesn't matter, I can handle it."

He ignores her last comment, nudging her hand from his way before he 'maps' out a plan. If he calculated correctly, she may only need 4. His initial pierce through her skin is barely noticable for Romanoff whose already shifted her focus towards the screen, "Something's flashing over there."

He pauses, holding the needle between his fingers as he struggles to look over his glasses, "Can you read that Natasha?"

She smiles, proud of her ability to figure out his far-sighted dilemma. With her good arm she manages to remove his glasses, "Better?"

He gives her a look before translating the code, "Found a possibility."

She tilts her had when he refocuses back on her with another smirk on his face, "Still calculating. Um, can I have my glasses back?"

Natasha ignores his attempt to take his corrective lenses from her, gently placing them back onto his face before she repeats herself, "Better?"

"Thanks,' She looks away when he gives her a smile, taking it as a hint to just finish his work, 'So, is it just your shoulder?"

"I hurt my ankle pretty bad."

The physician gives a gentle pull on the thread, successfully closing the wound with exactly four stitches. Romanoff widens her eyes when he puts the needle into a bag for sterilizing, "That's it?"

He shrugs, "Why, you want more?"

"No. thank you." She runs her fingers over his handiwork. The stitches are small, tight, and hardly visible; just like they always are, "You realize you're the only medic I trust around here."

Bruce gives her a look, "With a record like yours, you probably shouldn't be so picky about getting help."

She starts to slip back into her bloodied and messed up uniform before he offers her a top, "You uh, conveniently had that in your pocket Doc?"

He sarcastically corrects her, "Medical bag. You and I both know I tend to go through clothes a bit more often when the other guy is required to make an appearance."

Natasha throws on his dark blue button down, "Thanks Bruce."

He nods, "You need me to check your ankle?"

She shrugs with her good arm, comfortable in his shirt, "If you could."

Her friend kneels down at her feet, sitting back on his heels as he gently removes her shoe, "Can you rotate it?"

He lets her make an attempt at a full circle, loosening his grip when she finches, "I guess not."

Bruce picks up on her frustration, "It's temporary Miss Romanoff, You'll get better."

The assassin gives him a smile, knowing his focus is on her ankle when he sighs, "You banged yourself up pretty bad...Was Steve watching you?"

She snickers, "Yeah. Maybe I should just put in a request to work with the hulk from now on."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that." He looks up, hands still over her ankle.

She rests her elbow on her knee, chin on her fist, "He seems to like me Bruce. Said all very nice things about me."

He gives her a look, "You, _talked_ to him..."

"Had a full-blown conversation. I don't know what you're so worried about."

"I'm worried that I- he, won't be able to always be so calm and collected."

"He wasn't exactly 'calm', I mean he was having a fit when I walked over to him, but-"

"Why!? Why would you do that?"

She keeps a stern expression, "Because I care about you, both sides of you."

"He could've hurt you!"

"But he didn't, and that's the only thing that matters. You did voluntarily transform and I think that makes a difference."

"No! Not really!"

She sighs, ready to drop the issue, "Bruce, you worry too much. If it makes you feel any better, he protected me when Ross made his move."

His eyes lift up thoughtfully, "Did he really?"

She nods, "Let me climb on his shoulder, I got a nice view from up there."

"He...let you climb on him..."

"Surprised?"

"Very."

Natasha has that feeling of pride in her strange achievement, "No one else could do that?"

"Climb him? No one's ever been crazy enough to try it."

The red-head clasps her hands before he whispers, lock falling over his forehead, "You're out of your mind Miss Romanoff."

"Be honest, you're a little flattered by my acceptance of your large green friend."

With one hand under her heel, he continues to examine her ankle. Bruce doesn't need to say a word for her to know he finds her fearless nature a bit amusing. It surprised him for a number of reasons, at one time believing that only Betty could make physical contact without being thrown across a field. _But to climb on him?! _That took courage and a whole lot of trust on both their parts.

"You've got more numbers Doc,' Natasha nods towards the screen, immediately removing his glasses, 'Better?"

He glances over his shoulder, giving her foot a gentle squeeze with his thumb brushing over her bruises, "Better."

"Does Fury know?"

"About Pepper? Well, he knows Tony went into panic mode but I have to-"

The couple look up at the door, startled by Clint's rhythmic knocking, "Hello guys. How are you feeling Nat? The Cap said you were losing a lot of blood."

Barton glances up and down her strange attire, uniform up to her waist, baggy shirt stopping at her thighs. There was no doubt in his mind where it came from, a slight smirk spreading over his face, "Navy blue isn't your color."

She snickers, "I know, red hair ruins everything."

"So let's see, you've got a little red, a little blue, you just need a little white and you'll make Steve very proud."

Romanoff gives him a look, barely noticing Tony's eyes pealing open, hand over his head, "Am I dying?!"

Banner rolls his eyes, taking back his glasses from Natasha before heading over to the screen, "You're not dying, but your head is probably killing you."

He growls, "Yes. Did Rhodey call?"

The physicist bites the end of his glasses held in his hand as he enlarges the image on the screen with the other, "No, but I found Pepper."

Stark takes a leap off the coach, leaning on Bruce's shoulder for support, "Bro! You're the best! Where is she?! Is she safe?!"

"Arizona,' he points to the bottom of the screen, 'Pepper's okay at the moment."

He smiles, the chuckle vibrating his skull as he clutches his head, "Can we go..."

Banner catches his arm, leading the hung over inventor back to the coach, "You need to just sit tight for now."

Tony wrinkles his nose, "Why?!"

Natasha snaps, "Sit down and shut up!"

Clint chimes in, "And for the love of God, stop whining!"

Bruce hands his friend a painkiller before heading for the door and addressing Natasha, "Ice and elevate. You're off your feet for a week, maybe more."

She drops her jaw open, "Over a bruise!? I don't think so!"

He turns to face her from the door frame, "You sprained it, and tore at least four muscles. If you want to keep it in one piece, I suggest you take it easy. I'm running out to talk to Fury."

"You're pushing it Banner!' Natasha crosses her arms when he leaves, mumbling under her breath in Russian, _'Khorosho chto ya lyblyu yego." -Good thing I like him._

Clint covers his mouth, chuckling at the aggravation on her face. She snaps back at him, "Don't you say a word of translation!"

He shakes his head, "I didn't catch anything."

Tony crosses his arms, much more relaxed now that he knew Pepper was safe. "You know, there are easier, less painful ways to get him to touch you."

Natasha reaches into her pocket, firing twice in his direction. He pulls himself into a ball, just missing her attack, "Jeez woman! I was only kidding!"

Barton shrugs his shoulders, far from affected, "She'll kill you Tony, watch it."

She narrows her focus, returning the pistol back to it's holster, "That was a warning."


	14. Don't Panic

_**A/N:** So, without spoiling the chapter, I wanted to add a bit of humor in this one. _

_**Rights and What-have-yous:** Pepper's "I'm not panicking" comment is based off of megamind. _

_Thanks for reading! Love you guys! 3 :) _

* * *

"Arizona?! And you're absolutely positive that Pepper is still there?" Fury has a wide eye, even his patch seems to react to what Bruce was telling him.

The physician shrugs, "I'm just the messenger."

He nods, "Of course,' he turns towards Maria Hill, 'Set course for Arizona. Looks like we're not finished yet. Banner, tell your friend to suit up. I'd like to stay out of this one as much as possible. Do you know whose at fault?"

Bruce just shakes his head, "No idea."

"We'll figure it out. Thank you for being calm about the ordeal and tell Stark we'll be there in 5 minutes. Oh! And did you see Romanov?"

"She's in the lab, but I think she needs a good week to recover."

"That bad?"

Bruce tugs on his fingers, "It's just a precaution."

He sighs, "Can she do anything? Romanov usually bounces right back up when she falls down."

"She- No, you wouldn't want to aggravate something like that." It was a little bit of an exaggeration over a somewhat minor wound, but to keep her completely out of harms way was his number one priority. Should Ross pull an unexpected stunt, as least she was still strong enough to fight for herself. Who knows what would happen if Natasha should get another more serious injury.

Fury just shakes his head a second time, "Keep an eye on her, make sure she takes care of herself. I'm glad she at least got help but I'd feel better if she wasn't so...choosy."

He shrugs, ready to run off until the director stops him, "One more thing Banner,' Bruce turns around, tongue over his cheek, 'I've been meaning to ask you something about General Ross."

Bruce glances over his shoulder, hands nervously shoving and pulling out from his pockets before he starts with his wringing again, "Uh, what about him?"

He lowers his voice to a whisper for the doctor's sake. He knows dragging him into a privet room will only frighten him more, so he keeps his comments lighter, "I've heard a few things about your past affiliations and I just wanted to ask your feelings on the matter. Some people think it's best to take, 'rash action' over his mistakes, but to do so without your knowledge, wouldn't be professional."

Banner just bites his cheek eyes focused down, "What would be the purpose of exhuming a dead issue...it's- No. If you're looking for my consent, you don't have it. I'm going to ask that you just leave it alone and move onto something more important."

Fury gives a sympathetic expression, "Are you sure?"

He nods, though inside his gut is twisting for Natasha's sake. His head is spinning, already getting agitated by the empathy in Fury's stare, "Positive. I think it's more important that he doesn't bother anyone else don't you? Besides, Pepper should be your top priority right now."

The director nods, "It's important, but it's not _more_ important and yes, you're right. And tell Stark we're about 3 minutes from our destination."

His head is still low, fingertips going numb from his tugging as he runs off.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Horgan, Bruno Horgan."

Pepper tries not to snicker in her odd predicament, twisting her face, "Um, Pepper? Pepper Potts."

He holds out his hand, shaking in an uncharacteristically gentle manner before he urges the guards to let her loose. Potts narrows her focus, orange hair swaying with her graceful movements;

"Mr. Horgan, if you don't mind me asking what I was captured for?"

He smirks, holding his hands behind his back, "Captured, isn't the word I would use. More like 'hired' without pay."

She crosses her arms, "I never volunteered for anything."

Bruno points an open palm, "Shall we take a walk around my facility? We can talk on the way."

Pepper nods hesitantly, following him through the elaborate mansion, "Um, very extravagant Mr. Horgan."

He points to a device, "Look familiar Ms. Potts?"

She narrows her focus, blue eyes peircing over the small item before she recognizes it, "Yes. It looks...slightly different from the way I remember it. What is it?"

"I'm starting a professional industry on weapons and chemicals, except mine are much more elaborate than Stark's, don't you think?"

"How did you get these?"

"I invented them. Me, I, myself. I suppose you want to know the purpose? Simple. To lead in a campaign of industrial sabotage against Stark."

She rolls her eyes, unaffected by his ridiculous ideas. "Okay."

He glances at her, "Okay? That's all you have to say is okay?"

Pepper shrugs, "Then what's the point of me being here?"

"To create. You do help Stark create his inventions do you not?"

She hesitates to answer, "Sometimes."

"Good."

She releases a snicker, "You're a delusional individual."

"Delusional? I prefer the term visionary."

"How do you expect to sabotage one of the top leading industries in the nation?"

He smiles, "By recreating, reinventing, oh! And eliminating competition. Once your boss finds out where you are, he'll come flying to your rescue. Especially once I explain the ways I have planned to kill you."

Pepper rolls her eyes as if to say _whatever. _Horgan slips his hand into his pocket, removing her phone, "Well Miss Potts, what do you say we dial up the inventor right now and tell him where you are?"

Pepper tries hard not to snicker, eyes still focused on his latest creation, "$30 says he's already aware of my currently location."

Bruno shrugs his shoulders as he dials the telephone, "I accept."

...

Thor looks down at the vibrating flat object of technology, "Metal Man, I hate to disturb you, but it would appear Lady Potts is trying to contact you."

Tony widens his stare, reaching his hand to grab the phone from Thor, "Hello! Pepper?"

A voice from the opposite end alerts the entire team currently gathered in the lab that Pepper has definitely been kidnapped;

'_Hello Mr. Stark. Horgan here. How are you this afternoon?'_

Tony snaps, "Where's Pepper you lousy piece of no good-"

'_Uh uh uh, no need for swearing. Pepper's on the verge of being tossed into the lion's den...'_

Natasha covers her mouth, trying not to laugh when she hears Pepper loud and clear from the opposite end;

'_No worries, Tony. I'm not panicking.'_

_'She is panicking! She's dying Mr. Stark!'_

_'I'm fine Tony, everything cool.'_

_'NO! She's suffering! Brutally! You must hurry!'_

_'Take your time.'_

_'If you don't hurry I will kill her!'_

_'He might, but seriously, it's not important. Take your time.'_

Tony wrinkles his brow, rolling his eyes, "Another delusional fantasy of yours Mr. Horgan. No worries, I'm about a minute away."

_Click._

Steve lifts his eyebrows, "Is he serious?"

Stark keeps a stern face, "Very. He can be brutal but according to Pepper's comments it sounds like he took his medicine this morning. Rogers, you want to come with me? This shouldn't take long."

"What's the plan Stark?" Steve follows behind, picking up his shield.

"We go in, get Pepper, arrest the loser, and leave."

His eyes widen sarcastically, "Oh, is that all."

"That's all."

Barton crosses his arms, "And when do I get off this damn thing?"

Tony waves his finger in imitation of his current enemy, "Uh, uh, uh, no swearing."

Bruce swipes the screen, "Tony, you have a tracking device on you?"

He smirks, "Don't I always? You'll keep an eye on me?"

He nods, "Just in case."

"Brucey, you worry too much."

Natasha leans forward in an attempt to stand up from the simple coach she'd been moved to. Banner widens his expressive brown eyes in her direction. Without a word, she huffs out a sigh and parks herself back down. She crosses her arms, eyebrows lowered as she glares at him in a fit frustration;

"For the record, _Vrach_ Banner, the hulk doesn't scold me."

He gives her a look, knowing she's bound to smirk within a matter of seconds. He knows she can only be legitimately mad at him for so long before softening up on her tough exterior.


	15. No Narrating!

Rogers is the first one to throw a punch, while Stark casually enters the small shack. Steve curls and uncurls his fingers as he runs beside his friend;

"You know, it doesn't help that your suit clicks against the floor, especially if your intention was to sneak in here."

"Well it wasn't."

"You should invest in something a little quieter don't you think?"

He ignores the Captain, lifting his missile upon spotting both Pepper and Horgan.

* * *

Thor has found a spot near the screen, indulging himself in the battle;

"The Metal Man has thrown a punch, but Horgan is rising up from the ground."

Barton snickers, foot propped up on a stool as he sharpens a knife, "Go be a sports broadcaster Thor. Then you can narrate all you want."

"My bird friend, was that remark meant to be enlightening or dramatic?"

He thinks for a moment, "Dramatic."

Natasha rolls her eyes from the sofa, fist holding the side of her head, "Just leave him alone Clint. How else am I supposed to know what's going on in a battle, I can't participate in?"

She shifts uncomfortably when her physician presses a cooler ice pack over her injury. Romanoff shuts her eyes, counting to ten before she mumbles a few Russian swears. His eyes shift up to hers as she releases an exasperated sigh;

"You okay?"

She growls, "No."

He reaches into his pocket, reopening a vial before tapping two pills into her palm. She drops her arm, head balancing straighter, "Where did you get these?"

He shrugs, "No matter, but you'll take them if you know what's good for you."

She opens her palm, "And you'll give me back that vial if you '_know what's good for you'."_

Bruce catches her attention, unlocking a cabinet before placing that vial inside. After he locks it, he hands her the key, "Okay?"

Natasha nods, placing the key in her front pocket, "Okay."

Thor raises his voice, "Oh! The Patriotic Man has been thrown to the Earth, but he is rising. Lady Potts has insisted on having her share, succeeding in the breaking of many objects. She has just fired openly at two guards."

Romanoff tucks her opposite foot, tapping the sofa beside her as she glances up at her physician. Bruce just smirks, pacing a sticky note onto a paper he's about to give her before he heads back over to his work, "Amuse yourself."

His glasses are already back on his face when Natasha rolls her eyes, content with the amusement he's given her and the little sticky note only Dr. Banner would give her. She shakes her head, wishing he would've stayed next to her as she mumbles under her breath, "_Lyudi_."

Barton rolls his eyes, before narrowing his focus on her. He smirks, heading in her direction before plopping beside her in his original spot. She gives him a sarcastic glare, "Do you mind?"

He smirks, reaching over to steal her note before she grabs his hand. He whines, "Nat!"

She smirks, crumpling it within her fist before she shoves it down her top, "Don't touch my stuff."

"Why? What are you hiding?" He wiggles his eyebrows, tossing and catching his sharpened blade.

She rolls her eyes, "None of your business."

Thor jumps excitedly, "The Master of Metal as just pounded the enemy into the Earth! It would appear he is no longer living!"

Clint dramatically claps in a sarcastic way, "Yay, now Thor can stop narrating."

Natasha looks up at her friend, noticing the smirk on his face and his expressive brown eyes even through his glasses. He gives her a subtle wink. She tilts her head, covering the side of her smirk with her fist.


	16. Keep It

Pepper was the first one onboard, eyes rolling as she listened to her boss complain:

"You've got some nerve thinking you can get caught like that. You think this was an easy fix?"

Potts turns her head around, "Tony, relax. We're okay, everything's okay."

"No! It's not okay! I'm ready to rip my hair out because you wouldn't answer your phone! I got wasted I was so stressed!"

Pepper shakes her head, gripping her finger over his ear as she drags him along, "Come on Stark. We've got some talking to do."

He whines, finger pointing as he spots Natasha on her feet, "Romanoff! You can walk!"

The assassin smirks sarcastically, hands rested on the wall for balance, "It's a miracle. Where's Fury?"

Pepper cuts him off, "On the bridge. Sorry to cut you off, but we've got things to do. We'll talk later Natasha?"

Tony fussed with his friend, teeth clenched when Natasha snickers in his face, "Sure Pepper. Throwing that bad boy in the corner?"

Clint steps behind the girl with the short red hair, arms crossed as he cuts her off, "We're going to put you in the corner if you don't sit down!"

Natasha balances herself, hands lifted as she wiggles her fingers, "Look Clint, no hands!"

He contorts his mouth, "Where are you going Nat?"

She whispers through her teeth, tugging his shirt closer to her face, "I've just about had it with Fury's lack of cooperation as far as Ross goes, and I'm not waiting for Tony to sober up and say something! I know the general is up to something, and I'm not going to just sit back and let him run amuck!"

Clint tugs on her fist in an attempt to be released, "Alright! Just take it easy! What are you going to do?"

She throws him off balance out of frustration, "I'm talking to Maria Hill and the rest of the crew to see where the next assignment is. From there, I'm taking a plane back to New Mexico and skinning the jerk myself."

His eyes widen, "Don't you dare!"

She whips her head around already storming for the bridge, "Watch me!"

Clint runs ahead of her, "You can't! I mean, you _can, _but you shouldn't!"

Natasha pushes his arm from her way, "Says who?"

"Says everyone! Nat, you're scaring me!"

Romanoff is ready to swear as she backs her way down the hall, colliding with the practitioner. She takes a deep breath, sighing when she spots the look in his stare, "Hi Doc."

Clint points shamelessly, eyes wide, "I tried to talk sense into her!"

Bruce lifts his glasses off, cleaning the lenses with a small towel from his pocket. He shakes his head, voice low as he addresses her, "Why are you up Miss Romanoff?"

She shrugs, "I got claustrophobic."

"I would've helped you move to another room."

Her head lowers, "I know, but I can walk so, I'm good now. Maybe you can look at it later if you have time."

He nods, slipping his glasses into his shirt pocket. He's obviously discontent with her lack of cooperation, but he bites his tongue, restraining any sarcastic comment that comes to mind.

Natasha waits for something, anything as she makes clear eye contact. She closes her mouth as quick as it opens, reaching up to fix his collar herself. She'll take every excuse to run a hand through his thick curls, brushing his lock to the side. She smiles, dropping her hands back down;

"Better _Vrach_?"

He smirks, eyes doubling checking to make sure Clint is distracted before he quickly plants a kiss on her cheek. By the time Barton turns around, they're separated already heading in different directions.

Her cheeks have an extra pinkish tone, which leads Clint to speculation. She pauses, "Bruce?"

He turns around, "Miss Romanoff?"

She points to the shirt she's wearing, breathing in the cologne that lingers, "Can I hold onto this? It's really comfortable."

He huffs out a laugh, "Keep it Natasha."

She tugs on the baggy sleeves, comfortable in his clothes, "Thanks."

Clint shakes his head after Bruce leaves, nudging his friend as he coughs sarcastically, "You were saying?"

"Oh, yes. I'm on my way to skin Ross alive. You wanna come?"


	17. Sentimental Reasons

_"Zhopa!" _Natasha wastes little time in making known her complete discontent, kicking the helicarrier as she steps off.

Clint widens his eyes, hovering around her as he whispers for her to 'calm down.' She clenches her teeth in response, storming off towards the tower ahead of the group.

Fury shakes his head in disbelief, glancing towards Agent Hill whose facial expression is utterly horrified;

"Sir?"

The director shakes his head, heading back for the bridge, "Is it time for another brainwashing?"

She shakes her head, "Even if it were, I don't believe that would be a good idea."

He nods, having only been sarcastic about the idea. Maria lifts her tablet;

"On a more serious note, we've received a call from Ivan Petrovitch. He thinks someone's after Romanov."

He sighs, "Set course for Moscow?"

"I suppose."

Fury holds his head, "Call Stark and tell him I want extra security for both Romanov and Banner. I know he wanted to leave for Europe but he's got to stay in the country a little longer, unless I can send him off to Chile...I think Ross may try to double cross me."

Maria shakes her head, "I think someone could be after Barton as well. He alerted to me in a conversation that Talbot brought up someone who..."

He cuts her off, "Put them all in top security. I want the Tower on lock-down; No one goes in, no one goes out. Clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Once we clarify what's going on, we'll contact them and take care of the problems one at a time. Make sense?"

* * *

Pepper makes a face once she enters the tower, rolling her eyes while Stark follows behind her;

"This is ridiculous! Fury wants us on like, permanent punishment! What am I? 5?!"

Steve Rogers gives an eye roll, tossing his shield into the corner of the common room, "Knock it off Stark, he's only trying to help us."

Clint snorts, "Yeah, help us lose our minds. I got news for you, I'm not waiting for Fury's permission to go about my life! He's got something else coming if that's what he's expecting me to do!"

Natasha clenches her fist, throwing a punch into the wall behind her in an angry fit. Both Steve and Bruce jump at the noise, Tony's jaw dropping in shock;

"What the hell!"

She shrugs casually, "What? I'm angry..."

Banner closes his eyes, counting down from ten in an attempt to calm down. Potts makes a face, brushing a loose strand behind her ear;

"Alright! Everyone, just take a deep breath..."

Thor complies, following her every word, "I wish to thank Lady Potts for her calming assistance."

Romanoff rolls her eyes a second time, "I'm going upstairs, and I strongly recommend you people just avoid me for the rest of the night!"

Tony smirks, plopping on his sofa, "Someone's miffed."

"You think?!" Barton nods sarcastically.

"You know why she's mad." Rogers gives a heavy sigh, pausing when he sees Bruce look his way out of pure curiosity.

The doctor widens his stare, eyes focused on Steve; "Why?"

Thor lowers his head, Pepper copies him, nervously checking her nails. Banner gives the archer a look, shifting towards Tony is desperation, "Tell me she's mad about Ross..."

Stark shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know, why don't you go ask her."

Steve nudges him aggressively, "Don't!"

"Don't worry about it Bruce, she's fine." Clint chimes in, swiping his finger to answer his buzzing cellular.

He contorts his mouth, visibly annoyed by the lack of answers. He shakes his head as he walks off for the elevator.

Tony sits up straighter;

"Buddy! Where you going?"

He punches numbers into the keypad, "Upstairs."

"To the lab?"

Bruce huffs a laugh, "No, to bed."

"WHY? It's only 5:00!"

"Yeah well, I'm a little...upset right now." He closes his eyes, trying to calm down.

Clint gives him a look in between typing his text message, "Banner?"

The physicist ignores him, leaning his back against the elevator. He breathes a heavy sigh when his fingers rub against Betty's ring, forgetting he still had it in his pocket. When he pulls it out, his in a fog, even Tony's mouth manages to muffle.

Steve gives him a glance, spotting his manuever before the doors enclose his dark-haired friend.

Stark mumbles to himself, paying little attention to anything but himself, "So, Pizza for dinner?"

Rogers takes a step towards the elevator, with the intension of following the physician, "Get what you want, I'm not hungry."

Barton mumbles under his breath, "Oh boy. This will be a long week, huh?"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

She mumbles under her breath, ruthlessly tossing through her clothes spilled over her bed. Natasha feels her patience dwindling as she tosses a knife within her palm. It would have been so easy to just stab the general and call it complete...

"Miss Romanoff? What are you doing." She glances up over her shoulder when she hears that gentle voice. She drops her hand, realizing she's made him nervous. Natasha huffs when she imagines how bad that picture must have looked; her swinging a knife towards herself;

"I'm fine Bruce. I feel a lot better actually."

She lowers her stare refocusing on her pointless reorganizing. Bruce takes a step inside, hands rammed into his sports coat as he leans his side into her door,

"You were, pretty upset before."

Romanoff nods, analyzing his stance and tender eye contact, "Yes, I was. At least somebody was aware of my discontent. I guess...well. Our director seems to view my personal opinions as nuances...No one else seems to care about my feelings anyways."

He lifts an eyebrow, "No one..."

She feels her cheeks flushing pink, "You know what I mean."

Natasha parks at the edge of her bed, tapping the side for him to sit beside her. He sighs, head lowering as he complies. Her right arm finds it's way up her left elbow, pinching herself as she sighs;

"Thanks for coming up here."

Dr. Banner gives a casual shrug, tugging on his fingers, "Couldn't let you punch another hole in the wall."

Natasha shifts her focus towards the ground, foot brushing against the throw rug as she smirks;

"Sorry."

He shakes his head sarcastically, "Don't apologize to me..."

She tilts her head sarcastically in imitation, "I know I startled you."

"It could've been worse."

Natasha gives a nod, eyes focused on his hand as he takes up hers;

"I should probably run up to floor 70 and blow off some steam in a nondestructive fashion."

He glances up at her as she stands up, intertwining their fingers as she drags him along. He starts to regret not running off to his room like he originally intended. Bruce gives her a look, contorting his mouth in the middle of tongue twirling;

"Seriously. You shouldn't be dancing with a bad ankle..."

She waves her hand, refusing to answer him as she fiddles with the elevator. Natasha pulls him into the small space, still wearing his navy blue top and her black leggings. She exits onto the floor, unlocking her dancing space, still holding onto Banner's hand.

Natasha knew what she wanted, and it didn't take him too long to figure it out. She made a point to search over the upright piano, looking for sheet music through one of Tony's books. Romanoff gives a head motion, urging him to sit on the bench. He lowers his eyes still standing beside her;

"Not today Natasha."

She glances towards him before flipping the pages in the book, "Please? Play for me?"

He sighs, warn out from the day, "Maybe tomorrow Miss Romanoff."

Natasha rests her elbow on the upright piano, chin rested in the heel of her hand. Her eyes read over the titles, mumbling under her breath;

"_As Time Goes By, Moon River, _Bruce..."

He lifts his eyebrows, "Natasha."

She turns her body towards him, singing softly as she leans the back of her body into his;

"_You heartbreaker, wherever you're going, I'm going your way..._Ooh, 'Sentimental Reasons.' You know that one _Vrach?"_

He sighs, eyes closed as he breathes in the perfume from off of her neck, arms wrapped around her waist, craving emotional stability. He buries his head into her shoulder as he whispers a lie, "No."

She lifts the sheet, humming the way she knows it's supposed to go as she leans further into him;

"_I love you, for sentimental reasons. _

_I hope you do believe me, _

_I've given you my heart._

_I love you and you alone were meant for me_

_Please give your loving heart to me_

_And say we'll never part."_

She pauses when he kisses her neck, stealing the book from her as he moves to the piano bench. She gives a smile, resting on her elbows on the instrument as he starts to play softer then usual.

Natasha moves behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders while she sings;

_"I think of you every morning  
Dream of you every night  
Darling I'm never lonely  
Whenever you're in sight_

_I love you for sentimental reasons_  
_I hope you do believe me_  
_I've given you my heart."_

She hears out his final chord, pressing a tender kiss against his cheek. His eyes close when she whispers, his hands lifting up to hold onto her forearms;

"Thanks Bruce."


	18. Fondue?

**_A/N: _Just want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. It means a lot. I'm going away Saturday, so unless I have an urge to update before then, the story will have a week long nap. :) **

**Hope you guys have a great week and we'll catch up when I get back. Take care!**

* * *

_His heart ached when he heard her screams, memories shifting further into the past. He thought he heard her call, felt her tremble as she held him within her arms, too little to protest over being touched._

_Cold needles pressed ruthlessly into his frame, his father- No, Brian.. calling him names before throwing him into the wall __...__Ross taking over a good 20 years later, enough to pick up where Brian left off._

_He heard her calling...Betty! He struggled to move, somehow suffocated, heart palpitating, he couldn't transform. Betty! It had to be Betty, she was calling him,__until she was crushed, all her suffering put to an end...in such a disgusting way.._

_Since when did Betty have short red hair? It had to be blood. He tried to scream, blocked by a towel rammed over his face as they plunged his head into a bucket of water...Betty...Since when did Betty have green eyes? Those hazel-orbs that tended to peirce through his soul...he was sure they were blue. No, they were definitely green._

_He flinched calling for the only person he started to trust for everything, the first name that slid off his tongue without him even thinking twice..._

...

"Natasha!" The physical pain was gone, and he could breathe again. He wondered what sort of torment was next, believing he had passed out somewhere after being forced to suffocation.

There was a soft response, one that definitely did not belong to the red-head:

"Um...Dr. Banner?"

The rumpled physician gives a tired glance, slowly waking up to realize his mistake. His cheeks flush red when he sees the muscular blonde in the chair beside him.

_-Of all the people to be keeping vigil!_

He respected Steve, but his strange ideas and phrases were ones he could never take seriously. He mumbles under his hands, taking a minute to wake up his senses, "Hi Steve."

Rogers leans forward in his chair, eyes wide with concern, "Are you alright?"

He sighs, eyes slowly adjusting to the light as his nasally voice cracks midway, "Yeah, great. Where's Clint?"

The '90 year old' shrugs politely, "Oh, well. Fury had local SHIELD authorities called Barton and Romanoff in for a quick mission in Manhattan. Nothing big. They asked me to keep an eye on you."

He rolls his eyes, sitting up as he tugs on his curls;

"What time is it?"

Steve glances at the wall, "Almost 12."

Bruce jumps up, tucking his sheets underneath the mattress with a splitting headache...

-_Natasha's going to kill me!.._"Great. Just great."

He sighs, clasping his hands together, "Sorry I didn't have the heart to wake you. Something...on your mind?"

The physicist rubs over his right eye, kneeling to search through his drawers, "No. Why."

"No, it's just, do you always sleep like that?"

Bruce gives him a look, confused by his lack of an explanation;

"Like..."

"You just seem...extremely restless, is that normal?"

He shrugs, opening all his drawers before slamming the top one shut, "Sorry."

Steve catches a glimpse of his newspaper cutout, shaking his head;

"No, don't apologize. You just have me worried."

Bruce heads for the bathroom on the opposite end with a change of clothes in his arms. He drops the change of clothes inside the bathroom and flicks the light one. His body is turned towards Steve, trying to make up for his defensive exterior, "Why?"

Rogers shakes his head, tapping his number 2 pencil while he searches through his book, "Oh, nothing. Just curious."

"I'll be right out Steve. Tony home?"

"Yeah."

The captain breathes a heavy sigh when he closes the door, sink running almost immediately. He looks back at his pictures, brushing a gentle figure over one of his completed works.

_Calling for Natasha?..._Bruce was probably having some intense dream about the girl who was usually glued to his hip, and based on the way he looked, that nightmare couldn't have ended well. He sighs, shaking his head as he starts up another sketch, led pressing against the pad as he starts with a circle.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Drop it!" Natasha snaps, firing a pistol over the enemy's grip.

Barton chuckles, nudging her arm as he tries to hide his smile;

"Wrong one Nat. He's over there."

She rolls her eyes, firing anyway before lowering her pistol and storming off to the opposite end, "Thanks for the help Clinton!"

"What? You said you wanted to handle this one, and I let you."

She fires over her shoulder, eyes focused on her partner, "Yeah, but I also said that if we find your Potvin buddy, you can take care of him."

Clint fires an arrow over his head, "True."

Natasha crosses her arms, smoke in between rising and settling as she picks up a small microchip, "This is new."

He narrows his focus, offering an open palm, "Can I see that?"

She playfully pulls away, "Nope. Finders keepers."

He gives a quick look around, clutching his earpiece as he calls for one of Fury's assistants, "Okay, the street's all clear. Can I go home now?"

Natasha rolls her eyes heading for the building as she mumbles, "Yeah sure, _you _can go home."

He shrugs, waving her off, "Can you repeat that? My partner was talking- yeah. okay. - Great thanks."

She looks up, "Well?"

He sighs, "I have to get back on the ship and calculate what's on that chip of yours. So hand it over. And you're okay with this?"

Natasha laughs, handing him the chip, "Fine. What are you worried about?"

"Well, you haven't exactly been on top of your game lately. You focused enough for this?"

"Clint, if I can jump on the hulk, I can handle a six foot gentleman."

He contorts his mouth, "Yeah, but the hulk likes you, this guy doesn't."

She brushes him off, "I'll be fine. It's nothing I can't handle."

He smiles, "I'll meet you back on the jet."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Steve glances up with the door opens. His dark-wavy hair looks damp from the shower, frame a little more put together, but still rumpled. Rogers gives a head shake when Bruce looks up, brown eyes wide and nervous, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just sketching."

Bruce smirks, tossing his things around the room, neatly stacking his papers, "Oh. And what are we 'sketching'?"

Steve points to a picture, head nodding in the general direction, "Her."

Banner feels his heart drop. His eyes spot the visible image, behind his papers. It's his favorite, propped up on the desk for his own sanity. He kicks himself for removing the book that usually covered it and not replacing a coverup. His head lowers, scrambling to toss it into the top drawer with the rest of them.

Rogers jumps at his action, head rested on his hands as he taps the pencil. He plays dumb;

"So, who is she?"

He scoffs nervously, hand tugging around his neck. When his eyes close, he takes a step towards the desk where Steve laid his sketch pad, picking up his glasses;

"_Was..._Just a- close friend."

"You miss her?"

Bruce gives another scoff, cleaning off the lenses of his glasses as he mumbles under his breath, "You have no idea."

"I just might,' Rogers looks up with a smirk, turning the pad in Banner's direction, 'Peggy Carter. She was my...dancing partner."

The doctor slips his glasses on, reluctantly taking a look at Steve's sketch, "Pretty. Didn't realize you were that talented of an artist either."

He shrugs casually, skimming through the pages, "It's just a hobby."

"Sorry 'bout your friend."

"Yeah, you too Doc. That sort of pain, doesn't go away overnight, but it will get better. And, if you ever want to talk, I'm here."

Bruce just nods, biting the inside of his bottom lip in between rolling up his sleeves. His eyes widen when Steve hands him a drawing he's pulled from his book;

"Here, I noticed your picture's fading. Just thought you might want to hold onto her a little longer."

It's hard not to marvel at the paper, lines perfect and jus the way they should be. He smirks to hide the tears under his eyelids, propping it up where he originally set her picture, "Thanks Steve."

He smirks, brushing a gentle hand over his shoulder when he stands up, "Want to run down the the coffee shop? Miss Romanoff said you like tea in the morning- I know it's going on 12:30."

Bruce gives him a look as he holds the door, smirking at the thought, "Is that all, Miss Romanoff has to say about me?"

"Dr. Banner, can I ask you a question."

"Yeah." He shuts the door behind him, waiting for some deranged idea from the 40's to come out of his mouth.

"This whole thing with you and Natasha...I mean, Tony says you-"

He smirks nervously, cutting him off before the conversation took a turn for the worst; "We're just friends."

He mentally corrects himself:

_-Just, very...close friends._

"Oh. So, you and Miss Romanoff don't...fondue?"


	19. A Little Luck

**_A/N: Sorry guys. _Okay, so this will be the final update before vacation. :D Happy reading and I hope you have a great week!**

* * *

"Hi. Where's your partner?" Tony widens his stare, trembling inside for the sake of himself.

Clint rolls his eyes, "Yeah, great to see you too Tony."

Stark closes the door behind him, tugging at the back of his neck as he reenters his home. Barton quickly heads for the elevator, sleepily rubbing over his eyes. Tony persists following behind him;

"Where's Little Red?"

Clint sighs, exhausted from his combat as he tears his cell phone from his pocket, "On a mission."

Stark steps into the elevator with him for the sake of conversation. The billionaire tugs at his short black hair, voice mumbling through his teeth;

"Alone?! You realize Banner is going to kill you when he finds out!"

Clint waves his hand eyes closed with his body pressed against the wall, "It's okay, she'll be back by tonight. It's not a big deal."

"And what am I supposed to tell Banner when he sees you and not her?!"

"The truth! Listen, I'm going to bed so the chances of him seeing me before Nat gets back, are extremely slim."

Tony frowns, elevator doors opening on a common floor. Clint gives him a look as he steps out;

"Look, if it gets ugly, just tell him to come talk to me. That's all!"

"You know how he gets."

Clint shrugs, "Yeah well, I'll keep my tranquilizers handy. Where is he?"

"Grandpa just took him out for tea."

"Oh. Steve? That's good. Better then sitting with you in the lab."

He narrows his focus sarcastically, "Ha! ha! You're not funny BirdyBoy!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Steve and Bruce sat in silence for most of their outing, sharing an occasional comment every so often. It wasn't until they started walking back when they started to really break the ice.

Rogers wasn't aware just how clever Bruce could be with his witty remarks. They weren't blatant, but what Steve did pick up, he couldn't help but smile at.

The doctor was clumsy, tripping and dropping everything, including the mug for his tea. And when Bruce made reference to it in some sarcastic comment, Steve felt bad for laughing the way he did;

He covered his mouth to hide the smirk; "No Doc, don't talk like that."

He shrugs, in between cleaning up his mess, "You're laughing because you know it's true."

"Well, as long as you don't spill your tea on Agent Romanoff you'll be alright." Steve bends over to help him pick up the broken pieces.

He smirks, only to pound the top of his head into the bottom of the table. Rogers gives a glance under the table, cringing when the doctor winces, hand over his head;

"You alright?"

His voice gets all sarcastic, mumbling under his breath, "Yeah, great."

Steve shakes his head, eyes fixed on his thick wavy hair and wrinkled facial expression, "You want ice?"

"No..." He's got a comment, but he drops it, biting his tongue to avoid swearing in front of the someone old enough to be his grandfather. He was never one to mouth off, but when he started seeing stars, he was wishing it was Tony in the coffee shop instead of Rogers.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Stark got a good laugh out of it, handing Bruce a cooler ice pack. He stayed on the sofa for the remainder of the day, more frustrated then anything else. Steve lingered at the table with his sketch pad and resumes his doodling. He gives a look over his shoulder, sighing when Banner rips the pack from Tony's hands;

"Knock it off Tony!"

He snickers evilly, covering his mouth, "Someone's miffed."

Rogers sighs heavily, tapping his pencil against the table, "Gee, I'm sorry Dr. Banner."

Bruce breathes a deep inhale, removing the ice to feel for the achy spot over his thick curls;

"Wasn't your fault Cap. We all know I'm accident-prone."

Tony bursts with laughter, "Wow buddy. That's an understatement."

The instant Barton steps into the main room, he freezes, eyes locking on the physician. He tries not to stutter;

"Hi?"

Rogers shares a nervous glance with Stark, both turning towards the scientist when he politely asks for Romanoff.

"Uh Nat, got...busy with something. Should be back by tonight."

His brown eyes widen with worry;

"Is she okay?"

Clint nods, stepping into the room with a little more confidence;

"Yes, she's safe and healthy."

"Where is she working?"

Barton parks on the opposite end of the coach, after stealing a few of Tony's blueberries;

"Manhattan. Nothing big I swear."

He relaxes a little, cringing when Clint lifts his hand over his;

"So what happened?"

Bruce gives him a look, "Don't ask."

He shrugs, "Well, lucky for you and your thick head of hair. At least you won't see the bruise."

"Yeah but I _feel _it."

"Yeah, but at least you still know who you are."

"I'm not _that_ lucky." Bruce gives him a sarcastic look before closing his eyes.

Stark snickers from behind the counter, stuffing his face with his dried fruit before offering any to Steve;

"Where's Thor?"

Clint huffs out a laugh, "Downstairs watching some soap opera with Pepper."

"Oh. Lovely." Stark rolls his eyes sarcastically.

Rogers looks over his shoulder when the elevator door opens, red-head storming into the room with a grin on her face as she taps her lips for him to stay quiet.

Clint spots his partner through his peripherial vision, playing dumb when he sees her maneuver. She bites the corner of her lip, plopping her bag quietly in the corner. She tip-toes, sitting at on the end of the sofa. Her fingers stealthy touch around his neck and upper shoulders.

Without thinking, he snaps teeth clenched as he retorts, eyes opening as he trails off;

"Tony! Touch me again, and I swear...Natasha!"

She smiles, "Miss me _Vrach_?"

He catches her hand, frozen from his ice pack, "Maybe..."

She jumps, pulling away, "Bruce! Your hands are freezing!"

"Sorry."

He pulls his hands away, letting Natasha run her fingers over his damp curls. She lightens up on her touch when he winces, laughing it off. Her eyes widen;

"What happened?"

He repeats himself, "Don't ask."

Tony chimes in, "Your buddy is, and I quote, very _'accident-prone.'_"

Natasha just shakes her head, fingers running on the back of his head to avoid the injury;

"_Bednyy rebenok_. You want anything?"

He sighs, encasing her opposite fingers inside his damp palms. She smirks, understanding his sign language and desire for her company.

"You're a klutz, you know that?"

"All too well."

She leans forward, kissing his cheek in front of all three of her teammates. The physicist flushes a bright red. She snickers, realizing Barton was the only one paying the least bit of attention.


	20. Who You Are

**_A/N: Guess whose back! :D _**

_ Just wanted to thank you all for your support, reviews, and comments. They really do mean a lot. :)_

* * *

Natasha threw her pillow over her face, groaning when she spots the light peering into her window. She lazily tosses and turns as she resolves to sleep for another five minutes. Her green eyes crack open, slowly spotting the time on her clock.

The red-head mumbles, tugging on the sleeves of her long baggy pajamas with the blue tint. Her silk night-suit was an upgrade from the ones she had previously loaned, but still comfortable. Running her fingers through her short red hair, she decides her morning coffee is far more important then washing up and slipping into her daily attire. And who would be up at this hour anyway? Pepper?

She threw her comforter over her bed in a messy attempt, heading for the elevator as JARVIS bid her a good morning;

"Agent Romanov I trust you had a pleasant sleep. It is exactly 70% on this bright sunny-"

Natasha flipped the switch as she rubbed her eyes deciding it was too early for an artificial intelligence. She was yawning when she stepped out on the main floor, a sweet smell of raspberries lingering in the air, her favorite. She smirked to herself, caught off guard when she spots the dark-haired scientist with his rolled up sleeves and nose in a book;

"Bruce! I definitely was not expecting you to be up this early."

She stammers, right hand grabbing her left elbow behind her back. He just gives her a quick glance and a smile, nodding his head towards the counter;

"Coffee's still warm."

Romanoff drops her arms and heads for the counter in a slow deliberate manner, taking up the mug he's fixed just for her, "Anyone else awake?"

He shrugs, looking over the frame of his glasses, "Just JARVIS."

She twirls her tongue over the roof of her mouth, parking in the chair beside him with her knees pulled into her chest, "And you made breakfast didn't you? Raspberry danishes?"

He shrugs casually as if she's told him something of common knowledge. She rolls her eyes to herself, sipping the coffee with her stomach protesting for her favorite food;

"What time did you get up this morning doc?"

Bruce keeps his focus on her with a smirk, "At some ungodly hour."

Romanoff gives a snicker, abandons her mug and stands up to refill his;

"You want a new teabag _Vrach_?"

"No thanks."

She nods, putting a fresh one in despite his comment. She moves to the other end, bare feet swiping across the floor to get her breakfast, "Want a piece?"

"Nope. Too much sugar."

Natasha wrinkles her nose when she heads back to the table;

"Oh come on. Not even a little sugar?"

Bruce can't help but smile at her adorable reaction, messy red hair, and pretty eyes;

"No. Can't risk it."

Natasha pauses, tapping her fork lightly over her dish, eyes fixed on him before she feels a blush coming on;

"So what are you reading." She looks down, taking her first forkful.

He removes his glasses holding the end in his mouth when he reaches into his right pocket. He talks through a closed jaw, muffled, yet understandable;

"ALPHA and antimatter."

Natasha munches on her breakfast, already slipping another chunk onto her fork before she's finished. She answers with her mouth full; "What about it?"

He places his glasses on the table, looking over a random note slipped into his pocket by Stark before he crumples what he's deemed as garbage;

"Just different gravitational masses...how gravity reacts to it. Nothing complicated."

She widens her eyes to herself over '_nothing complicated.' _Maybe his description was nothing complicated, though she was pretty sure he was dissecting some nonsense equations in that ridiculous brain of his. She rolls her fork over her food, trying to remember her manners even with that strong desire to devour everything on the plate;

"I wish I could jump into that brain of yours for an hour."

He points to her mug, lock fallen over his forehead, "More coffee?"

The red-head glances up at him then back at her plate, "No, I'm good thanks- oh, you know what...I'll get it."

Bruce smirks, jumping up to take care of her, "I've got it Natasha."

It's got to be the way her name just slips off his tongue, giving her butterflies every time. She smiles when he comes back towards the table;

"Thanks for breakfast Bruce."

He smirks, lifting up his belongings before planting a kiss on her forehead. She reaches up to tenderly hold onto the top of his shirt;

"Hey, what are you doing later?"

Bruce shrugs, shifting his focus between her eyes and her grip, "Nothing...important why."

Natasha sits back, leaving her hand where it is, "They're playing Jazz down at Central Park later around 5."

His brown eyes narrow sarcastically, fiddling with the book in his nervous grip;

"And I suppose you want to drag me along?"

She tilts her head, "And those are not the words I was hoping you'd come out with."

"Sorry to disappoint you Miss Romanoff."

"Meet me in my room at 4:15?"

He shrugs as best he can with her tugging, "Do I have a choice?"

"You could refuse, but seeing that you haven't thrown me across the room yet, I'll have to assume you're a least a little bit-."

"-willing to comply with a very demanding young lady? Yes I am, but don't push it Miss Romanoff."

Natasha smirks laying that same hand over his chest, "I'll see you later _Vrach_."

He smirks, planting one more kiss over the tip of her nose.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Well Little Miss, where are we running off to?" Clint stands in the door frame, Thor standing aimlessly behind him with a small bag of chips.

Natasha snickers, pausing to study the odd two-some. She responds sarcastically, dramatically waving the mascara container within her hand;

"A midnight bar. Seriously Clint."

He widens his eyes, smile contorted to one side;

"Did something different with your hair didn't you."

She freezes, giving another look in her mirror before refocusing on him;

"I just pinned the sides up, why? Does it look okay?"

His nod is far from convincing, holding a vague facial expression while he waits for her to snap. Natasha throws a hand on her hip;

"Clinton, answer me. Thor?"

The demigod looks over Barton's shoulder, "Yes Lady Romanoff?"

"Do I look okay?"

He nods, "You would appear presentable."

She lifts an eyebrow, "Just 'presentable'..."

Clint gives up on his stare, dropping his stern expression;

"You look great Nat, I'm just bothering you. Oh, you're not wearing green are you? Because that my friend, would be a huge risk."

She smirks, tongue twirling over the side of her mouth with slight agitation as she points towards the door;

"Alright, everybody out. Right now."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rogers threw his head back, smacking his palm over his forehead. Pepper covered her mouth on the verge of open laughter until Stark gave that dirty look;

"I know you're not laughing at me."

"No sweety, we're laughing with you."

His eyes widen, tugging on the bottom of his t-shirt;

"_Sweety. _Don't _sweety_ me Miss Potts. I'm not laughing!"

She smirks, folding a top from her pile of laundry, "Alright Mr. Stark-"

He cuts her off, slipping on a pair of sunglasses, "Iron Man."

Rogers gives him a look, practically mortified by his child-like behavior. Pepper just keeps her eyes on her work, busy with her folding;

"Well, alright 'Iron Man', why don't you make yourself useful and start helping me fold these clothes."

He crosses his arms, "No, I'm not doing it."

"Oh. Okay why not.' Pepper crosses her arms, remaining patient, 'It's half yours anyway."

"No! It's one-third mine and the rest is yours, and Rogers."

"Okay-"

"No, it's not okay. I have a machine that does this for me, and it's not working. _That's _not okay."

She rolls her eyes, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Look, why don't you-"

"No I'm not so don't ask."

Potts tilts her head, "That's fine. I'll just leave your stuff here and when you're ready, 'Iron Man', you can fold the one-third of this pile that belongs to you."

Tony drops his mouth on the verge of a sarcastic remark until the door opens, smile over his face;

"Banner! Where've you been all day?"

He shrugs, returning Pepper's greeting, "Hi. Um...well I figured out the problem with your compound-"

"Which is?" He drops his arms, excitedly shifting his balance like a puppy about to receive a treat.

Steve gives the biggest eye roll, accidentally catching sight of Natasha who walks in through the other door, shaking his head at the whole scenario.

Pepper gives her friend a smile, "Hi Natasha. Looking very nice, as usual."

She smirks, scoffing at the CEO, "Ha! Thanks. Bruce, ready?"

Stark catches his friend before Banner can escape his grip;

"And where are you going?"

Bruce gives him a smile, "Central Park. Don't worry we'll be back before 9 o'clock."

Tony lifts his forefinger after releasing him, "Sharp! We've got work to do buddy."

The physicist nods almost sarcastically, holding the door for Natasha to leave first, "Right."

"_Right _nothing! Banner!"

He holds the knob, double checking his pockets for an extra key when he answers Stark, "I've got it Tony, no worries."

He waves his hand, closing the door himself, "I got it. Just go.' he catches Banner's shoulder once Natasha is out of ear-shot, 'And we need to talk when you get back."

He mumbles, nervous smirk over his face, "What about?"

His eyes grow wider, when he repeats himself, "We'll talk when you get back, now go before she kills you. And we've got to upgrade that wardrobe of yours."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha had taken into account his natural intimidation of large crowds, perfectly content with leaning against a tree on the side and as far back as possible. Romanoff looked classy in her purple halter top and black pants, popping open a bag of jelly beans as she hummed to some classic song.

He stands behind her, leaning his side into the tree she's supported her weight on. She gives him a look when he refuses her candy offer;

"Sugar free."

He smirks, still refusing, "Clever, Miss Romanoff."

She shrugs, eyes focused downward in her small bag of goodies as she turns to face him;

"I wore purple for you, you know. Tony says it's your favorite."

"Oh did he." He lifts his eyebrows, looking her in the eye.

"He did." She points her left foot behind her ankle, nervously tapping off rhythm, "You know I was actually debating on green for your other half."

He lowers his eyes, smile on his face as he shifts his weight from off of the natural support;

"I still can't believe you get along with him."

Natasha tilts her head, eyes lowering towards her shoes;

"I mean, I get along better with you."

Banner gives that sarcastic chuckle, "Obviously."

She snickers, "Oh I like this song,' singing along with the saxophone when she hears a few notes, _'The fundamental things apply as time goes by_..."

His tongue trails over his inner cheek, "You kill me how you know all these old songs."

Romanoff scoffs, tossing a few jelly beans into her mouth, "They're the best.' she nods her head towards the stage, 'You know, for the record, I like this song better on piano...Alright, what is it?"

"What?"

She contorts her mouth, "You're staring. What's wrong."

Bruce gives a head shake, snapping out of a trance when he shifts his focus, "No, nothing. You, uh, pinned your hair back."

She nods sarcastically, "_Ah-_ You noticed. You like it? I was going to take it down actually."

He stands up straighter, slowly lifting a hand behind her hair to loosen the tricky pin. She blushes when her hair falls down to it's usual spot, "Great. Now I look ridiculous."

"It's not bad.' Banner holds the elaborate hairpin in an open palm, 'I like it better that way."

She scoffs sarcastically, after taking back her pin, "A messy disaster huh?"

He clarifies, though he really doesn't have to;

"Natasha, you're beautiful, but I like you for who you are not for what you look like."

"Thanks _Vrach_.' Romanoff smiles leaning her back into him.

She through two more songs before goose bumps cover over her bare skin, chills peircing through to her core. She smirks when she feels his jacket wrap around her shoulders, inhaling the cologne off of his clothes the way she always does. Natasha laughs when he wraps his arms around her waist, tickling her neck with a gentle kiss before he rests his head on her shoulder. She lifts her left arm over her shoulder, threading her fingers through his curls rubbing the nape of his neck when she turns her head over her shoulder to kiss him.

Natasha releases him after a moment or two, refocusing on her concert. There's a soft noise that catches his attention, heart palpitating when he feels his hands go numb. He stay as calm as possible so as not to startle Romanoff, though on the inside, his fear is slowly building.

His brown eyes catch that two-some, heart practically dropping down to the bottom of his toes when he realizes they've spotted him as well. Natasha picks up on his sudden surge of emotions, head turning in his direction;

"_Vrach_? You alright?"

Bruce loosens up on his hold over her, one hand rested protectively over her hip as he watches them calmly walk off;

"Yeah, everything's fine Natasha it's just...getting late."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Everyting's fine."

Natasha smiles suspiciously, hardly believing him due to that shakiness in his tone. She turns around to face him, taking up his hand as they head back towards the tower.

He keeps a protective grip on the red-head, his eyes uncharacteristically staying up and alert. There's image of that army general and colonel burning in the back of his mind, personally ready to 'explode' should the need arise. He closes his eyes, determined to take every precaution necessary to keep her safe and out of the loop.


	21. Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

Barton lingered on the roof of the tower, lingering up at a point no one would even think about attempting to climb. Of course, Clint was different, usually settling at the highest point imaginable. Except tonight, he settled for the main level bringing up a few bottle of whiskey.

Barton was content alone, tossing his emptied bottle beside two more emptied containers before popping open a fourth. He chokes on his last sip, ready to spit his liquor the instant the door opens. He stammers once he sees who it is, hiding the bottle for his friend's sanity;

"Hi Doc. What up? You alright?"

He smiles, catching a bottle that rolled away from Barton's collection. He tosses it within his grip, slowly heading towards Clint;

"Yeah, can't sleep. You?"

Barton smirks, "Same."

Bruce keeps one hand in his jacket pocket, handing Clint his bottle. The archer licks his lips, wishing he were able to hide his beverage;

"Sorry Doc, I don't like drinking in front of you."

He smirks, sitting down beside him. The scent lingering in the air has already started to bother him, digging up old memories. He tries to ignore it, staying positive;

"No, it's fine."

He shrugs, "Well-"

Bruce corrects himself, "Actually, you should know that alcohol effects you differently at night. Probably shouldn't be drinking at this hour yourself."

Clint puckers his lips, studying his half-emptied bottle, "Eh. Probably not, but I've got nothing else to do. Any reason you came out here instead of the lab?"

He smirks, "I don't always feel like dealing with R & D."

"That's hard to believe."

He scoffs, hand running through his thick curls. Clint sighs to himself, eyes lowering into his bottle as he chugs down a heavy gulp;

"So, I guess you see Nat more then I do now."

He shrugs, "I think it's about the same."

Clint rubs his thumb against the container, "You're her go-to guy. How was that concert?"

Bruce stays restless, elbows rested on his knees while he tugs his hair, tongue twirling inside his mouth;

"Fine. She seemed content."

"It doesn't take a lot to make her happy."

"I've noticed."

Clint chuckles, mouth full of whiskey, "She likes to cook, but don't ever let her bake. Her cookies are awful."

"Poor kid, they can't be that bad."

Barton widens his eyes, "No! Doc, trust me, they're awful. Nat spent 4 hours in the kitchen making these things...she loved them, but I was sick for a week. That's like when she attempted baked ziti. Awful. Her Russian stuff is great but don't let her try anything else. The girl can't do it."

Bruce just nods, only half listening. Clint chuckles, rambling onto something else;

"And when she wants to go away, don't mention Scotland. She's had nothing but bad experiences there. Not _bad, _just typical clumsy Natasha. It's pretty funny actually...you just ask her about China. We had a mission in China, oh my God, hilarious...So, what's the update? She giving you a hard time? You look kind of, blank, I'm not reading you as well as she does."

He smirks, "She scares me when she does that."

"You and me both. I've never seen Nat so dedicated to somebody."

Banner feels his heart burning, coming up with his only reasonable solution. No matter how much it hurts;

"You know what Clint, I uh...I've got to ask you for a favor."

Clint, gives him his complete attention, nervously waiting, "As long as it doesn't include a homicide, you should know I'd do just about anything for you."

"No! No, I- no. I just, I've been thinking- Clint, look, ugh. You know how I feel about Natasha...I love her Clint. She's, the best thing that's happened to me a long while."

Barton raises his eyebrows, "However...?"

He sighs, looking down as he clasps onto his fingers;

"I've got a lot of, people, wanting to slit my throat, and God forebid...anything should ever happen to Natasha...Clint, I've got to protect her-the rest of you guys too for that matter. And honestly the only way I know how is to leave. I can't afford to keep you in harms way and it's not fair to Natasha. She's got enough to worry about-"

"Bruce, do you even hear yourself?"

"Yes Clint-"

"Doc! We've all got trash we drag around with us."

He shuts his eyes, "Except my trash includes the entire government and a large green threat!"

Clint closes his mouth the instant he opens it, sighing;

"Look- I'm not going to lie, that does frighten me, for Natasha's sake at least."

"She's not safe with me Clint. I don't want to hurt anyone and the best thing I can do for people is stay away from them."

Barton spirals the liquor inside his bottle, "You realize if you left, it'd break her heart."

He sighs, "I can't stay Clint."

"Stark would probably bore himself to tears...Bruce, why are you talking like this?"

"Because it's true! Clint I've made up my mind."

The archer just nods, at a loss for words;

"I think you're running away is a big mistake. You are safe here...Tony would give his right arm to keep you in one piece. We like you Bruce...' he keeps talking the instant Bruce opens his mouth, 'Listen, you do what you feel is right, I just hope you've given it enough thought. When are you leaving?"

He shrugs, "Soon. I've got some things I've got to take care of first. You can't tell Natasha."

"Doesn't matter. She'll just get up and follow you, you know."

"She won't know about it."

"Nat's..."

"Clint, you've got to help me here, for her sake."

Barton covers his mouth, nodding hesitantly;

"What do I tell her when she asks? A lie? She reads through those like clear crystal."

"Nothing, because you'll know just as much as she does."

The archer grips his shoulder before he stands up;

"Don't go running off to do anything stupid Banner! You're so busy protecting everyone else you forget you're far from being invincible! You know what, just sit down. You had to throw this on me tonight...dammit. Bruce what is wrong with you?"

He removes Barton's hand from off of him, "Nothing is wrong with me. Clint please, trust me I know what I'm doing."

He thinks for a moment, waving his forefinger expressively, "Alright. But you've got to promise that you'll keep me in the loop!' he sighs, 'And you said you don't know when you're leaving."

"Soon. Before the week is out."

"That soon?...Did you talk to Stark."

"I'm not telling anyone but you. And you're going to keep this to yourself."

He nods, spilling a bottle of whiskey down his throat in a groggy haze. He can almost hear Natasha screaming at him for answers, crying herself to sleep, or shooting everyone who rubs her the wrong way.

* * *

Miss Romanoff was ready to throw her hairbrush into the mirror as it tangled the ends of a curl. Her lips clenched together mumbling Russian swears under her breath. Natasha breathes a heavy sigh when she hears the lightest tap on the door and his sweet request for permission. She makes a crooked smile, one hand still tugging on the hairbrush as she opens the door. He's dressed at a reasonable hour, standing there in his typical button down and khakis.

He smirks when he sees her problem, shaking his head, "Can I help you Miss Romanoff?"

She smiles sarcastically, "Yes, please."

Bruce steps behind her, slipping on his glasses for the intricate 'project.' He gently taking the brush from her hand, carefully loosening the end of her damp hair.

Natasha tries to stay cooperative, tugging on her top while he works out those nots. She snickers;

"Well _Vrach, _you finally get to see another side of me. The ridiculously childish, clumsy, Natasha Romanoff."

He chuckles a bit, working out a small clump and blending it with the rest of her bright red hair, "As opposed to who..."

"The stuck up know-it-all, arrogant, twisted, and merciless spy."

He shakes his head 'no' finally freeing the brush from her hair, "Never met that one."

She rolls her eyes, "Yeah, you have, you just chose not to remember the Natasha Romanoff who persuades at gun point."

Bruce removes his glasses leaning in the door frame still standing behind her, "Ah, yes, that one I remember."

Natasha reaches her hand back to take her brush from him;

"Thanks _Vrach."_

She looks in the mirror, half expecting/hoping he'd wrap his arms around her in a sweet embrace. Her eyebrows lower when his eyes shift towards the ground, head bowed low as he steps out of the room. Her smile vanishes, glancing over her shoulder as she watches him head down the hallway, lost in thought.

The words he couldn't come out with, sentences he couldn't form. He should've just avoided her room to begin with. Pulling away was going to be harder then he thought.

Natasha leans her side in the door frame, sighing with a little worry and concern. She lets him be, tugging on her fingers when she decides it's better to leave him alone. There was a familiar sense of fear in those expressive eyes of his giving her an uneasy feeling she found impossible to ignore.

She headed down the hall, body colliding with the demigod. She groans, interrupted in her mission;

"What Thor?!"

"Excuse me Lady Romanoff. Master Stark wishes to see you. Director Fury has a problem that requires your assistance."

"Yeah okay. Can he wait a minute?" She's ready to walk around the tall gentleman before he sighs;

"No Lady Romanoff. It is _urgent_."

Natasha rolls her eyes, "Do me a favor and stay with Dr. Banner. Just keep an eye on him for me?"

He nods, "As you wish."

She rolls her eyes a second time before storming down the hallway, restraining any film reference she's inclined to make, knowing it will go over his head.


	22. Bite Your Tongue

A/N: Just wanted to quickly thank RFK22, Hannah, Avamys, and La Madone for reading and reviewing. It means a lot. :)

Enjoy the update!

* * *

Barton invites himself into the lab, ice pack over his head;

"Alright Doc, listen up. I've been thinking-"

Bruce snickers, eyes over the top of his glasses, "Headache Clint?"

"Wh- Yes, a very bad one."

"I do believe I warned you about that."

"Yes, indirectly. But that's not why I'm here-"

Banner smirks, tossing him a vial;

"Take two."

Barton catches the container single handedly, "Look, I've been mulling over what you said last night-"

"So you won't drink at night anymore?"

"Well- No, I'll try not to- Actually about you..."

Bruce appears busy, writing an unreadable letter on some elegant paper,

"You know what Clint, I'm kind of busy at the moment-"

Clint slams his fist on the table, tossing the ice pack from his head;

"The hell you are! Listen to me, do you have any idea what Natasha would do if you just took off? She'd kill me first of all!"

"That's a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?"

His blue eyes widen, "No! It's not! Because-"

"She's not even going to touch you, that's why."

"Banner, I swear-"

"Please don't, I'm really not in the mood."

Clint grips a firm hold on his wrist, "Can you shut up for five seconds! Listen to me, if you high tale it out of here, you realize that Ross buddy of yours will be right behind you!"

The physicist removes his glasses, "Don't you think it's better he goes after me as opposed to _her, _or you for that matter?"

"You're not thinking!"

He tugs free from the archers hold, "I am thinking Clint and the whole thing is killing me, but I've got to do it. Though I'm starting to regret informing you of my decision."

"And what are you going to do?! Run for the rest of your life?"

He snaps, "Do I have a choice?!' Barton takes a step back until he calms down, 'Ross is brutal, and he's got no problem going after the people I love and if he ever gets a hold of Natasha...He had no problem shooting at his own daughter Barton! God only knows what he'd do-!"

Clint sighs, mouth opening only to be cut off by a frantic Tony Stark;

"Bruce! I need you! Pepper's been in bed all morning."

He takes a step towards him, "Alright, just calm down. What's wrong?"

Tony tugs on his hair, failing to appear composed;

"I don't know, she's got a really nasty cough, complains she can't see and that everything hurts."

"She's upstairs?"

"In bed."

Thor makes a grand, but very late entrance;

"Good morning friends. My green friend, Lady Romanoff has requested I keep an eye on you."

Clint nods, ignoring the Bruce as he grinds his teeth, "Yes, please do."

Tony tugs on his friends arm;

"All fine and dandy, BUT PEPPER IS SICK!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha paces the room, Fury staying on the opposite end as she contemplates his offer;

"Deal. But you swear you'll eliminate him?"

He nods;

"I swear. As long as you do your part."

She nods almost suspiciously, "Okay. Should I make you sign a contract?"

"No need Agent Romanov, you have my word."

"No backstabbing?"

"None."

She contorts her mouth, "What changed your mind?"

He shrugs, "I paid a little more attention to that footage you showed me. I can't guarantee I can slit his throat, but I can guarantee him years in prison."

She nods, "Fair enough. When do I leave?"

The director hands her a slip, "2 Days. It shouldn't take long."

Natasha folds her paper, "No, not at all. It'll take me 5 minutes. Um, Fury?"

He lifts an eyebrow. She catches his action, licking her upper lip with a hint of nervousness;

"Can I make a very small request?"

"Yes?"

She snickers, waving her fist, "I, really want to give Ross a punch in the jaw and if you're not going to let me take him out...How does a revenge sound to you?"

"No Romanov."

"Just, a little retribution..."

"No!"

Natasha lowers her eyebrows, ready to stomp her foot like a child;

"Fury!"

"Be happy I'm willing to comply this much! Don't push it Romanov, just do your job."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He shakes his head, studying the poor girl with the blanket up to her chin. Pepper's nose was red, cheeks flushed though she insisted on working. She mumbles;

"I'm fine Tony."

Bruce lays a hand over her forehead;

"You've got a fever. What else?"

She smirks, red, watery eyes slowly cracking open;

"Oh, sorry Dr. Banner. Um, I'm fine, just dizzy."

Tony speaks up from the background, hand over his head;

"No! Tell him what you told me!"

Pepper gives him a look, covering her mouth in a coughing fit;

"I hate you!"

"No, after that..."

Banner lays the back of his hand on her cheek, taking over the conversation;

"Do you feel achy, weak..."

She nods, "Yes."

He stands up straighter, "Looks like you've got the flu. You need a pain killer with an antihistamine, and a cough medicine. I might have something let me look."

Pepper's ready to thank him before she's cut off in another coughing fit. Stark reaches his hand out to her before she slaps him, her own hand buzzing when he whines;

"What was that for?!"

She smirks;

"Flu's contagious. Don't touch me if you don't want to get sick."

Barton snickers, following Bruce as he leaves the room;

"So, just putting this out there; whose going to stitch us up when you're gone?"

He replies all to quickly, heading for his room;

"More professional doctor's from SHIELD."

"Natasha's picky you know."

"Well, she'll just have to get over that...and why do you keep following me around everywhere?!"

He shrugs, "Just hoping to talk some sense into you."

"Leave me alone Clint."

"You and I both know you'd be better off staying right where you are."

He glances over his shoulder, eyes wide as if to give a warning;

"Clint! I don't want to hear it any more."

He crosses his arms, "Maybe because it's bothering you, what this is going to do to Nat."

"Yes- You know what, it is! But it's for the best and you don't understand that! You'll never know what I put poor Betty through and I refuse to expose Natasha Romanoff to the same danger! I can't live like that Barton! Now can you shut up and leave me alone?!"

"But you don't see the whole picture!"

"Clint!"

"What?! You obviously know something or have other plans. You can't be that stupid, to run off and leave all this behind. We're your family Doc! For God's sake, you're like my brother Bruce! I don't want Nat to get hurt, but I want to keep you out of harms way too!"

His eyes close, green tinge over his normal tan, "Get out."

"I sure hope to God to never talk to _her_ that way!" Clint nods beyond frustrated, slamming the door behind him after he exits.

Bruce bites his tongue, hands over his head as he sits on the edge of his bed._ Leaving them_ hurt, a lot more then he thought it would.


	23. Hospital Visit

A/N: Big thank you to my readers, followers, and reviewers! Love you guys! :)

* * *

Tony scoffs, eyes widening with a hint of shock. It wasn't a nasty statement, but for his best friend, it was completely uncharacteristic;

"Um...What?"

Bruce barely speaks up loud enough, appearing busy as he writes frantically on a scrap piece of paper inside his room;

"You heard me."

Tony crosses his arms, eyebrows lowering, "I just want to make sure I heard you correctly."

"Leave me alone."

He snickers, "Ha! You just pulled this on Clint yesterday. You think I'm dumb enough to fall for it? Something's up Bruce. What is it?"

"Go. Away."

His mouth drops open, "Excuse me?"

"Just go away Tony." Bruce stands up, tossing his pen onto the table before he opens the top drawer of his nightstand. He doesn't bother to repeat himself, just goes about his latest endeavours. Stark seems less then turned off by his retort, taking a step forward. Tony picks up his pen, quickly jabbing it into his friend's side. He winces, hand quickly pushing Stark away from him;

"Knock it off!"

Tony reaches an arm up to grab his, smirking at his antagonizing, "Come on..."

His eyes seem to widen, as he takes a deep inhale. He tries as best he can to keep his voice at a reasonable level;

"Tony, get out before I really get mad."

"And what are you right now? Just moderately miffed?"

His eyes close, hands clenching into a fist as he repeats himself;

"Just leave me alone."

He sighs, tossing the pen back onto the table before parking himself on the edge of Banner's bed;

"I wish you'd tell me what's going on brown eyes."

The doctor ignores him, moving over to his duffel that he had begun to pack up. He runs a hand through his curls, tensing the instant Tony opens his mouth again;

"I know you're not, running away on me."

The billionaire gives him a look. It was very obvious, especially when he tossed his pictures into the duffel. Bruce needed a cover, he shrugged;

"What? I'm not allowed to clean every once in a while?"

He shrugs, leaning back on the bed with his hands behind his head;

"I just hope you don't plan on running. You know you're safe here, right?"

Bruce just nods, tongue circling over his top lip as he tugs on his fingers. The taller boy sits up from his position, a serious look over his face as he readjusts his position;

"And, Pepper's still sick you know."

"She is..."

"So, you know if you left,' he tugs at his neck, 'She'd miss you, you know."

Bruce seemingly ignores his comment, mouth contorting as he gnaws at his inner cheek;

"Maybe you should take her to the hospital, or a real doctor at least."

He rolls his eyes, "You are a real doctor."

"No...Maybe she needs something a little stronger then an antibiotic."

He shrugs, "Like what?"

Bruce rolls his own eyes, "If I knew, don't you think I would've tried it?!"

"So, you think I should take her?"

"Is she getting any better?"

"Not, really. Pep won't admit it, but she sounds worse."

He nods almost sarcastically, "Then yes, I think you should."

Tony nods, eyes busy to outwardly express his mind running a mile a minute;

"Okay. And I just want to make sure you're not going anywhere. You're staying, right?"

Bruce nods mechanically, waiting until Stark stands in the door frame before he stands ready to shut the door. It never failed. Bruce could play tough all he wanted, but the instant he heard someone wasn't well, that rough exterior just instantly faded away.

The Iron Man turns to look over his shoulder;

"And you're coming to the hospital with us."

He shrugs, "You want me to?"

He nods, eyes wide and pathetic.

"Then, yeah...sure I'll be right out."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Clint! Where's Bruce?"

Barton looks up from his news paper at his red-haired partner;

"He ran off with Stark to take Pepper to the hospital. Thor and Steve tagged along with them."

Her eyes narrow, walking towards the coach where he sat;

"Why?! Is she okay?"

Clint lays down his reading material, right foot propped up on a chair he moved over for comforts sake;

"Well she's getting worse and Bruce thought the medicine she was taking should've done something by now..."

She cuts him off, hands on her hips, "So why aren't you there?"

He gives her a look, crossing his arms, "Well, I didn't know where you were! And I figured you wouldn't want to go to a hospital-"

"It's for Pepper. We're going! And I was out preparing for my mission. I leave tomorrow morning."

His eyes widen, "Nat! Did you hear me? HOSPITAL."

"Yeah I heard you. Get in the car. I'm driving."

Clint stands up, snatching his jacket from off the rack, "I'm surprised you'd do that Nat."

She narrows her focus, "I'd suffer through it if it meant being a support system for my closest friends. Do we have to lock up or something?"

He nods, "JARVIS?"

The AI replies, "_Sir?"_

"Set the alarms and shut every light but the main systems please."

_"Of course Agent Barton. And Safe driving Agent Romanov."_

Natasha rolls her eyes, hating that stupid invention of Tony Stark's who listened and watched every little thing that occurred in that bloody tower. She retorts sarcastically;

"Goodnight JARVIS."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The two assassins make there way through the halls and up a few floors before they spot a private waiting room. Thor seems glued to the television studying the latest news in a sleepy haze. Steve shifts his focus between the T.V. and a magazine. He also seemed to be having a nice conversation with the elderly lady beside him, reminiscing about life and the world in general.

Barton almost lost it the instant he spotted Rogers and the woman, only to receive a quick elbow jab from Romanoff. Thor sat up straighter when they walked his way, reaching up to stretch and wake up from his lazy position;

"Good evening Lady Romanoff and friend Barton."

Natasha frantically brushes her forefinger to her lips as if a sign for him to lower his volume;

"So what's going on? Tell me-Quietly."

"Our physician alerted me to the fact that pneumonia has resulted from her sickness. She's also been saying that she is experiencing shortness of breath and is having chest pain."

She nods, "Okay, so she'll be here a few days. What room is she in?"

He points to the left, "Room 427."

Natasha grabs Clint's forearm, "Come on Barton."

He points behind him, "Steve's ready to make out with a 70 year old."

"He is not! He's just being polite and friendly!"

He shrugs, realizing she was not in the mood for any sort of humor. Natasha quickly invites herself into the room, arms crossed as she enters. She gives Tony a nod as he sits in the chair at her bedside and a gentle smile to Bruce before acknowledging Pepper;

"How are you feeling?"

Potts gives a shrug, forearm occupied with an IV. She looked exhausted and a bit disoriented. When the orange haired patient gave a cough, Clint took a step back, cringing at the sound;

"Yikes Potts. Sounds great."

Natasha cringes as well, tilting her head;

"So how long are you going to be here?"

She shrugs, barely able to talk, "A few days."

Natasha spots Bruce subtly shaking his head and mouthing towards her; '2 weeks.'

Romanoff nods subtly, proving she's picked up on his sign language; "Well, hurry up and get better already."

The woman gives a smirk and a little chuckle before breaking out in another coughing fit. Tony can hardly wait any more, realizing Bruce has taken most of the initiative to do anything for her the entire day. He swears under his breath;

"Where the hell is the nurse?! For this, I could've just bought the equipment and let you fix her! Probably winde up being cheaper anyways."

Barton gives him a look, "Oh! Like this is going to break the bank!"

Tony shrugs, "No, it's not...but still!"

Natasha jumps to the opposite end of Pepper, addressing Bruce;

"What do you need _Vrach _Banner?"

He glances up at her, smirking when she gives him a subtle wink. It was hard not to remember Izabella and even harder for him to relive that sort of a memory at this point in time. Natasha was amazing, just pure perfection in his eyes.

He bit his lip;

-_'Focus Banner! Pepper needs you right now, you can worry about running away later.'_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was late that night when Tony had fallen asleep, hunched over with his arm wrapped around Pepper. It was way past normal visiting hours, but Stark was able to buy his way past that rule. Bruce stayed in the room the entire day, eager to get Pepper the help she needed despite a lazy and untrained staff. The other members of the team refused to leave as well, running off only momentarily to pick up food at local places before returning with amusements.

It was going on 12:00 when Natasha sat up from her quick nap. The rest of the team had fallen asleep, ans she giggled when she spotted Tony and his girlfriend. He looked like a kitten asleep on his master's lap, hair stroked by the 'love of his life' until she had fallen asleep herself.

She snickered to herself when Bruce rested a gentle hand over her forehead to check her temper, working opposite Tony's end so as not to disturb them. Natasha smirked, before standing up behind him. She rested an arm on his shoulder when he stood up, opposite hand on her hip, "Hey."

He looks over his shoulder, expression friendly enough although obviously preoccupied;

"Hi Natasha."

She nozzles into his neck, forehead pressed on his shoulder as she inhales his cologne;

"How are you."

Bruce marks up a paper, left outside her chart, "Fine. Yourself."

"You liar."

She feels him huff out a laugh, rubbing her thumb over a sore muscle on his shoulder;

"You done with that?"

"For now." He tosses her file back where he found it, removing his glasses. He's quick to gently pull from her grip only to have her take up his hand;

"You've been cooped up in here all day, come here."

She drags him along, taking her time to walk into the elevators and out into the parking lot. She circles a path hand intertwined with his. He rams the other hand into his pocket before breaking the silence to avoid suspicion;

"Thanks for coming. I know how you get with these, places."

Natasha gives a shrug, short red hair tossing with the breeze, "Yeah, but I belong here with you guys. Pepper's our friend and it wouldn't be right if I didn't show up."

"Still, I know it takes a lot for you to do this and, I know it means a lot to both Pepper and Tony."

She nudges him with her side, changing the subject, "So what's going on _Vrach?"_

He sighs, rubbing at his eye, "Nothing. You?"

"Bruce, you know why I'm asking."

The doctor freezes uncomfortably, releasing her hand only to shove his own into the pocket of his jacket;

"No. Why."

"Because both Clint and Tony are telling me you've been on edge."

He shrugs casually, pace slowly as he brushes his foot against the pavement;

"I've been worse."

She crosses her arms, gently taking a step in front of him;

"You've never gotten nippy with Clint before. He's worried about you, really, whether you see it or not. He told me to come talk to you about it."

"About what." He looks for clarification to avoid bringing up something she might know nothing about.

"About your little mini explosion."

"You've seen them before."

She remains stern, "Your eyes didn't dilate for Tony or Clint, which leads me to believe something's up."

His head lowers, lock fallen over his forehead as he repeats her;

"_Tony or Clint, _Natasha, I'm fine. I've just got a lot on my mind right now."

"Your blowup with Clint happened before Pepper got sick. So what is it? Bad day? Stress?' she pauses, hesitant to bring it up, 'Betty? You can tell me _Vrach_, I'm not mad at you. And neither is Clint. We just want to help you Doc. You do everything for everyone else and yet you don't take the time to help yourself-"

He cuts her off, "I'm fine Natasha. Everything's fine."

She shakes her head to herself; _Fine. _His bloody excuse for everything he didn't want to talk about was _'everything's fine;'_

"You're not convincing me."

His eyes rove up towards hers, taking in the general area. It's disturbing when the ambulances pull up behind them, sending Natasha into a bit of an uncomfortable situation. He takes into account her discomfort, giving a heavy sigh before he steps closer to her. She lets her head fall against his chest, eyes closing as she relives a painfully memory. He hesitates to touch her, carefully wrapping her into his arms. She returns his embrace with a tighter hold, head buried into his shoulder.

Bruce keeps his focus up, gently rubbing her upper back with his thumb. Any idea of brushing her away would have to wait. His heart drops the instant his brown orbs caught sight of his stalker, lingering pointlessly in the parking lot. Even in the far distance, he could spot that nasty grin.

The physicist whispered in her ear, eyes focused on that army vehicle as he kept his voice low to avoid sparking her curiosity;

"It's late Natasha, Why don't you go inside, get some sleep."

She gradually pulls away from him, tears in her eyes but a genuine smirk on her face;

"You too Doc, you've been working harder then me."

He wraps an arm around her to move her along;

"Listen, go ahead up and I'll meet you."

She narrows her focus before he clarifies;

"I just have to take care of something."

Natasha gives a hesitant nod, "Take care of what?"

He shrugs, "Well, I'm sure a few people would want to know why I'm here don't you think?"

She nods, believing him to be referring to nurses and doctors within the facility;

"The office is open. Let me come with you."

"No!...No, that's fine, it's...something I need to just straighten out. Probably better if I didn't drag you into the mix as well, right?"

She shrugs, brushing her under eye. She's too tired to second guess him, or herself for that matter, "I guess. So I'll see you in a minute."

He nods, biting his upper lip, "Yep. Go ahead."

Bruce takes in a heavy breath, eyes closing before he heads directly for that vehicle. If Ross wanted something, now was the time to get it. As the doctor starts walking, he deliberately catches their attention. The driver nods, slowly following the dark-haired doctor to a much quieter area. Out of the lot and into the emptied park across the highway.


	24. Tight-Lipped

**_A/N: _**_Please R&R! I really appreciate my little support system. You guys are great. :)_

_Sorry this chapter's a little long. The next one will start some of the action..._

* * *

Bruce couldn't have gotten any closer, throat swelling the instant he spots Ross get out from that vehicle. from the opposite end, he watched Talbot do the same.

The General opens his mouth, hands rubbing over one another a midst a cool breezy night;

"Evening Banner. You look a bit unnerved."

He stares nervously, hand rammed into his own pockets, "Speak for yourself."

Ross gives a nod, cold icy focus evident under his stern facial expressions. He takes a step forward, realizing his victim had no intention of running;

"Quite honestly, I'm getting tired of chasing you all over creation."

Bruce shifts his stare, unable to look him in the eye;

"Well I'm here now."

There's a tone in Ross' voice that immediately sends shivers down his spine, "Oh you wish it were that simple!"

"Park is empty. If you shoot me, we both know how this ends."

He growls, "You're such a weakling! You can't even fathom the thought of submitting to me for an experiment, when I'm half responsible for making you into what you become in the first place!"

"I prefer to hold onto whatever dignity I have left."

"You have none! the only reason more people don't go seeking your blood is because SHEILD has you under lock and key! The only reason why I don't take you right now is because of any suspicion your so called 'friends' would have against me."

Bruce lowers his head with eyes closing. It's hard to control that beast inside f him, anxious to rip his primary antagonist to pieces;

"What do you want."

He lays out a preposition, uncharacteristic smirk spread over his rough facial features;

"You and here's my plan; I'll wait outside Stark Tower, behind the main facility. Meet me out in the lot by 2 AM without a fight and I'll tell Ivan not to go after the red-head."

Banner's expressive brown orbs shoot up instantly, recalling his initial threats back at the base;

"You wouldn't!"

He must've taken a threatening step towards Ross, causing Glen Talbot to chime in almost instantly holding a pistol within his grip;

"It's a sedative for the hulk you mutant, stand back or I'll fire."

Ross lifts a hand to urge his assistant to calm down, "Shall I make this more interesting? There's a friend of mine who tells me a fella by the name of Clinton Barton is wanted dead or alive. I also hear a certain individual in Afghanistan would love to get his hands on Anthony Stark-"

"I get it Ross!"

The General glares, permitting his partner to aim his weapon until the physicist surrenders. His head bows low in defeat;

"What do you want with me?"

"Experimentation Banner. I'll have you caged and studied, analyzed in both bodies, and when I get what I want, I'll break every bone in your body. You will pay for everything that you've done and all the trouble you've caused. I promised your road to hell would be the most painful you'll ever have to experience and I do not intend on breaking that promise!"

He trembles, eyes burning as if his father just gave him one of those infamous beatings for breathing the wrong way;

"Sir, please just, hear me out-"

Ross wastes little time in retorting back, "I'm done talking Banner! Your a murderer, ruthless and just like your father! These are your choices Banner! I can't drag you out of that tower but any soviet is permitted to enter and we both know your Black Widow won't even hear that silent gun being fired through her heart! Unless of course, Ivan chooses to stab her-"

"Don't touch her!"

Glen raises his forefinger to the trigger, "Banner!"

He stutters, swarms of mixed emotions pooling through every cell of his body. His fingers run through those thick curls, tears in his eyes;

"You're going to make it a weapon."

"Possibly, but you won't live to see it completed. You and Betty made sure to destroy or hide whatever data I initially collected and now it's pay back. If you refuse, I'm sure Romanov is used to life threatening concussions, stabbings and fatal-"

"I'll do it Ross!...I'll do it."

"Tomorrow, 2 AM."

"Promise me you won't touch Miss Romanoff. Just leave her out of this, please."

"Cooperate and I'll never mention the idea again."

Bruce takes a heavy inhale, before thrusting his open palm into the General's. That sneer of victory pierces right through his soul, reminding him of all those possibly disastrous consequences and the trouble he just agreed to be a part of.

Still, if it meant keeping that girl out of harms way, he'd do just about anything. Bruce would give his life for that red-head, suffer through animalistic experimentation if it meant she'd be safe. He cursed himself for dragging her into this mess!

_Didn't he learn_ _anything from all those incidents with Betty?_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She figited in her chair, eyes slowly cracking open. Natasha jumped when she fond herself still in the hospital, only now she can see there was no fire. Her heart skipped a beat until she remembered why they were there.

Steve had ben kind enough to bring her coffee, gently tapping her shoulder with a 7 eleven cup in his hand;

"Good morning Agent Romanoff."

She yawns, fingertips rubbing over her eyes, "Hi Steve."

Barton lays a hand on her opposite shoulder when he saw that she was awake;

"Thor and I ran back to the tower to change. I brought you a sweatshirt, not that flattering, but I'm sure your boyfriend won't mind"

She gives him a look, smirk contorting to one side at his remark;

"Shut up. Wait, where is Bruce anyway?"

Clint points towards the corner of the room;

"Over there. Hasn't moved since Pepper's chest therapy."

Natasha glares at him over her shoulder;

"And I'll assume you haven't even tried talking to him."

He shrugs trying to keep his lips locked on the issue;

"What's the point? He's just as stubborn and strong-willed as you are!"

She tries to hide that smirk, hand over her mouth;

"Alright Barton."

He shakes his head, tossing that sweatshirt towards her;

"Here. Cap and I are running out to make sure Thor doesn't burn the house down."

She nods, still whispering so as not to wake up Pepper;

"And Stark?"

"Ran down to the lobby for breakfast. He'll be right back. Oh! And Fury called. I told him what was going on and he says you can leave tomorrow, 6 AM."

"Oh joy." Romanoff rolls her eyes before standing up, focusing on her dark-haired friend whose transfixed on nothing in particular, gazing out the window. She sighs, taking slow steps to meet him. She moves her body in front of his, head tilting when he doesn't acknowledge her. Natasha hadn't the slightest clue on how to handle his vacant expression, deciding not to push him into another one of her 'therapy sessions.'

Eventually she breaks the silence, after sipping from her coffee cup while her free hand adjusted the collar of his purple top;

"Does 'the other guy' need a little air?"

His eyes shift towards her without any clarification, hardly noticing her fingers as they toy with his collar. Banner's voice is almost groggy when he responds;

"I'm sorry?"

She shrugs, laying her previously working hand over his chest to search for a heartbeat;

"Do you need to let _him _out for a while?"

"Why."

"Why not. Might be good for the both of you."

She has no idea how close he is to accepting her offer as silly as it sounds. He stops himself, remembering just how loose _his_ tongue tends to get;

"No, it's alright Natasha-"

"Tell me _'you're fine' _and I'll punch you. Look, you obviously don't feel like talking and I think you need some way to express yourself. There's a vacant plot a few minutes away, you can vent without hurting anyone...Bruce you need some sort of release. I hate the way you repress your emotions! Come on _Vrach, _you're scaring me."

"You've seen worse. I can't believe you're suggesting this."

She shrugs, intertwining her fingers with his;

"Well I am. And it's not an option."

He'd smile if he were in a better mood, blank, yet sleepy expression over his face as he pauses for just a moment;

"Wait Natasha, I can't leave Pepper by herself."

Romanoff points to the billionaire as he storms into the room, grin over his face;

"Morning Little Red. Hungry?"

She rolls her eyes, stealing a bagel from off his tray. She rams it into her mouth, coffee still held in her left hand as she grabs her friend. Tony can't help but break out into laughter when she tries to talk with a mouth full;

"Come on Bruce."

The doctor, catches her arm, gently turning her around to take the coffee from her hand;

"Get that out of your mouth Miss Romanoff. You can't walk around like that."

She chuckles, complying with his request before taking a bite from her stolen breakfast;

"You're funny."

"I'm serious! What if you choke? Or what if someone knocks into you? You'll hurt your teeth."

"You worry too much."

Stark plops back into his chair, eyes fixed on the couple in front of him;

"Where are you guys off to?"

The red-head smirks, "I'm going to drop him in a field for a little while. Let 'the other guy' run amuck."

Bruce gives her a look, eyes expressing his discontent with the idea;

"I never agreed to this."

She shrugs, food stuffed in her cheek;

"You don't have a choice. Tony, Pepper will be alright without him?"

He nods, hands waving, "Yea, Just go, he needs a run."

Banner rolls his eyes;

"I don't need a run, why is everyone giving me such a hard time? I'm fine."

Natasha clenches her fist as a warning, even though she had no intention of following through. He pulls away from her preparing for the worst. She picks up that genuine fear in his eyes, heart sinking when he cringes, his eyes closed while his muscles tense.

Romanoff shakes her head, dropping her hand to her side;

"Oh will you relax?! I'm not going to hit you."

Tony narrows his focus, ready to throw her against the wall if she even tried. There's a serious tone in his voice when he addresses her;

"Tasha! Buddy, you tell me if she hurts you. We'll straighten that out right away."

She clenches her teeth, "Tony! I wasn't going to hurt him."

"You raised your fist! Don't touch bruce the wrong way or I'll rip you apart,' he pauses, realizing he is potentially her next victim, 'Okay. Have fun Nat."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha found it difficult to watch him hold his head for the entire drive, dragging out a 10 minute ride in complete silence. She pulled into the lot, shutting the car before crossing her arms in a fit;

"Alright, get out and blow of some steam."

He sighs, hand dropping when he looks her way. Romanoff lets her tongue run over her cheek, breathing a heavy sigh when she focuses on his glassy stare. She kicks her door open;

"Come on _Vrach_. I'm coming with you."

His eyes widen, voice cut off when she shuts the door on him. He scrambles to jump out on his end;

"Natasha!- _Ugh!_ Miss Romanoff! It's not safe!"

She smirks, arms crossed as she stares him down. He sighs, realizing there's no point in arguing with her. He rolls his eyes, handing her his jacket and glasses slipped inside his pocket;

"I don't like this Natasha."

She nods almost mechanically, holding out her hand while she lets him talk;

"Okay. Let me have your shirt before you explode."

"This is ridiculous."

"Go please."

"What if-"

"Bruce Banner...Go blow off some steam."

He sighs, unbuttoning the front down before he hands it too her, anger ready to reach a boiling point before he's finished. Maybe she was right after all.

Natasha snickers, cheeks flushed a bright red when she sees his slender yet toned build;

"Go ahead. I'm just going to throw this in the car."

At this point, she's got him down to a science, counting down the average amount of time it takes him to transform completely. Natasha shuts her eyes when she hears that familiar growl realizing he's already having a fit. She slams the car door, returning the keys into her pocket before confronting her large green friend.

He'd already made his way halfway through the field, knocking over a few trees in the process. She stayed on the sidelines, leaning her body into a tree beside her as she watches him destroy.

He looked her way after a good half hour, panting for air as he looks down at her. Romanoff gives him a smile. She loved being able to trust him, _both sides of him_;

"How's it going big guy?"

He sighs, running a gentle finger along her cheek;

"Spider- Natasha safe?"

She nods, "Yep. Just wanted to give you some air."

Natasha can't help but cringe when he rams a fist into the tree behind him, uprooting the plant with a swift blow;

"Hey, easy boy. It's okay."

He sighs, resting on his large fists as he bows to her level, permitting the assassin to run her hand over his green tinted cheek;

"I love you Bruce."

He melts into her, large eyes closing to hide those tears she'd never seen _him _form;

"Alright, what is it Hulk? What's going on?"

He growls, remaining stubbornly tight-lipped. She rubs her fingers under his eye;

"It's okay, you can tell me."

His voice stays soft, afraid to startle her;

"Hulk confused and angry."

Her eyebrows lower, "Why?"

"Bruce confused and angry."

"So you feel everything he feels. What's wrong big guy?"

"Danger?"

She smirks, "No, there's no danger. You're safe."

"Cages."

"No, no cages either."

"Army."

"No hon, there are no army officers either."

"Natasha?"

Her eyes close misinterpreting his limited vocabulary;

"It's okay. You don't have to worry anymore. You're safe. No one's going to touch you I promise. Just take it easy."

"Bruce protect you..."

She contorts her facial expression, "Yes, and so do you."

His eyes lower, growling in response. Her heart pounds, mind racing in a million different directions. Were those questions or statements? He was still almost impossible to read. She tried her best to stay patient;

"Hulk, where was Bruce last night?"

"Hospital."

"Yes, but before- Before he fell asleep where was he?"

"With Spider."

She nods, "I know, after that."

His head lowers, mouth closing until he snarls, turning away from her to attack another tree. Natasha covers her ears when he screams, roaring loud enough to scare half the city. She sighs, running up beside him;

"_Shh! _Easy..."

He flinched away when she lays a hand over his arm, changing to a stern expression;

"Hulk please, you need to tell me if Bruce is in trouble."

"Bruce love Natasha."

She holds her head, "Honey, I know-"

"Hulk love Natasha."

"Yes, I know. Is Bruce-"

"Spider safe?"

"Yes, Hulk please!"

"Russians go after Spider?"

Natasha pauses, eyebrows lowering;

"No, why? Is that what he's worried about?"

He repeats himself, lowering back down to her level;

"Natasha safe?"

She nods, realizing she'll get nothing out of him;

"Yeah big guy. Everything's okay."

He sighs, leaning back into her palm. He seemed to be calming down, even though she wasn't exactly finished interrogating the hulk. Romanoff reaches forward when his eyes close, rapidly shrinking when his normal tan starts to come back. She jumps when he shrills, wrapping an arm around him before she kneels to his level. He sits back on his heels, head bowed low as she hugs him close, running a free hand over the side of his thick curly locks. He was breathing heavy, probably exhausted from his temper tantrum;

"Welcome back _Vrach_."

Natasha's eyes widen when he hugs her close, trembling slightly from his recent explosion;

"Are you okay...did he hurt you?"

She sighs, melting into his embrace. She'd kill him later for even trying to hide whatever happened last night. Natasha swore she'd find some way to pull it out of him before the day was done. Right now, it was sufficient to say all he needed was a little reassurance of her affection. And she was all to happy to give it;

"I'm fine Bruce no worries. I've got you _Vrach, _it's okay. Everything's going to be okay."


	25. Time's Up

_**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing RFK22 and Sam! I'm so glad you like it so far. :)_

_Next chapter is going to be rough...I think I know where I want to go with this, plenty of twists, irony, and a little hearbreak. Can't say too much more. _

_So, I wanted to make a little video for 'Brutasha' on youtube because there aren't enough out there. The nerve! :'( I was looking for songs at the moment so if you think of any, feel free to share them. :D_

* * *

"Come on Pep! Cooperate with me!"

His eyes are wide, holding a cup of that nasty liquid within his grip. Tony tried to stay as patient as possible, waiting for her to sit up on her own terms.

Miss Potts slowly reopens her eyes, brushing her long hair behind her shoulder. Slowly she comes to an upright position, accepting help from Steve who slipped a hand under her upper back for support. Thor looked concerned, cringing when she starts one of her coughing fits. He looks at Clint for some sort of explanation only a licenced practitioner could provide. Barton shakes his head when he studies her body language and that look of terror spread over Tony Stark. No one had seen him this 'human', tenderly caring for the person he loved the most;

"Drink it Pep."

She cringes, upper forehead creasing as she stares at the medicine;

"Not again."

His voice raises in an attempt to get her to comply;

"Potts, I swear. If you don't take it I'll pour it down your throat."

She grimaces, hand over her chest as she takes her first swallow for the afternoon. Rogers snatches up a glass of water from behind him, ready to offer something to clear that bitter taste from her mouth.

Tony leans forward to check her progress and how much she had left to swallow;

"Come on, don't you want to get better...?"

Her teeth clench, ready to throw the cup at him;

"Mr. Stark, it's nasty, bitter, and has an awful after taste. Open your mouth again, and I'll make _you_ drink it!"

Barton snickers, tossing his crossword puzzle onto the empty chair in front of him;

"Okay, things are getting tense. I'm going for a walk. You guys want anything?"

Thor nods form the corner, "Yes my archer friend, I'd love a sugary tart if such a thing exists in this medical facility."

He shrugs, "I'll look. Cap, you good?"

Steve nods, pencil in his hand as he sketches randomly;

"Yep, Thanks Barton."

It took Clint less then five minutes to spot those pop tarts Thor loved so much, deciding that purchasing at least 12 was a good investment. He was always hungry and being that size, Barton decided he had a right to get what he wanted. Heaven forbid his blood sugar were to get low... that was one thing Clint never wanted to experience; an angry demigod.

The master assassin was all to happy to check his cell after placing the order, in the middle of a serious 'scrabble' game with Agent Maria Hill. He studies his jumble of given letters, polity getting the attention of the woman behind the counter;

"Um, do you know any seven letter word with an 'm' and a 't'?"

She shakes her head as if she couldn't be bothered, still collecting his request.

"Say, what would happen if a really big guy, say 6 feet 2ish were to have a low blood sugar. That probably wouldn't be a pleasant experience right?"

Her eyes widen punching numbers into her register;

"Child, you meet my husband and you'll have your answer. Your total is $17.50."

He nods confused by her initial statement, double checking just how many tarts he purchased for his friend, of course the cans of Red Bull for himself and Stark. Barton jumps when he spots Natasha steal the cellular from his grip, turning around to spot Banner on his opposite side;

"Have a nice run?"

Bruce bites at his cheek, handing the girl a $20. Barton sighs, forgetting just how fast Banner could move;

"Bruce! What'd you do that for Doc?"

His fingers run through his hair, handing Clint his goodies;

"An apology. I got a little short with you yesterday."

The archer smirks;

"Thanks, but I wish you didn't do that."

"You're welcome."

He whispers, mumbling so as to avoid sparking Natasha's suspicion;

"You uh, change your mind about, _it_?"

Bruce shakes his head, unable to look him in the eye, "No."

Clint sighs, ready to open his mouth again before Natasha catches his shoulder;

"Barton! Maria plays scrabble?!"

He jumps, taking his phone back from her;

"What did you do Nat."

"Gave you a seven letter word. Your tiles are out."

"Oh."

"You're welcome. Oooh. Red Bull. Got one for me?"

He sighs, handing her the can originally meant for himself;

"Take it."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thor chuckles when he glances over Steve's shoulder, analyzing his latest sketch;

"Patriotic Man! That is a very realistic image."

Rogers hushes him, quickly turning the page so that he wouldn't have to show it off. Romanoff smirks, curiosity getting the best of her. Natasha had made herself comfortable on Banner's lap while he wrote out something on Pepper's chart. He rubbed her back while she read her book, only now looking up to get involved in whatever was making Thor laugh.

Pepper smiles politely catching Steve's attention;

"Can I see it?"

Tony leans over when Steve tilts his pad in her direction, causing Stark to have a giggle fit;

"Oh man! Show Banner. Brucey, come here."

He looks over Natasha's shoulder, lowering his glasses to see things better from a distance. He couldn't move if he wanted to, comfortable with the Russian on his lap.

Barton just shook his head at the picture;

"That's good Steve. Draw me a copy?"

He shrugs, "You can have that one if you want."

Natasha sighs, arms crossing;

"What did you draw?!"

Rogers shuts his eyes to avoid seeing a possible evil glare in hers;

"Just you and Banner, just like you're sitting right now-"

Tony's smile widens in his laughter. Pepper just smirks;

"It's cute. Good job Steve."

Romanoff reaches out her hand, "Give that to me."

Barton scolds her, "Rip it and I'll punch you."

Natasha looks it over, cheeks flushing a vibrant pink. Banner's eyes glance over her shoulder, nose pressed into her skin;

"This is, unfortunately really good. Can um, I have a copy?"

Rogers gives her a smirk, already working on his second sketch;

"Of course Agent Romanoff."

Tony snickers, already preparing for the red-head next to him to give him dirty looks or a nasty hit;

"Wait! Rogers I want one with a little more skin-"

Natasha clenches her teeth, arm reaching over to punch Stark's shoulder;

"Shut up!"

He cringes, rubbing his bicep. Pepper just shakes her head, arms crossed;

"When are you going to learn?"

He smirks, devilish grin spread to his lower cheeks;

"I'm sure Natasha wouldn't mind getting a good look at him and of course vice versa. Oh, by the way Little Red, when it happens-"

Her teeth grind over one another, arms still crossed;

"Mr. Stark, it should take you exactly four seconds to cross from here to that door. I'll give you two."

She puckers her mouth lips together when she hears Bruce chuckle, trying her best to hold it together.

He raises his hands in a surrender;

"'Holly Golightly'. Breakfast at Tiffany's. And you're not even going to help me, are you Brucey?"

He shakes his head, too busy with Pepper's record to open his mouth. Natasha speaks up for him;

"He knows better then to get involved."

She shifts her focus, brushing the side of Banner's head with her hand before leaning into him. Although he stays focused on his work, he brushes her shoulder with his free hand to acknowledge her contact;

"Bruce I forgot to tell you something."

Steve glances up quickly, sketching frantically as his eyes shift between them and his paper. Barton leans in ever so slightly, smirking when he sees the adjustment Roger made. He drew them just the way they were with her head rested on his shoulder and his hand on hers. He snickers as he flips his phone open, taking a picture of his friends with as much stealth as possible.

Natasha crosses her knees, shifting to a more comfortable position over his lap;

"I have to leave for a mission tomorrow, so I'm going to be away for a few days."

He smirks, glances over the frame of his glasses;

"Is that why you've been so clingy?"

He pauses in his writing, planting a kiss over her forehead while his hand brushes those red locks from her sweet face. She shrugs, enjoying his tender touch;

"Sorry _Vrach_, but I'll miss you."

Banner drops his pen, letting his head fall over her shoulder. She waits, taking note of the way his eyes closed tight and the way he snakes his arms around her waist to hold her even closer. Natasha drops her hands over his;

"I shouldn't be away for too long."

Bruce keeps a gentle, loose hold over her, his head still buried in her shoulder as he counts the hours he has left. She sighs, slightly confused;

"Hey, you alright?"

He looks up, hardly able to reassure her;

"Just tired Miss Romanoff. Everything's okay."

Tony reaches into his pocket, nudging his dark-haired friend;

"Why don't yo go back to the Tower, sleep in your own bed for the night."

He looks over his shoulder, "I can't Tony, I have to look out for Pepper."

Natasha takes the key;

"Bruce, she'll be fine. You need some sleep. Come on _Vrach_, I wouldn't mind staying at the tower myself."

Clint jumps up to follow them, "I'll come. Someone needs to keep an eye on you two."

The red-head stands up, slowly separating from Banner before giving Potts a friendly embrace;

"Feel better."

She smiles, barely awake, "Thanks Natasha. I'll see you when you get back."

The physicist gives a backwards glance, nervous agony pooling through his gut. Tony gives him a push, "I'll catch you later big guy."

He nods biting his cheek, "Make sure she takes her medicine and, gets better. Make sure those doctor's are checking her often enough."

"Oh I will. Thanks for helping Brucey." Stark throws a pat against his upper back, smirk on his face.

Bruce tugs at the back of his neck, "Yeah. And, thanks Tony."

He snickers, "For what? Doing what I should be doing?"

"For everything, really."

Stark nudges him gently before parking back on his chair;

"Go home and get some sleep. I know I'm not awake enough for this sentimental crap."

Bruce gives a sigh, unable to look him in the eye. He smirks at his friends rough and sarcastic demeanor;

"Goodnight Tony."

"Night Brucey. If you decide to do science, just leave your project open so I can see it."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Banner spent most of that night cleaning the room he had been using for the past few weeks. He knew it was pointless to take anything with him, especially because of all the suspicious individuals around him. It would be easier to just leave, taking as minimal as possible, though he doubted anything but a change of clothes would be necessary if he was to be held captive by Ross until who knows when.

Bruce went back to his elegant paper, eyes filling when he read over the note he left for Romanoff which would contain some reason for his strange disappearance. And both he and Clint decided to change Pepper's sheets so that she'd come home to a nice clean bed.

He couldn't spend enough time with her that night, lingering in the kitchen as she sat on the counter, listening to her ramble about something she found absolutely hysterical. He froze a new mix of raspberry danishes for her while she vented about how silly her mission was going to be, planting a kiss on her cheek every time he passed her chair to get something from the cabinets. Natasha eventually stood up, working along side him to fix a baked ziti for Pepper. At least they would have a nice home cooked meal when they returned. It made Romanoff feel like she was able to contribute, even if for some reason she got held up and were gone for the next two weeks.

When it was all done, one look at the clock set his heart racing. The number '11:30' was far from comforting. She stood up behind him, arms snaking around his waist;

"You look exhausted Bruce. Go get some rest."

He smiled in an attempt to hide what he was feeling, turning around to face her. She pressed her hands chest, tenderly intertwining his lips with hers. It was a tender kiss, long enough to spark Barton's curiosity as he walked past. He freezes, coughing sarcastically from the sidelines after a few seconds. They pulled away, slowly releasing their hold on one another. The red-head waves at her friend, smile on her face;

"Hi Clint."

He rolls his eyes before walking off, "_Hi Clint_ nothing. And that's too much sugar."

She rolls her eyes at his stupid pun, tossing her baked creation into the refrigerator. Bruce lingers behind her, leaning up against the wall until she's finished. He can't seem to separate from her, at least not yet. She grabs his hand, turning out the light as she walks up to her room. He shuts his eyes, wrapping her into his arms for one last time. Truthfully, she's shocked by his gentle manuever, finally taking the time to count just how many times he's pressed his lips against her at evening.

If this wasn't _love_, she didn't know what was. Natasha shut her eyes smirk over her face as he kissed her neck. She jumped when he hit a sensitive spot, selfishly wishing he'd let his mouth linger there..._right there_ for the rest of the night. Had anyone else dared do that to her, she would've had no problem hurling them across the room, but Bruce was different. She giggled instead;

"Dr. Banner..."

He smirks, releasing his hold on her;

"I'm sorry Miss Romanoff. I'm just, going to miss you."

She nods leaning in her door frame, "Me too."

_God, if she only knew what he was about to go through for her!_

"I love you Natasha."

"I know,' she reaches up to plant another kiss over his mouth, deep and passionate, 'Don't you go anywhere, you hear me? I need you _Vrach_."

He nods, thinking about his letter;

"I won't go anywhere without telling you."

She smiles content with his answer, brushing her finger over that lock above his eye;

"Goodnight Bruce."

He sighs, eyes taking as much of her in as possible;

"Goodnight Natasha."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It's 1:45 when he starts to sneak from his room, directly headed for hers with nothing but her envelope in his hand.

He snuck into her room, careful not to wake her when he opened her door. Bruce walked slowly, deliberate in every step until he slips the envelope onto her night table. His perfect brown orbs take in her sweet frame, curled up under her blankets. She looked peaceful, chest move lightly with every breath she took. He leans over to move her body more towards the center of her bed. One wrong move and he thought she would've fallen, probably crashing into her nightstand. His fingers brush the stray hairs behind her ear and off her cheek. His thumb brushes her skin one last time, soaking in what ever warmth she could give off.

Despite everything, it was better this way. At least she'd be safe, free from Ivan, Ross, and well, the other guy too.

Banner sighs, spotting Barton with is arms crossed as he enters the hallway;

"Go back to bed Barton."

"You should go back to bed. You look like you're about to sell your soul to the devil Doc!"

He shuts his eyes with his heart pouding. That comment hit a little too close to home for him.

Clint narrows his focus;

"You idiot. Do you realize what this is going to do to her?!"

"It would be a lot worse if I didn't."

"Don't you care about her?"

"Clint, of course I do-"

He lightens up on his tone, eyebrows raised with nothing but concern;

"Then stay!"

"I can't Clint! I- told you what's going on..."

"Not really,' he closes his eyes, dropping his arms, 'Where will you go?"

He sighs, hand running through his hair as he heads for the door;

"I don't know Barton."

Clint catches his arm, eyes wide as he pleads;

"I wish you'd think about this."

"I have, and I'm sick over it trust me, but I don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice!"

"I can't hurt her Barton! That girl means more to me then anything else in this world and if leaving keeps her out of harms way, it's the least I can do!"

He waits, pausing in a long space of nothing but silence;

"Alright. The door's, always open if, your so called 'circumstances' change..."

He nods, "Barton just promise me one thing..."

Clint shuts his eyes filling in the blanks;

"I'll take care of her."

"Please, just keep her safe. That's all I ask."

"She'd be happier if you were her live in 'protector'."

He quotes himself, "Well, she can't always be so picky."

"And something tells me you wouldn't mind that so much. Living with a pretty woman's not a bad deal; If you stay in the tower...maybe eventually have a kid or two in the yard...Uncle Clint around to show them how to shoot an arrow...Natasha Banner doesn't offend my ears you know and you can't tell me that it doesn't sound appealing."

Bruce just shuts his eyes with his head bowed low. If he hadn't opened his mouth Clint would've sworn he didn't hear a word the archer had to say;

"Barton, when you've been through enough nightmares you give up dreaming."

He just nods, now at a loss for words. Clint just bites his lip realizing there was no point in arguing with his stubborn and strong-willed friend. He just watches until Bruce broke that agonizing eye contact. The darker-haired physician shifted his weight uncomfortably taking in as much as possible for leaving the tower. His heart was racing when he noticed the time, eager to keep Ross as far away from Romanoff as possible.

Clint lingers in the door frame, leaning his body into one side. His sharp eyes watch for as long as possible, still standing there until Bruce turns the corner, running completely out of his eye sight.


	26. Not Without A Fight

**_A/N: Bruce is on edge which means Hulk is on edge! And that is never a good sign..._**

**_Avamys: _**_Y__es, trouble for Tony and Natasha will definitely be miffed. :) Thanks for reviewing!_

**_RFK22: _**_Haha, yes poor Romanoff is definitely not going to think twice about Avenging her best friend._****_I'm honored that you continue to read my work and always comment. You're the best!__And thank you for the song suggestions! I love them! :D_

_**La Madone: **Trouble is in the air...thanks for reviewing! :)_

* * *

She was half asleep when she woke up, going through the motions almost mechanically. Putting on that tight uniform was the last thing she wanted to do at 5:30 in the morning, still damp from her shower. She couldn't help but fall face first onto her bed after dressing, arms flung out in front of her. Her fingers knocked subconsciously against those random papers and one envelope. Natasha was too tired to even feel anything other than her eyelids closing, body ready to shut down for another four hours.

Romanoff can't help but scream when she hears her phone go off, reaching sleepily for that darn cellular;

"What!,' she freezes, realizing she's holding it upside down, 'Yes Fury I'll be out in a minute."

She groans, stretching her arms out before she heads out the door. Natasha slips into the elevator, eyes closing until she reaches her main floor. Romanoff grins when she spots Clint on sofa, head and eyes fixed towards the window. She was too tired to pick up on his discomfort, or recognize that he had spent the entire night in the same spot;

"I'm leaving Clint. Can you just let Bruce know what's going on? I didn't get to fill him in on the details. Thanks Barton."

He looks her way, mouth opening to tell _her _what was going on. She closed the door behind her before he could even get a word in. Clint sighs heavily, running both his hands over his short light brown hair.

_Tony _would kill him...

_Pepper _would kill him...

And _Natasha _would have him skinned alive if they ever knew he let Banner just walk out like that. Barton tugs on his cheeks, mind set on heading back to the hospital to check on Pepper.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bruce clenched his jaw, anger building as he waited for Ross to hit him just one more time. One more slap would be all it took to get his rage to a boiling point, and after a good two hours, he was beyond ready to vent.

The heartbroken physicist needed a release, especially if he was to be treated like some lab rat for the rest of his life. Between the cage he'd be living in, darkness he'd be surrounded by, only to be tossed around and abused until 'Thunderbolt' decided to dispose of him. To have his dignity stripped, freedom taken...

_...And Natasha! That kind gentle woman who offered him more than just some ordinary friendship. _

To think he'd never see that tender smile again just made his heart sink even further. But hell if something ever happened to that girl!

Bruce cringes, ready to spit when he feels another slap across his cheek;

"Well Banner!?"

He growls. It's a deep gutteral noise that causes Talbot to check his rearview mirror at least twice. Glen is honestly shocked, unable to spot a hint of green over the skin of their 'captive'. Bruce had climbed in willingly and if it were up to Talbot, he would've avoided pushing his buttons. He had been well controlled, but even the Colonel took that animal type snarl as being nothing less then a warning. Bruce was like a domesticated tiger waiting to snap and Glen already knew not to push him too far, especially so soon. He glared at Ross when he went to punch him again;

"Sir, I think he's had enough for now."

The general narrows his focus, hand raised as it brushes the skin of his purpled cheek. Ross managed to cut him this time, nails catching the wrong place on his tender muscle. Talbot jumps at the sound, pulling over instantly when Banner growls a second time. His defensive noise was stronger and much for firmer then his inital warning. His eyes were dilating, anxious to get out of the car before he exploded. Ross had no problem pushing him out of the vehicle onto the pavement, yelling for Glen to shoot him with a tranquilizer.

By the time Talbot stepped out of the car, the green giant was in front of them, ready to take a swipe as he screamed for revenge. The General ducked, remaining firm in his orders. His assistant wasted little time in locating the weapon, completely irritated when the hulk threw whatever he could find towards his two worst enemies.

People on the road began to pull over, a few running from their own vehicles with nothing but fear. Hulk didn't care who he trampled at this point, with every emotion spilling over the top with his mind gone completely blank. All that green giant cared about was revenge, _real _revenge.

His eyes were sharper then usual, screaming and carrying on as he threw things with remarkable accuracy. Talbot couldn't help but admire the creature but only until he aimed his tranquilizer.

Ross panicked when the hulk got up close to him, taking a swing in his direction. 'Thunderbolt' screamed when his vision started to swarm with colors. He had taken a severe blow from that monster, purely from what the beast would've considered a 'miss'.

The General lifted a hand to his mouth, blood pouring from his cut received by the strike. He snarled himself, glowing with a victories grin when Glen shoots his target with a precise hit. The hulk cries in his defeat slowly crumbling back to the ground.

There were plenty of casualties on that highway including overturned cars, though no one bothered to perform a headcount of all those who were injured in his little rampage. A policeman eventually made his way to the army General, demanding an explanation. Ross just smiled devilishly;

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him."

He snapped, shorter then the both of them but full of enthusiasm;

"Destroy it! We have 46 being transported by ambulance, 5 fatal injuries and 2 pronounced dead in a matter of 30 minutes!"

"Be glad it wasn't more! But I can assure you that he will never make an appearance again!"

"You better be right about this! Or I'll have you all arrested!' The cop nods, satisfied with his threat, 'Are you alright Sir? Do you want to visit a hospital?"

Ross scoffs at the idea, only now realizing his aching neck and inability to move his left wrist and fingers;

"No! Just go about your business and I'll go about mine."

Glen tosses an unconcious Bruce Banner into a cab he called for his leader, urging Ross to jump in. Once inside, hand hands him a handkerchief;

"That thing got you good. And that was a miss! Imagine getting hit from that mutant!"

He clutches the cloth to his mouth;

"Remind me, the first thing I'm going to do when we get to New Mexico is tie him to a table and break his arm!"

Talbot checks his bag for tranquilizers, "Okay."

"And you're still tracking Natalia Romanova?"

"Trying to Sir. She's in the middle of San Fransisco, engaging an engineer in some serious manipulation/combat."

"And Ivan?"

"Just got word from the base. We have him."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Oh guys, that's...that's great.' Barton tugs at his neck before offering Pepper a helping hand, 'I'm glad you're alright."

She smirks, "Me too, but I'm even more happy to be getting out of here."

Thor generously carries her stuff to the car, smile on his face as he helps her in. Tony nudges Barton on the shoulder, phone to his ear;

"Where's Banner? He's not picking up."

Clint sighs, "I've been trying to tell you all morning-"

He cuts him off, eyes wide, "Where is he Barton-"

"He left, 2:00 this morning-"

Steve chimes in, worry in his stare, "Where?"

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me."

Stark takes a step forward;

"And you let him go?!"

"He's a grown man Tony! He can make his own decisions!"

Rogers crosses his arms, "But at two in the morning?"

Tony clenches his teeth pointing to the Captain;

"Get Pepper home. I'm calling SHEILD. Barton, track his cellular..."

"He's not an idiot Stark! I bet a million dollars he doesn't have it!"

"Just try! Because if he's not being watched you and I both know who will have no problem taking advantage of the unprotected situation!"


	27. Instinct

_**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you like the update! :D**_

_**Nate The Grate: **Thank you so much for reading and taking the time to review. _

_**RFK22: **Hello my friend, always nice to hear from you. lol if it were possible, Romanoff would be hulking out even more frequently then Banner. Natasha and her short temper... :)_

_**La Madone: **I LOVE inyour review and how you called Bruce 'Vrach'. You have no clue how happy that made me. haha. Yeah, with all that tracking Natasha could use an extra pair of eyes behind her head right about now..._

* * *

Stark throws his cellular across the floor the instant he entered the home. He holds his head, mind set on his strongest liquor from the cabinet.

Pepper looks up from her book, blanket across her lap while she sits on the coach fingers on either side of her head;

"Tony!"

_No answer. _

She sighs, realizing he just locked himself in another room. Thor gives her a sympathetic look, gentle hand held over her shoulder;

"Are you alright Lady Potts?"

"No. He is going to drink himself silly."

"I pity the man of metal. He is no doubt disturbed the physician is no longer with us."

She scoffs, "Thor, can you use different words?"

"I apologize if I have offended you."

"No, it's okay."

"Would you be comforted if I were to sit beside the Man of Metal to ensure he remains sober?"

Pepper shakes her head, fingers rolling over the stitching of her blanket;

"It doesn't matter. Tony's going to do what he wants whenever he wants to do it."

Barton stops in front of the two-some double checking his own cellular;

"Where's Stark?"

Pepper points behind him, "In there, probably drunk by now."

Clint rolls his eyes, hand over his head, "I'll go hit him for you."

She smirks, "Thanks Barton."

He shrugs, heading for the locked door with nothing but determination. With an aggressive tug, he presses the door open, spotting that familiar figure chugging down a bottle;

"Alright listen! You're upset, I get it, but you can't lose your mind over this! Seriously Stark, what are you thinking; The fact is that you're not!"

Tony just looks, pointing to another bottle at his side;

"You want it?"

Clint rolls his eyes, just as stressed as the 'Iron Man'. He takes it up, giving into that urge;

"But seriously Stark-"

"I called Fury, he won't pick up. I called SHIELD; they don't answer- My friend is out there and I can't track him, I can't call him. I keep getting this...bad vibe about it. Thirsty?"

Clint sighs, abandoning his liquor when he sees just how far Tony's gone already;

"Bruce can take care of himself Stark, he'll be alright."

He scoffs, "HA! That's what you think.I know a few people who will have no problem tracking him down. Big green guy is hard to miss don't you think?"

He shrugs, "But his other half is pretty low-key."

"How many people do you know who could take five minutes to dissect some nuclear equation in their head? Cure people without an official doctorate and not ask for a single red cent?"

"Wait, he wasn't charging us?"

"No! I never paid him for fixing the reactor or getting me stitches!"

"Well, you gave him a place to stay. Actually, now that I think about it, I never paid him for any of my stuff."

"Because he never asked you to! And now he's probably roaming the country, getting taken advantage of by those fricken army generals who-"

He cuts him off, "Can we contact Ross?"

Tony shuts his eyes coughing as he chokes on his liquor;

"Can we WHAT?! Yeah, that's smart, tell his primary antagonist that Bruce is on the loose and we have no idea where he is. Why don't we just throw him in a shark tank while we're at it!"

"Ross is the only other person aside from SHIELD who would be able to track Banner blindfolded."

"Barton, even if we got him on our side, he's stab us once he got what he wanted."

His eyes widen with a little hesitation;

"You, don't think the General got to him already..."

Stark bites his cheek, eyes widening as he calls for his A.I.;

"JARVIS, locate General Ross. Send him my famous memo and get me a readout of his most recent activity. Hacking number 1842. Any problems, I don't want to know about it."

Clint sighs holding his forehead, "Translation please?"

"I'm researching all his most recent activity. Whatever he logged is going to spill from my printer in 15 minutes."

_"Sir, Miss Potts has requested your attention."_

He throws his hands into the air;

"Naturally! Tell Pep I'll be right there."

_"She says it's imperative."_

"Tell Rogers to go help her."

_"Rogers has also suggested your presence."_

Tony rolls his eyes, nudging Barton;

"You coming or staying?"

He shrugs, "I'll stay. This way I can read through the things you hacked from Ross."

"Good deal."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What is it Pep?"

He walks in blindly, glaring at his friend as she waves her hand frantically;

"Turn around Mr. Stark!"

He jumps at the footage, spotting his large green friend mid-temper tantrum;

"Brucey! When, where-What...JARVIS, get me a full report. I want a copy of the footage and news report for my own personal records...Virginia? What's he doing in Virginia?"

She hushes him, "Well if you shut up we might just be able to hear something!"

Steve shakes his head, eyes wide at the casualty report;

"7 people were killed?!"

Pepper nods utterly horrified, "There were only 2 reported casualties a minute ago, this is an update. And 48 are in the hospital."

Thor shakes his head, eyes lowered in complete discontent, "Why would our friend do such a thing?"

Stark wrinkles his face, "He wouldn't. He's not going to just randomly leave the tower, and run off to explode and kill people."

Steve points to the screen, "No one looks like they were threatening him."

Stark paces the room in a half-circle, "I need that report. JARVIS is it downloaded?"

_"Yes Sir."_

"Initiate playback in the lab."

Pepper whines, "Hey! I want to see it too you know!"

He rolls his eyes, "Fine! JARVIS, switch playback to main television set. And pause right..._there!"_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The agent offered her a hand that she ignored completely, thrusting her foot down and her hand over the controls;

"You've got 5 seconds Stillwell. Punch it!"

He growls, hand over his earpiece;

"Romanov! Watch what you're doing!"

She gives him a look, swinging back in her pilot seat once they reach mid-air;

"All I know is Coulson never complained half as much as you do!"

He cringes, "Phil? You're going to compare me to Phil _again_?"

Natasha rolls her eyes, "Shut up and drive."

"And where are you going?"

"Well I'm certainly not about to travel four hours in a blood stained uniform!"

He holds his head, switching places with the red-head;

"And what do I tell Fury?"

She takes up a cloth to wipe her face, talking through the muffling fabric;

"Tell him the job is done and that now it's time to reciprocate the favor."

He freezes, hand held over her buzzing cellular;

"Agent Romanov? Someone's been trying to contact you since last night...Barton?"

She shrugs, "Let it ring, he'll leave a message. I'm heading up in the back."

He nods, "And you should see medical while you're back there. I don't like that gash on your forehead. Are you limping?"

Natasha scoffs, "No! Oh, you got the paper for this morning?"

"Yep. Interesting article on page 4, talking about the-."

"What's this." She cuts him off, voice tense as he eyes widen. She flips the article to face him, black and white image of her teammate destroying half of a highway.

He shrugs, "I don't know, Fury doesn't tell me anything. Banner's at it again?

She narrows her focus, "Wh- Why isn't he at the tower?"

"Maybe he had a mission or something."

"_Alone?_!_"_

"I don't know!"

She grinds her teeth, "Give me my phone!"

He complies, genuinely fearful of the tone in her voice. It's not long before she's yelling;

"BARTON where the hell is Bruce?!- Yeah, damn right you've got some explaining to do!- What do you mean he just 'left'?!- Read the paper Clint! It's a public edition! If Ross finds out he's-! Clint!- So is he on a mission or not?! -Then- Barton!- _UGH!_ - Fury won't listen. - "

"Miss Romanov?"

"Shut up Stillwell!' she talks back into her phone,'Barton! I'll give you five minutes to get in touch with Bruce! If you can't then I'm sure as hell going back to the tower, and we're going after him! And if you want to play it safe, then I'll go alone! - I can't! Fury promised to go after Ross!"

Her current assistant raises his voice, "Natasha Romanov!"

She screams, leaving her phone on at her side;

"WHAT?!"

He sighs, eyes meeting hers when he gives her the news;

"Fury just sent me a report. Ivan Petrovitch was captured yesterday afternoon, shortly after the incident in Virginia. The director thinks that the two situations are intertwined. He thinks this should take priority since he lost track of General Ross about two weeks ago. Fury's under the assumptions that the General is dead; Committed suicide after your last visit."

Natasha clenches her teeth, fist closing tightly around her cellular;

"And, um, Glen- Glen Talbot...he's still around...?"

"I- I'm not sure, I mean I believe so. We haven't heard otherwise."

"Good enough. We need to get to _Vr_- Bruce before he does."

"And what about Ivan?"

She sighs, eyes closing while her heart tugging in a million different directions;

"Is he safe?"

He nods, "Last I heard."

She can't help but grind her teeth, opposite hand brushing over the paper;

"Ross isn't dead...And if he is, then Talbot's the one whose up to no good. He's trying to take us down one and at time for some stupid reason...We have to get to Bruce. Track him for me."

"The only thing we _have _to do, is wait for Fury's directions. And you think Dr. Banner is more important than Ivan? The man treated you like his daughter! Gave you everything-"

"And I still love and view him as my father, but Bruce is in trouble-"

"You and I both know it's more important to rescue Petrovitch. The Hulk is fully capable of taking care of himself."

She throws both her phone and the paper, abruptly cutting off the call with Barton. She manages to wrap her hand around his throat;

"You listen me very carefully, because I am only going to say this once; This has the smell of that damn Army General all over it and I can guarantee those lousy bastards will go after Bruce Banner if they haven't already and if that's the case, I know this is one fight even the hulk can't win on his own! I've seen what they've done to him Stillwell, what they have put that boy through since the incident is disgusting! When we get there, I assure you that I will personally shoot a bullet through Glen's skull for every time Bruce is forced to so much as wince! After I shred his enemies to pieces, Bruce can help me take care of my 'father'. So screw Fury, damn Talbot, and help me find Banner!"

* * *

_**A/N:** Just to clarify, 'Ivan' has been getting a bad rep from various characters in previous chapters for a reason. I know this is the first chapter where we see him in a different light because it's Natasha's viewpoint as opposed to a computer record, Banner's misinterpretation or _

_*Spoiler* one of Ross' lies. *end spoiler* _

_But that gets clarified later on. I'm not going crazy, I swear. So, there's a little box below this with your name on it...isn't that just so sweet? Fanfic wants you to write me. :D Thanks for putting up with me everyone! *hugs*. _


	28. When You're Gone

_**A/N: *Warning* If Natasha had gamma radiation in her veins, she'd be a vibrant green for this entire chapter. Need I say more?**_

_**Thank you La Madone and RFK22 for reviewing. :D Enjoy the update! **_

* * *

Tony magnified his image eyes wide as he states his case. the papers spread over the table, containing various notes and facts the determined engineer made certain to compile. Rogers just shakes his head, fingers running over the printed sheets;

"You honestly think that's the General?"

Tony rolls his eyes, arms crossed as he makes a face, "Duh! Who else would linger like that?!"

"That would explain Dr. Banner's hulk out." Pepper chimes in, reading over another sheet.

Thor's sharp eyes hovered over various sheets, his booming voice sharp enough to catch everyone's attention as he reads;

"_Glen Talbot reported suspicious activity in the Desert Base two weeks prior. _Patriotic one, of what is the meaning, 'suspicious activity'? It is rather vague."

Stark waves his arms, "Forget Talbot, I'm taking on Ross!"

Barton throws his sheet onto the table in a fit;

"Don't bother. According to this the General committed suicide after we paid him a visit."

The group stays silent, glancing at each other in pure confusion. Steve lifts up the image one more time;

"I-...I don't get it."

Tony rolls his eyes, snatching the paper from his grip;

"That's Ross! Look at him!"

Clint holds his head, eyes closing in frustration;

"Guys! Ross isn't alive any more!"

"Says who?! Some stupid paper?!"

Barton throws his hands in the air, "Whatever. I think it's a legal document."

Stark lifts his hand dramatically, "In the meantime! A friend of mine is tracking Brucey. Thinks the Colonel and well, let's call him the 'imposter', are headed for L.A."

"Okay genius. So we cut them off?" Clint rolls his eyes.

"No! Rhodes will take care of it until they stop for a certainty. And then we attack."

The archer rolls his eyes, "Yeah, okay. And in the meantime, we've got to find Natasha and get her back to the tower before _she_ does something stupid!"

"Damn!" Stark covers his mouth, slowly backing up before he dashes back for his lab.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Drop, your, weapon!"

She waits until her enemy complies before firing a bullet straight through his skull. there's a look on her face even the SHIELD agent seems to fear, chosing to stand far behind the assassin then is reasonable. He lets her call the shots, both literally and figuratively as she storms into the base. Her slender fingers snake around another neck, nauseous when she sees his lab coat. Her nails dig into his jugular while she interogates;

"Where's your boss you lousy piece of-"

"Out! He's not here."

He chokes, hands uselessly tugging on her solid grip. She clenches her teeth;

"You lousy cockroach!"

Still well clutches his cheek, ready to dampen her overly zealous attitude;

"Agent Romanov! Try to think a little!"

She aims her pistol towards her captive's skull;

"Answer me! You're taking too long!"

He cringes, eyes closing when he feels the metal against his skin;

"My boss took off weeks ago. He's looking for someone-"

"I know!' She snaps, ready to pull the trigger, 'Who is he! Who are you working for!"

"Colonel Talbot ma'am! Please!"

She rolls her eyes, lifting the safer end of the pistol to his head. Natasha steps over his body when she knocks him unconscious, glaring at another scientist who shakes as he aims his pistol towards her;

"Drop the gun Miss."

Romanov fires over her shoulder, purposely aiming for his knee to get him to the ground;

"I'm here for answers, and after 35 minutes, I'm not very impressed with my discovery!"

Stillwell rolls his eyes, "Well it doesn't help that you've killed everyone you've come across!"

She snarls, firing an empty shot towards the ceiling while her fingers hack the computer in front of her;

"Your boss Talbot. Where was he headed?!"

He scientist cringes, holding his leg as he winces;

"New York! He said he was headed for New York! We weren't told anything else!"

She throws a hand over her hip, "Really? Your buddy inside told me he was after someone! So he went to New York, picked up what he wanted and then where's he headed? Back here?"

"I don't know!"

She raises her pistol, "I'd start talking if I were you!"

"He said the base would remain vacant- He's...I don't know where's he's going!...Please don't shoot!"

Natasha looks over her shoulder;

"Take him Stillwell. We're going back to New York."

"Agent Romanov, may I remind you-"

"Unless you want me to hinder your ability to have children, I suggest you shut up and let me do what I want! Now get him in the jet and take me home!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thor's looks up, being the first one to notice her arrival;

"Arrow Man, Lady Romanov has returned."

Clint gulps down a heavy swallow, sipping the coffee he refused from Pepper only minutes ago. Natasha storms into the tower as if she were commanding a ship, glistening with sweat in her uncomfortable uniform;

"Alright Barton, what's going one?!"

Clint looks up and down her frame, picking up on the scent of blood lingering in the air;

"Nat, you don't look so good-"

"I'm fine where's Bruce? Did you find him yet?"

Barton tugs on the back of his neck, "Stark says his friend Rhodes is tracking him-"

Her eyes close, "Okay, did you hear me? I asked if _'you'_ found him yet."

Clint rubs his forehead, uncomfortable with her tone;

"Nat, please. You need to just calm down..."

"_Come down_?! Clint, Bruce is in trouble! I'm not about to just abandon him and hope for the best!"

"I didn't ask you to! All I'm saying is you need to relax so you can think clearly! Where were you?"

She looks down at the floor, ready to storm into her room until Clint grabs her shoulder;

"Nat, answer me, where were you?"

Romanoff tugs from him, only to be caught on the other side;

"On a mission. Barton!"

"Nat-"

"New Mexico! Will you let me go!"

He catches her arms at the elbow, gently restraining her from movement;

"Natalia Romanov!"

She freezes, going practically limp in his hold when she shouts;

"What?!"

He narrows his focus, sharp blue eyes piercing into her hazel orbs;

"Please just tell me the truth."

"I was in New Mexico! I went to Desert Base, you happy?"

"Why?!"

She grinds her teeth, "I was angry! Let! Me! Go!"

"Just chill girl! Please! What did you do?"

Romanoff throws her head back, eyes closing abruptly. Her voice changes, almost muffled and he can pick up on the lump in her throat;

"Clint! I went after Talbot's men okay!"

The archer loosens up on his hold, gently laying a hand over her shoulder;

"You need to calm down! You hear me?"

Natasha breathes heavy sighs, eyes shifting from off of him. She closes her eyes before she can even speak except this time, she's a little softer;

"Who took him Barton? And why did you let it happen?"

He contorts his mouth, spotting Pepper's look of pure discomfort with Romanoff's level of agitation. The Russian did look like she wanted to tear someone's head off and the problem was that she could. Barton slowly releases his hold;

"Okay, first of all, no one 'took him', he left on his own free will thinking he was a threat to us. He didn't want to hurt you. Second-"

"'_Hurt me'_!? You let him leave because you thought he would 'hurt me'!?"

"No! When Banner told me he was leaving, I tried talking him out of it but your stubborn '_Vrach'_ didn't want to hear about it!"

She crosses her arms, "So you knew about it."

He stammers, "Yeah, but-"

"And you didn't tell me what was going on?"

"I couldn't! You would've flown off the handle like you are now only-"

"Where was he going?"

Barton tugs at his hair, frustration escalating, "Natasha, if I knew-"

"I think Bruce is in trouble because I find it hard to believe that he would just, walk out like that."

He sighs, barely able to get a word in, "Me too but-"

"So are you going to help me find him?"

"Of course! What kind of a question is-"

"Then tell Tony to put his brain to good use and find out who the hell took him."

The archer releases her completely, plopping on the sofa with a glare over his face;

"We've been trying to. Whatever we found is on the table. Where are you going Widow?"

She rolls her eyes, glancing over her shoulder;

"My room, got a problem?!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Glen paced the room, hands held behind his back with his head bowed low. His eyes shift suddenly, all to happy to see the captive finally waking up;

"Welcome back Banner."

He grimaces, eyes closed as he tugs the back of his neck. His body felt sore from his recent explosion. The burning in his eyes proved he must have opened them to quickly, picking up on the bright light aimed in his general direction. It doesn't take the doctor long to figure out his in a cage, one much smaller than Fury had provided back on the helicarrier. With quick arithmetic he figured the hulk would barely be able to stand in the cell and would probably need to hunch over in order to fit.

Bruce tugs almost mechanically at his baggy pants, only to realize the clothes on his body were actually his size. He was able to sit up with no problem, still studying the cell he was being contained in;

"So, what was the damage Talbot?"

Glen smirks;

"Latest count said 7 casualties. 8 if you want to count the dog."

His eyes closed, heart dropping almost instantly. Bruce found his head rested on his forearms, chest aching at the thought. 7 more names to add to his long list...

The Colonel parks himself in a chair outside the cell, ankle crossed over his knee;

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. Killing just comes naturally to you when you're provoked."

He refuses to look up and dignify Glen with any act of retaliation. Talbot crosses his arms, focusing intently on the doctor;

"Anyway, the General says he wanted to run a few tests on you once you gained conciousness. I guess I'll start with a blood sample."

Bruce looks up, brown eyes groggy and focused towards the ground when pinches between his eyes still half asleep;

"Excuse me?"

Glen just gives a hand motion, urging his victim to stand up and walk towards the small window of the cell he had opened;

"Just put your arm in there Doc. Just a pinch."

Bruce starts to roll up a sleeve of his loaned button down, still fighting the urge to lash out at him. He stabilizes his left arm with his right, contorting his mouth when he sees the four vials Talbot's intended to fill;

"Isn't, one enough?"

He shrugs, "Ask the General."

"Ross is too scared to come in here and take it himself?"

He smirks at the comment, removing the original vial and jamming a second one in it's place;

"Ross is in medical right now. Walked away with a broken wrist and a splitting headache when you hit him during your temper tantrum."

Bruce can't help but lifts an eyebrow;

"_Broken wrist_...he's fortunate. Broke his arm once."

"Yes I know, after you attacked Betty."

He shuts his eyes, heart dropping even further. He feels dizzy all of a sudden, nervously shifting his weight. Glen's choice of words didn't sit well with him at all and he picked up on that anxiety;

"You're tense."

Bruce feels a lump in his throat as he whispers, "Sorry."

He wraps a hand around Bruce's as a sign for him to tighten a fist. He complies, anxious for Glen to take what he came for and leave. The older man holds a blank stare, slipping in his third vial;

"No questions mutant? You're much more compliant then usual, or am I talking too soon?"

His brown eyes stay focus on the container, slowly reaching the halfway point;

"I said I'd cooperate."

He nods, "Because we mentioned that Russian girlfriend of yours."

"You promised not to touch her."

"Ridiculous."

He sharpens his focus, tone changing ever so slightly, "Glen..."

Talbot lowers his focus, thrusting his final tube with a little extra force;

"The General has every intention of keeping his word but if it were up to me, I'd kill you both."

"As long as you leave her alone, I don't care what you do to me."

The colonel scoffs with a bit of a snarl, "You might when I break your arm."

He seems disappointed when Banner doesn't respond, slamming the window shut before Bruce can pull away. The doctor shuts his eyes, shaking it out to deal with the throbbing. Talbot gives him a smirk when he opens the main door to step inside the cell;

"Must've slipped,' he nods towards that table in the corner, 'Let's go Banner. General's orders."

He winces at the thought, body shaking ever so slightly when he slowly slides onto that cold table. He shuts his eyes, image of her pretty face and hazel-green eyes burning in the back of his mind as Glen tightened those straps on his wrist;

_-Natasha, it's for Natasha._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Romanov, I'm here for one purpose only-"

Her eyes widen, hands pounding into the table in front of her as she shouts;

"I know what you want and I've had enough Fury! I'm not going to put up with you and your bull shit for another minute! You don't care about anything but yourself you damn moron! I'm tired and I'm angry! I'm not doing anything until I get Bruce back! So shut your mouth!"

The director holds his head, while Rogers tries to calm her from the opposite end;

"Please Agent Romanoff, you need to stop shouting."

Fury retorts back at her, his facial expression darkening;

"You need to get a better hold over your emotions Romanov! I heard about what you did at the base-"

"They deserved it! After what happened to Bruce-"

"You're so worried about Dr. Banner you can't even think straight!"

She cringes, throwing a forceful punch into his face. Natasha takes a stance, ready to throw another one before Stark and Barton run for her arms. Romanoff tugs weakly against Tony's pulling, leaning her side into Barton for support;

"Don't touch me."

Fury clutches his cheek, taking a deep calming breath before he reopens his mouth;

"I'm sure that was a mistake."

Natasha grinds her teeth when Clint pulls her back in a whisper;

"Nat, it's not worth it."

Rogers holds his head, picking up on her anxious vibe;

"Sir you better go."

He nods, "I think so."

Tony brushes down his shirt, checking on Pepper who stands as far back in the corner as she can possibly get. Potts was smart enough to wait beside Thor; this way in case things did get nasty, she wouldn't have to save her own skin. Stark shook his head at the thought, eyes shifting back towards that violent assassin. Natasha's eyes seemed vacant, lids closing halfway as she leans her side into the wall. Her arms wrap around herself and Barton seemed satisfied that her breathing had settled back down to a more normal pace. Clint could pick up on her broken heart from a mile away, giving her a gentle squeeze on her shoulder before leaving her alone for the rest of the night. The truth was she didn't know what to do with herself, pretending to be strong when all she wanted to do was cry. Her _Vrach_ was in trouble, and knowing there was nothing she could do personally, frustrated her more then anything else.


	29. My Immortal

**_A/N: *Warning* *__Intense Situations and MAJOR anxiety.*_**

**_La Madone: _**_Haha! Yes she did! And Natasha has no regrets about hitting Fury either. Anxious to see what she'll do with Talbot? :)_

_**RFK22:** Aw. Maybe Natasha wouldn't shoot you. You'd probably remind her of Vrach. :) And yes, the gang will get their vengeance. _

* * *

The General spins in his chair to face his partner, mid-conversation with another familiar face;

"Did you do it?"

Glen nods, eyes fixed on the Englishman with nothing but curiosity, anger and suspicion as he answers Ross:

"Yes. Hit me up with a few doses, but I'm gonna need help getting that stuff down his throat if you still want to shock him."

he lifts an eyebrow, awaiting clarification Talbot's happy to provide;

"Look, just because he's all drugged up doesn't mean, Banner's easy to deal with! Besides, the primal beast has been waiting for me to put my fingers near his mouth. I'm not going to do that."

The General gives a nod, quickly introducing the other man in front of him;

"Talbot, this is Blonsky, Blonsky, Talbot."

Glen instantly feels his blood boil at the name eyes shifting towards his leader;

"Is this some cruel joke?! You hired Blonsky?"

"Yes, fancy that. He'll help you with Banner."

"Sir, if he's going in there, I'm not. Banner's going to tear him to pieces and I don't want to be down there when it happens. Frankly, I'm surprised you'd even let the murder in our sight."

Ross gives Glen a look, picking up on the Colonel's anger;

"Seems to me you're getting a little angry about this yourself."

Talbot lifts an eyebrow;

"I believe I have reason."

Ross freezes, gears turning within the back of his mind before he can answer;

"No matter. Sometimes we befriend our enemies for a common cause."

"He's not your everyday enemy." Glen states matter-of-factly.

Blonsky narrows his focus, rightfully choosing to keep his mouth shut.

Ross growls, "I'm not talking about it anymore. Bring Blonsky to Banner and pull up a chair outside the cell. I'll meet you for the little cage fight."

"And, I'll assume you want me to transfer Banner to a bigger cell?"

He shakes his head;

"No need. Banner won't transform because of all the drugs. He's just going to get thrown around, should be interesting don't you think? Pretty humiliating when he won't transform. Helpless to take down someone he utterly can not stand."

"I wish you'd take your time and think about this. If you push Banner to a boiling point, I'm worried it'll backfire. I'm sure those SHIELD agents are already on his trial, and you better look out for that Black Widow."

He smirks, "There's only so much she could do if he were already dead by the time she got here."

"And Ivan?"

"Oh we'll take care of him as well. It'll drive her to pure insanity, turn her into an empty shell easy to eliminate. The others will come, but no rush. We'll take one step at a time and step one is getting Blonsky to Banner."

Glen drops his focus, shaking his head and tired of being the voice of reason;

"Yes Sir."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bruce tried to keep his eyes closed and breathe, _just breathe. _He had been biting viciously at his inner cheek and even that nasty taste of a little blood trickling over his tongue couldn't stop his anxious habit. The stress was burning inside of him, more nausea pooling through his core from the second Talbot injected him with that drug. There was something about the initial pinch that made him think of _her. _

Of course, Natasha was the only thing he thought about since he got there, wishing he could hear her laugh or see her smile. He couldn't help but smirk, remembering the way her eyes pretty green eyes lit up whenever she got excited.

Hell, she was in every dream since Ross took him, always smiling, happy, and safe;

_The way it should be. _

Bruce arches his head back thinking it would ease his dizzy spell, biting harder on his cheek as he clenched a fist to tug on his restraints. Bruce was starving for her affection, crumbling by the minute. He missed her gentle whispers, tender touch, and sweet kisses. If only Natasha were there to run those slender fingers through his dark wavy hair and reassure him that _'everything would be alright.'_ He was crumbling without her, losing a will to fight back when he had already _'given his soul to the devil.' _

And yet, despite needing to cry in the worst way, the physicist kept restraining against all sorts of emotion to keep from satisfying his enemies with such a thing. Bruce feels his body tremble when a body hovers over him, too immersed in his own pain to recognize the Englishman above him.

Blonsky wastes little time in throwing him to the ground, snickering at the act;

"Come on Banner."

He melts back down, barely able to see the person above him through his blurry vision. His eyes close, seeing _her_ pretty red hair and bright hazel stare. Bruce winces at the thrust against the wall, weakly feeling his head crash against the solid floor. He huddles his fragile frame into a ball to prepare for the attack. The doctor feels his other half growling internally, ready to find back until the drugs kick into high gear...

_...There was no point._ _What did have worth living for anyways? _

Bruce felt hopeless and worn out. His eyes closed sharply at the pain that shot up through his gut as Blonsky took a swing. His mind stayed on the red-head, the thought of never again seeing the girl he loved, hurt much more than anything physical. Banner went limp both emotionally and physically, letting his enemy do whatever he wanted.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha had made her way to his room, glancing over all of the things he left behind. From Steve's sketch of Betty to the picture of his mother under his stack of papers. She hated the way he hid everything and how he always felt like he didn't deserve any sort of love. How she wished she could choke his father for drilling into him such self-deprecation!

Romanoff glanced over his '100 Reasons', lump forming in her throat as she fell onto his bed, clutching his pillow into her chest. She covered her nose with the end, closing her eyes to breathe in the sweet cologne that lingered over it. The red-head curled up into a ball, missing his perfect brown eyes and his sweet smile. There were tears in her eyes when she started to doze, remembering everything they'd been through. He was always there for her. Always offering a shoulder to cry on. Her arms couldn't wrap around his pillow any tighter, tugging on the sleeves of the navy blue top she threw on for comfort's sake.

Pepper passed by the cracked open door, doing a double take until she stood by the door frame. She freezes, breathing a heavy sigh. Pepper would've loved nothing more then to hug her friend and offer a consoling word. But Natasha looked like she need space, so Potts keeps her distance.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What?!"

Tony's eyes widened, fist clenching and unclenching as the information barely processed through his mind. The color disappeared from his cheeks the instant Steve opened his mouth. The Iron Man looked limp, as if all the energy was taken from him. He eyes Clint, wasting little time in storming from his lab. Pepper follows him with extra concern, unable to stop her own tears from falling.

Rogers gives a heavy sigh, eyes closing when Natasha slowly walks into the lab, tender voice piercing directly through Barton's heart. They stayed at the table, Stark's pesky lab technology beeping to fill the silence.

She leans against the wall as she reads over a note written on elegant paper, still wearing Bruce's navy blue top. Pepper told them where she slept last night, how she clung onto his pillow for dear life. Natasha brushes a hand through her hair, vacant expression over her face as she addressed her fellow assassin in a very soft tone;

"Where's Clovis, California?"

Barton swallows heavy, clearing his throat before he answers her;

"Um, we can look it up if you want. Natasha, I, I need to tell you something."

She sighs, her eyes still fixed on her letter;

"I wish I found this sooner. At least I know where Bruce was headed. Maybe we can-"

He sighs, throwing his head back;

"Natasha, there's something I have to tell you."

She looks up green-hazel eyes glassy as she makes eye contact with Barton. She could pick up on his uneasiness;

"What's wrong Clint?"

He stands up, biting the side of his cheek with tears in his eyes. He gently takes up her hand, thumb brushing over her skin;

"Nat, Bruce- I'm sorry Natasha. He was- According to Fury he was killed yesterday. Natasha I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Her eyebrows lift, heart pounding twice as fast as the paper slips from her hands that have gone numb. Her cheeks flush as she lifts a hand to her temple, breathing pace quicken by the second as she pleads;

"Clint you're kidding...You're lieing."

She glances at the sternness Steve's face, pinching her bicep to ensure she's awake, huge lump in her throat. Natasha can feel the anger boiling inside of her as she raises her voice;

"Don't lie to me!"

Clint grips her shoulders, tears in his own eyes;

"Nat please!"

He shudders, seeing the water streaming down her flushed cheeks;

"You're lieing! It's not true! It can't be!"

The look on her face felt like a bullet fired through his heart. She pulls from him with nothing but force as she quickly disappears from the lab. She holds the walls for support, punching whatever gets in her way, digging her nails into her temples. Natasha makes it back to his room, closing the door before she throws herself face first over his bed.

_-I've got to see him! I've got to hold him! Vrach!_

Her back shudders as she lets everything go. She couldn't breathe, as if her heart had just been split down the middle. She couldn't think about anything but him, praying it was just a dream.

She slowly comes to her knees, eyes narrowing as she dashes for her room. Her mind felt vacant, needing nothing but his warm embrace. To think that she would never see those pretty brown eyes or hold him close made her feel completely sick. She hated whoever had taken his life, to focused on ending her own to even consider taking theirs.

Thor caught sight of her pale cheeks and wobbling nature, offering a hand for support;

"Lady Romanoff! Have you taken ill?!"

She pushes him out of her way, voice cracking as she hits a higher pitch;

"Stay away from me!"

His eyes widen, watching her until she closes the door of her bedroom.

Natasha pries open her closet, quickly slipping a pistol into her grip. She held her breath, more tears slipping down her cheeks as she stood ready to pull the trigger.

"Nat! Stop it!"

She fired, eyes reopening when she hears a familiar shrill. She covers her mouth, hands shaking just as much as the rest of her body;

"Clint! Oh God Clint! Please tell me you're alright! Please! Clint!"

Barton cringes, clutching his bicep;

"It's fine, it's, _ugh,_ not that bad. Just scraped the skin. Nat, you're going to be alright, I swear. We'll get through this."

She falls into him, collapsing her head into his middle. He sighs, eyes closing as he wraps his arms around her tired frame;

"It's going to be okay, _I promise_."

* * *

**A/N:** _Please_ d_on't kill me._


	30. Revenge Part 1

He didn't know how or when it happened, but it did. Bruce found himself in tattered pants, laying flat on his back with his knees up towards the ceiling. He couldn't help but snicker...

_...This couldn't have ended well._

Ross answered his question, storming into the cell with a sour expression. His teeth were grinding pretty badly, kneeling beside the doctor before tugging at his hair;

"You think you got away easy?! Blonsky in surgery and I assure you, he will recover."

He grimaces, refusing to answer his antagonist. The General throws him back to the floor after not receiving a response;

"You're treading on thin ice Banner!"

He mumbles, "Wish it would cave in already."

Ross grips back at his loose curls;

"I will get rid of you if it's the last thing I do! Believe me I will! In the meantime, you're going to do some dirty work for me. And for the record, I have Ivan in my control."

He cringes, blood running cold at the sound. That military was going to turn him in a weapon, and use Natasha to keep him 'on track.' Bruce feels his tongue go thick, still dizzy from his fresh dose of drugs. He just nods, mind preoccupied on _her _pretty face.

Ross nods, content whenever he was able to turn his enemy inside out;

"Glen will be in with a drug to make you transform whether you want to or not."

Banner gives him an darkening glare, finally noticing the four white coated technicians around the outside of his cell, no doubt studying every move he made. He collapses backwards, hands over his eyes as he remembers her gentle touch and soft words. And yet those memories have recently started to hurt more then heal.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thor and Steve seemed the most capable of recovering from the news they had been struggling with for the past week, still unable to have a normal conversation with one another.

Stark locked himself in his room with nothing but liquor for the first 3 days, beyond intoxicated and sick from his lack of control. He also managed to destroy half of his lab in a fit of anger, losing two of his suits in the process. Once the damage was done, he locked the door and hid the key in a drawer, lacking the desire to even enter the room without his partner in crime. He'd also managed to completely destroy a base where Talbot had supposedly been hiding, beyond pissed off to hear it was an emptied facility.

Rogers had left that picture he drew of both Bruce and Natasha, framed and on the piano in the little studio on floor 72. And Pepper made sure to keep fresh Gala Lillis in that same room in which Romanoff couldn't even think about entering without her best friend.

Even Thor would have fits of rage, causing more thunderstorms than usual in between his abnormal requests for solitude.

Clint always kept an eye on Natasha, even when she thought he wasn't watching. The two assassins lacking in the desire to just about everything.

The red-head spent almost all of the days in his room, asleep on his pillow in between her frequent temper tantrums and bursts of tears. She always looked vacant, pale, and disturbed. Dressed in black when she wasn't wearing the navy blue top she stole from him. When she wasn't screaming, she was crying. Natasha wouldn't touch anything in his room other then the pillow, leaving his books and top drawer untouched.

Fury made his way to the tower, picking up on the dark atmosphere and solemn nature with nothing more than a preposition. He was slightly fearful of Romanoff, who stared blankly at the table with her eyes focused downward;

"It's Petrovitch Romanov! I want to get him out of there don't you?! I thought you loved him like he was your own father!"

She sighs, slowly coming to her feet with her head bowed low as she whispers;

"It doesn't matter. Just, give me a minute Fury."

He rolls his eyes, pounding the table of the 'sleepy' heros;

"Guys! You need to wake up! There are lives that need to be saved!"

Tony growls, throwing an empty mug against the floor;

"We lost the one that mattered the most to me!,' he points to Natasha, 'To her! We just sat back thinking you knew what you were doing!"

The director leans forward;

"Talbot is the one who has Petrovitch!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha stayed quiet in their travels, laying her right hand over her left, rubbing her fingers the same way _he _did in the snow. Her lip quivers slightly, her eyes closing to see his gentle smile as she told him she was cold. Bruce took up her hands almost instantly, planting a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

She buried her head into her open palms, only to Clint's knowledge. He reaches over to rub her back without a word, sighing when she starts to give way to tears. Barton gives her a minute before informing his red-haired friend that they've landed.

Stark already made his way to the door, firing to eliminate the barricade. From the second Thor stepped into the facility, he felt a strange vibe. A feeling he hadn't been aware of for a very long time, one he didn't necessarily miss.

Romanoff stayed with Barton as they traveled through the base. It was a hidden location, one only Fury could track with patience and time. Still, Natasha was ready to vomit from the second they arrived. To think _he _was killed in this location made her even more dedicated to gaining revenge.

Clint saw the way her eyes had changed from sadness to anger in a matter of seconds, slightly fearful of the girl whenever she went into 'red zone'. Barton cringes when she shoots and kills their first encounter, stepping over his body to search for her 'father'.

The archer loads his bow with an arrow when he spots an enemy, noticing a privet quarter on the opposite end;

"Look in there Nat! I'm coming."

She nods, running off down the dark hallway. Barton waits until she's far enough before tugging his captive on the scruff of his neck. He mumbles;

"I'm going to give you 2 seconds to tell me where Talbot is!"

The man tugs at Barton's tight grip;

"Inside- Room 2- Down the hall! I swear I know nothing!"

Clint throws his captive to take away his conciousness, quickly running to catch up with Romanoff.

The girl kneels to the floor, running to a cell that holds the man with a dark mustache and a nasty cough. Her eyes widen, childlike glow over her cheeks as she addresses him;

"Papa!"

His eyes widen, stepping up to look her in the eye;

_"Malyshka! Natalia you've got to get out of here!"_

She reaches her hand in to take his;

"No papa, we're here to get you out."

She releases him to fiddle with the lock on his cell. Ivan leans over to look his adopted daughter in the eye;

"You've got to be careful baby! The military officers were ready to cage me with a giant monster, a mutant."

Natasha cringes at his final choice of words, only to have her eyes widen. If Banner was dead, the only other logical option would be the one that killed Betty;

_Abomination..._"Papa! Do you know if Blonsky is involved?"

"Darling, I'm just a hostage. Thank you Barton."

Clint nods, keeping the older man between them as he hands him a pistol;

"No problem."

She narrows her focus, determined to get her hands on Glen and Blonsky should he show his face. Her anger was boiling, mind racing until her eyes slip. Her heart palpitates twice as fast as she meets a dead end. the huge cell in front of her is far from intimidating, currently housing a large green thing.

_Maybe he was a clone..._

Her mouth drops eyes opening to take in the sight before her. Her blood runs through her veins as she freezes in shock and disbelief. From the moment he looks her way, giving her a clear view of those expressive eyes gone green, she knows who it is, and that there is only one in the world;

"_Vrach_."

Barton drops his mouth open with a laugh of disbelief;

"Nat! Look!"

The Hulk growls, screaming at the sight of her. She runs forward without a hint of fear, touching the glass the instant she reaches him, slightly tearful;

"Hulk! Oh just, tell me you're okay!"

He's breathing heavy, unable to convey anything he wants to in anything other then growls and roars. She keeps eye contact with him for a moment longer, searching for some way to open the door;

"Don't worry, you're going to be okay! Oh _Vrach_! I missed you!"

Barton scoffs, hitting a switch off the opposite end as he calls Stark;

"That's an understatment Romanoff. _Tony! I'm down the creepy hall at a dead end you might just want to check out."_

Ivan stays pinned to the wall, scared stiff of the beast, shocked that Natasha has made peace with the _thing_.

She smiles when the door opens, running in after him. She's taken back when he uses a gentle finger to push her away. Natasha tilts her head with a little shock;

"Hulk? It's me."

His eyes were wide and worried, unable to utter anything but whimper and snarl. She narrows her focus, gently touching his cheek;

"They drugged you didn't they? Forced it out of you."

He leans into her hand, but only for a moment. His eyes close when she touches his face, content with her tender contact. The Hulk breaks the contact out of nowhere, nudging her away from him as gently as possible. Natasha catches his hand with both of hers;

"Stop it! I won't leave you!"

He growls in an attempt to frighten her into running. She shuts her eyes, gulping a heavy swallow;

"I already know you're not going to hurt me."

His eyes refocus above her, quickly pulling her into his body. Natasha stays limp remembering this feeling on so many occasions and only when there's trouble. Except this time, he refuses to let her climb his shoulder, clutching her protectively into his torso the the instant Ross makes an appearance;

"Welcome Widow."

She cringes, holding onto his large green hand set at her waist as she addresses the General;

"You're supposed to be dead you sneaky son of a-"

"Oh, we're not finished yet. There's an explanation my dear Agent Romanov."

He glances to his right to draw her attention to a struggling Barton and Petrovitch. lab technicians hovering around them. The hulk makes a dash for the door, dead set on crushing his enemy. The opening recloses abruptly, causing him to crash into the wall. Ross waits with a devilish grin, snickering when the hulk still tries to smash the door he knows he won't be able to destroy;

"Go ahead mutant! Burn off all your energy."

Natasha screams, but from the outside, having been dragged out from the opposite end of the cell by Glen. She fires her pistol towards another attacker, trying an agile gymnastic type manuever until she's restrained by three different men. The hulk growls, storming to the other end, screaming and vocalizing his anger. His eyebrows are creased, smashing ruthlessly at his cell and begging to be let loose.

She pants, needing him to calm down. That look in his eyes was doing nothing but breaking her heart, seeing he was getting nowhere in his venting session;

"Bruce! Hulk stop it! That's what he wants!"

He growls loudly, smashing his fists into the ground until it starts to vibrate. Ross gives a hand signal, issuing his assistant currently restraining Ivan to come closer;

"Oh you large vile green thing. Wouldn't you do anything to defend that red-head? This is Ivan by the way, the person we were talking to you about."

The assistant carefully shoves the trembling soviet towards a small opening round the opposite end of the cell. Hulk growls at the site of him, eyes dilating even larger then they had been. Ross snickers;

"You remember Ivan. The one who would have no problem tearing the Black Widow into million pieces?"

The hulk growls ferociously, refocusing on one thing. Natasha screams from her confined situation;

"Ross you imbilicle! He would never! Hulk don't! Stop it!"

Barton bites a hand wrapped around his jaw, yelling at the top of his voice and trying to speak his language;

"Hulk don't! He's a good guy!"

The lab technicians leap on the assassin knocking Clint off his feet. Ross calls over Romanoff and those hovering around her;

"Take a good look Widow. It's a shame you can't do anything for your father. Someone who tenderly cared for you since infancy, about to be murdered in front of your eyes."

"Papa! Hulk stop!"

He heard her voice, immediately tossing Ivan from his way as he smashed the assistant into the floor until he rendered unconsciousness. Petrovitch was shaking, pinned against the wall as he witnessed the event. The hulk roars towards the General, attempting to breaking the glass of the small opening for an escape.

Ross screams towards Talbot in a fit of rage;

"Kill him!"

Natasha squeals, fighting with all the strength in her body to break free while Clint wrestles with his attackers.

Glen shifts his focus for clarification, removing a pistol from his pocket;

"Sir?"

He screams, "The green one! Kill him! I don't care how you do it just do it!"

The Colonel fires his weapon towards a certain spot in the cell, issuing a net to collapse over the beast with the Russian caught in the middle. The hulk manuevers himself around the human, stumbling forward with frustration. Ivan ducks, kneeling beside the creature still fearful of the giant he knows nothing about. His eyes widen when he starts to shrink, wincing as he becomes more human -like. Natasha breathes heavy from her spot, trying to manuever her foot around the ankle of her enemy to catch him off balance. She screams always keeping an eye on the cell as Talbot goes in after the weakened physician;

"Don't touch him!"

Glen cuts a side of the netting, tossing Petrovitch into someone else's arms while he knocks Bruce over the head.

He's panting for air and worn out from his unnecessary torment, unable to remember anything after his fresh dose of drugs and Blonsky's attack. Glen shoots twice almost instantly. Natasha screams, agony pooling through her gut as if she were the one being shot.

Clint elbows his attacker, quickly drawing his bow at the body he threw to the ground. Romanoff takes the hint, trying harder to break free from her added supervision. She needed one less person hovering over her. For the master assassin, it would've made a difference.

Barton runs to her aid, taking two from off her back. Natasha deals with the rest, swiftly knocking them to the floor before running after Ross. She fires twice from both the pistols she drew from her sides, teeth clenched as she goes to attack him while Barton heads for Talbot. The General loses his balance instantly, getting a knock across the jaw he responds to instantly. She aims her pistol for his skull, pulling the trigger without a hint of restraint.

Natasha can't pay attention to the colorful tinge in his blood, or the way he inhumanly reacted towards her attack. She instantly ran to help her father, freeing him in a matter of seconds before going to help her precious _Vrach. _

Clint was pinned in a matter of seconds by the minions who were hired only for muscle. Talbot had his pistol aimed for the archer, ready to pull the trigger. He turns feeling a brush against his shoulder, shocked when Bruce rams a fist against the side of his jaw.

Barton snickers, throwing someone else as he addresses the physicist;

"Whoa! Never seen _you _do that."

He can't respond, leaning his side against the cell for support as his eyes start to droop, weakly pushing another minion from off of him;

"Can't risk it unless I'm drugged."

Clint nods, removing the guy from off of him, spotting an unconsious Talbot with the rest of the bodies sprawled over the floor.

Natasha runs behind the physician, catching him when his knees give out;

"I've got you _Vrach_."

He sighs, tilting the back of his head up and against her;

"I missed you Natasha."

She smiles, carefully holding him up and leaves a quick gentle kiss on his forehead.

* * *

**_A/N: I couldn't leave you guys hanging, I'm not that mean :) Hope you all liked the update! _**


	31. Revenge Part 2

**_A/N: _**

_**Irishbrneyes:** Thank you so much for all of your comments and your sweet remarks! Welcome new devotee! :D I wish you could see the smile on my face right now, it's so big. Thank you for making my day! Enjoy the update!_

**_Nova Fearnewood: _**_Yeah...sorry it was really intense. This one's sort of voilent too. Sorry about that. I'm so glad you're liking this! Thank you so much Nova! _

**_RFK22: _**_Hi Vrach! lol. I couldn't help it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you like the new chapter. :)_

**_Avamys: _**_:) You're sweet. I've updated my friend._

* * *

Stark came leading the way, with the rest of the team behind him. The bitterness over his face seemed to vanish the instant his dark eyes caught sight of the battered physician in Natasha's arms.

Steve opened his mouth first, smirk over his face;

"Stark am I seeing things?"

Tony couldn't answer him, making a mad dash for his friend. He crossed his arms, standing in front of Bruce Banner;

"You idiot! You nearly put me into cardiac arrest you happy?! I lost sleep over you, you little...genius you!"

Natasha gives him a look, discontent with his harsh tone no matter how playful he meant for it to be. Stark couldn't look at her, already wrapping Bruce's arm around his neck;

"Come on buddy. How are you feeling?"

Banner falls into him, loosing his balance while he clutches the waist of his tattered pants. He sighs, hardly able to see straight;

"Tired."

Natasha lowers her eyebrows when she sees his wobbly nature, standing on the opposite side of him;

"Hold onto me _Vrach._ He's still drugged Tony. Don't expect him to hulk out if you need it cause he won't."

Bruce just shuts his eyes, leaning most of his weight on Tony thinking he'd hurt Natasha, "If you need me to, I can try."

She shakes her head, eyes rolling;

"_Bozhe moy. _Bruce we all thought something happened to you and right now, getting _you_ home safely is our priority."

Barton scoffs from behind them, "But killing Talbot comes at a close second Nat."

She grits her teeth, eyes suspiciously roving about the facility. Thor takes a step ahead of them, using his hammer more then Stark thought was necessary. But if it kept the demigod happy and quiet, no one in their right mind was going to complain.

Ivan stayed close, too nervous about his location and the situation to even bother to ask any questions. Natasha gave a quick backwards glance when they started to head for the carrier at Fury's urging. There was something unsettling in her stomach, no doubt the idea of leaving behind one of her best friend's primary antagonists.

Clint and Ivan both made their way onto the carrier before the rest of them, keeping a lookout in case something were to backfire. Natasha jumped when she heard her name, followed by a quick grip of her hair. She tried not to squeel when she felt metal pressed against her temple, no doubt another attacker restraining her opposite arm.

Romanoff heard noises, eyes cracking open slowly. She's shocked to see Bruce pull from Tony, going after whoever it was that made his beloved red-head cry the way she did. She thought she saw a few arrows and lightning bolt, but the only thing she was certain of was that Bruce was beyond miffed. His eyes were dilated, green tinge covering his skin though he never changed completely.

She swiftly makes her move to defend herself, recognizing Talbot as someone who has Banner pinned in an uncomfortable situation. Tony's missiles were flying, but her fist had gotten to the colonel first. Natasha wasted little time in detracting his attention engaging Glen in a match while she screamed with pure frustration. He seemed dead set on killing the Russian, ignoring and dodging anything fired in his direction. Romanoff felt her heart sink when she heard her father's voice, too preoccupied to understand him at the moment.

She watches nervously as a shot went flying in Talbot's direction, causing his grip to become limp as he fell from off of her. She panted from the ground, closing her eyes to breathe from the rough attack.

Romanoff stood up quickly to avoid suspicion. She glances over her shoulder to see who beat her to the kill, smirking when she sees Bruce with his eyes shut tight, trembling hand emmidiatly dropping his weapon. He was leaning into the wall for support with his eyelids drooping again.

Natasha breathes a sigh of relief, running over to him before Tony did;

"Bruce!"

He sighs, guiltily shaking his head, "I'm sorry Natasha, I couldn't let him hurt you, please forgive me, I don't like to kill people. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

She smirks, wrapping his arm around her shoulder while Tony grabs his opposite side;

"Bruce, I'm an assassin. First of all, I see that everyday, so don't even apologize. Secondly, you can't tell me you didn't want just a little revenge. After everything that sick man put you through?"

Tony chuckles, "Nat, this guy only made his move because you were threatened. Trust me."

Barton givs him a tap on the shoulder, smile on his face as he cuts into their conversation;

"Banner! You've got a good aim, considering you didn't have your glasses on."

Natasha gives him a look, "Is that an insult? He's far-sighted Clint! Of course he's going to shoot better from a distance."

"No, I meant it as a compliment Nat!"

Tony gives his friend a tap on his shoulder, leading him towards the back with Natasha's supervision. She thought she was helping, though Stark could've handled the doctor on his own without a problem. He smirks, voice low to avoid embarassment;

"You know I wrecked my lab over you after Fury spread his little rumor. Now I've got to dish out millions of dollars in repairs, rebuild my suits..."

Bruce can't seem to talk, too tired and too drugged to do just about anything. Natasha picks up on his vibe, purposely heading for quarters as opposed to medical where Stark was initially headed. The red-head unlocks her current door, gently lowering her physician onto her bed. Tony shakes his head, eyes focused on his friend;

"You look awful."

Natasha clenches her teeth, pushing Stark at his shoulder, "Will you leave him alone? He's exhausted Tony! God only knows what they put him through."

He snickers, "'Tash! Take it easy you little firecracker! He gets my humor."

She rolls her eyes, ready to lay a hand over Bruce's forehead to check for a temperature. She stops herself, realizing he's already fallen asleep. Natasha sighs, choosing to gently brushing the lock from above his eye instead while she hushing Tony;

"Shut it big mouth, he's asleep already."

He nods, suddenly calmer then before, "You think he's alright?"

She shrugs, "Physically? I think it's the drugs. Phsycologically?...He was just taken and probably tortured by two of his primary antagonists. You tell me how he feels!"

"Two? Did you ever find out who the General looking guy was?"

She cringes, "Tony, it looked like Ross, it acted like Ross, it talked like Ross. Probably faked his suicide so we wouldn't go after him that's all."

He smirks, "You don't really care do you?' she looks up at him and then back at her lover, 'As long as, he's okay you're okay."

Natasha doesn't answer him, honestly, she doesn't have to. Tony knows he's right just from that glow in her eyes and the natural luster over her cheeks. She looked alive again, a far cry from only hours ago when they first entered the helicarrier. He shakes his head, smirk on his face;

"Come on Little Red. Let him sleep it off."

She bites at her cheek, following Tony as he makes his exit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Steve smirked at Ivan's sense of humor and his ability to brush off whatever he'd been through. Barton smiles when Natasha runs to her 'father's' open arms, resting her head against his chest as he holds her close;

"_Malyshka._ Natalia, are you alright?"

She smirks, planting a kiss on his cheek, "I'm fine Ivan."

He narrows those sharp eyes, "That beast didn't hurt you..."

"Papa, Talbot is dead, I don't have to worry about him anymore."

Natasha's twist doesn't go unnoticed by Stark who smirks from the corner, eavesdropping on their conversation like the rest of the team.

Thor makes a face when Fury interupts their 'family' moment with his bold voice;

"Agent Romanov, can you come here for a moment?"

She rolls her eyes, complying to keep the peace even if she were ready to strangle the director.

The demigod nudges the archer, eyebrows lowered questioningly;

"I am still a bit confused by Fury's lack of knowlege on many matters."

Barton shrugs, "What can I tell you Thor? I know just as much as you do."

He nods, "Perhaps Lady Romanoff's mood will lighten now that our sometimes angry physician is back, and she will smile again."

Clint smirks, "Yeah, I think so."

Ivan Petrovitch raises a questioning eyebrow, listening in on Clint's conversation. He shifts his focus downwards, eyes shifting up to zero in on Barton;

"So, she cares for the half-human..."

Clint nods only to shrugging his shoulders after seeing the glare in his eyes. He did his best to avoid any personal confrontation with the scary Russian;

"I don't know."

Ivan crosses his arms, smirk over his face when he picks up on Barton's nervous energy;

"What's his name?"

"Uh...Dr. Banner- I uh, yeah."

Rogers crosses his arms, shaking his head at Clint. The assassin could kill mercilessly and yet he was ready to hide under his chair when he started conversing with Petrovich.

The elder man nods;

"Oh. A, 'doctor'?"

Thor nods, oblivious to the fatherly, overprotective look in his stare;

"Yes, our friend is a physician as well as what the man of metal refers to as a 'scientist'."

He takes a step forward, nodding in imitation of Thor;

"Oh I see. And he has, an, interest, in my little princess?"

Thor smiles, ignoring Clint's biting ferociously at his inner cheek and nudging the demigod to shut up;

"I believe so. Our sometimes angry physician has acted to defend Lady Romanoff on many occasions."

"_'Many occasions'_?_"_

Stark covers his mouth, mumbling when he turns his back towards them. He gives Clint an 'evil eye' as if to tell Thor to 'shut up' before he says something that offends Petrovich.

'The son of Odin' keeps talking, ignoring Barton's gentle taps;

"Yes. Forgive me, but I feel a need to ask, you are the father of Lady Romanoff?"

He nods, studying Thor's strange apparel;

"Yes. I adopted her. And you are?"

"Thor, the son of the living Odin. I am from Asgard."

"Oh interesting. Nice to meet you, um, Thor. And you obviously know a lot about this, Banner boy's affection for my child. Can I ask you a few things? I'd love to just have a little talk. Nothing lengthly, I just want the facts."

The demigod gives a nod, leaning a hand over his knee;

"It is not that I fear you, or that I shy away from conversing about the topic, but my personal insight on the matter of affection between the two is limited. Arrow man spends far more time with the both of them then I."

Barton shifts uncomfortably in his chair, glaring at the Asgardian before opening his mouth;

"You don't have to worry Ivan, Bruce is a good guy. He wouldn't do anything to hurt Nat, trust me. Right Steve? Tony?"

Stark mumbles from the side, tugging at his neck before turning back around to face them;

"Yeah? Yeah. Yes. I heard you."

Rogers runs a hand over his forehead, shaking his head for a number of reasons. Ivan shuts his eyes, far from impressed with the crew Natasha undoubtably spent most of her time with. He knew Clint and had been vaguly familiar with Rogers. He turns around, looking to make a polite request to the blonde in red, white and blue;

"Where is Dr. Banner now?"

Steve looks up, "He's inside recooperating Sir."

Tony narrows his focus until it's almost threatening;

"Don't bother him right now."

Ivan makes a face at the idea, parking beside Clint;

"I wouldn't! Just, tell me when he wakes up. And if the doctor needs anything I'd be happy to help."

Thor smirks, "I am certain Lady Romanoff has it all under control."

Barton nudges a forceful punch into Thor's upper arm as he whispered through his teeth;

"Shut. Up! You're going to get her in trouble!"

His eyes widen as he whispers back, "Her father is not pleased with her brilliant and courageuos action displayed in today's affairs?"

He scoffs, "You don't get it so just shut up! For your own sake!"

"My own sake? What-"

"SHH! She's coming!"

Natasha crosses her arms the instant she walks into the room, staring down each and every one of them. She breaks the awkward silence, disgust in her tone;

"Alright, it's too damn quiet. What's going on? You're all looking at me funny."


	32. The Interview

_**A/N:**_

_**La Madone: **__Haha, yes, the end was supposed to be funny. I'm so glad you enjoyed it! :D _

_**cissyfox: **__Wow! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the update. _

_**Irishbrneyes: **__Thank you thank you! I'm glad it made you laugh. :) I hope you like the new chapter. _

_**RFK22: **__You're so nice to me. Always great to hear from you. Having Ivan around will be interesting. :) _

* * *

Natasha laid a cold compress over his forehead, after noticing his body felt extremely warm. Tony had helped get him to his room before he even thought about making himself comfortable and getting out of his suit.

Pepper lingered by the door for a while, hand clutched to her heart when she saw the smile returned to Natasha's face. She loved seeing both her and Bruce together, literally squealing with excitement when the mob first walked back into the tower. Stark gave her a vague explanation that was enough to ease her confusion.

Once Bruce started to wake up, Pepper made her exit, letting the couple talk comfortably without her eavesdropping. She looks up with Ivan stands in front of her with a friendly smile;

"I'm sorry ma'am, is Natalia in there?"

She nods, "Yes. Bruce is just waking up."

He bites his cheek, nodding almost mechanically, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The Russian gentleman paces by the door, hidden from their view while ensuring he can hear most of the conversation. Barton makes his way down the hall, frantically starting up the most awkward conversation with the man to keep him away from Bruce and Natasha;

"Hey, um...did you ever try Shwarma?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bruce is groggy when his eyes start to open, smirk over his face the instant her eyes meet his;

"Morning _Vrach_. You're home."

His hand reaches over his head to hold onto her wrist, gently lifting so that she removes the compress from off of him. His thick hair was damp from the cloth, his eyes were big making him perfectly irresistable. She leans forward with her eyes closing, pressing her lips over his cool forehead;

"How are you feeling?"

He mumbles, busy inhaling her perfume and taking in the warmth and affection he had missed so much;

"Fine."

She let's him hold her with his tender grip, fingers loosely wrapped around her upper bicep. His eyes and mouth close against her neck when she leans over, kissing up her skin and towards her mouth until she giggles;

"_Vrach! Lyubov moya."_

He smirks, eyes cracking open when she kisses him on his lips. His hand wraps around the back over her head to hold her gently, fingers intertwined within her bright red hair.

She leans her upper body forward completely, framing his sweet face within her forearms. She straddles his waist in between kisses, remaining as stealth as possible. Her fingers toy with his loose curls, twirling and brushing with her thumb and forefinger. Her eyes lower, sighing when she feels one of his hands over her lower rib. Her forehead presses against his, eyes closing;

"Bruce?"

He smirks, brushing a stray hair from her cheek, "What is it Natasha?"

She sighs, tracing her fingers over his cheek;

"Bruce, I missed you."

He exhales through a laugh, letting her kiss him before he can answer, slightly confused by the sudden seriousness in her tone;

"I missed you too. Are you alright?"

She nods, smile over her face when she catches herself, refocuses on those pretty brown eyes;

"As long as you are. Clint could tell you just how sick I was when I heard how you ran off. It- wasn't pretty."

"Trust me Natasha, just the thought of never seeing you again I couldn't-"

She chimes in, biting her lower lip with tears in her eyes;

"Me too. Fury told me you were dead Bruce. Just the thought of it-"

He pulls her head closer to his to lock onto her mouth, ready to cry himself. Bruce didn't think he'd ever see her again, let alone hold her the way he was right now. This had to have been the closest they'd ever been, not even caring if someone walked in the room and started one of those rumors. All they wanted to do was hold onto each other, praying all of this was real and not just another dream.

She chuckles after pulling away, brushing the lock from his forehead with her fingertips circling over his scalp;

"You know, I kind of, almost feel like, dancing...?"

He gives her a look, thumb rubbing over her skin;

"_Dancing_. As in 'get up, go downstairs and play piano for me'?"

She smirks;

"If you're up for it. Did those drugs wear off?"

He shrugs, "Pretty much."

"Do you want anything?"

He smirks, "Actually Natasha, I'd really like to jump in the shower."

"And then, if you're up to it, can you play for me?"

"_Moon River_?"

She rolls her eyes planting another kiss on his mouth before she sits up straighter, still straddled over his hips;

"Yes please."

He sits up straighter, tugging on the button down Tony threw onto him for comfort's sake. He lays his forehead against hers, knees up towards his ceiling to keep her close;

"I love you Natasha."

She smiles, pressing her lips over the tip of his nose. She whispers when they're close, laying her hands over his chest;

_"Ya lublu tebya, Vrach Banner."_

He smiles, taking up her hands. Natasha's cheeks flush a bright pink when he kisses her fingers, quick to look over her shoulder when she hears a strong and yet tender voice. He's almost sarcastic with Clint at his side;

"And who is this _Malyshka_?"

Natasha's cheeks flush a vibrant red, to startled to remove herself from Bruce who shifts his focus between a frightened Romanoff and the tall man at his bedside. Barton paces awkwardly around the room, swinging his arms forward and back. The look on his face screams _'I'm sorry'_, eyeing Natasha in an attempt to apologize.

The red-head remains calm, choosing to stay on her friend when she introduces him. He was her everything, _why should it matter who was watching them? _Natasha didn't care_;_

"Papa this is Bruce Banner."

Ivan lifts an eyebrow, smirk over his face;

"Nice to meet you Bruce. I'm Ivan, Natasha's...father."

Clint turns red for him, picking up on that tense uncertain vibe within the room.

Bruce nods, trying not to stutter when he answers him, hesitant with Natasha positioned where she is;

"Petrovich? Uh- Okay, nice to meet you Sir."

Natasha chimes in, slowly slipping from off of her friend and calmly parking at the edge of his bed;

"Ivan adopted me after my parents died."

He tugs the back of his neck, nervous smile on his face;

"Oh. I got a different impression..."

He nods, arms still crossed as he studies Banner uncomfortably;

"Uh huh."

Barton coughs, too harsh to be considered real;

"Um, Nat, can I talk to you for a second?"

She nods, "Yeah. I'll be right back Bruce."

Petrovich takes a step back to let her pass, never shifting his focus from off of the physicist. Bruce swallows hard when Natasha and Clint make their exit, unsure of how to handle the man in front of him.

Ivan gives him a smile, parking in the chair behind him;

"Well, now that it's, conveniently just the two of us, I'd like to have a word. Do you mind?"

Banner shakes his head, moving to sit on the edge of his bed to face the gentleman;

"Not at all."

Inside he's trembling, having been through enough torment with Ross for the past few days, no, years to even desire stirring up any trouble or a bad impression with him.

Petrovich let's his eyes wander, studying the sketch of Betty left out on the dresser;

"So...first of all, who is this?"

Bruce feels his heart drop as those memories spur through his mind. He sighs, unable to keep the eye contact. His foot swings nervously;

"Betty. She was my wife Sir."

He buts in a little too early, "_Was?"_

"...She died. Just, in the wrong place at the wrong time."

He nods, realizing the topic was starting to get him upset without him saying another word. He replaces the picture, calmly crossing his legs;

"I'm sorry. Pretty girl."

He nods, trying to keep his heart from palpitating. Natasha was the only one who understood what it meant to lose someone that close to you and how much it hurt to even hear their name let alone talk about them.

He looks up, dark hair over his eye when Ivan reopens his mouth;

"So, Bruce, I can tell you have an interest in my daughter."

"Well- I do Sir. Natasha's one in a million...She means a lot to me."

He nods, looking at his fingers, "She means a lot to me too you know. I don't care how old she gets, Natalia will always be my little girl. I watched her grow up and become the woman she is right now."

Bruce claspsed his hands, wringing at his fingers;

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask, I've read through her files and, I don't understand why you gave her away when she was eight years old. Why did you let them take her?"

Her sighs, giving Bruce a nod;

"With the Red Room? It's a valid question. I didn't want them to take her, but they didn't give me a choice. I knew it was a mistake to let her go, but I eventually came to the conclusion that it would be good for her. Natalia was always so strong and I knew she would get through it. She never forgave me for giving her up, and I can't blame her. I didn't raise her perfectly but I gave her all the love and affection I possibly could. As soon as she came out I was right there, ready to take her back."

Dr. Banner just waits, tongue twirling over his cheek. He still had questions but Ivan seemed to be one step ahead of him;

"Anyway, you've been married before. Any children?"

He shakes his head. Bruce can't say a word on the topic without a lump forming in his throat, hoping Ivan is satisfied with an action rather than a remark. Petrovich just nods, seemingly content with the 'interview' so far. His eyes sharpen;

"Now, how long have you known Natalia?"

Bruce looks down, rubbing his temple;

"Honestly it's been- Well, for a while now."

He crosses his arms, "And what are your intentions?"

"Intentions?"

"Intentions. If you're courting my daughter I want to know what you want from her, I think that's a fair question."

Bruce nods, "Of course. I just didn't understand...I'm sorry I'm a little groggy from the drugs, um...Natasha and I only started to get, serious recently. I haven't really sat down spoken with her as far as, my intentions go, but, I'd, like to get to know her better-"

"And, what would you want with my little girl?"

He exhales with a smile. The look on Ivan's face and the way he talks about 'his little girl' is enough to melt him;

"Sir, I swear I have every intention of taking care of her. I mean her no harm in any way, I love your daughter. If I was to hurt her, even unintentionally, I swear I'd leave. If anything ever happened her I'd- find some way to kill myself."

He snickers, "If I don't get to you first."

"If Clint doesn't get to me first."

"True. Barton's a loyal friend. Bruce, I have to ask what was going on when I walked in..."

His eyes widen, "Oh lord no. You don't have to worry about that-"

"-Becuase it didn't look so good Dr. Banner."

His cheeks are flushed, "Yes I know, but...trust me you don't have to worry about that."

"I know Natalia is an adult and she can make her own choices, but as long as I'm under the same roof as she is, it will not be tolerated. At least until I know things are leading up to something more permanent."

"You don't have to worry."

"I'm not going to let anyone leave Natalia with a broken heart."

"Well, Sir like I said before you won't have to worry. I've got a...condition as far as, my heart rate is concerned which makes..._that _basically impossible for me. You know, that big green...thing-Did you have another question for me?"

"...I also want to ask you about the green monster. Are you in control when it happens? Is there a chance Natalia could get hurt?"

"There's always a risk but, Natasha's found some way to make peace with it."

"You talk like it's a separate being."

"I've been trying to get rid of it for years-"

"Were you born that way?"

They look up hearing a gentle knock on the door, evidence that Barton sent an S.O.S. Tony runs his mouth, parking beside Bruce without thinking twice;

"So! Lab is calling doctor! Excuse us Petrovich, we've got business to attend to."

Ivan gives him a look, still as calm as could be;

"Of course."

Bruce shifts his glance, startled when Stark grips his arm. Banner gives him a backwards glance, trying to be respectful;

"It was nice talking with you Mr. Petrovich."

He nods vague expression over his face. Tony waits until they exit the room to release the hold on his friend, looking him up and down;

"My God man, how can my clothes be big on you!"

Bruce looks down at his jeans, ends under his bare heels. Stark coughs sarcastically;

"And you're welcome by the way."

"Thanks...?"

"Uh huh. Listen buddy, you've already had your share of wacked out in-laws. Just trying to keep you safe and sane,' he motions towards the elevator, 'Shall we go play doctor?"

"Ivan's not that bad."

"You just met him."

"He's just looking out for Natasha."

"Like I'm looking out for you. Come on, lab, top floor, move it. So how are you feeling? You want anything?"

He sighs, leaning against the wall once inside Stark's elevator;

"A shower would be nice."

"Eh, I know how you feel. Nasty and gross because you've been thrown around by Ross right?"

"Yeah something like that."

"And I expect you to tell me what happened you know..."

"Not today Tony, I don't feel good."

"Alright alright. You can use the shower in my room since yours is currently invaded by Soviets."

He gives him a second glance, translating his sarcasm; "...Thanks."

"Don't mention it."


	33. I'll Stand By You

**_A/N: T_**_**hanks for the reviews everyone! I'm glad you liked the father/Boyfriend talk. lol. It was fun to read your responses. Hope you like the update!** _

**RFK22: **_I can only imagine. Meeting the parents of your girlfriend even your boyfriend must be the scariest thing. Thank you for your kind support, as always. :)_

**Nova Fearnwood: **_haha! That was sort of interesting for me to write. I'm glad you liked it._ :)

**La Madone: **_Yaye! Yes, they most definitely can get along...with a little time of course. Thanks for reviewing!_

**cissyfox: **_Aw. Thank you so much! So glad you took the time to translate the Russian. (unless you already speak it which, would be amazing.) Thanks for reading and reviewing! _

**Irishbrneyes: **_Oh your poor husband. Like I mentioned before, I can only imagine how scary that must be. And I'm glad you like the Bruce/Natasha scene. When you're really in love with someone, you really don't care who sees you doing what. Which...unfortunatly can either be good or bad. Thanks for sharing those comments with me. I really appreciate your kind remarks. :)_

* * *

"And you couldn't hold him off for another two minutes?!"

Clint crosses his arms, eyes widening;

"I wasn't expecting to find you like _that_!"

She sighs, leaning into the wall of the office they found themselves in;

"Don't you think Bruce needs a little affection after whatever Ross and Talbot put him through?! he's is so fragile Barton and Ross knows how to crush him! I want you to keep Ivan away from _Vrach _for now. I need to clarify a few things with Papa before he gets all protective over me."

He smirks at her comment, tugging on the door handle;

"Too late for that."

"Shut up."

"Okay Missy, you behave yourself for as long as your father's in town! I just don't want any trouble!"

"Stop worrying Clint! I've got it all under control. I swear, sometimes you're worse than a father."

He snickers, "I'd be worse than two fathers if you let me!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha gives a serious eye roll when she heads towards the living room, hearing Stark at the piano. She grinds her teeth, knowing he's bound to come out with some loud obnoxious banging no one wants to hear.

She cringes when Pepper yells from the opposite room;

"Mr. Stark! Fury's on the phone!"

He whines, pounding the piano to release his frustration as he sings his version 'Telephone';

"_Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy. Stop callin stop callin I don't wanna talk to Fury anymore."_

She takes a step into the room, dressed in her business attire;

"Mr. Stark, I'm not calling you again."

He throws his head back dramatically, eyeing Thor in the corner, being the only person around to vent with;

"How much is a mansion up in Asgard?"

"I beg your pardon Metal Man? I wasn't paying attention."

"Forget it."

"Tony!"

"Pepper, I'm coming sugar lips."

She cringes, holding the phone out in front of her. Pepper gives him a smirk when he tries to kiss her, handing him the phone with extra force. He makes a face when she giggles;

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark. I forgot you don't things handed to you."

"You're...fired..."

"Is that a promise? Answer the phone so I can cross this off my 'to-do' list."

He gives her a look, glancing over at the other red-head who slowly makes her way to the piano;

"Hey! Teach Pep some manners for me?"

She scoffs after crossing her arms, "Ha! You're on your own. Bruce isn't with you?"

"He's upstairs.-_Yeah hi what do you want?"_

Natasha takes a step back, heading for the elevator. She rolls her eyes for what feels like the hundredth time. _Upstairs..._meaning what?!;

-_Some help Tony!_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bruce found himself fading mentally, fingers busy with a project while his mind ran off to who knows where. He was standing on his feet, hunched over to fix one of Tony's mistakes. He twisted the screwdriver, struggling with his current endeavor. The doctor knew the operation was not meant to be completed by a physicist, frustrated at his lame attempt to even think he could undertake the project in the first place. He jumps when a spark happens somewhere between his forefinger and the object, running up the nerves in his arm. He shivers at a memory, strapped to the table while electricity was shot through his veins.

Bruce tosses his screw driver onto the floor, leaning his open palms into the desk in front of him with his head bowed low. His cheeks and forehead felt damp, eyes burning with an urge to cry. His mind still struggles to process the torment from Ross, vaguely remembering Blonsky's verbal and physical harassment.

_And the conversation with Mr. Petrovich..._

_For what? Was he about to be scrutinized for what felt like the millionth time? Was Tony right to believe he would torment him? _He loved Natasha, but to put up with another, as Stark put it, 'wacked-out in-law' was unsettling.

But, maybe Ivan wasn't that bad..._it could have been worse. _Petrovich had a right to know who Bruce was but that conversation only stirred up more emotions at the worst possible time.

_And Betty!_ How many times did he need to hear her name in such a short time span? Blamed for her death over and over again.

His eyes close when he bites his lips, taking in a deep inhale. He felt warm, lock hanging over his eyes as he relived those vivid memories. Thinking of her death and the way Bruce was told he lost his unborn child in the process. The fact that he had missed her funeral and had no idea where she had been buried only hurt more.

Bruce slips his body down low, face pressed into his fists as he sits on his heels, tears slipping from his eyes with his hands still clasped. He exhales a shuddering breath, desperate for an escape. He feels as if someone just drove a knife into his heart, as if every tormenting experience he'd ever endured occurred only moments ago.

Bruce felt his chest start to hurt, eyes closing to see the pretty red-head he knew he needed right about now. Just to hear her voice or feel her arms around him...But Poor Natasha!

_How many times was he going to overwhelm her with the same problems?_

In the back of his mind he can almost hear his father, yelling while he through a bottle towards his son, shattered glass scraping and cutting over his skin;

'_You don't deserve to live you worthless mutant.'_

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha pressed an ear against the door, hand over the knob as listened. She heard his shallow breathing as it sent the chills up her spine. Her eyes close, nervous that she might startle him. She swallows, calling softer than usual;

"Bruce..."

She waits a few moments, hearing the lock turn from inside. Her eyes shift directly up towards his reddened brown ones. Her hands press into the door frame;

"Are you going to talk to me."

He looks down, tongue running over the inner portion of reddened cheek. He pinches between his eyes, struggling to look composed though he's unable to look her in the eye. His voice sounds thick to her, softer than usual to avoid sparking her curiosity;

"I'm fine Natasha...Are you okay."

She tilts her head, "No I'm not, can we talk?"

He nods, opening the door a little wider for her to come in before he closes it. She turns around to face him, arms crossed in her typical stance, looking him up and down for any new scars on his wrist.

Bruce knows what she's looking for, ready to lose it before he shoves his hands into his pockets;

"What Natasha."

She lifts her nose upwards, "You know _what_. Please _Vrach_, just tell me what's bothering you,' she sighs, taking a step closer to him to hold his hand, 'Talk to me...Bruce I want to help you get over-."

He flinches over her contact uncomfortably. Natasha only takes a step forward, lifting her hands with her eyes narrowing;

"..._Vrach?"_

"What is it Miss Romanoff..."

She contorts her mouth, translating his body language, "Bad day?"

"Yeah." He's back to biting his lip, wishing he could share everything in one quick glance without having to say a word. She lifts an eyebrow, looking for clarification;

"Bruce..." Natasha lifts a thumb under his eyelid, gently drying a tear he couldn't stop from running. It bothered her how he could seem perfectly fine one minute and then downright awful in the next. But after everything he'd recently endured, he probably had the right to shed a few tears.

His attempt to shake it off doesn't go unnoticed, waving his hand with his eyes closed;

"Just forget it. It's fine."

She sighs, dropping her hands to the side. Natasha wants nothing more than to hold him even though she's currently hesitant to touch him. She tries to smirk, reassuring him through words and facial expressions;

"It'll get easier _Vrach_, I promise. I told you how long it took me to get over Alexei, and I didn't have to go through half the hell you did. And you're strong Bruce. It still amazes me that no matter what you've been through, you're still that same mild-mannered physicist I fell in love with back in Calcutta."

He looks up, voice still soft and thick, "I'm not-...Calcutta?"

She shrugs with a smile, "You _are _so don't even, and yes, Calcutta. The trip where I persuaded you at gun point to join this...motley crew in the first place."

He takes a shuddering breath, still trying to calm down, "You were afraid of me...thought I would hurt you- You should've ran..."

"...I'm glad I didn't."

She slowly lifts a finger, gently brushing the lock from above his eye. She trails her fingertips down his cheek, brushing a thumb under his eyelid one more time. His head lowers, finally accepting her contact. Natasha tries to look him in the eye, slipping her hand over his chest to feel his heart pounding;

"Hey, it'll be alright."

He nods, lip about to quiver before he holds her close, wrapping his arms around her waist. Natasha closes her eyes to throw her arms around him. He buries his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in her gentle perfume;

"I'm sorry Natasha."

She sighs, rubbing the back of his head;

"Breathe _Vrach_. I'm here for you."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The couple barely flinch when Tony opens the door, shaking his head at the scene. Natasha's got her head on his shoulder with her eyes fixed on his current project. Her knees arm crossed, hand under the table to intertwine her fingers with Banner's. Bruce has his free hand busy with the screen in front of him, with his head tilted slightly over hers before Stark interrupted.

The billionaire just shakes his head, "Well don't you look cute."

The physicist automatically sits up straighter, breathing a heavy sigh when he realizes who opened the door. Natasha shifts her eyes towards Tony, refusing to move her cheek from off of his shoulder. She mumbles;

"What do you want."

Stark widens his eyes with a chuckle, "Well, Daddy Ivan's back from his little joy ride with Rogers."

Bruce mumbles something inaudible, gently releasing her hand. She follows him with her eyes when he stands up from his work bench, heading over to see his printed sheets. Natasha lifts her arms up to stretch, upset that her 'pillow' walked away;

"Where are you going _Vrach_?"

He glances over his glasses, double checking an equation;

"Nowhere. Listen Natasha, I had a talk with your father before-"

Tony smirks, parking beside Natasha in Bruce's spot, "Oh this is going to be great."

Romanoff gives him a look, "Why can't you sit somewhere else."

Banner sighs with a head shake giving up on his explanation Tony would only interrupt. Natasha rests her chin on the heel of her hand;

"I'm sorry Bruce, what were you saying? Something about Ivan?"

His eyes stay busy, still slightly vacant;

"Uh, Ivan...um- Tony JARVIS printed me a double...but they're both wrong."

"Throw it out and start over."

He sighs, crumpling the paper before second guessing himself;

"Wait, I don't want to start over-"

"-Oh please! It'll take you five minutes to redo everything!"

The assassin, picks at her nails, counting down from ten to avoid punching Stark in his big mouth;

"So Ivan was talking to you?"

Stark jumps, "Hold on Bruce you're going-...to crash. You alright big guy?"

Natasha jumps up when his body collides with Tony's pesky robot, eyes wide;

"_Vrach_?"

Bruce clenches his teeth, breathing to stop himself from hulking out. He cracks his eyes open, still standing with his hands on the table for support. Both Tony and Natasha are hovering when he snaps, struggling to stay calm;

"Don't touch me I'm fine."

Natasha keeps her mouth closed picking up Stark's disaster;

"Can't you keep your stuff together? Jeez! It would solve so many problems if you were just a little bit organized!"

He snickers, "What? That's why I have Pepper."

Tony nudges his side into Banner, getting a small smirk from him. Stark couldn't care less about 'the other guy', and it made Bruce feel human;

"You alright buddy?"

Bruce just nods, "Fine. Thanks. Just- clumsy...what else is new?!"

Natasha smiles when she sees his facial expression change, reaching over to touch his cheek before planting a gentle kiss over his mouth;

"I love you _Vrach_."

Stark rolls his eyes when he sees Bruce tense, wanting so badly to loosen him up;

"Oh come on! _Kiss_ _her_ you big softy!"

Natasha gently turns her friend around in between her gentle passion, lifting her heel to give Stark a forceful kick in the leg.

Bruce lifts a hand to her bicep, taking a smooth 'bite' over her mouth, she smirks, wrapping a hand around to tug at his hair. Natasha pulls him closer, barely giving Stark another glance, rubbing at his aching leg;

"This is going to bruise Little Red..."

Bruce snaps his eyes open, feeling his pulse starting to run;

"Wait, Wait! Stop! Natasha- Don't- Not while your father's around."

She pulls her head back, still stroking over his loose curls;

"What did he tell you?"

He gently removes her hand from around his neck;

"No contact."

She scoffs, "_None?_ Oh please."

Tony gives them a look, "Why? Is he from a monastery?"

Natasha throws her head back with another snicker, "Ha! No. What else did he say?"

Bruce shrugs, lifting the glasses off his face;

"He's just trying to keep you safe Natasha. He wants the best for you."

She contorts her mouth;

"I'll have to talk to him. Don't let him bully you Bruce!"

He nods, leaning over to sort the papers he knocked over. Stark gives her a look;

"Why? Is he known for that?"

She narrows her focus on the engineer;

"If you want to walk tomorrow, I suggest you shut up."

He makes a motion as if to 'zip' his lip. She rolls her eyes, stacking the paper's Bruce missed in his attempt;

"Well, Papa didn't say anything about not playing the piano for me..."

He smirks, studying her big hazel-green eyes. If she'd accept the comment, he'd come out and tell her how pretty she was, of course he'd probably end up in the same predicament as Tony if he even attempted the idea. He felt like an idiot, mentally kicking himself the instant the thought came up into his head.

"Okay Miss Romanoff. Whatever you want."

Tony drops his mouth open, "I was playing the piano for you! What? That's not good enough for you?!"

She gives him a look, snatching up Banner's hand as she leads him out of the lab;

"No! It's not! Now if you'll excuse us, Dr. Banner and I have much more important things to do than to sit here and listen to your mouth all night!"


	34. I Loved Her First

_**A/N: ****Two Updates In One Day! :D Enjoy! **_

* * *

"Where's Nat?" Clint widens his eyes, slowly searching through the living room.

Thor just shrugs, "I do not think it is wise to question the Son of Odin. I do not know anything that occurs under this roof."

The archer rolls his eyes, "Lovely. Thanks Thor, you're so helpful."

Ivan crosses his arms from behind Clint, giving a sarcastic cough;

"So, Barton."

"Mr. Petrovich?" He's slow to move his head around and over his shoulder.

The older man just smirks;

"I wanted to ask you how you're doing."

Clint sighs almost relieved, "I'm doing well actually. Tasha and I missed you. You know, after you left and all."

"I missed you. And I didn't get to ask about James. How is he doing?"

Barton lifts an eyebrow, rubbing over his mouth;

"James...oh. Good. Well, not great but he got married after he quit SHEILD."

"Smart boy."

Pepper lightly taps the door, try in her hand, "I brought coffee."

Clint shifts his focus uncomfortable, "Great, thanks Pepper."

Ivan nods politely, "So how many floor are in this house?"

He shrugs, snatching a cookie from off the tray;

"You'd have to ask Stark I have no idea."

"And you _all _live here?"

"For now."

"Since when?"

"For a few months."

Potts, fiddles with the pillows beside Thor, eavesdropping on the conversation out of pure boredom and a little curiosity.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha giggled, when she messed up her pitette allegro, quickly moving her feet to match his rhythm. It didn't take her long to figure out that Bruce was only messing with her, picking up the tempo when he felt like it.

She tilts her head, giving him a playful stare when she messes up on her jumps;

"_Vrach..._!"

He smiles, slowing down to match her movement. She hums along, singing to herself when she gets back into it;

"_We go together, like a wink and smile_...Ah! _Moon River_! _Oh dream, maker. You heart, breaker. Wherever you're goin..._"

His eyes start to follow her pretty arms and graceful lines, blushing when she catches him staring. She drops her form, heading over to the piano;

"Can you play '_As Time Goes By_.' Please."

He smirks, "Only because you asked nicely."

She smiles, leaning her head into her hand;

"Play it for Papa and you'll be his best friend."

He sighs, still hitting the keys;

"I'm not exactly, interested, in being _his _best friend. Getting along with him is more of my ultimate goal...I'm too old for this."

"For what _Vrach_."

Bruce contorts his mouth, lock over his forehead as he softens his touch over instrument;

"_This. _Honestly Natasha I don't know what I'm doing with you anyways. You need someone younger...more stable..."

She licks her lower lip, sitting beside him on the piano bench;

"I'm only a few years younger than you believe it or not. And, I'm not one hundred percent stable myself so we're both pretty messed up. I think we make a good team Bruce. And besides, I'm not whole when you're not around."

He glances towards her before refocusing on the notes out of nervousness;

"Me neither. You're like a part of me Natasha...I'm all tongue-tied."

She smiles, softly humming with her pretty voice_; _

_"...I love you, on that you can rely, no matter what the future brings, as time goes by."_

Natasha freezes, eyes shifting up when she sees her father leaning on the piano after Bruce hits his final chord. His smile seems to ease both of their nerves, ready to jump if he tells them to;

"Casablanca. Did you teach him that _Malyshka_?"

She shakes her head, cheeks turned red, "No. Bruce learned from his cousin."

Ivan shifts his focus, "What else can you play?"

Banner gives a shrug, "It uh- depends."

Petrovich gives a nod, studying the picture on the piano. Rogers artistic abilities were going to get Natasha in trouble, she just knew it. That sketch of her and Bruce was up there since the day Fury spread his rumor, and Romanoff had no intention of taking it down. Her father didn't say a word about it, eventually shifting his glance back to the instrument;

"What about '_Edelweiss'_?"

Bruce stammers, searching for the books laid out under the bench. Natasha snatches up the one in front of her, flipping through the pages;

"I told you papa likes the oldies...Here, page 5. Give it a try Bruce."

He sighs, nervously attempting a dry run. Romanoff shifts her glance between Bruce and her father, content with the calm atmosphere so far. Ivan's eyes stay on Natasha, studying those pretty hazel-green orbs. She smiles up at him, knowing exactly why he picked that song.

Those moments they spent together when she was little were priceless and brainwashing or not, she remembered every single one of them.

Banner finished with one on the two of them, smirk on his face. He wondered what that was like, seeing your daughter for the first time in years. Ivan had to be proud of that pretty woman, brave, strong, and as smart as anything.

Petrovich tilts his head after making eye contact with Banner, as if to call him over. Bruce complies, trading places with Ivan. The older man gives his daughter a sideways glance, playing a song he knows neither one of them recognizes.

The physicist tugs at his neck, "I didn't know you played Mr. Petrovich."

He smiles, "Who did you think taught this little one how to use her pretty voice?"

She blushes, knowing that he heard her singing before. Natasha bites her cheek, anxious to change the subject;

"What are you playing Papa?"

He shakes his head, changing the song almost too abruptly, "You tell me Natalia."

She waits, getting into the song almost immediately; "_Somewhere My Love_."

"That's my girl."

Natasha smirks, nudging her father, big childlike eyes looking up at her mentor;

"Do another one."

He gives her a look, "Come on _Malyshka_, you know this."

She sighs, contorting her smirk, chuckling with a lump in her throat;

"I know."

He sings softly, only loud enough for her to hear;

"_With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right, to deserve your hugs every morning and butterfly kisses at night_."

She smiles, resting her head on his shoulder, "I love you Papa."

Pepper gives a gentle knock on the opened door, "Dinner's ready. You guys hungry?"

Bruce gives her a nod, "Thanks Pepper, we'll be right there."

Natasha stands up after kissing her father on the cheek;

"Coming Daddy?"

He nods, "Yep."

Banner holds the door for them, smiling at Natasha as she passes.

Ivan sighs, narrowing his focus as he passes him;

"Someday you'll understand what I'm going through."

Bruce nods, hesitant to say the wrong thing. Ivan waits for him, making a special attempt to walk beside him, aware of his nervous nature.


	35. Home

**_A/N: Hope you all had a safe holiday! :D *Warning for: Mild language and more than one sexual reference.*_**

**_RFK22: _**_Aw, I love 'Butterfly Kisses' too. Always makes me tear up. And yes, Hulk will be coming out very soon...maybe not to play, but he's got his own sort of romance going on with 'Widow'. Thanks for reviewing Vrach. lol :)_

_**Nova Fearnewood: **Tony is a third wheel. lol But you have to admit as crazy as he is, he's a good friend for the two of them. For all his faults he's got a big heart. And he'd do anything for his science bro. I know, wouldn't be great if Bruce didn't have to control his excitement around Natasha and they could get married? :)_

_**La Madone: **Thank you thank you haha. Tony Stark sings Lady Gaga. Who knew? You want Vrach? Well that makes two of us. I'd scoop that guy up in a heartbeat. Of course, Natasha might not like that very much. _

_**Irishbrneyes: **Poor Bruce, he seriously needs to vent with Natasha now doesn't he? Thanks so much for the compliments. Enjoy the update!_

* * *

The table was almost clear, thanks to Pepper, Bruce and their elder Russian friend when Tony decided to set up his project and brag about his newest invention. Clint gives him a look before pounding his forehead with his fist, mumbling something about how he never shuts up. Rogers gives an eye roll, having been interrupted with a serious conversation with the demigod and Thor looked slightly unnerved that he had been cut off at such a bad moment.

Steve looked just about ready to kill the someone, eyeing Barton to stop him from throwing the glass he was already aiming. He gives a head shake, stern expression over his face when he mouths; _'Don't you dare.'_

Clint sighs, throwing his head back to look at the ceiling and count to ten. He gives Natasha a look, ready to jump out of his skin when those green orbs narrow horrifically. He jumps, having had enough discipline for one day;

"If I don't come back down I'm asleep. Thanks for dinner Potts."

She snickers, "It was take out Clint!"

He shrugs, "Yeah...well, you used real dishes..."

"We're out of paper. Didn't have time to run to the stores today."

Banner doesn't give it a second thought, looking up after shutting the dishwasher;

"I'll go."

She smirks, brushing a loose strand behind her ear, "No, don't worry about it. I'll go tomorrow."

"Seriously Pepper, I don't mind."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

Tony swipes his finger, letting his three-dimensional image pop up;

"Better him than me. Hey Capsicle, look at this! It's even got the- Dum-E's touching my stuff! Anyways, this is that particle accelerator I was talking about before. Brucey, you've got to show me those notes on anti-electrons you wrote up yesterday."

Natasha throws a cookie in her mouth before jumping up from the table, talking with her mouth full;

"I'll come _Vrach_."

Tony smirks giving Steve a nudge and a whisper, "Now she's callin him '_Vrach' _in public."

"She always has."

"Not like this Capsicle!"

"Can you stop with the nicknames! I don't like references to 'ice'."

"Whatever you say Spangles. Hey Pep! Want to go out with me?"

She shrugs, "Um..."

"_I need to get hammered_...Come on Pepper! You and me toots..."

She blushes, tossing her towel in the sink as if she were ready to kill him;

"Mr. Stark...!"

"Pep..? I'm desperet."

"I've noticed. And no we're not going out just for you to get drunk!"

"But my little sugar pie..._"_

"No."

"Pl-l-l-lease..."

Barton rolls his eyes, "Oh give up Tony! Can't you take a hint?!"

Pepper waves a finger, "Now if you take me out dancing, that's a different story."

He freezes, tapping his finger on the table when he gives in, "_Ugh_ Fine!"

Ivan gives his daughter a look, voice causing a pause in everyone else's conversations;

"Whose going with you two _Malyshka_?"

Clint watches her stammer, rolling his eyes before snagging his sweatshirt off the coat rack;

"I'll go."

Petrovich nods, sitting back down at the table, "Be safe Natalia."

Natasha gives a nod, feeling Barton whisper over her shoulder, "You owe me _big_!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha hands Bruce a basket to carry when she heads down her first isle, happy Clint offered to wait in the car for them. He could complain all he wanted, but Natasha knew he was busy texting Maria Hill, and he could text her anywhere. So the fact that he was dragged along against his will, really didn't make a difference.

The assassin gives her friend a backwards glance, watching him study Pepper's list with his glasses on;

"I'm sorry Papa's so overprotective."

Bruce gives her a smirk, "It could be worse."

She scoffs, tossing a mango in the air before juggling her selection;

"Yeah but I'm a little old for a chaperone _Vrach_."

He gives her a look, making eye contact when she shrugs;

"I've been hanging out with Clint for too long."

She ties a not in her plastic bag, watching him shift the paper slightly closer to his nose;

"Can you see it?"

He looks over his lenses moving it further back, before using his glasses again;

"Um...yes, we're good."

She smirks, leading them down the next isle with a chuckle. He smiles when she laughs;

"What?"

"No, nothing. I was just thinking."

"About..."

"How much I hate food shopping."

He nods, comparing the label on a box with Pepper's script;

"I don't blame you."

"_You_ don't seem to mind, jumped right on it when Pep said she needed stuff. Come to think of it you do a whole bunch of things around the tower."

He shrugs, "Makes me feel normal, I guess. I just want to earn my keep for as long as I'm here."

Natasha glances over the items behind him, unable to look him in the eye;

"So, you're saying that, you still think about leaving?"

Bruce turns around, watching her from the back;

"No, I mean. Not, without a warning..."

"...Like you did last time."

"No, that's not what I meant."

She collects her item without another word, walking two steps ahead of him with slight agitation.

He cringes when he hears the heels of her shoes click against the tile. He knows her typical stealth vanishes when she's angry and that she usually has no problem expressing her discontent. His teeth find that fleshy part of his inner cheek, biting nervously. He knows he said something wrong;

"Miss Romanoff?"

"So you could just get up and leave tomorrow if you felt like it? And you wouldn't even give us a backwards glance."

"I didn't mean it like that Natasha."

She breathes a heavy sigh with a nod, checking the expiration date on her yogurt;

"Okay."

He shakes his head, hand tugging on the back of his neck. He stands beside her, back to the refrigerator. He waits until her eyes shift up;

"_Okay_...?"

She sighs, tossing her stuff into his basket. She walks ahead of him with shrug, voice calm and collected despite her words;

"Do whatever you want."

"I _want _to know why you're all upset."

Natasha heads down the coffee isle, ready to purchase something she really doesn't want out of pure desperation. She's tempted to hit her friend when she sees him standing beside her, still trying to draw her out;

"I can't read minds."

She stands up straighter, crossing her arms to look at him, "Ross is gone...I don't understand why you would feel a need to keeping running."

He removes the glasses from his nose, giving her a tender smile;

"There is always going to be a _'Ross' _Miss Romanoff. I can rattle off 20 names if I wanted to...And I can't stay here forever, as it is I feel like I don't belong...Running is just a part of my life-"

She nods with a mumble, looking down before walking away;

"But you have a home here, and a family. With everything we've been through together, I just. Thought. You might change your mind."

He drops the basket, standing in front of her way to keep her from walking off again;

"Natasha, wait..."

She wiggles around him with a nervous smile, tempted to choke out a sob, "I get it Dr. Banner, trust me. I can take a hint."

"_Take a hint?_ Natasha..."

He moves quickly, holding onto her shoulders in a bit of a panic. Seeing the girl he loved walking away angry was doing nothing to ease another memory;

"Don't do this...Wait!...Okay just hear me out; It's not like I want to leave, I just feel like I have to. I've never really had a place I could call 'home' because I've always been on the run. When I wasn't running from my- father, I was running from someone else who wanted to abuse 'the other guy.' The closest thing I've ever had to normalcy was being married to Betty and even than, things were wrong,...stuff I haven't, exactly had the gut to tell you about, yet-My point is that this is new for me Natasha, a roof over my head, colleagues that don't ignore me, and I'm still adjusting. I'm waiting for Stark to kick me out or for someone to pinch me and tell me to wake up and get back in the cage!"

She looks to the side, swallowing hard. His touch is killing her, sending her heart in a whirlwind and her stomach churning. Inhaling the gentle cologne from off his shirt is enough to leave her dizzy, wanting nothing more than to run a hand through those thick curls. She felt like screaming in Russian, throwing him to the floor so she could make love to him until her heart was content, hulk or no hulk. _Maybe than he'd realize just how much she cared about him!;_

"_Colleagues...? _I just thought, _we_- _Vrach _that's my point! You're so afraid of getting hurt again that it stops you from living! You've got to stop beating yourself up and...Just stay! Do it for me! Bruce, _ugh_, I need to know-..."

He sighs, wanting so badly to run a hand over her cheek. He restrains, thinking she probably wants nothing more than to knock him to the ground right now. Her pretty eyes are sending his pulse racing, just like they always do. Rubbing a thumb over her skin does nothing to help his craving for her touch and gentle kisses;

"You told me earlier how you fell for me back in Calcutta, you should know that I felt the same way. And I'm still in love with you Natasha, that's never going to change."

She lowers her head, tears in her eyes. she smirks, quoting him from an earlier event:

"Calcutta...?"

"Calcutta. The first time.' He sighs, gently lifting her chin, 'I can't even look at you anymore without my pulse racing and my heart pounding...This isn't normal for me either Natasha and you're right, I'm petrified."

"I just- don't want you to leave."

He sighs, ready to 'clip his wings' if it meant being with her;

"Than I won't."

"You would stay? permanently?"

He nods hesitantly, "Only if you do."

"You'd change your mind just like that?"

"I'm so confused Natasha, I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I just don't know how much _you_ can take- Why do you put up with me?"

"I've seen worse."

"You're lieing."

"Stretching the truth...you're a mess _Vrach_, but it doesn't bother me. I want to be there for you, always. The way I feel about you, it's different...you're a lot more than just a _'colleague'_..._Ty moya rodstvenuyu dushu._"

He sighs, hoping she wasn't biting his head off in Russian;

"Miss Romanoff, I have no idea what you just said."

She keeps her eye contact, "You are my soul mate."

"And you are mine."

Natasha gives a sigh when she looks at him, letting her eyes close;

-_Screw it Ivan!_

She wraps her arms around his neck, tugging him as close to her as possible as she kisses him bolder than usual. He supports her lower back, returning her affection as much as possible;

"For the record, your eyes are like daggers when you're mad."

"So are yours." She sighs, going back for his tender lips. She's pressing her body against his, nails subconciously rubbing against the hidden muscles in his back she knows are there.

They pull away slowly. He smirks with a chuckle, receiving a gentle nudge from her;

"What?"

"Well...First of all, I'm sorry for kissing you in public-"

She shrugs, "So?"

"Well you have to admit this is a little crazy- And you were ready to punch me two minutes ago..."

"Actually, I was thinking we should continue our little...choreography when we get home."

"No! Only because your father would kill me!"

Natasha wiggles her eyebrows, playfully wrapping an arm around his;

"_Only because...?_ Clint can always take him out for a little drive..._"_

He sighs, cheeks flushing bright pink with his head bowed low;

_-Lord help me_!

"Um...Natasha, we need to talk."

She smirks, slightly nervous about the tone in his voice;

"Alright."

"Preferably without your father around."

"Challenging."

"Maybe I'll take you to Morning Side tomorrow?"

"Sounds good."

"I'll ask your father when we get back."

"As long as Clint's with us he won't care. And we can leave him in the car or, on a bench."

He shakes his head, "Clint? We owe him enough as it is."

"_Please!_ He's fine. And he doesn't mind at all, trust me."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"JARVIS? Pepper's location, on screen."

Tony gives an exaggerated sigh, having abandoned her in the bedroom only minutes ago;

"Is she really asleep?"

The AI responds;

_"Her vitals point to the very fact."_

He smirks, throwing on an undershirt;

"Perfect. Lock the lab JARVIS! I'm drinking tonight! Get me a list of jewelry stores in the area. Pep needs something high end and big so go expensive. Top store?"

_"Tiffany's, Sir."_

He looks up hearing the door open, panicking until he sees his friend;

"I thought you went to bed buddy."

Bruce gives him a look, shaking his head when Tony tries to hide his bottle of liquor;

"I can't sleep."

Stark makes a noise, giving a shoulder shrug;

"Well than we can be insomniacs together."

The physicist makes a face, nodding towards the security camera;

"Why do you feel a need to spy on Pepper?"

"_Oh sh-,' _He jumps, switching of his upper screen, 'Wasn't _'spying', _I was just making sure she's asleep. How was your outing?"

"It wasn't an _outing_ Tony."

"You went _out_ with your girlfriend, it's an outing."

He nods, running hand through his hair before sitting beside the engineer. He shakes his head sarcastically;

"Yeah, okay. Tony, can I ask you something?"

He lifts a finger, "Shut up me first."

"Okay..."

Stark sits back in his chair, spinning slightly before nodding to the screen;

"So...Pepper and I had a long..._conversation_ tonight and it's got me thinking."

Bruce restrains an eye roll and a smirk as best he can, "About..."

He sighs, pointing to his screen, "Tiffany's."

The blank look on Banner's face makes his eyes narrow;

"Oh come on Bruce! Pepper and I have been living together, we love each other and all that crap so I'm going to pop the question."

His eyebrows lift, "Seriously? _You? You're _ready to tie the knot?"

"Seriously. Me. Yeah, I know it's shocking. Look, I don't know what I'm doing here so if you could help, they'd be great. All I know is that I want something big and expensive..."

He shakes his head, "And you talked about this?...You two argue all the time."

Tony sighs, with a smirk, typing over his keyboard, "That's just over work, usually because I said or did something I shouldn't have."

"Am I still talking to Tony Stark?"

"_Wise guy. _Look at this one Green Bean. Big, gaudy, and screaming 'Virginia Potts'."

He sighs, head in his hands, "Please don't make hulk references...And Tony, you'll break her finger with that thing."

"God I hate this!"

"Than let her pick."

He widens his eyes, holding is head;

"Are you kidding me?! I'm making this _the_ biggest event of the century my dear minion. Letting her pick her own ring would be ridiculous."

Bruce crosses his arms with head bowed low and just as bored as Tony is;

"I'm happy for you Tony. Don't let her down."

He smirks, "Thanks bro, I won't. You said you wanted to ask me something?"

"Uh..."

Stark narrows his focus, watching his friend shift uncomfortably, ready to give him a multiple choice:

"Does this have something to do with Little Red?"

"No, well, sort of. Natasha's-"

"-Oh my god Natasha's pregnant!"

"Will you stop it! Why is that your first instinct?!"

"Okay okay! Just a quick question, when's the last time you did anything like that anyways?"

He breathes, trying to stay calm and focused on something else;

"I'm not comfortable with this conversation..."

"I've noticed. You're as red as a tomato. To be continued-"

"-Anyway! I was wondering, how long you would let me stay..."

He makes a face, snickering at the comment;

"What kind of a question is that?!"

"I don't want to crowd-"

"-Are you kidding me?! You're joking."

"No I'm not."

"Well than let me put this bluntly; I'd like for you to be a permanent resident and I don't take 'no' for an answer."

He nods, "Thanks Tony, and, what about Natasha?"

"Don't you two come together? Pep and I have no problem with that."

The physicist gives a smirk, "Thank you Tony. I promise I'll earn my keep. I'll fax my resume over to that clinic tomorrow, just remind me-"

"Woah woah, wait a minute...Buddy, you're seriously not going to need another job. Trust me."

"Fury doesn't pay _that _well Tony..."

"Have I ever asked you for a dime? Or said that I have a problem lending you money?"

"You've given me everything, and I appreciate it, but I want to be independent because-"

"Well in that case you're hired."

His eyes widen, "What?"

"You're hired. Stark Industries. You work when you can."

"Are you...Wait, you mean it?"

Stark spins in his chair, upset with Banner's second guessing;

"Have I _ever_ lied to you? Tell me when."

"Um...I can't think of-"

"Than that's a 'yes' you'll work for me?"

"I- I guess, for now-"

"Perfect. Welcome aboard Brucey. Now what the hell am I getting my CEO?"

He shrugs, rubbing his eyes out of pure exhaustion;

"I don't know."

"What I really need is a woman's opinion..."

"Why don't you just ask Natasha."

"Brilliant! Absolutly brilliant my dear Watson! I'll let her pick this sh*t so I don't have to worry about it. Ha! Now onto mid-night science! What would I do without you?"


	36. Overwhelmed

**_A/N: _**

**_RFK22: _**_Clint needs a getaway...thanks for reviewing my friend! :D_

**_Irishbrneyes:_**_ Aww. You and your husband sound so cute together. :) I love hearing things like that, minus the...hashing out problems in a public place of course haha. Bruce and Tasha working it out horizontally?...To be continued. :) Me too, I love the friendship between Banner and Stark. Thank you so much for your support! _

_**Nova Fearnewood:** LOL yes I have heard that song by Black Sabbath. And Thank You_ _sooo much!_

_**La Madone: **Aw Thanks! Thanks for always reviewing! :)_

* * *

Natasha smirks at her father's comment, leaving a cup of coffee on the table for him;

"It wasn't _that_ big of a deal. I've been through worse Papa."

He nods, laying down the paper. His eyes shift up to the red-head in front of him, slightly shocked over how put together she was at 7 in the morning.

Natasha barely paid attention to his analyzing, busy watching the clock and waiting for Bruce to come down the stairs. She had Morning Side on her mind, still trying to figure out how to keep Ivan out of the loop.

She glances over when she hears him comment;

"That top is a little tight."

Natasha glances downwards;

"It's not that tight."

He shrugs, sipping his coffee;

"Wherever you're going later, you're not leaving like that."

She smirks, 'yessing' him all morning;

"Okay Papa."

"What time did you and the Banner boy get home last night?"

"And 7:30, 8:00, why?"

He shakes his head 'no', before going back to his coffee;

"I was just, wondering. When does he, um, turn into...that thing?"

Natasha runs a hand through her hair, careful about her words;

"Um, the Hulk? When he feels threatened."

"Some sort of defense mechanism?"

"Yeah kind of."

Ivan crosses his arms, foot propped on the chair next to him;

"So if, you're on a mission, and you're enemy is attacking enough to make him feel 'threatened,' he'd change? Right then and there?"

"Well...' she sighs, nervously leaning forward on the table, 'It only happens when his pulse rate gets too high. Sometimes we can calm him back down before he gets to that point. And you know what Papa, the green guy's not so bad."

He nods without a word. She tugs the back of her neck;

"I mean, sometimes Bruce needs to let loose for a little while just for his own sanity and so, when I let him explode, I get along great with the Hulk...you'll catch on."

"And, Bruce respects you Natalia?"

"Do I have patience for a guy who doesn't?"

He smirks over her feisty attitude;

"I have to ask _Malyshka_. I was hoping...you'd meet someone like Alexei."

She rolls her eyes nervously, heading over to the oven;

"I knew you were going to bring him up. And don't compare him to Dr. Banner. They're two completely different people Ivan."

"Okay, okay, but you know where I'm coming from."

She sighs, "I know, but please don't talk about him in front of my team. Bruce is the only one who knows about it and I'd like to keep it that way."

"I don't blame you. And you trust him enough to do that?"

Natasha shrugs, taking her raspberry danishes out to cool down;

"He trusts _me_ with stuff no one knows about. He's a good guy Papa. Just, try to get to know him-"

"Little Red?"

Natasha grinds her teeth when she hears his voice, tossing her knife in the sink before giving him a sing-song;

"What..."

Ivan snickers, sipping his coffee while Tony rants from behind him;

"I need to talk to you for a minute."

"I'm coming..._breevok_."

Petrovich gives her a smile when she passes, quietly waiting at the table. He checks the clock, contorting his mouth when his eyes rove about the living in room eager to sit the physicist down for a friendly chat.

He gives Steve a friendly smile watching the captain traipse in a half hour later;

"Morning Mr. Petrovich. How are you Sir?"

"Oh fine and yourself?"

He leans over to let Thor sneak past, shaking his pancake mix;

"Great thank you."

The demigod rustles through the cabinets, checking his last container of pop tarts;

"Patriotic one, it would appear I am out of sustenance."

Rogers gives a sigh, "Don't panic Thor, I'm making pancakes this morning."

He smirks, parking himself beside Ivan, "Glorious news my friend. For I have become, as you say, 'hungry'."

Ivan lifts an eyebrow at his comment, hearing Pepper behind him;

"Hi Steve, where's Tony?"

He points, "Talking to Natasha."

Potts squeezes herself between the chair and Rogers, groaning while she clutches her stomach. Thor contorts his mouth sympathetically;

"Are you well Lady Potts?"

She nods, "I'm alright, just a little nauseas that's all. Is Bruce up yet?"

Steve shrugs moving Romanoff's breakfast from his workspace;

"Probably not. He was in the lab all night with Stark."

Pepper sighs, running a hand through her hair, "They kept you up?"

"Not really. Aside from the mini explosion I didn't hear a thing."

"Oh, he told me about that. I'm sorry Steve."

"No big deal. I'm used to it."

Ivan sits back in his chair with his arms crossed, "Does that happen often?"

Thor chuckles, "Metal man and the large green angry one always linger with one another at absurd hours of the night on the highest floor of the mansion, attempting to create things of the scientific nature."

Ivan nods, earing his 'daughter's' mouth running when she storms back into the room. She sounds exasperated, snatching up her keys before clarifying;

"Come on Pepper! We're going out for breakfast."

She lifts her eyebrows, "Why?"

Natasha shrugs, "I don't know, do you want to get out for a little while?"

"Just the two of us?"

Romanoff lifts her eyes up towards the clock, eager to finish her project with Pepper and get back to her _Vrach. _Her eyes shift around the room, watching Tony waltz back into the room with the biggest smile on his face before answering his CEO_;_

"Yes why. We really haven't done anything together. And it'll be quick because I have something else to take care of."

Potts gives a nod, ready to take her up on the offer. She hands her the keys before heading towards the elevator;

"You can start the car Pepper I'll be right out."

Tony tugs on his cheeks dramatically, giving her evil looks when she repeats herself;

"I'll be right out!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She knocks on his door, giving him a friendly smile when he holds the door open with his foot;

"Hi Natasha."

She smirks, reaching her hand up to run her hand through his hair. His loose curls are still damp from his shower, but much tamer than they had been last night. Natasha shakes her head without a word, watching his brown eyes shift up towards her while he finishes rolling up his sleeves to their normal length;

"Tony asked me to take Pepper to _'Tiffany's_' this morning."

"Oh."

She watches him gnaw at his cheek, taking up the glasses from his front pocket to clean them with the bottom of her shirt; "Is that okay _Vrach_?"

"Yeah...it's fine-"

He looks up at her perfect green eyes, caught off guard when she points to a button on his top;

"You're one off."

Bruce sighs, realizing he needs to start over before ramming his hands into his pocket to avoid any wringing;

"We can talk later, right?"

She smirks, replacing his corrective lenses to his front pocket, "Of course."

He nods, pressing his head against his door, "You look, um, all done up."

Natasha crosses her arms, "Thanks. Why do you look like a tornado hit."

Bruce lifts his shoulders, "Nerves...? I still have to ask your father about-"

"You don't have to. Clint said he'd go with us so we wouldn't have to tell him anything."

"You asked him already...-"

"_Persuaded. _I told him he could bring Maria if he wanted so this way they can go their way and we can talk like you wanted. Okay _Vrach_?"

"Alright..."

"When I get back, Potts will jump out and I'll wait outside for you and Clint. Maria's going to meet him there."

"I'll ask Tony to watch your father so Barton and I can sneak out the back door."

"Works for me."

He nods, chills running down his spine out of nervousness, "Okay. Natasha?"

"Yes..." She starts at the bottom, shifting one button at a time so they line up correctly.

"Um, I asked Tony about staying last night."

"And?"

"He said we could."

Her tongue rolls over her upper teeth, halfway done readjusting his attire, "_We."_

"I'm sorry Natasha, I didn't mean-"

She lays a finger over his mouth, "No, I'm glad you did. Thank you."

"Um...you're welcome...so you're going to '_Tiffany's' _with Pepper?"

She nods, reaching her head up to kiss him 'goodbye', "I'll be right back. Love you."

"Call me when you're coming home?"

"You want me to?"

He nods, "If you could."

Natasha widens her eyes after checking her phone, "Bruce, I seriously don't have your phone number. How did that happen?"

He smirks, waiting for his to turn on, "Because we're always together...which isn't a bad thing, actually. Right?"

"Not at all _Vrach._"

Bruce tugs at his hair, "Um, Morning Side is okay for later? You can pick, honestly I'll take you anywhere as long as we can talk. And it doesn't have to be long, especially if your father's going to get twitchy."

"Of course _Vrach_. And Ivan is nothing to be afraid of. What's your number _moya lyubov_?"

* * *

Stark nudges his friend, pointing to the image on his phone, "Little Red sent me a pic, wanna see it?"

Bruce looks over the rim of his glasses, snickering at her message underneath. Tony makes a face;

"What?"

"I can't repeat it." He scrolls down, pointing to the words.

"Ha! Oh that's priceless!"

Clint leans over, feeling left out for the most of the evening;

"What? You guys finally speaking English again?"

Tony hands him his phone, "Look, Nat's sending me messages and pictures of crap Pepper likes."

"Can I see it?"

"Yeah here."

Barton snickers, nudging Bruce's shoulder, "Pay attention buddy, you're next!"

Tony nods, chuckling over the comment, "Seriously Greeny, you should ask her to pick out something for herself."

Bruce refuses to smile, swiping his finger across the screen in pure nervousnes;

"I'm- We're not ready for that."

Clint just narrows his eyes, leaning his elbow on Banner's shoulder, "What, are you kidding me? She tells me everything, trust me. The instant you pop the question she'll knock you to the ground...in a good way! And what about you Mr. Millionaire? What if Pep says 'no'?"

"Please! Whose gonna say no to this beautiful face? I've NEVER been rejected by anyone okay!"

"You're so confident! Why don't you share some of that with Banner...

"So he can finally _'get it on'_ with the red-head?"

"Well, 'Tasha would love it...hey, you alright Bruce? We're just kidding."

Tony chuckles, "Not really! Come on, tell me you don't want to get married, get laid, have kids-"

Bruce sighs, still overly serious, "Drop it Tony."

He leans forward, "Buddy?"

Barton rolls a thumb over a muscle on his back, "Easy doc, you're all tense."

"Um...Brucey? You okay?"

"No thanks for asking."

Barton twirls his tongue, moving his fingers in an attempt to keep him calm, "You better shut up Stark...Bruce you want to vent?"

He shakes his head 'no', closing his eyes to breathe. He holds his head, feeling dizzy out of nowhere.

Ivan knocks on the open door, seeing the two-some huddled around the physicist, "You alright Bruce?"

He panics, eyes vague and ready to run when he mumbles, "Oh god..."

Tony lays a hand on his shoulder, turning his friend around gently so that he can face him, "Breathe. You're alright...trust me I know the feeling-"

"-No you don't." His eyes shut tight with his head lowering, half-way between either transforming or another anxiety attack. Tony could try to be empathetic all he wanted, he didn't know what it felt like to be overwhelmed with emotions that constantly needed to be repressed whether he wanted to or not, to lose a spouse, or a child. To constantly feel like he was under a microscope, feeling like Natasha deserved a lot more than he could offer...no, Tony didn't know that feeling.

Bruce mumbles, heading for the door with Stark two steps behind him, "I need air."


	37. Positive?

_**A/N: You guys are all so wonderful. Thanks so much for everything! :) I'm going to try for a double update today, next chapter is almost finished.**_

_**Nova Fearnewood: **__Thanks Nova! :) Pepper...well...This chapter explains that little dilemma._

_**RFK22: **__Yes, came close but Ivan needs to get to know the Hulk too. It wouldn't be fair if Hulk didn't get along with his would-be father-in-law right? haha. Nat and her plans. (P.S. I don't have work today! *dances with joy.*)_

_**Irishbrneyes: **__You're right on about Pep. Very good my friend. _

_**Eclaire Stones: **__lol Poor Bruce. Thanks so much! :D _

_**ecotiger: **__Wow,__thank you so much for reading, following and reviewing. Welcome aboard! :)_

* * *

"Natasha, how do you feel about marriage?"

Her eyes lift upwards, wide and very much caught off guard by the question. She shrugs;

"Um...it's...why do you ask?"

Pepper shrugs herself, leaning over to study a new display, "Just wondering. You and Bruce seem to be getting along well."

Natasha nods her head, "We do...why?"

Potts turns her back to the case, brushing her hair behind her shoulder while her red-haired friend gives a chuckle;

"From what I can see, Bruce is starting to establish himself. Tony said they were talking about a permanent home and job."

She nods, head bowed low as she plays with her phone. After receiving several nauseating messages from Tony, she smirks to get her first message from _'Vrach'_;

_'No explosion. Don't panic, don't listen to Tony. I'm going to talk to your father moya lyubov (?).' _

She shakes her head, smirk on her face;

"Yes he told me."

"Tony also said he was using 'we'. And you know what that means Natasha. Have you thought about it?"

She smirks, head lowering to dig into her brown paper bag, "...Maybe."

Pepper shakes her head, "Cute guy like that; I'd slap you if you said 'no'. He's rare Natasha, mild-mannered, gentle, kind, considerate...He's handsome, easy on the eyes."

"I think he's perfect Pepper, trust me."

"-And he loves you. Which is the most important thing."

Natasha lifts her eyebrows after feeling her cheeks flush a vibrant red, shoving her bagel into her mouth. She takes a bite, talking with her mouth full; "Pepper, ca I ask you something? I mean even aside from my ruthless job, I'm obviously not exactly the most patient or...classy woman in the world..."

Potts chuckles, heading off into another section, "As you stuff your face in the middle of _Tiffany's._ Be careful, someone might get mad at you."

She smirks, studying her breakfast, "Yeah, you get the point. But um...do you, think, I would...uh, be a good, partner for Bruce?"

The CEO takes note of her choice of words, seeing Natasha as a free spirit, the type who would be eager to create her own marriage vows and alternate a few words;

"Well..."

Natasha sighs, hiding her food from a guard as they pass by, "Seriously Pepper, I want the truth."

"The truth...Well, do you love him Natasha?"

She nods, slightly irritated when she answered questions with questions, "Yeah..."

"Do you love him enough to care for his emotional and physical needs?"

"Pepper I've met worse. Bruce has a right to get down every once in a while, do you know what he's been through? What he's struggling with? I don't blame him."

"Well, I meant in general. I'm not singling out Dr. Banner. So, to answer your question, as long as you love him and show that love through actions than you'll be fine. Bruce is not the type that's looking for perfection, he cares about you and who you are. He can see past your rough-and-tumble exterior. Have you spoken to him about something more permanent?"

"Not exactly. We're supposed to head out later because he said he wants to talk. Honestly, I'm a little nervous. Am I ready for that? If he brings it up?"

She smirks to herself;

"It's something to think about. Marriage is about commitment, communication, and compromise. If you love someone, you'll put their needs ahead of your own. You'll consider their feelings on matters, ask them before running off places, thinking with a 'we' instead of an 'I'. You know, all those sort of things."

Romanoff makes a face while Pepper inconspicuously searches the cases. Potts knew what she was doing, watching Natasha give an eye roll before biting a fresh piece from off of her bagel. Romanoff sighs, giving her a returning glance;

"And what do you know about all this stuff?"

She shrugs, "I've been thinking about it. Tony and I have been talking about getting serious for a few months now, and I think we're ready. I've always wanted to settle down and raise a family."

Natasha feels her heart pound, feeling a knot in her stomach over her last sentence. Her tongue shifts towards her cheek, too upset to finish her breakfast.

Pepper lays a hand over her stomach, biting at her cheek;

"Um, I was wondering, while we're out, can we run to a pharmacy down this way?"

"Yeah sure. Done here?"

"Yes. Thanks for taking me. There's a pharmacy nearby right?"

"Not sure. You feeling alright?"

Pepper nods unsure of herself, "Yeah..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tony jumps, smiling from ear to ear after pounding on the table;

"Yes! That one, right there! That's what I'm getting Pepper!...Here, look."

Bruce looks up from his tea, eyes vague and slightly annoyed over not being able to talk with Petrovich alone;

"Okay Tony."

"Spangles! Wanna see?"

Steve looks up from his sketch pad, comfortable on the sofa, "No."

"Seriously?!"

"Seriously."

Ivan leans forward on the table, finally shifting his focus from off of Banner;

"Who is that for Stark?"

"Pepper! I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Clint sighs, leaning on the wall behind him;

"What are you, telling everybody!? And here I thought I was privileged to hear such information!"

"Barton, everything little thing I do is big! Why wouldn't this be just as big?!"

Barton rolls his eyes, keeping on eye out of the window behind him, "You're out of your mind."

He nudges Thor, whispering in his ear, "Listen, when Tasha pulls up, Bruce and I are booking out of here. Hold off Ivan for me?"

He nods, "I shall."

Clint slips a $20 from his pocket into Thor's. The demigod looks down, "And what shall I do with that? There is no need for such a thing in Asgard."

He shrugs, "I don't know, get yourself pop tarts next time your out."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pepper jumps into the car, eyes wide and nervous, "Natasha, we need to stop at a store."

"Another one?"

She exhales slowly, "I need to a place with a bathroom and, can you come with me?

Romanoff feels her cheeks blush red, "Listen, if it's your time of month..."

"No...' She panics, hands over her head, 'I've actually missed a few of those that's why I'm worried."

Natasha leans over, digging in Pepper's plastic bag and through items the items she purchased;

"You can't be serious."

"I am serious and I think this is why I've been sick for months. I wanted to talk to Bruce about it this morning but, I didn't see him..."

Romanoff just sighs, analyzing the situation, "And how do you feel about it? If you are?"

She shrugs, slightly paranoid, "I don't know. Like I said before, Tony and I talked about having a child, I just, this wasn't planned."

Natasha lifts her eyebrows, before putting the car in reverse. Pepper _was_ going to get married, have a baby and start her perfect life absolutely care free. Pepper didn't lose a spouse and she likely wasn't infertile or had nasty memories from her early life to tote around with her.

Natasha felt a knot in her stomach for the quick 10 minute ride, something akin to a little envy. Than again, Pepper was a hard worker and she had been with Tony for years. Of course, she was Natasha's friend and if it was going to stay that way, she needed to put things into perspective. Doing so seemed to ease her frustration a little, switching into a completely different mode when she parks her car;

"Go ahead Pepper I'll be right in."

Potts gives a nod, "Okay, no rush."

Natasha waits until she exits, throwing her face into her open palms, breathing to pull herself together before jumping out behind her friend.

She shops through the store, arms crossed while she waits for Pepper and slightly nervous for her friend. Of course Tony wouldn't mind, right?

Natasha wondered what Bruce would do if their roles were reversed. She could imagine the smile on his face, their baby in his arms, a small red-haired child following him around the lab.

She sighs, slipping back to reality when she checks her phone over a message from Clint. Natasha heads towards the facilities with her head bowed low, looking up to see the horrific look on Pepper's face;

"Well?"

Potts waves her in to look at the strips left on the porcelain, all positive. Natasha loses her smile after seeing the look on Pepper's face hasn't changed; Ghostly pale with the color stolen from her lips;

"You look awful."

"I don't know how to tell Tony."

She shrugs, "Just tell him."

"I should've taken these tests sooner...I don't know how long it's been. What if he doesn't want it?"

The idea seemed to bother Romanoff when she gives an eye roll;

"Why wouldn't he?! It's half his for crying out loud! And you guys are talking about marriage, which means you're willing to accept responsibility, care for someone else..."

Pepper smirks ever so slightly, "So you were paying attention to my little lecture?"

"I-...anyway, let me call Bruce-"

"Wait, I'd rather talk to him. If that's okay."

"Yeah of course."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Behold! He has sketched the son of Odin!"

Clint takes up Steve's pad, chuckling at the exaggeration;

"Oh yeah, big mouth and all."

Tony jumps up, bolting for the sofa, "Wait I want to see."

Rogers pulls away, ready to scream when Stark gets into his personal space;

"Alright, back up! It's not that interesting I promise!"

Ivan leaps at the opportunity, keeping his voice soft when he addresses Bruce, nodding towards the other room, "Can I have a word?"

Banner nods, following behind him. Ivan naturally opens his mouth first once they reach the room, parking comfortably on the chair beside him with no intention of a 'brief' conversation;

"So, what happened?"

He stammers, his voice still soft while wrings at his hands, "Um...in the lab?"

Ivan nods, eyes wide and waiting. Bruce shifts his focus towards his clasped fingers, attempting to hide the trembling from him;

"I, got a little anxious-"

"-Does that happen often?"

"Um...lately it's been happening more but I'm-"

"-Why?"

His head lowers, unsure of how to answer him, "I don't know..."

Ivan narrows his focus, slightly irritated, "I'd prefer it if you'd look me in the eye."

Bruce shifts his focus upwards, swallowing in an attempt to sooth a dry throat before he can answer;

"I'm sorry."

"Are you alright now?"

"I'm fine."

He nods, easing up on his tense focus, "I know it's only been a few days but, I've, got to say that I'm not too impressed."

"I know."

Ivan spots his eyes lowering, picking up on his nervous energy when he offers a reminder;

"Eyes up."

He complies, ramming his hands into his pockets to stop playing his fingers. Petrovich sighs after crossing an ankle over his knee;

"Natalia, needs someone with confidence. Someone strong enough mentally and physically to care for her. Someone stable."

Banner nods in agreement, eyes shifting back down, "She deserves it."

Ivan leans forward in his chair, observing in the younger man's naturally insecure body language and demeanor. He softens his tone;

"In all honestly I find your nature a bit weak. I don't think you're strong enough for Natalia. I mean no disrespect but she can do better-"

He nods, not necessarily ready to give up. He loves her, heart already aching when he's forced to reply;

"I know. And I'll respect your decision."

"My decision? My decision is to give you, a little more time. I know you love my daughter, but can you prove to me that you're capable of taking care of my child?"

"Sir I know you hate me but I swear I'll do my best..."

"I don't hate you. I expect more from you. Can you prove to me that you can take care of Natalia?"

The physicist gives a nod, shutting his eyes to focus on Natasha, willing to comply to any and all of his strict rules for her sake, "Yes Sir."

"I want more self-esteem from you, more strength, and more stability. Clear?"

He nods, biting his cheek over something he felt was impossible.

"And just so you're aware, I'm asking Fury for your files. I didn't want to do it without your knowledge. Is there anything you want to tell me before I find out the hard way?"

Bruce shakes his head 'no', eyes shifting up towards his. Petrovich feels his heart drop, feeling for him in the smallest way when he sees the look on Banner's face and the nervousness in his stare. He nods, before leaving the room determined to keep himself in a superior position to the doctor. In his mind, there was no need in his mind to get on the same level, at least not yet;

"Head up Banner."

He obeys, closing his eyelids while Petrovich slips past. Bruce falls backwards onto the furniture behind him once Ivan leaves, staring at the ceiling while he mulls over the conversation. As much as he felt like he had just over analyzed and dissected, it sure was a hell of a lot better than dealing with Ross.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pepper brushed past the 'escapees', smirking when she saw Clint bolt for the driver seat;

"Move over 'Tasha, I'll drive."

Romanoff just gives him a stare down, "Alright alright, you don't have to get crazy about it! So how'd you get past Ivan?"

"Paid off Thor. He's amusing your daddy with stories of Asgard."

Natasha rolls her eyes, spotting Bruce, eavesdroping when Pepper catches him;

"Dr. Banner, can I talk to you when you come back?"

His eyes widen, replying softly, "Of course, you're alright?"

She smiles, "We'll talk later. Natasha's waiting for you."

He nods hesitantly, holding the front door for her until she enters;

"Go ahead Bruce, I'll lock up."

Romanoff climbs in the second row, receiving an evil look from Clint;

"Oh! You can't even sit up here with me anymore?!"

She crosses her arms, "What? You don't want Hill up there?"

"Well, I mean...Nat! You can't just sit up here for a 5 minute trip? Come on! I don't even know where I'm going."

"Fine!"

Natasha climbs out opening the passenger door when her friend walks past;

"You want the front _Vrach_?"

"No thanks. I don't exactly need to be exposed to Manhattan road rage."

She nods, "Point taken."

"Natasha is Pepper alright?"

"Um, yeah. She just told me she wants to talk to you about a few symptoms that's all."

"Like?"

"You'd have to ask her, I'm, I don't know too much."

Bruce slips on his glasses, letting the two assassins mumble to one another about nonsense. He sketches in his unreadable script, nervous over what to tell her. He knew he loved her, hoping for Natasha to be open to the idea of _eventually_ legalizing their bond. Truth be told, Bruce had been thinking about it for months but he was in no particular rush to say anything to her or anyone else. Especially after having only recently recalled a few issues that could hinder his plans.

He holds his head, elbow rested on the door while he looks over his list. It was one thing to sort things out with Natasha, hard enough to go through questions without making her feel like she was being interrogated. Ivan was right, she deserved better. And how the heck was he supposed to win over her father anyways? Ivan didn't know half the things he'd done for Romanoff but Bruce had no intention of sharing them either.

Banner was feeling slightly stubborn with a temptation to just ignore her father and carry as if he didn't exist. The instant the thought enters his mind, guilt takes over. After all, the last thing he wanted was anymore conflict.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Pepsi dearest! How are you?"

Potts gives him a look, smirking when he hides his phone behind his back;

"Fine and yourself?"

"Lovely. Potts can I take you to dinner?"

She lifts an eyebrow, "Two nights in a row? You must be desperate."

"Huh?"

She clarifies, "What do you want Tony."

"Um, nothing. I just want to take my little spice out for the evening. Are you up for it?"

Pepper nods, lowering her head, "Sure."

He crosses his arms, eyebrows lifted, "Pepper? Are you okay?"

She looks upwards, eyes filling, "I'm fine. Just emotional that's all."

"Well, uh, you want anything?"

"No, thank you Tony."

"Okay well, go on get ready, pretty yourself up or whatever you do. I'll see if I can get reservations at Le Bernardin or something for dinner."

Pepper just smiles, heading into the elevator, "Um, actually...I'm feeling charitable today. Can we visit the local children's hospital this afternoon?"

"Sure, whatever you want Sugar. Do you want to go out later?"

"Can we talk about it later? See if we're up for it?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Thanks Tony."

He waits until she disappears, swiping his phone to call his friend with a huge smirk over his face. He leaves a direct voicemail, not wanting to disturb his afternoon;

"Hey Brucey it's me. Um...don't plan anything with Little Red tomorrow morning cause I need to pick up Pepper's junk and I'm not going in there by myself. Last minute decision and you have no choice. Bye."


	38. Every Heartbeat

**_A/N: Sorry it's a day later than expected. Your reviews are the biggest booster, thank you all so much. Hope you like the update! :)_**

**_Title based off of Amy Grant's, 'Every Heartbeat'. I picked it when I heard these lines:_**

**_...You're not asking for the world  
I'm not asking for perfection._**

**Just a love that's well designed**  
**For passing the test of time...**

**_Every heartbeat bears your name  
Loud and clear they stake my claim  
Ask anyone and they'll tell you it's true  
Every heartbeat belongs to you._**

**_*Chapter Warning* for language and adult conversation._**

**_. . . . . . . _**

**_RFK22: _**_Aw. Ivan's got to see some good in Banner right? Yes, wait until Natasha finds out...it won't be pretty that's for sure._

**_Irishbrneyes: _**_You're right. Why do Daddy's expect perfection? We're all human, nobody's perfect. Thanks for sharing that with me. _

**_ecotiger: _**_Thank you! I'm glad you were surprised. Hope you like the update. :D_

**_Nova Fearnewood: _**_Haha, getting intense here. Ivan needs to take a chill pill. Keep those fingers crossed for Pepper! btw, I feel the same way about your stories. I'm always like, "OMG Update! I must read it now!"_

**_Eclaire Stones:_**_ Thanks for reviewing! This chapter shall answer your question. :)_

_**Pikatainment c.c: **LOL Thank you so much! I really appreciate your review. Hope you like the new chapter. _

* * *

Natasha waves half sarcastically when he drives off with Maria, snickering over the look on his face;

"Bye Clint."

He glances over his shoulder, determined to have the last word, "Behave."

Maria flips her hair over her shoulder, addressing Bruce who stands behind Romanoff;

"Take care Dr. Banner."

He leans over to whisper in the ear of the red-head, waiting until they drive off before saying anything;

"Barton's interested in Agent Hill?"

She smirks, turning around to face him, "Define 'interested'."

"As in a, 'getting to know you' sort of way."

"You're funny. Clint's not like you _Vrach_." Natasha scoffs before plucking a flower while she leads him down her usual path.

He tugs at the back of his neck, watching the gentle breeze run through her hair;

"Is, that a compliment?"

She smirks, slowly placing one foot directly in front of the other, while she plucks the petals of her flower, one by one;

"Just another one of my observations,' she pauses, waiting until he's walking beside her, 'So, stop me if I'm getting into things I shouldn't, but can I ask you a few things?"

He nods, "Yeah, no problem. I uh, have a few things to talk to you about anyways. And you can stop me if I make you uncomfortable."

"Alright, um. You first."

Bruce feels himself jump when she takes his hand into hers. He clutches her fingers with a gentle grip;

"Ladies first Natasha."

"Okay um, well...it's silly actually."

He smirks when he hears her innocent giggle;

"No, I want to hear it."

"Well, how do you feel about cats?"

He tries not to laugh, "Cats? Their um...unique. Why are you asking?"

"Because...I was thinking of getting myself a pet, maybe next month, and I wanted to make sure you don't mind."

"Why would I mind? You're just going to have to ask the landlord."

She wrinkles her nose, "Yeah,and Tony's got a lot on his mind right now...I guess it'll have to wait a little longer."

"Any um, particular reason you want a cat so badly?"

"I had one growing up...well, actually it was a stray. But I remember I really liked having her around. I mean, I wouldn't mind a dog either, but a German Shepherd or a Retriever of some sort. I'm not sure yet. Point is I want a pet,' she shrugs with a chuckle, 'I guess I have time to think it over and decide what I want. Anyways, you're turn _Vrach_."

"Hm, okay. I notice your father calls you by your real name, I was just wondering if you had a preference."

"I like 'Natasha'. 'Natalia' just brings back red room memories I don't have the heart to tell Ivan about. It just felt better to make the change once I got out of there and to try and put all those negative memories behind me. And while we're on the subject of names, any particular reason you go by your middle name? 'Robert's' nice."

His head lowers, trying to smirk and muffle the memory;

"Um...my, father was the only one who ever called me that...Well, when it wasn't something I can't repeat."

"And your mother?"

"Mom always called me 'Bruce', at least, for as far back as I can remember."

She smiles, resting her head on his shoulder;

"I like 'Bruce'."

He smirks, kissing the top of her head before she continues;

"Your turn?"

"Alright. Natasha, I know this sounds a little strange, but, how do you feel about marriage? In general! As far as commitment is concerned- I'm not saying anything, I just- I'm just curious."

She lefts her head up, eyes focused on the pavement. _The same question twice in one day?_ She could've sworn it was a sign;

"I uh- I think, that, if two people really love each other and have a strong desire to be with one another for the rest of their lives then, it's something to consider. You?"

He nods, "Same thought. As long as their ready for it."

She shrugs, "So, what do you think the couple would need to be successful?"

"I-uh...well love, loyalty, they would need to communicate often, to be responsible...What do you think?"

"It seems like you covered the good ones. They would also need to be self-sacrificing. Considerate, kind, patient with one another. Ready to resolve any arguments quickly. Spend quality time with their mate."

His head lowers with a smile, "If I didn't know better I'd think you memorized a script."

Natasha nudges him with her side;

"Anyway! How's Ivan treating you?"

He shakes his head, running a hand through his hair;

"A lot better than I'm used to."

"Did Papa say anything to you about heading off this weekend? He's got something to take care of."

He lifts his eyes upwards, "No."

"Well he is. So you can breathe a little."

"He's not that bad."

"He can be."

Natasha grips his bicep with her opposite arm, squeezing his hand tighter. He presses his forehead against hers. She hums to herself, missing his constant hugs and kisses since her father moved in.

Bruce gently lifts her chin, running a hand over her shoulder while he kisses her slowly. Her eyes close hand over his chest to feel for a heart beat. Natasha lowers her head when he stops, returning his forehead to hers;

"You okay Natasha?"

She glances upwards, hazel-green orbs focused on him;

"Bruce, how badly do you want a family?"

He sighs, picking up on the way her facial expression never changes. He knew how badly he wanted children and how much it plagued Romanoff that she could never have any.

Banner gives her a smirk, brushing her cheek with his thumb;

"A couple is considered a 'family' too you know."

Her eyes shift from off of him, leaning into his gentle hand;

"I just, know how much you love children and, I know that's something I...can't give you."

He watches her clench her lips together, eyes filling before he's able to brush her stray tear;

"Natasha, please don't cry. Having you in my life is a lot more than I could've ever hoped for. You're still my everything. You're all I really want Miss Romanoff, I just hope you feel the same way."

"Of course I do."

Her eyes close when he lifts her chin up towards his, supporting the back of her head when he presses his mouth over hers. She wraps her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

Bruce lets her burry her face in his shoulder, brushing the back of her head while she breathes hard to hold back the tears. His opposite hand rubs her lower back, practically whispering;

"I love you Natasha. I'll always be here for you, I promise."

She inhales that comforting scent from off his jacket, feeling a tender hand rub over her neck;

"I love you _Vrach_."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pepper shuts her passenger door, head low when she subconsciously lays a hand over her mid-section. She holds her head with her opposite hand, too focused on her own dizzy spell to notice Tony staring from the driver's seat;

"Pep? You alright?"

She stammers, dropping her hands to her lap while she rubs over her knees;

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sort of hungry actually."

He smirks, "Alright, where we headed? Steakhouse, seafood, what do you want."

She lowers her eyebrows, eyes on the floor, "Tacos?"

Stark gives her a look, "Tacos? Seriously..."

Pepper shrugs, "What? I feel like having tacos."

"Since when?"

"Since...now."

He sits back in his chair, arms crossed;

"Are you serious?"

She lowers her head, studying her nails;

"You act like I asked for squid or something...actually you know what I really want right now?"

He lifts an eyebrow, "I'm listening."

"Pickles."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"I thought you said you hated pickles?"

"Well, I'm feeling pickles."

"And tacos..."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

He tilts his head, "So, I'm taking to the supermarket..."

"Yes."

His eyes widen, raising the volume on his radio;

"You're scaring me Pep."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Let me just send a quick text to Clint, let him know we walk back on our own."

He nods with his head over hers, rested on his shoulder. Her feet are up on the bench, leaning into her friend with his arm wrapped around her lower back.

Natasha chuckles, showing him a picture Barton sent to her;

"Look, Clint took Maria out for lunch. It's a picture of a picture. Do you know where that is?"

He smirks, shaking his head 'no'. She swipes her finger, enlarging the image;

"Budapest, Hungary."

"You, have no intention of sharing any details of that little mission do you?"

She smirks, refusing to give him a verbal response. His sarcastic tone is evident, even though it's a legitimate question;

"And while we're on the topic, how come you never tell me what goes on when you take on those week long missions to...wherever."

Natasha shrugs, slipping her phone back into her pocket;

"Well...um. Because most of the time it's the same-...crap different day."

"And other times..."

"It's, too gruesome for me to want to recall."

"Natasha I know I've said this before, but you don't have to say 'yes' to Fury all the time."

She smirks, "I know."

He nods, dropping it once he realizes he got his point across. Romanoff crosses her legs, rubbing her opposite knee against his;

"So, it's my turn right?"

"Yep." His eyes stay alert, focused on her contact.

"How do you feel about taking a trip with me to Russia some time in the future?"

He shrugs, "Maybe."

She gently lays a hand over his lower thigh;

"Because I have relatives, well, relatives of Alexei I haven't seen in a while."

Natasha feels him tense when her hand travels barely an inch upwards. She looks up to offer eye contact, only to see his head turned in the opposite direction with his eyes closed tight. She removes her hand from off his leg, regretting making contact he clearly was not ready for;

"Bruce? You know I'm not going to hurt you right?"

He nods, nervous smirk over his face. The physicist seems to relax when she brushes the side of his head, running her gentle fingertips through his hair.

He shifts in his position remembering he hasn't answered her, reestablishing eye contact for a brief moment before refocusing downward. He removes his hand from off of her, resting his elbows over his knees clasping his hands to wring at his fingers;

"Yes I know."

She smirks, rubbing over the back of his neck, "Can I ask you something?"

"Stealing my turn?"

"Can I?"

"Yes I'm listening."

"Um, how do you feel about, lovemaking?"

He blushes a bright red, refocusing on her hazel-green eyes;

"That is an interesting question."

"Do you have an interesting answer?"

"Natasha, you can back out of this whenever you want..."

She leans forward;

"-Before you say another word, I don't want to hear about 'the other guy'. I want to know how _you_ feel, personally."

He stammers, hands over his mouth with his eyes closed;

"I don't know how I feel about it...I mean I just don't trust _him."_

"I don't mean to pry, and, stop me if you're uncomfortable but, you obviously found some way to keep the hulk at bay when you were with Betty."

He scoffs, "Yeah, after years worth of tranquilizers...Long story short I had been separated from the hulk for a while that's the only reason worked."

She reaches over to take his hand, "Bruce, what if we went really slow. I promised I'll be gentle and patient."

Bruce huffs out a nervous laugh, shaking his head while he considers her offer. He didn't have the heart to tell her how he really felt, remembering how he disliked intimate contact in general. How Betty used to get upset when he'd keep his eyes closed the whole time, hide his face in a pillow, or grip onto the sheets until his knuckles turned white.

Still, Natasha promised to be gentle and patient. And Romanoff was different from Betty, he'd like to believe Natasha wouldn't hurt him the way she did, unintentional or not. And of course, he couldn't ignore his own feelings for the girl, subconsciously running just a little stronger than they ever had for Elizabeth Ross. The fact that she seemed willing to consider him and listen to his opinions on the matter made her offer worth considering;

"Honestly Natasha, I'm a little nervous. What if _he _hurts you?"

"That's why we'll go really slow. I'm not afraid of him _Vrach_, I know he's not going to hurt me."

"It's possible-"

"-However improbable."

"You trust _him_?"

"I trust _you_. You're the only one I want to be with Bruce, hulk or no hulk."

"And you wouldn't mind going really slow?"

She nods, "Will you think about it? For the future of course, when you're ready."

"I'll think about it."

Romanoff gives him a smile, trying to maintain eye contact. He returns her sweet expression, rubbing a thumb over her fingers before kissing the back of her hand.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Brucey!' Tony dashes by, reaching out to grab his friend by the shoulder, 'Tiffany's closes at 7:00 I've got two hours."

Banner rolls his eyes, giving him a look, "And why do I have to come with you?!"

"Because I'm not walking around with thousands of dollars in my back pocket without a bodyguard!"

Natasha snickers from behind them, arms crossed. The hadn't been home for more than a minute before Stark showed up, and Romanoff wasn't surprised.

Bruce glances over his shoulder, throwing on his jacket before walking over to her to kiss her cheek;

"I'm sorry Natasha, I'll be right back."

She brushes the lock from above his eye, "No problem."

Tony gives him a look once they step outside, hoping into his convertible;

"You know, I'm starting to get sick of watching you two dance around each other. I'm not suggesting marriage, but you've got to get to second base Banner."

His brown eyes widen, "Well, her father's driving me nuts."

Tony gives him a look, slipping on his sunglasses;

"Oh, that bad huh? What's his problem?"

"Doesn't think I'm good enough for Natasha."

Stark's eyes narrow, raising his voice without any restraint;

"Bullshit!"

"A little louder Tony, they couldn't hear you in Jersey."

"Listen, you're both almost impossible to read but if I know one thing about you two it's that your crazy for each other. Don't let grumpy get in the way."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What's this Pepper?"

Potts hands the envelope to her friend;

"He wants to take me to London. London Natasha! I can't get on a plane right now!"

Romanoff takes up the papers, analyzing the hotel;

"Did you tell him yet?"

She sighs, hands over her face, "No. We spent the entire day at the children's hospital...I thought it would make it easier but...he knows something's up but I know he's not expecting this."

"Maybe you should find another way to tell him."

"Like?"

"Pepper my little spice! How are you feeling?"

She blushes a bright red, jumping up from her chair, "Hi Tony."

He smirks planting a kiss on her cheek. Romanoff mouths from behind him, eyes wide, '_Tell him!'_

She sighs, eyes closing, "Tony? Can um, can we talk for a moment?"

Natasha gives her nod of approval before slipping from the room, colliding with her friend;

"Oh my gosh! Bruce I'm sorry."

He smirks, chuckling over the look on her face, "Natasha it's fine."

She nods, "Um, are you hungry? I was wondering if you wanted to go out someplace."

Bruce tugs at his fingers, "If you want, that's fine. I um, I actually made something for you, if you wanted to stay in, but it's up to you."

Her eyes widen, biting her lower lip to hide her smile, "Really? You did that for me?"

"I, it's nothing big."

"That was, really sweet of you."

He shrugs, blushing when she kisses his cheek, "Thank you _Vrach_."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Stark leans on the barricade of his balcony, rambling on while she swallows hard, trying not to tremble;

"I mean of course Bermuda's nice too, I just thought you'd prefer London. I know you've been talking about it for a while."

She nods, brushing a stray hair behind her ear, "It's, a nice thought um. Tony. I-"

"You love me. You're speechless. You're acting extremely strange since I rolled out of bed and said 'good morning'. What's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong Tony, I'm just, not feeling like myself."

"Clearly,' he smirks, looking into those pretty blue eyes of hers, 'What's wrong Pepper? I don't like seeing you, all down...and...sick."

"Tony, I-"

Her head lowers, tears in her eyes when she inhales a shuddering breath. His head lowers, finger underneath her chin, "Hey, don't cry. Talk to me Pep. Virginia, you can tell me."

She stammers, bottom lip quiver when she brushes her shoulder;

"Tony, Tony I, I think I'm pregnant."

His eyes widen, hands frozen on her shoulders when she repeats it in a tender whisper;

"You're, what?"

Her head lowers, "I'm sorry Tony, I should've told you sooner, but I just found out."

His eyes shift down towards her belly before reestablishing eye contact, "And it's mine?"

She feels like screaming at him, restraining herself to keep the peace, "Of course."

Pepper, brushes a stray tear from her cheek, heart pounding when he removes his hands from off of her. She feels a lump in her throat, ready to burst into tears when he turns away from her;

"Please don't be mad. We can talk about it..."

She wraps her arms around herself, waiting for him to storm back into the tower. Her eyes widen when her turns around, small box within his palm. She exhales a sigh of pure relief when she chuckles;

"You know, I was saving this for London, but...I guess flying isn't too safe when you're pregnant. Um Virginia, I uh, I should've done this a long time ago, I'm no good at this emotional stuff but um...Virginia Potts?"

Pepper throws her hands over her mouth when he gets down on one knee, smile over her face when he softens his tone;

"Will you marry me?"

She can feel the tears swelling, nodding her head until he scoops her into his arms;

"Yes Tony."

He smirks, holding her close enough to give her a passionate kiss;

"I love you Pepper."

She bites her lip when he lets her go, blushing when he slips the ring on her finger;

"Nat said it was your favorite."

Potts gives him a look, feeling his thumb brush a stray tear from her cheek;

"I had a feeling about that little trip."

He smirks, kneeling back down, stopping to rub her belly. She snickers when he looks back up at her;

"You, want to keep it, right?"

She bites her lip, nodding her head 'yes', "Of course I do."

He smiles, planting a kiss over her abdomen, hardly large enough to be considered a bump;

"Can we tell the others?"

"If you want."

She runs her fingers through his hair, giggling when he mumbles;

"You're going to be an amazing mom."


	39. While Daddy's Away

**_A/N: *Warning* _**_For adult themes and sexual tension. - Starts after the last line break if you're uncomfortable reading it and want to skip it. _

**_Ecotiger: _**_Wow...you sure about that? That's a huge compliment, thank you. Hopefully I won't disappoint...Adoption for Bruce and Natasha?...to be continued. ;) _

**_RFK22: _**_Lol Nat doesn't play when someone messes with her Vrach. I can see myself like that, heaven for bid someone touches my man they will die! Thanks for reviewing! :)_

**_Irishbrneyes: _**_I love that too. I can respect couples who respect each other, it's nice to hear you and your husband are like that...Aww, I know how I want it to end, but I still haven't decided if I'm going to do another one or just end it. I might end it after Moon River, but we'll see. Of course Tony's going to commit to her and her baby. It's proof he has a heart. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! :)_

**_Nova Fearnewood: _**_Hello my friend.__Things are def going to heat up...just hope they don't burn. The pillow fight at the end of this chapter was inspired by your story. I loved it so much. :) Hope you like the new chapter. _

**_Eclaire Stones: _**_Aw, thanks so much. I'm so glad you like it so far. _

**_Pikatainment c . c : _**_T__hank you thank you thank you! You have no idea what that means to me! Enjoy the update. _

* * *

"Yeah okay Clint, you're out of your mind."

Barton just chuckles over her comment, standing out on the roof of the tower when he shrugs;

"What? Wouldn't you rather me just be honest with you?"

"That's just T.M.I."

He snickers, rubbing his shoe below him, "Nat! Come on, it's not-"

She covers her ears dramatically, "No! I don't want to know! Good night Clint! Go to bed!"

He 'attacks' her, picking her up from the back until she giggles, ready to elbow him;

"Barton! Put me down!"

He complies, smile over his face, "Where's your boyfriend?"

She throws a punch in his direction, "Inside. I think he's talking with Pepper."

He snickers, dodging her manuever, "Somebody's got energy to release."

"You're not kidding. Come on Clint. Go for it."

Barton lifts his hands, "I don't want to hit you."

"Come on, you're not going to hurt me."

He rolls his eyes, "And then you'll be all sweaty for Banner..."

"So?"

"Oh, you don't care about being all prettied up anymore?"

"No of course I care, but he knows me by now. Come on Clint! I haven't had any action-"

"And while we're on the subject of a little _action, _when-"

She swings her fist into his mouth, scoffing when he winces;

"That was real in case you were wondering."

He snickers, rubbing his cheek, "You're such a brat. How'd you know where I was going?"

She sticks her tongue out shamelessly. Bruce stumbles out onto the roof, hand running through his thick hair with his brown eyes wide. Natasha tilts her head, wanting so badly to fix her rumpled physician. She sets her fingers to work on his collar, pressing her hands against his chest to brush out the wrinkle on his top;

"What's wrong _Vrach_?"

He mumbles softly, eyes fixed on hers, "You knew Pepper was pregnant?"

Barton covers his mouth, taking a dramatic step back, "Whoa! Really? She's on the nest?"

Romanoff snickers, throwing her head back before separating from her friend to pace the balcony;

"So Bruce, how far along is she? Can you tell?"

He shrugs, arms crossed when he feels the light breeze, "Two months? Two and a half?"

Barton whips his head around, blue eyes narrowing, "Are you serious!?"

Natasha pauses, hand over her hip while the other brushes through her bright red hair;

"How is that even possible? I mean, she's so small."

"Yes, it's not common but it does happen. Once she gets a real doctor she'll know better."

Romanoff gives him a look, "You are a real doctor."

He tilts his head almost sarcastically, "I'm not licenced and I don't do maternity."

"Yeah you do."

"Only when I have to."

Clint chimes in with a snort;

"Can't handle the hormones?"

"No, I've dealt with worse on a good day."

He gives Natasha a look, she shrugs her shoulder innocently;

"What?"

Barton crosses his arms "What about the pesky husbands who need every single detail?"

"It gets annoying, but that's not-"

"Nervous for the baby?"

"Yeah, something like that."

Natasha fixes her eyes on Banner's, jumping in when she sees him anxiously shifting a little more;

"Well, Pepper sent me a text two minutes ago. Said Stark proposed, but I guess you knew that already."

Clint points to himself dramatically;

"I didn't! Jeez, I missed everything! And all I did was disappear for a few hours. Why am I the last to know?!"

She crosses her arms with an eye roll, "I'm willing to bet no one said anything to Steve and Thor."

Barton makes a face, "And your Daddy."

She waves her hand, "Please. Where is Ivan anyway? He can't possible still be talking with Thor."

"_Malyshka?"_

Barton chuckles when the elder gentleman steps onto the roof, whispering to Natasha;

"There you go Nat."

She rolls her eyes, "Coming Papa."

Bruce catches his eyes before his head bows low, refocusing on the sky when he takes a step back to avoid contact with her father. His eyes lower subconsciously, brushing his foot against the metal. The Russian seems to find his way behind the doctor, tapping him on the shoulder before heading towards Natasha;

"Eyes up Banner."

Bruce feels like screaming, pacing away from him, while he tugs at his fingers. Romanoff makes her way towards her father, watching Bruce pace uncomfortably. She narrows her focus when Ivan starts talking to her in Russian.

Clint lifts his eyebrows, hand over his mouth when he analyzes the situation and the subtle nonverbal reactions. It takes Bruce a minute before he can turn around, respectfully watching the conversation he can't translate.

Romanoff plants a kiss on her father's cheek before heading back to her friends. He gives Bruce a look, finally making eye contact. He nods;

"And for your own personal knowledge I haven't read your file yet, I've been looking."

Natasha whips her head over her shoulder, eye wide with her teeth grinding, "You what?!"

He taps her shoulder, "Take it easy Natalia."

She checks on her friend who just shakes his head before he answers, ready to take up Natasha's hand to prevent her from overreacting;

"Okay Mr. Petrovich."

Barton lifts his eyebrows, silent for the entire conversation. Romanoff snaps, nervous smirk over her face;

"Papa we talked about this."

Bruce keeps his arms crossed, mouth contorted while he gnaws at his inner cheek;

"Talked about what? Me?"

She reaches her hand up to rub his shoulder, eyes still focused on her father;

"If I remember correctly I thought I told you to drop it."

Ivan gives her a look, "Is there something you don't want me to know?"

Bruce shuts his eyes, reaching out to take up Natasha's hand and rub at her fingers. His action is calming for the both of them, reminding him not to explode with Romanoff so close to him;

"It's fine Mr. Petrovich."

He lifts an eyebrow, eyes fixed on their contact before nodding towards it;

"_Fine? _Well,I'll tell you one thing that's _not_ fine and I'm looking at it..."

Natasha's eyes screw shut when Bruce replaces her hand to her side;

"I'm sorry Sir, I wasn't thinking."

He smirks, "Maybe you should start just being a little more careful."

Romanoff crosses her arms, lips perched tighter together with her eyes narrowing;

"_Yest' nemnogo uvazheniya."_

Ivan nods, "_Mne nuhno chtobysokhranit' nekotoruyu vlast_."

"_Yy ne mosheteotnosit'sya knemu, kak musor_."

He gives her a look, "I don't."

She licks her upper lip, "You just did."

He sighs, heading back inside;

"No more lip Natalia. _Vy neverno istolkovyvat' moyu pomoshch_."

Natasha waves her hand and rolls her eyes;

"Good night Papa."

"Good night Natalia."

Barton covers his smirk, eyebrows raised, "That was...interesting."

Bruce mumbles, turning around to look out over the city, "He's killing me."

She sighs, leaning into him;

"I'm sorry Bruce. He's leaving tomorrow so you'll have a few days away from him."

He rests his head over hers with his eyes closing. Her tender contact seems to calm him down almost instantly, whispering back to her;

"It's fine, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault Ivan's all paranoid."

"I feel like it is. I don't want to be causing a division between you and your father."

"No, no it's not like that- don't worry about it."

"I don't want to do that Natasha. If it's going to be a problem I'd rather you come out and be straight with me."

"The only problem is on his end because he treats you with a lack of respect."

"Well, I haven't exactly been open-minded about his 'advice'."

She lifts her head up, eyes narrowing, "What advice. What do you mean?"

Bruce shrugs when he makes eye contact with her, head lowering subconsciously;

"Um...He doesn't think I'm good enough for you."

She sharpens her stare, frustrated with her father, "He said that?!"

He shifts his weight, regretting his telling her about it;

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me. What else is he telling you?"

He tilts his head, compassionately picking up the tension in her pretty hazel stare;

"Don't worry about it Natasha."

She swallows, resting her forehead against his shoulder. He kisses the back of her head before she mumbles from her position;

"I just don't want him to...you know, cause a division between us."

"He won't Natasha."

"Will you be honest with me? If it gets to that point?"

"Yes. Just, don't even think about it anymore okay?"

"Okay."

Barton just smirks, slowly backing up into the house. He felt he was intruding on a privet moment, and if he could keep Ivan from interrupting them again, he'd do it. Clint honestly didn't realize how much trouble Petrovich was causing Bruce and Natasha. The look on both of their faces was enough to tell him something wasn't working and it should've been a warning for Ivan.

"Come here." He smirks, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, planting a kiss on her cheek when she's wrapped in his embrace. Natasha sighs, feeling her body press up against his. She lays her head over his chest, eyes closing to listen to that pesky heart beat when she mumbles;

"We should let the other guy have a run tomorrow morning, if you're still up for it."

His eyebrows lower away from her view,..._Tomorrow?...Weekend...oh!_

She feels his heart beat pick up when he rubs her back more diligently;

"Um, maybe."

She nozzles into him, "It'll be fine _Vrach_. Trust me _moya lyubov_."

Bruce just holds her closer to him, with a vague and unreadable expression over his face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Steve waits by the window for Fury to drop off his junk, eyeing Romanoff when Ivan heads into the room. Natasha gives him a smirk, sweeping up the floor to help Pepper out with a few chores;

"Good morning Papa."

Petrovich drops his duffel onto the coach in the living room before heading back to her;

"Natalia, I need to ask you something-"

She sighs, pausing in her work, "Look; I know you're trying to help me, and I know that you have nothing but good intentions when you talk with Bruce, but you've got to take a step back."

He crosses his arms, tender smirk over her big hazel-green eyes;

"You're my responsibility Natalia, I want the best for you."

She throws her head back, nervous smirk over her face;

"Papa, I know it's hard to believe, but Bruce is the best thing that's happened to me since Alexei. He's gentle, he's kind, he's honest...I'm don't mean to sound disrespectful but what more do you want from him?"

His eyes focus on the floor, rubbing over his cheek, "I...I'm checking his files later-"

"For what?! What are you looking for?"

"I have a right to know who he is. And it's not like I can ask him, he's secretive Natalia-"

She corrects him, "Quiet and distrusting."

"-With no self-confidence-"

"He's been mistreated-"

"He's not stable-"

"You don't know him."

"-And that green thing he turns into, could hurt you."

"He's never hurt me."

"_Malyshka_, he's not for you-"

"You don't know that..."

"From what I can see, you can do better."

Natasha lays her broom against the wall, to give her his full attention;

"Ivan, please, I need him. And he needs me-"

He shakes his head, "What do you get out of it?"

Her eyes screw shut, "Papa, he's done everything for me! We're in love Ivan and just because you can't see it-"

"Of course I see it, I'm not blind."

She sighs, open palms covering her face when she presses her back against the wall;

"I just don't know what more you could possibly expect from him."

Petrovich takes a step towards her;

"Natalia, just try to understand where I'm coming from."

She drops her arms, resting her left heel against the wall;

"I'm trying to, we both are...You can't expect perfection from him Ivan."

He breathes a heavy sigh when he sees her eyes go glossy;

"How long has this been going on?"

"Months."

Ivan shakes his head, exhaling another sigh, "We'll talk when I get back."

Natasha watches him turn back around, expecting a 'goodbye' from his little girl;

"_Malyshka_."

She peels herself from off the wall, wrapping her arms around her 'father', keeping her facial expression blank;

"_Scastlivovo puti." _

He smirks, squeezing her shoulder;

"Behave yourself little one."

Natasha softens her expression when she walks him to the door;

"Be safe Papa."

Rogers takes a step forward, ready to greet Fury when he makes his way towards the door;

"Everything okay Romanov?"

Natasha gives him a look, only now aware that he's heard the entire conversation;

"Repeat one word of our little chat and I'll throw you out the window."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Stark opens his hologram, swiping his finger to rotate his new model;

"Right...there. Perfect. Banner come here."

He points to the small wire on the model, "I think that's my problem."

Bruce moves his glasses back over his eyes to get a better look;

"New wire?"

"No no, I'll just reconnect it and move on. How are you doing over there?"

He nods, removing his lenses before walking back to his workspace;

"Fine, I'm almost done."

"Hey Bruce, can I ask you something?"

Banner rolls his eyes, "Yeah what."

"Do you huh, think I'll be a good dad? I mean I want you to be honest."

"Why? You're getting nervous already?"

Tony holds his head, tone slightly softer than usual;

"Yeah. I just want to spoil this kid rotten, give him all this attention."

"Than do it."

"Do you think he'll like me?"

"Of course,' Bruce turns around to face him, eyebrows lifted, 'But we're assuming it's a 'he'?"

Stark smiles, biting his lower lip, "Hoping. When can we find out '_Vrach'?"_

"Don't even...and 14-16 weeks maybe."

"Three months?"

"Three and half, four or five is more accurate. But she can probably take a test now if you're desperate."

"I am! But Pepper could care less."

Banner shakes his head, going back to work. The engineer makes a dramatic noise when his phone goes off, inviting himself to open the text message;

"Uh oh, Little Red's got something to say."

"Tony, don't."

He chuckles, already reading aloud, "_Hi Vrach_,_ you still up for it_? Ooh. Any reason she's texting instead of taking the elevator and walking in here like she always does?"

He scoffs, "Avoiding you."

"Nice. What am I replying?"

"You're not, put it down."

"I am. So is it a 'Yes' or 'No'?"

"No! I mean 'no' to you 'yes' to her."

"Done. So what are you 'up for'?"

He sighs, reaching out to snatch his phone, "Nothing."

Stark pulls it out of reach with a snicker, "Come on Banner, you can tell me."

"No, I can't."

"Ooh! You 'can't' huh?"

"No, I _can_ I just don't want to."

Tony stands on his chair when the phone vibrates again, opening her reply. Bruce gives him a look when he shakes his head;

"You're annoying me."

Stark just chuckles over his victory, "_Can you meet me in my room in 10 minutes? _Interesting. 'Yes' or 'no'?_"_

"Drop it Tony."

Stark comes down from his chair, handing Bruce his phone;

"Alright Banner, spill...what'd you tell her?"

"Nothing."

"Wait, isn't _Daddy_ out of the house?"

"Tony..."

Stark covers his mouth, opening a separate file on his screen to check his security cameras;

"Yep, _Daddy's_ gone."

Bruce shakes his head, refusing to answer when he goes back to his project. Tony takes a step behind him, reaching a hand over to close his files;

"Come on Banner, she wants you."

"...In 10 minutes."

"She wouldn't mind if you showed up early."

"I've got to finish this-"

He leans on the table to prevent him from working, eyes softer than usual;

"Hey, Bruce, listen to me; It can wait. You've been away from her all day. Go, please."

* * *

Natasha's quick to answer the door when she hears him knock, dressed in her typical attire with nothing out of the ordinary;

"Hey Stranger."

He smirks nervously, head lowering almost automatically. She reaches out to grab his wrist before slowly pulling him in and closing her door. Natasha points towards the table behind him, picking up her own mug of coffee;

"I made you tea."

He huffs out a laugh, hand tugging at the back of his neck, "Thanks Natasha."

She smirks, picking up on his anxiety, "So how was your day?"

"Uh, fine, Tony's got me working on a new project so, I'm going to be busy with that I guess. You?"

Romanoff crosses her legs over one another still standing beside him;

"I was helping Pepper with a few chores. We taught Thor how to use the washing machine."

Bruce gives her a smile, taking up his tea, "Oh yeah? How'd that go?"

She chuckles, "Awful. But Clint got a good laugh."

He shakes his head over the comment, heartbeat back to it's racing when she leans into him;

"I missed you."

He sighs, replacing his mug on the table once those butterflies start up again;

"I missed you too."

Natasha lays her mug on the table beside his, laying a gentle hand over his chest to feel his heart pounding;

"Are you nervous Bruce?"

He nods, "I -uh...Natasha I don't know what I'm doing."

She smirks brushing the lock from over his eye;

"It's alright, that's why we're going slow. Do you still want to try?"

He bites his cheek, nodding a second time;

"Yes."

She smiles, eyes closing to kiss him softly. She rubs his cheek with one hand, wrapping his arms around her lower back with the other. Natasha stays slow with her movement whispering after a few more kisses;

"You alright?"

His thumb nervously rubs against her back when he answers her;

"I'm alright."

Natasha runs her hands over his neck;

"I want you to be honest with me, so if I make you uncomfortable just tell me to 'stop' and I'll stop."

He nods, rubbing one of his hands over hers, "Okay."

Natasha picks up on the expression over his face. She knows she's already pushing his limits when she hasn't done anything out of the ordinary just yet;

"Have you ever heard of using the stop-light system for safewords? Green, yellow, red? Um...have you ever heard of safewords, at all?"

Bruce just shakes his head, "No."

Natasha nods, kissing back over his mouth to ease a little tension, "Okay, 'Green' means keep doing what you're doing, in other words you're fine, and your heart rate isn't a problem. 'Yellow' means you're getting close to your limit. And 'Red' means everything stops completely. I think, that's the best way to read you, does it make sense?"

He nods, wishing she'd just kiss him again and distract him from whatever else she had in mind. Bruce would've been perfectly happy just cuddling with the red-head and putting this stuff off for one more day. He felt bad opening his mouth, knowing she obviously wanted a little more. And the fact that he had walked in her room to begin with proved he had a few deep-rooted feelings for the assassin himself.

Bruce shuts his eyes when she stealthy goes for the buttons on his top, double checking with him after she reaches the halfway point. She kisses him, hands back up around his neck before she opens her mouth;

"You've got a color for me?"

He scoffs, a little unsure of himself, "Green."

She smirks, running a gentle hand over his chest;

"The good kind."

"So far."

Natasha runs her fingertips over his skin before planting her palm over his warm heartbeat. He leans in to kiss her, holding the back of her head to draw her in closer. She sighs with a little contentment, continuing to undo his buttons through their movement. Natasha runs a hand over his upper abdomen, opposite hand running through his hair when he jumps;

"_Shh_, it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you...breathe...Color?"

He waits after taking a deep breath, "Green."

He clutches onto her lower back for comfort's sake, breathing a little lighter than before. She stays soft, fingertips over his head and neck. She knows it's a soft spot, one of the few places on his body other than a few pressure points where Bruce is comfortable with her contact.

She smirks, leading him closer to the bed behind her. He cringes when they fall over it, attempting to laugh it off;

"Oh god Natasha you're killing me."

"Color?"

"Green...for now."

"Stay positive _moya lyubov_. You're doing fine."

"Meaning..."

"You haven't exploded yet."

"..._Yet_."

She straddles over his hips once he seems comfortable enough, after rubbing his bare feet with her own. Romanoff leans over to get back to her tender kisses, feeling his hands rub up and down her back. She's learning he thrives on gentle passion, and slow affection. She chuckles when she sees him give her a polite smile, reaching down to take off her top for her friend;

"Count to ten _Vrach_."

He smirks, biting his cheek when she tosses her top over to the side of her bed. He's seen her like that before, but this was different. She tilts her head almost sarcastically, loving him for his innocence. She knows he hasn't given her body more than a glance. She hovers her upper body over him with her hands pressed into his runs a gentle hand over her cheek, brushing a stray hair from her face when she tilts her head, looking for a color;

"Well?"

"I know you've heard a million times, but you're very pretty Miss Romanoff."

"Wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but thank you."

He rolls his eyes, pulling her closer for another kiss. His heart starts pounding when she lays back over him, bare belly over his. She moans over his tender contact, feeling his hands return to her lower back. Natasha lowers her mouth over his neck, brushing her nose against him before she exhales a breath of hot air over his skin. Natasha smiles when he grips onto her for a second, feeling a gentle rub over her skin once he relaxes.

Romanoff gives it a subtle try, pressing her hips into his for the heck of it. Her first push seems to go unnoticed, with him too preoccupied with her mouth. She figures distraction is good, grinding over him with a little more pressure. Natasha runs a hand over his abdomen, moving a little lower until her hand heads under the waist of his pants. She meets his warmth before he squeals, jerking his hips away from her. His noise pierces her ears, giving her chills that roll down her spine. The only time she's ever heard him make that noise is when he's in pain and she's not sure she can handle it. Natasha closes her eyes for a moment to collect herself, hands running through his hair, her home base to apologize;

"_Shh_, it's okay. Are you alright?"

He nods, biting his upper lip, "I'm sorry."

Bruce shudders when she touches his cheek, turned off by any sort of contact. She sits upright, hands removed from off of him;

"Breath _Vrach_...we still yellow?"

He sighs, hands returning to her back, "No, I'm okay."

She feels him tremble, rubbing her hands over the back over his neck subtle feeling for a pulse;

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright." Natasha sits up on her knees, giving him a full view when she eases her jeans from off her hips, tossing them to meet her top. She lowers back down, helping him upright by tugging both sides of his collar. The red-head wraps her open hands around his sweet face, waiting for him to ditch his shirt. He complies, caught up in her sweet perfume and fragile kisses.

She grinds into him, remembering how that doesn't phase him as long as he's occupied with something else. His hand travels down her waist, subconsciously wrapping around her upper thigh. She smirks against his mouth;

"Color?"

He mumbles, just wanting to hold her, "Green."

Bruce hasn't thought too much, more in tune with Natasha and her feelings. Romanoff tries one more time, gentle in her tone with one hand over his chest to feel for a heart beat;

"Breathe _Vrach_, I'm not going to hurt you."

She reaches a gentle hand over his covered package, barely touching him in her caressing. His eyes are still screwed shut, hands squeezing her steady one for dear life. Her eyes stay focused on his lower body, nervous over his twitching abdomen. His heart beat seems steady to her so she keeps going, newly aware of his pleading just above a whisper;

"Yellow, Natasha..."

She refocuses on his face, cheeks flushed a bright red. He's biting his cheek again, eyes still shut tight. To her, it seemed as though he were holding his breath, waiting for it to stop. His pulse was fine, skin tone a normal shade. His complaint was for nerves, something this whole thing was supposed to work around. She remains steady, determined to continue for a little longer;

"Easy Bruce, I've got you. You don't have to worry."

Banner bites at his lower lip, his thighs tightening when he feels himself getting more uncomfortable. He releases one hand from off of her gripping the comforter below him until his knuckles go white and he's gritting his teeth, memories resurfacing at a less than convenient time;

"Natasha..."

She continues her stroking, picking up on his uneasiness;

"Yellow _Vrach_?"

"Darker..."

She nods, refocusing on his face;

"Can you open your eyes for me? We can stop Bruce, it's okay."

"It's okay..."

"No it's not Bruce. You're not breathing because you're not comfortable. It's alright, there's always tomorrow."

He swallows hard, eyes cracking open slowly at her offer to just stop. She sighs, tilting her head with a chuckle;

"_Moya khrupkaya snezhinka_."

She leans over to kiss him. Bruce takes a breather, glad to be free though he knows she's disappointed. He leaps at the opportunity to switch places, rolling her over to tickle her bare belly. Natasha giggles, huge smile over her face when his mouth breathes over a sensitive spot on her neck;

"Ah! _Vrach vy draznite_!"

He smirks over her laughter, running tender fingers down her sides until she begs for air. Bruce bends over to blow on her belly, causing her to squeal through her shameless chuckling. She presses her hands into his chest when he eases up, flipping him over again to try tickling him, toying with an area above his knees. She smirks over his giggling, throwing a pillow over him, Bruce dodges her attack, throwing it on the end of her bed before pulling her closer to him. Natasha smile, planting a kiss on his nose;

"I love you Bruce."

He presses his forehead against hers, losing his smile, "I'm sorry Natasha."

She runs her hand over his cheek;

"You tried _Vrach_. And I didn't think we'd even get that far...And so what if it takes us a few tries, there's no rush."

He smirks, holding her closer in his open lap with his fingers clasped behind her lower back;

"Thanks Natasha."

"I still think the hulk needs a run."

"Probably."

She sighs, nuzzling into his embrace when he's about to stand up;

"Stay? Please?"

Bruce runs his hand over her hair, shaking his head before reaching up to shut her lamp. There was no point in arguing, he'd already disappointed her enough for one day. Bruce felt he owed her something and if staying in the same bed for one night would make her happy, he'd be more than happy to comply;

"I have nightmares..."

She smirks snaking her arms around his waist to stop him from even thinking about getting up without waking her;

"So do I."


	40. Puppies

**_A/N: I did a double ! :D _**

**_thank you RFK22 and Nova Fearnewood for your reviews. Seriously, you guys are fast! :)_**

* * *

Clint makes his way towards her room, gently knocking on her door before inviting himself in. Clint jumps with his mouth running;

"Alright Nat it's going on 10:45-...Well I didn't know you already had company."

Romanoff presses her forefinger against her lips, eyebrows lowered to hush him. Barton rolls his eyes, inviting himself into the room to park on the chair beside her desk. The red-head was awake and dressed, having laid Banner's open shirt over his upper body to keep him comfortable in her room, kept cooler than normal for her thick Russian blood.

Natasha gives him a look when he whispers this time;

"What's going on Nat? You want me to wake him up?"

"Get out Clint, let him sleep."

He rubs over his mouth, eyes wide;

"Something happened in here last night?"

She snaps, cheeks flushed pink while she brushes her hair, "Nothing happened."

Clint pushes his chair back, smirk on his face;

"Than why are so defensive?"

Natasha throws a hand on her hip, tongue rolling over her upper lip. It's impossible to be mad at her blue-eyed friend, stern expression morphing into a smirk. He jumps at it, finger pointing towards her;

"Uh huh, I saw that Nat. So spill, what's going on? He's finally picking up on your tension? I'm surprised you've lasted this long."

She shakes her head, mumbling when she searches over her makeup;

"I haven't, it's killing me."

"But you obviously talked to him about it."

"Yeah, and we'll get there."

He lowers his eyebrows, "Meaning..."

She shrugs, "Meaning it might take us a while, that's all."

"Well, at this point I think you two are just being mean to each other by waiting. Especially if you're getting serious."

"Relationships are about compromise Clint, I have to take it slow with him."

"Compromise has to come from his end too you know."

"Look, for him to be up for such a thing is big...I mean I got him in the bed Clint, that's huge!"

"But the snail's pace is killing you."

"That's irrelevant. I'm not going to push if he's not ready."

Barton holds his head, planting his chair back on the ground when he glances over at the curled up physician;

"You're good for him Tasha. I hope he appreciates you."

Romanoff replaces her perfume back on her dresser;

"I know he does Clint. You know what bothers me is that he refuses to hold me when he's upset. he's was curled up like this all night just shaking. And he pulled away when I tried to hold him."

"Raise the temperature."

"Clint I'm serious. I mean, I know he doesn't like contact, but I really thought we made some progress last night."

"He let you touch him?"

She shrugs, "A little."

Clint gives her a look;

"Wait, he didn't like it?"

She shakes her head, "Not really, he was squeezing my hand so hard he starting cutting off circulation."

"He asked you to stop?"

She sighs, "Yeah. I-uh...gave it another minute...until I realized he wasn't breathing."

"Wasn't breathing...?,' He runs a hand through his short hair when he checks his phone, 'Well that's a problem. Did you let him touch you?"

Natasha shrugs, "I would've let him if he tried, he just didn't...I mean he rubbed my back."

Barton lifts his eyes up, slightly mortified;

"That's it?"

"Pretty much."

"Too busy holding his breath and waiting for you to stop?"

"No, I mean...I don't know."

Barton sighs, "You've got to talk to him. Just cause he's letting you run your hands all over him doesn't mean he likes it. You're going to have to talk it over with your buddy, sounds like you managed to invade a few boundaries last night."

Natasha holds her opposite arm, mulling over his comments;

"But I told him to tell me when he had enough."

"Bruce just loves you too much to tell you 'no' or 'stop'. He's not stupid Nat, he knows what _you _want and honestly, you're not going to get very far until you find out why he's so...twitchy."

"He's probably just shy. Honestly Clint, this doesn't change the way I feel about him...I'll work with it."

Barton shrugs, "Still, that's not normal Nat. You're gorgeous and I know he loves you. Should be a win win situation here. What is he so nervous about?"

"Worried about the _'hulk_'."

He bits his cheek, "Could be."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

Pepper clasps her hands over the table, letting Steve look over a few files;

"Does he do this often?"

She nods, "Yep. All the time."

Rogers gives a head shake, looking over Pott's corrections;

"No wonder he wants to marry you. You do everything he doesn't want to."

Stark yells from the living room, banging on his piano;

"I can hear you Steve!"

Rogers lifts his eyes up, "Oh, you're listening? Good, Fury wants you to call him back."

Thor snickers, ramming pop tarts into his mouth;

"What is the name of that song Metal Man?"

Tony chuckles, biting his lower lip, "Hey Thor can you keep a beat?"

He lowers his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"I want a little base." He waves his hand, tossing Thor's pop tarts onto the table before laying his hands over the instrument.

Thor smirks, tugging on the shirt he borrowed from Steve. Tony tells him to clench a fist;

"Lightly, that's the key. Do what I do or just watch my foot."

The demigod smirks, complying as light as possible.

Stark nods, "Perfect, keep it like that."

Rogers jumps at the noise, watching Pepper's lips curve upwards when Tony starts singing 'Just the Way You Are.';

"_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin, her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday..."_

Steve shakes his head, smirking when Pepper starts to blush, doodling over her paperwork;

"We've got a wedding to plan Tony, among other things."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha giggles when he wraps an arm around her waist, planting a kiss over her mouth when he hits the button for the elevator to delay a few more moments. She jumps when he breathes over her neck, reaching her hand to hold his shoulder;

"_Ya tebya obozhayu_."

Neither one has said a word about the other night, with both of them set on leaving it that way and just moving on. He chuckles after separating from her, hands dropping to intertwine his fingers with hers;

"English?"

_"I adore you._"

"You going to teach me a little more Russian?"

"I might. What are your plans for the day _Vrach_?_"_

Bruce feels the lock slip above his eye, feeling her opposite hand run through his curls that spring right back;

"I've got look at some work for Tony this morning. Want to come?"

She smirks, "He'd let me in the lab?"

The dark-haired physicist gives an eye roll, releasing her hands with a returning smile;

"It doesn't matter, he's going out with Pepper to look at catering halls."

She tilts her head, "Oh, alright...um, I do want to let the Hulk have a run."

His expression changes, holding the door of the lab for her, nodding with out a word. She double checks once she's inside;

"Is that okay?"

Bruce shrugs, swiping the screen to start it up, "Yeah, I guess."

Natasha hops onto the table, feet swinging slowly, "What is it _Vrach_?"

"No I just...seriously?"

She crosses her arms, "You were shaking all night Bruce. I think giving him some time to vent and burn off a little energy would be a good thing for both of you. It works."

He smirks, slipping on his glasses, "Most of the time."

Her eyes widen when he hands her a few sheets, eagerly taking up his offer;

"When- What-...are they all adoptable?"

He smiles over her reaction getting to his own work, "Last time I checked."

"_Khloe; Domestic short hair, up-to-date with routine shots;_ Bruce she's so cute. I like her white mask. And _Fiona, domestic short-hair..._Her eyes look like their blue in this picture. Look at _Cooper_."

She turns the page, hand over her mouth; "_'Chip' 3 month old Schnauzer/Shih Tzu mix...'Forrest', labrador retriever mix_...I have to talk to Tony."

He shrugs casually, "You can if you want, but when I asked he said it was fine."

"Thanks Bruce."

Natasha brushes a stray hair behind her ear, looking over the print-out;

"So, now that I'm looking at puppies, I think I want a dog over a cat."

He nods, jotting down numbers for Stark's project;

"Small, medium..."

She chimes in, "Large. This little, _Wolfie _boy is cute but I'm not sure I can handle Pomeranians. What's this little Beagle thing?...Any kind of Shepherd or Lab would be ideal."

He smirks when she chuckles;

"What is it Natasha?"

She waves her hand as if to brush it off, though her eyes looked like they were a little watery. He places his pad onto the table, to give her his full attention;

"You can tell me."

She shrugs, "I don't know, I was just thinking. Alexei and I had an Anatolian shepherd for a while, 'Oliver'. He was, an anniversary present actually. He was a good dog...promise me another one like that, I'd get a shepherd."

He glances down inconspicuously at a different sheet he printed that morning, circling the picture of an 8 month old Anatolian shepherd he knew for a fact wasn't on her papers.

She glances upwards, "So what about you? Did you and Betty have a dog?"

Bruce chuckles, "Betty wasn't a pet person, but I had a mutt while I was in Columbia. Loved that dog."

Natasha smirks, "They grow on you. Have you wrapped around their little paws, catering to their every canine whim."

"You're funny."

"It's true _Vrach_."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bruce eventually finds Betty's ring in his open palm, mind running off when he sorts through his drawers. The memories tug at his heart, remembering how dark their last argument had gotten a week before she left. He could still hear her, never once apologizing for screaming or throwing things at him, putting him so far over the edge he could've hulked out on the poor girl. He remembered locking himself in another room, dead set on ending his own life before she cried for him. Holding him close while she cried her heart out, expecting him to read her mind and solve everything.

Bruce shuts his eyes, heart aching over his ex-lover when he looks at her picture. She had a smile over her face, calm and content, the way he wanted to remember Miss Elizabeth Ross. _Before her miscarriages, before their fall-out, before the divorce..._

He smirks when his eyes reopen, refocusing on his '100 Reasons'. Natasha had to be the best thing that ever happened to him, someone he didn't want to lose.

"Brucey! You alright?"

He nods, tossing his pictures into the drawer with the rest of her belongings in a frantic attempt to hide it from him;

"Yeah, fine."

Tony nods, pointing behind him, "Nat wants to take your alter ego for a run."

He smirks, "Yeah, I know. Actually, we need to take a drive before I do anything else."

Stark smiles dramatically, "Great. We going to_ Tiffany's_?"

Bruce narrows his focus, "No! I'm getting Natasha a dog."

"A what...? You know diamonds go a lot further-"

"Just trust me, this is one thing I know she wants and I can give it to her."

He hands him the sheet, snatching his jacket from off the rack;

"Well?"

Tony wrinkles his nose;

_"Alex, 8 month old Anatolian Shepherd_. Whatever. And um, on the way home we stop at _Tiffany's_?"

"No. Drop it. How's Pepper feeling?"

"Great. Eating like there's no tomorrow. And she keeps asking me for pickles. She picked a catering hall and by the way Uncle Bruce, you're my best man"

Bruce rolls his eyes at an overload of information;

"That was very thoughtful of you not throw all this at me while we're walking out the door."

"Anytime Green Bean."

"Tony..."

"Jolly Green..."


	41. Honesty

**_A/N: Another update guys! :D Hope you're alright with that. *Warning for some unresolved sexual tension*_**

**_RFK22: _**_It will be interesting when she finally gets her puppy. Maybe Natasha will get some answers out of the Hulk...or at least a little help. Thank you for the sweet comments. :)_

**_Nova Fearnewood: _**_Troll...I'm still laughing. That's Stark for you. Yes, you inspired a little puppy craze. ;) _

**_Irishbrneyes:_**_ Ivan does need to take a step back, hope he knows that. No no, this couple needs a little pep talk. haha. Bruce does deserve a little happiness in his life hopfully he'll get it...Thank you so much for all of your comments. Your husband soudns amazing, I hope I meet someone like that. :) _

**_ecotiger: _**_Tada! An update. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing. _

**_Pikatainment c . c : _**_I checked your story, did you get my review? :) I think you're doing really well, even though I'm really not a Loki person. _

* * *

Pepper narrows her focus with a hand over her belly when curiosity gets the best of her, seeing Tony walk in without his partner in crime;

"Alright Mr. Stark, where's-"

"Ran off with Little Red." He chimes in, pecking her mouth before she can answer."

He opens his phone, handing it to his finance once he finds the picture. Potts throws her hand over her mouth eyes wide over the puppy;

"_Aww!_ This is the dog he wants to get her?"

"Adopt, which is a pain in the neck because it's like, adopting kids. Swipe left."

She chuckles, "Tony? Can we get one?"

He rolls his eyes, toying with his arc reactor in the living room;

"Uh, no. Be happy I'm letting them get that thing."

"You weren't going to say 'no'. They're um, getting closer huh?"

Tony shrugs, cringing when the metal piece clicks off;

"If I read Banner correctly, it seems like they're in a little muddle right now...he is anyway. Does Natasha talk to you?"

Pepper sighs, heading over towards the sofa where he's parked to help him with his problem;

"She's starting to open up a little more, but she seems alright."

"They'll work it out, Tasha's good with him."

She nods, "In the meantime, what's wrong with you?"

"Wires, adjustments, the usual crap. Wanna help?"

Pepper tilts her head, "Do I have a choice?"

He smirks, "No."

"Well now that I have a captive audience, I wrote down a few names for the baby..."

"Tony Jr.?"

Pepper shakes her head 'no', "I wrote them down, we can look at it later. I also called to see when we can book the catering place and how much they need for a deposit. I booked an appointment with an obstetrician for Monday, they might be able to do a sonogram on the baby. Do you want to come?"

"Is that a question Pep?"

She smirks, "Well, you don't have a choice."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha tilts her head up when he looks down over her, panting from his 'run'. There was no doubt in her mind he needed to break loose for a while. He moans when she reaches up to touch cheek, bending down further to get closer to her eye level. To Romanoff, he still looked tense and agitated, ready to go off on another tantrum if he could get his breathing together.

She sighs when she brushes his rough green skin, watching the muscles on his arms clench and release. If he were human, Natasha knew he'd be shaking;

"What's wrong big guy?"

His voice is soft, head straightening up when she releases her hold;

"Natasha..."

She leaves his shirt on the grass beside her, never breaking eye contact;

"I'm here."

He sighs, giving her a look with his dilated eyes softer than usual. Natasha reaches a gentle hand over his;

"What is it Hulk? You can tell me."

He shifts his focus for a second, dilated eyes softer than usual;

"Betty."

Romanoff gives a sigh, thumb brushing over his skin. Nerves get the best of her when she hears his voice. The green guy wasn't supposed to sound so fragile;

"You miss her?"

The red-head waits for clarification he's hesitant to give, expression never changing;

"Bruce afraid."

She contorts her mouth, hoping she hasn't scared him;

"Afraid of what sweetheart?"

He lifts a large finger to her collarbone, "Hurt heart."

Natasha tilts her head sympathetically, "A broken heart?"

The hulk's silence is far from reassuring, holding his hand with both of hers while she thinks about what he's trying to convey with his limited vocabulary and secretive nature;

"Did Betty ever hurt Bruce?"

He snaps, eyebrows lowering slightly, "Bruce love Betty!"

Her eyes close, "I know Hulk, but sometimes things happen."

She reaches her hand back up to his cheek consolingly;

"Did Betty ever hurt you? Did she break your heart?"

Natasha sees the pain in his eyes, gritting his teeth before he pulls away from her, starting another tantrum. She covers her ears when he starts to throw things, roaring at the top of his voice. Romanoff knew it was a good idea to let him loose, he needed to vent and burn off a little energy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"No! _'Recommend'_ is two 'm's' Clint."

Barton grimaces, handing Steve his phone;

"You do it. Hill's beating me by 50 points anyway, I've got nothing to lose."

Thor leans over his shoulder;

"I see a way to spell out a long word. May I tell you?"

"Yes please do."

"_Quantity_. For you have the 'q''."

Steve smirks, "Clint, Thor just got 20 points back."

"Great, now get me the other 30."

Pepper holds her pad, leaning in the door frame to the living room;

"Thor, what did you say your friend's last name was? Foster?"

He nods, "Yes Lady Potts."

She smirks, "I think I may have found her for you. Lives in New Mexico?"

"Instinct serves you well."

"JARVIS, serves me well. I think I have her phone number if you want to give her a cal."

Thor reaches towards Steve;

"May I borrow the cellular device?"

Rogers lowers his eyebrows;

"Can you use it?"

"With your help I'm sure I can learn."

Barton glances over his shoulder;

"Wait! Save the...nevermind...You've got it upside-down Cap."

Steve lets out an exasperated sigh;

"I don't get it, where are the numbers? What's the point of having a 'phone' that doesn't work like a phone?!"

Clint smirks, ready to bust his chops;

"You just have to open the right app."

"App? What's an 'app'?"

"Applications."

"Well, _ugh_, how do I know, which 'app' to open?"

"Well you need to look for it."

"And how do I look for it?"

Thor reaches his hand over to swipe the screen;

"Are these things of which you refer to as applications those tiny boxes on your glowing screen?"

Barton smiles sarcastically, "Very good Thor."

Steve sighs, shaking his head, "I don't get it."

Tony chimes in, stuffing his face with blueberries from the refrigerator when he paces through the common room;

"You know, they have these technology classes for seniors at the library. You should stop by sometime, this way you can catch up with the rest of the world."

Rogers waves his hand to shut him up;

"Wait Stark, I think I've got this."

Tony gives Barton a look before glancing back at Steve;

"$20 bucks says you'll give up in 15 minutes."

Clint chimes in, "5 minutes."

Pepper gives them both a look;

"And I'll give you both $50 if you leave him alone."

The archer leaps at her offer;

"Deal!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She brushes her forefinger against his lips when he starts to come out of it, holding a cool compress over his forehead;

"You're alright _Vrach_, you're safe. Back in the tower."

His eyes open slowly, slightly woozy from his run but happy to be in his own bed. Seeing her pretty face seemed to ease the tension, letting him smirk over her gentle voice;

"Thanks Natasha."

She tilts her head, removing the cloth to give him a break;

"The Hulk had an interesting run. He was out there for about three, almost four hours."

His eyes widen, "Doing what?"

She shrugs with a smile, "Smashing."

"For four hours!?"

"No, not the whole time. Um, we were talking a little."

He sighs, hands rubbing over his eyes;

"_Talking_...You really get along with him don't you?"

"You don't have anything to worry about."

Bruce gives her a look, scoffing when he bites his lip out of nervousness;

"Yeah I do."

He sits up on his elbows, gently chiming in when she opens her mouth;

"Look, Natasha, I know it sounds crazy but I can't control _him_ once _he's_ out..."

She gives him a reassuring smile;

"He's always gentle with me Bruce. I know he'd never hurt me because he's a part of you. He feeds off your emotions and everything you feel, he feels. That's why you don't have to worry."

He nods, sitting upright when he covers her hand with his;

"As long as you're okay...that's all I care about."

Natasha smirks, lifting her free hand to run through his disobedient curls;

"_Vrach_, can I ask you something?"

His brown eyes flick up towards hers, feeling both her hands close over his;

"Of course Natasha."

She sighs, "I feel like the hulk was trying to tell me something, but I'd rather hear it from you."

Romanoff lowers her head after ensuring she's captured his full attention;

"Please don't be mad, I just want you to be honest with me."

He nods, prepared for the worst, feeling her thumbs brush against his soft skin;

"_He_ said that you're afraid of heartbreak. Bruce, what happened?"

Bruce squeezes her hand, eyes shifting down while he shifts uncomfortably;

"This guy needs to button his lip."

"Tell me _Vrach_, please. I'm here for you."

He sighs, eyes closing when he rubs his forehead;

"I think, I might've told you before, it- didn't end well...She got frustrated."

Natasha stays soft, wanting him to open up, "With you?"

He sighs, eyes shifting up towards the light to hide the tears. He pulls his knees in to sit cross-legged, ready to talk with the only person he trusts implicitly;

"With everything. Between her father's antagonizing, _the other guy_...I know I annoyed her with my running off to let _him _loose and vent. I guess I just didn't give her enough attention...I don't know...Please, don't share this with anyone else."

"I won't Bruce, I swear. You can tell me."

She sees his head bow low, open palms over his face when she rests a reassuring hand over his knee. She hears him inhale a shuddering breath, voice struggling to stay at a casual level;

"Betty...changed after her first miscarriage. After we lost that baby, I, I-felt like that's when I started to lose her too. She was just, so broken-hearted she didn't know what else to do but blame me for everything. She couldn't look at me unless she was glaring, didn't talk to me unless she was screaming...ran off with Glen after a year or so of arguing over my radiated blood. I didn't know, came home one day to an empty house. No note, no phone call, no explanation. For all I knew I thought she was dead. Found out her marriage to Talbot ended a year later while I was out in some god foresaken jungle running from her father."

He takes a breather, aware of her hand over his knee and her sympathetic tone;

"And after all that she put you through, you still took her back...?"

Bruce grinds his teeth, eyes filling;

"I loved her Natasha, I always have. I just, kept hoping things would change...they just got worse and she wanted out. I wasn't going to stop her, she was a grown woman, she could make her own decisions. I had my mom in the back of my mind and...if freedom is what Betty wanted, I figured I'd give it to her even if I wasn't ready to quit. Honest Natasha, I tried my heart out those last few months we spent together trying to make it right. If I could've just...held her one more time, had just another minute with her before she died...Do you know how hard it is, to watch your best friend walk out on you for the last time...having to watch them brutally murdered and you can't do a thing to protect them...or to get a phone call saying that not only did you lose your soul mate in that accident you're responsible for...but that she was pregnant with another, healthier, stronger baby you didn't know you had...Betty wasn't always like that Miss Romanoff. I know she didn't mean half the things she said...or at least that's what I'd like to believe...It- Natasha, I- just tried so hard with Betty and wound up with nothing but heart ache and a guilty conscience."

She reaches her forefinger up to his cheek, brushing a tear from under his eye;

"And you're afraid of getting hurt again."

" I feel like it was all my fault she left. And Natasha, just the thought of hurting you the way I hurt Betty...like the way she hurt me...-I want to move on and put this behind me, but...I'm petrified Natasha."

"Because you don't know any different..."

"I already lost you once Miss Romanoff. I love you, and honestly, I want to be with you...I trust you, but..._he's _right...I can't handle another heartbreak."

She sighs, leaning forward to wrap a hand around his head and kiss him softly;

"You're not going to lose me _Vrach_, I know, what it's like to be burnt. I can't say that I understand the sort of pain that comes with losing a child or, being in that sort of a relationship. I can't, swear that I'll never hurt you, because...I know I've already said and done some careless things. But what I can promise you _Vrach_, is that it will never be diliberate...I love you too much to scream at you, to abandon you...to ever not want to be with you. Don't blame yourself for what happened in the past, it wasn't your fault. You loved Betty so much and you did everything you possibly could for her. You didn't quit. And I love that about you. I want to make this work Bruce, you and me. And I think we can."

"Me too."

"I promise to be patient _Vrach_. Don't be afraid to talk to me or tell me how you're feeling. I care about you Bruce, and the truth is that I'm always going to love you, no matter what."

He takes up her hands, gnawing at his lip;

"Natasha, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't know where I'd be without you."

She smirks, brushing the lock over his eye;

"Still in India."

"I'd probably be dead Natasha."

Romanoff loses her smile, knowing how true his comment is no matter how much it hurts. She swallows lump in her throat;

"Me too Bruce. I'd be lost if I lost you."

He looks at her tearfully, thumb rubbing over her cheek before pulling her in for another kiss;

"Just, try not to let me down okay?"

Natasha bites her lip, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck to rub over a sore spot;

"I promise."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Boy or girl?"

Pepper gives her fiance a look from the table as if to say 'shut up now'. Her sonographer smirks, clicking away to capture a few images when she mumbles;

"Daddy's excited. Mr. Stark, we really won't be able to tell the gender of the baby for another month or so."

Potts nods, holding a stern expression;

"So there."

He shrugs, inconspicuously checking a calendar to highlight a few possible dates for a wedding before her belly becomes too obvious, taking Pepper's comfort into consideration. He snickers;

"Pep, you're going to look cute with a little baby belly."

Pepper would've punched him, ready to scream no matter who else was in the room;

"Tony!"

He shrugs, "Just saying."

The sonographer shakes her head;

"Oh he's a charmer."

Potts snickers sarcastically;

"Yeah, you want him?"

Tony waves his hand;

"Nope, sorry. I'm not up for sale. You're stuck with me Potts."

She rolls her eyes, stating matter-of-factly;

"Not yet, Mr. Stark."

"But you will be."

"Yes I will."

"And than what are you going to do?"

She chuckles, "I don't know Tony, why aren't you quietly waiting in the corner?"

"I'm in the corner. Not quiet, but I am in the corner."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She stays steady with her kisses, having readjusted their position to face each other while on their sides. Natasha rests her hand gently over the side of his head, twirling a few curls within her fingertips. He seems much more relaxed, smiling a little more than he had been. She's gentle with him, talking with him to keep her friend calm and comfortable.

Romanoff snickers when he playfully runs a hand down her side, hovering over her body to tickle her. She squeals when he climbs over her, feeling him breathe warm air down her neck while his fingers trail her sensitive skin. He smirks over her laughter, content with her pretty smile

Natasha sighs when he pauses, leaning his head down to kiss her gently with a hand wrapped around the back of her head. She runs a hand over his shirt, ready to tug at the buttons. She lifts her eyes up towards his to ask for permission;

"You good _Vrach_?"

He nods with a smile, busy, running his hand over her shoulder before pressing his lips against hers;

"Green."

Natasha chuckles, slowly pressing a hand over his chest before re-wrapping her hands around his neck. She rubs her thumbs over his ears, toying with the earlobe of one;

"Your eyes are beautiful _Vrach_."

Bruce just shakes his head, going in to kiss her a second time. She returns her hand to his chest, moving her eyes back up towards his;

"You don't realize how attractive you are, do you...?"

Natasha watches his cheeks turn pink, lock falling over his eye;

"You must be going blind Miss Romanoff."

She tilts her head, still laid against his pillow;

"No, I can see just fine thank you very much."

Bruce smirks, rolling his fingers back down her sides to get another chuckle out of her. She presses her hands against him, squirming through her laughter;

"Bruce! Vrach! You big tease."

His eyes widen when he tries to remove himself from off of her;

"Natasha, I'm sorry."

She shakes her head 'no', gently holding onto his hands, loose enough to escape if he needed to;

"_Shh_, it's okay."

His knees stay on either side of her, sitting back on his heals with his hands pressed into the mattress below them;

"Was I crushing you?"

Natasha covers her mouth, trying not to laugh. Knowing he had to be at least 20 pounds lighter than Clint made his remark even more ridiculous;

"No Bruce."

He nods when he sees her smile, leaning back down to kiss her tender lips. She snickers, when he nuzzles her neck, breathing in her sweet perfume. She exhales slowly to avoid a moan when he trails his nose to her collar-bone, planting his lips over her warm skin. Natasha shuts her eyes with her hands caught in his hair for encouragement. She keeps her hold loose, rolling his soft curls over her fingers.

He sits up on his elbows, framing her shoulders with his forearms. She smirks, slowly sliding a leg around his waist before feeling for a heartbeat;

"Are are we doing _Vrach_? Color?"

Bruce rubs his thumbs over her shoulders, feeding off of her warmth;

"Green."

Natasha smirks, kissing him while she sits up straighter, making him sit back on his heels while she reaches down to take off her shirt;

"Count to three?"

He nods, brushing a stray hair behind her ear;

"One."

She nods, "Two."

He takes a deep breath, "Three."

Natasha removes her top, tossing it over the edge of the bed before she takes him his trembling hand, tenderly laying it over her hip;

"Color?"

"Green...ish"

She smirks, running her hands over his shoulders to shrug off his top;

"Breathe...I'm here, I'm not going to leave you."

He sighs, eyes closing before he goes in to kiss her, arms wrapped around her body. Her eyes widen for a second when he lays her back over the pillows, rolling her eyes over the pooling in her gut. She reaches a hand around his back, feeling a tight-knit of muscle before going back to rubbing the back of his neck, refocusing on him instead of herself. She spreads her fingers over his heat beat to count the pulsing.

The delicate physicist runs a gentle hand over her belly, hitting a soft spot to illicit a moan. She jumps, hips bucking into his before she apologizes;

"Bruce, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to do that-"

He lays a gentle finger over her sweet lips, trembling lightly while he takes a breather;

"It's okay Natasha. I'm okay."

She smirks when he lifts her chin, closing his mouth over hers when his heart starts pounding. His trembling makes her nervous unsure of how to handle him. Her eyes close when her hands rub over his ears in an attempt to refocus on him and calm herself back down.

Bruce slowly runs his nose down her torso, breathing lightly against her skin. She tilts her head to watch him as she runs her hands back through his curls. She smirks when his eyes flick up towards hers when he trails his forefinger down her center, stopping at her belly button. Natasha sits up on her elbows, nodding for him to slide back up her body. She had no idea what he had in mind, though Natasha could guess he was probably ready to give her everything and take nothing;

"Come here _Vrach_."

He complies, not expecting her to turn him over and switch places. She keeps her straddle over him, framing his tender face with her forearms;

"I want to do this _with_ you Bruce. I want to feel what you're feeling."

Her friend, contorts his mouth, gently brushing his hands over her shoulder;

"Are you sure? I, don't mind Natasha..."

She nods, leaning over to kiss his mouth;

"I'll wait _Vrach_. This is about _'us', _not _'me'._ Okay?"

He mumbles, shaking his head with a few tears in his eyes before he goes to kiss her back;

"I love you so much Miss Romanoff."

She rubs the back of his head;

"I love you too Bruce."

He sighs, comfortable wrapping her in a warm embrace;

"You will _always_ be my everything"

She feels herself blushing over his tender words, rubbing a hand over his cheek;

"Mine too. And no more secrets _moya lyubov_. I'm here for you, always."

"Thank you Natasha."

She sighs, nuzzling into his torso to listen for a steady heartbeat;

"Promise you'll never leave me _Vrach_."

He smirks, kissing the top of her head;

"I promise."


	42. Give And Take

**_A/N: Okay, guess whose going to try for a double update over the next two days? I'll try for tonight but I have spelling and stuff that needs to be corrected. *There's a cliffhanger at the end...I promise not to leave you guys hanging for too long.*_**

**_ We're also getting to the end of our story if I stick to my original plan. But I'm thinking of either continuing, or starting another story. What do you guys think? Would it make sense to start another one? Or skip a few years and do a wrap up in the last chapter? I have a few ideas if I start another one, but does a third wrap up story for the serious sound ridiculous to you? Would you read it? Be honest. Let me know. :)_**

_Just as a sidenote, have you ever heard 'Paperman'? Has nothing to do with the story really, just wanted to share it with you. The 5 minute clip made me cry but I think the music is to blame. The clip isn't on youtube, but the song is;_

_/watch?v=Lt4oq-Lzw6Y_

**_. . . . . . _**

**_Ecotiger: _**_T__hanks. Yaye! We learn the gender in the next chapter...what are you hoping for? :) Just curious. _

**_RFK22:_**_ That song you suggested by Trisha Yearwood is so pretty. Funny, I was listening to it a few days before I made that last post. It's like you read my mind. lol. Oh yeah, Bruce isn't going anywhere now, not if she can help it. _

**_Irishbrneyes:_**_ Thank you for that advice, I really appreciate it. It makes sense really. I just have to be patient. :) Thank you so much for the review. Hope you like the update! _

**_Nova Fearnewood: _**_You're so sweet. I'm happy to be an inspiration. :D Also, very excited for the next chapter for TSOYL. I'm looking forward to it. _

* * *

"Dearest Lady Potts I simply wish to offer a measure of gratitude for your assistance in reaching Miss Jane Foster before we continue."

She smirks, lowering her pages to offer him a sincere smile;

"I'm happy to help Thor."

He nods, sipping from his coffee before resuming in his 'work';

"As am I."

Clint glances up from his sheets, sole of his foot dug into the table when his phone starts to buzz;

"I like _'Your Song'_ by Elton John best. Sorry, excuse me for two seconds. - _Hi Maria._"

Pepper nods, calling for Tony's artificial intelligence and his practically limitless selection of music;

"JARVIS, can we please hear 'Everything' by Michael Buble? Thank you."

She holds her head, dropping another paper for her catering hall. She chuckles to herself when Thor picks it up for her;

"I'm sorry...Thank you."

He smiles, glancing over a few names she jotted down for the baby;

"Have you also been thinking about your young one?"

She nods, "Yes, I guess that's why I'm so overwhelmed. Between the wedding, work, and the baby, this is getting to be too much...but I've been jotting down names to think about."

The demigod gives her a nod;

"What names have you been considering?"

"I like _'Justina Elizabeth', _but I haven't spoken to Tony yet."

"And you are certain this offspring will be of the female gender?"

She smirks, tapping her pencil into her clipboard;

"No, we don't know yet. I know if it's a boy Tony will want to name the baby after himself. Personally, I like _'James'."_

He nods politely before giving his imput on the matter;

"Have you considered the names _'Vladimir _or _'Fandral_'?"

Pepper lifts an eyebrow, slightly mortified by his suggestions. She lowers her focus in an attempt to appear unaffected;

"Uh...no, not really. Are they common names where you come from?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Stop, stop! Yellow! Yellow Natasha!"

Her eyes close, removing her hands from off of him the instant he hears the word 'stop'. Natasha waits for him to breathe normally before she does anything else. She figures he meant 'red' from the way he was panicking, pushing her hands from off of him before she had a chance to react.

Her hands are elevated to where he could see them if he'd pull his own from off his face for just a moment. She halts in her grinding, stuck in the same place where he seems to always fall apart;

"_Shh_, okay, it's okay."

Romanoff gently brushes the back of her hand over his cheek when he seems calm enough, picking up on the sweat building over his forehead. She watches him grind his teeth, hands finally moving from off his face, dropping them to his sides;

"I'm sorry Natasha."

She gives him a nod and a sweet smile, remaining extremely patient and considerate with her fragile lover. She plants a kiss on his cheek before climbing off of him and lowering her body down to his level;

"Bruce, it's okay."

He curls up instantly; body language she's learned to translate from him as _'I'm uncomfortable'. _His body faces hers, eyes still refusing to open with his head tilted slightly downwards from her own. She runs her hand through his hair, keeping her voice extremely soft;

"Talk to me _Vrach_."

He sighs, shoving his hands underneath her pillow;

"What's wrong with me Natasha?"

"Nothing's wrong with you."

"Be honest, this is not normal."

"Your timid nature in this situation? I'll admit that this is a first for me, but that doesn't mean you're odd...Bruce can I ask you something? Please don't get upset."

She lays her hand over his arm, loving the way he pulls a hand from under his pillow to take up hers;

"Was um, Elizabeth rough with you?"

His expression stays vacant while he intertwines his fingers with hers;

"Not...always...I mean, I'm sure she didn't mean to be. I know why you're asking, Miss Romanoff...I love you and I still want to try, I really do...but to be honest, generally speaking, I really...never liked it. I mean you're the first person I feel a little differently about. I know I'm still twitchy but with you, I don't dread it as much as I did with Betty."

She curls her knees up to touch his. He breathes a light sigh, eyes shifting up to refocus on hers when she reopens her mouth;

"I understand...And I still want to help you overcome it, _slowly_ _Vrach_. I think we're making progress."

He smirks, "You liar."

She chuckles, propping her weight onto her elbow;

"We'll get there Bruce, I promise. The whole reason we're doing this because we love each other and it's only natural to want to connect with the person you love...All we're trying to do is express those feelings a little more intimately. It's not something you should've started to '_dread'_ in the first place."

He nods, affection growing for that red-head seemingly every time she opens her mouth. She presses her lips against his forehead, running a hand through his hair before slowly coming to her knees. Natasha's determined to push him just a_ little_ further, at least without him begging for it to stop;

"Do me a favor _Vrach_, close your eyes. Loosen up a little."

Bruce makes a face, causing her to lay a gentle hand over his cheek;

"Just trust me, I'm not going to hurt you."

He hesitantly complies, feeling her hand slip onto his chest to feel for a heartbeat. Natasha runs her fingers over his hair and upper body, slowly pressing his knees away from his torso. She can feel him starting to tremble the instant she starts to head for his lower abdomen, offering gentle reassurance;

"_Shh_, trust me. And keep your eyes closed."

She repeats herself when she sees his hands ready to grab hers to pull her away. gently catching onto both his wrists before pushing them back;

"Easy _Vrach_, breathe...I'm not going to hurt you. Say it for me Love..."

His voice cracks, clutching the comforter underneath them for support;

"Y-your not going to hurt me."

Natasha runs her fingers along the underneath the top part of his waistband, keeping her hand steady while his body trembles;

"Trust me, it's okay."

She spreads her figures over his abdomen, replacing her opposite hand over his package before she tries a tender caressing. She slows in her movement when he moans, knees starting to pull in an attempt to free himself. Natasha pauses, urging him to keep his knees down;

"It's okay Bruce, it's alright. Relax _Vrach_, I love you."

Her heart aches when she hears his broken whisper;

"You're not going to hurt me..."

She eases up after a few more soft strokes, slowly slipping back up his body before panting a kiss over his mouth;

"Open your eyes _moya lyubov_. Did that hurt?"

He complies, breathing a soft sigh of pure relief;

"No."

She offers a sweet smile, brushing his reddened cheeks with a gentle hand;

"And you didn't go green on me either. You're a lot stronger than you think you are. Don't cut yourself short,' she leans forward to kiss him one more time, 'You want some tea _Vrach_? I'm going to snatch a cup of coffee."

He sighs, seemingly melted on the pillow underneath him;

"Can I come with you?"

She smirks, sitting up straighter before she leans over to hand him his top;

"Of course."

Bruce pulls his body upright, lock over his eye when he puts himself back together;

"And, I guess we can try again later?"

She smiles, brushing her hair out of her face before she goes to fix his;

"Only if you want to."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha sips her coffee, quietly enjoying a moment to relax with her physician despite the kaas happening in the next room. They share a look when Clint gives Pepper a name suggestion, smirk at each other when Thor offers the idea of pop-tarts at her wedding.

Everyone knows it's rare for Tony Stark to enter the room quietly, but when Steve's voice is just as loud as his, there's a problem. Rogers makes his way towards the couple at the table, letting Stark go into the other room to be with Pepper. He's mumbling when he gives Natasha a look;

"I can't. I can't take him anymore."

Romanoff crosses her arms, "What's wrong?"

Steve tightens his lips together, pointing towards the engineer;

"He's messing with things he shouldn't be. And it's driving Fury nuts."

Stark rolls his eyes, parked comfortably in the living room with one arm around his fiance;

"Oh please! He had no idea what I was doing until you opened your mouth!"

Barton waves his hand in a frantic motion, phone pressed against his ear when he raises his voice;

"Shut up! -_Not you Maria, sorry._"

Romanoff pounds her fist into her forehead, ready to scream until Bruce gently knocks his knee into hers. She looks up towards him with a smirk. When she looks at those pretty brown eyes, her tension seems to vanish.

Potts gives a sarcastic cough, addressing the loud mouth beside her;

"So, Mr. Stark, you still want our colors to be red and gold?"

"Yeah why not?"

She rolls her eyes, "Okay, than I'm picking our song. So far I like 'At Last' by Etta James, 'Unforgettable' by Nat King Cole, and 'Your Song' by Elton John."

He makes a face, wrapping an arm around her shoulder;

"What are you, trying to kill me with an overload of mush?"

Thor sits back on his end of the sofa, chiming in once he's finished;

"What of that 'Crazy' song you played for Arrow Man and myself?"

She smirks, nudging Tony;

"Oh! 'Crazy' by Kenny Rogers. There's a little mush Tony."

He gives another eye roll before snatching her pad and singing to her;

"_I guess I'm crazy, crazy for you can't you see..."_

She holds her head, taking up another paper from off the coffee table;

"Yes, that one."

"..._and although you may think it's, crazy..."_

"Think about it. I wrote down a few names for the baby-"

"Tony Jr..._here is where I want to be. I will always need your love."_

Pepper gives a heavy sigh, watching him circle a few of her ideas;

"Seriously Tony, let's be realistic. What if it's a girl?"

"...Virginia Jr.?"

She shakes her head, snatching the clipboard from him;

"No. I was thinking about _'Justina Elizabeth_'."

"And if it's a boy? _'Tony Jr'_.?"

"Well, I like _'James' _too..."

"_Tony James_?"

"Maybe..."

"Back to songs, what about 'The Best Is Yet To Come' Frank Sinatra or that Michael Buble? You get your jazz, and I get my peppy beat."

"Maybe...we'll see...No Tony! Just no."

Natasha jumps slightly when Bruce lays a sweet kiss on her cheek;

"I've got to run out for a second."

Her eyes narrow sarcastically before her expression softens;

"A _second_? Not by yourself..."

"With Clint, it'll be quick I promise."

"Alright, I think Pepper wants to take me to look at dresses and all that crap...whatever.' She smiles, giving him a kiss, 'Be careful _Vrach_, I'll see you later."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Barton makes a face when they get to the shelter, getting on his knees after Banner does to play with the Anatolian Shepherd;

"Seriously?! We're getting this guy? _Hey buddy_..."

Bruce chuckles when the dog licks his cheek, waiting for him to attack Clint next. Barton smirks, running his hands up and down his body until his tail starts to whack into the wall behind him;

"I like him. Nat's going to love this trust me."

"You sure?"

Clint gives him a look;

"She _loves_ dogs. And she's gonna spoil this thing rotten I know it."

The physicist gives him a smile standing up to address the lady behind them;

"Alright, I'll take him."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Stark sits at his piano, frustrated over another argument with Fury when he urges Thor to start in his light drumming at the opposite end;

"_I don't that you don't know it but your so fine, so fine...Oh girl I'm gonna show you when your mine oh mine..._Ooh! Brucey's back! Sorry Thor, lab is calling."

Rogers mumbles, removing the pillow just enough to glance at the door;

"Well thank God!"

Stark makes a face when the dog comes running in first, sniffing around the room to investigate everything;

"He's not allowed in the lab."

Rogers widens his eyes when the animal makes his way towards him;

"Okay you're big."

Thor smirks, getting on his knees to be on the same level as him;

"What sort of beast of Midgard do you consider this lovely domesticated creature?"

Clint rolls his eyes, whistling to call him back over;

"It's a 'dog' Thor. His name is _'Alex_. Oh, Tony, Maria said she wanted to stop by for a little while is that okay?"

He mumbles;

"As long as she doesn't bring Fury I don't care...Bruce I can't believe you got this thing."

He smirks, coming to his knees to give the dog a rub down;

"It's for Natasha."

Tony shakes his head, watching the pooch nuzzle into Banner no matter how loud Clint tries to whistle and call him back over;

"I hope his 'mommy' likes him."

Barton chimes in before Bruce can say a word;

"Are you kidding? Natasha's going to flip. You watch the smile that spreads over her face when she sees this thing."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pepper sighs, "I like the low back, but the lace is bothering me. It's just too much."

Natasha lifts her eyebrows, sifting through the racks before handing her another two options;

"So, you want something 'princessy', low back, no lace and a lot cheaper than $8,000."

"Exactly. I'm not spending that much on a dress I'm going to wear once. It just doesn't make sense to me. And I have no idea how big my belly is going to be...speaking of my belly, I'm getting hungry. Do you mind if we take a break?"

Romanoff jumps on the offer;

"Not at all. What are you hungry for?"

She contorts her mouth, "Tacos."

"Works for me."

"Oh, wait! What's this one?..._Mermaid Style_, forget it...Tacos?"

"Tacos."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bruce gives her a smile when the door opens, swiping his screen to toss a file to Stark at the opposite end;

"29 Brucey. Hi Little Red."

Natasha focuses on Banner, parking at the opposite end of his workspace;

"How's it coming?"

Bruce shrugs diplomatically while Tony elaborates;

"Awful! Everything that could possibly go wrong, _is going wrong_. JARVIS pick me up at %30."

Romanoff gives her friend a look, knowing it can't possibly be _that_ bad when he looks completely unaffected by the whole situation. She glances back at the door, figuring she better leave before things get too dark, jumping when she hears Stark call her over;

"Little Red! A little help over here!"

She rolls her eyes before complying, holding his invention upright so that he can put the pieces together;

"Keep an eye on that meter Banner. Don't let it go red..."

He nods, "I'm watching it."

Romanoff squeezes her eyes closed when she feels a blade slice over the palm of her hand. She stays quiet, refusing to make a noise no matter how badly she wants to kill Tony for his careless manuever.

Bruce glances over his shoulder when he hears her breathing change, picking up on the way her jaw is set and her eyes are closed;

"Natasha, you alright?"

She nods despite her pain, waiting until Tony starts to force his object closed before stating her discontent;

"Alright that's it. Do this yourself Stark."

He chuckles, taking back his little invention;

"Relax Tasha! It's done. Thank you for your help."

She grits her teeth when she looks at her palm, barely able to react before she sees Bruce standing in front of her with a cloth pressed over her injury;

"Nice Natasha. Come here."

Stark drops his mouth open when he sees her parked on the work bench with Bruce on his knees, ready to clean her wound;

"What happened?"

"You cut her hand."

He snatches up an emergency kit, already knowing she'll need a few stitches. Bruce is careful to press at a point over her wrist to stop the bleeding. She rolls her eyes when she feels a sting from his alcohol wipes, fingers twitching no matter how gentle he is;

"_Ugh_, your lucky it's my left Tony!"

Banner lays her hand on his knee with her palm facing upwards, digging through his things to find tools for sutures. She holds the cloth over her injury, shaking her head when she sees the needle;

"Again?"

He sighs, giving her a tender look;

"Sorry."

Natasha shrugs, obediently waiting and watching while he works on her hand. Tony cringes when he sees the first pierce under her skin, feeling sick while he tries to go about his work;

"Sorry Tasha, I didn't think you'd get hurt."

She rolls her eyes;

"No, of course not. You just handed me an object with an open blade you forgot to tell me about."

Bruce makes eye contact with her when he tears a wrap with his teeth, working carefully to bandage her injury. Stark chuckles to himself, mumbling under his breath;

"You got a ring in that pocket Banner?"

Natasha glances over her shoulder for clarification;

"What? I missed that Tony."

Bruce rolls his eyes with a smirk, crumpling up a paper to hand to Natasha;

"Throw it at him for me?"

She smirks, taking it up with her good arm;

"With pleasure."

Tony jumps when he feels the tap, snickering when he sees how badly Bruce blushed over the quick remark;

"Now that's the shade of red I want for my wedding...maybe a little darker."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Romanoff jumps back when she opens her door, hearing a bark when she takes a step inside;

"Wha-...Oh my gosh! Oh my God!"

Bruce smirks from behind her when she gets down on her knees, giving her dog an oppertunity to get acquainted with her;

"He's...he's mine?"

"He's yours."

She chuckles when he licks her face, paws pressed into her lap when she rubs his ear;

"_Vrach _he's so cute!..._Hello baby. Hi._..Does he have a name?"

Banner nods when he walks into her room, snatching a paper from off the desk;

"I put all his papers in a little folder. He's an 8 month Anatolian Shepherd , up to date on all his shots and whatever."

She's still smirking when she gets up to look at his papers for herself, petting his head when he nuzzles against her leg. Natasha can't help but smile when she sees his name, giving Bruce a wide-eyed expression;

"_Alex_...what are the chances."

He nods, "That's how I felt. He's young enough if you want to change it...-"

She smirks, shaking her head 'no', "I like it _Vrach_."

He smirks when she wraps a hand around his head to give him a tender kiss, nodding towards the fresh batch of orange Gala Lillis left on her dresser;

"And those weren't there this morning."

"No, they weren't."

Natasha shakes her head, eyes fixed on his tender brown ones;

"_Spasibo Vrach_ Banner. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Miss Romanoff."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"This is Jane? Hi Jane."

Barton offers a friendly handshake, opposite hand wrapped around Maria's waist. Jane Foster gives him a smile, pointing behind her;

"And that's Darcy Lewis."

Maria smiles, getting up on her toes to see over Thor's shoulder, "Hi Darcy."

Thor smirks glancing over his shoulder;

"I am sorry Eric could not come."

Jane gives a shrug, glancing around the tower;

"He was really hoping to, he just got caught up doing other things. I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize. I am satisfied with both yours and Darcy's company. It is wonderful to see you."

Clint checks his phone, ready to walk out;

"Alright well, it's going on 7:30. Maria? You ready?"

She nods, dressed in elegant attire for their evening out, "I am. Is Steve coming?"

He shrugs, "I thought he was, but don't ask me where he is right now."

Rogers seemingly shows up out of nowhere, adjusting his tie before heading out the door;

"I'm here."

Hill gives the archer a look;

"A little busy around here today?"

Barton nods;

"Well, Stark and Pepper left for a doctor's appointment and than for some wedding thing so Nat and Banner are in charge for now because apparently there's some sort of major deal going on for Stark industries...Jane and Darcy landed about _eh_, three hours ago from New Mexico so I had to pick them up from the airport. Came back, helped Steve do a few accounts for Tony...And this morning Bruce and I picked up a dog. He's really cute."

Thor looks at Jane;

"The beast of Midgard is extremely docile."

Darcy smiles, practically jumping up and down;

"Oh I love dogs! What kind?"

"Anatolian Shepherd."

"Aww! So cute! Can I see him?"

Barton nods, "Later, we've got to go."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The couple share a glance when they meet in the living room, phones clicking off one after the other. Natasha lifts her forefinger, heading back into the office to disconnect everything else;

"That's it. If anyone else wants to call, they can leave a message. We're off for the rest of the night _Vrach_."

He nods, falling backwards onto the sofa with his eyes closed and his hands over his face. She crosses her arms when she steps back inside the room, watching Alex curl up on the floor beside him. Natasha smirks when she makes her way to sit at the opposite end. Bruce starts to get up and give her room before she softly lowers him back down;

"Don't move Bruce, you're fine."

His head lowers back down onto her thigh, too tired to disagree. She runs her fingers over his forehead and through his hair;

"You look exhausted _Vrach_."

He mumbles, after a minute of trying to find his voice and reply;

"I need to finish Tony's project...recalibrate some...wire I think-"

She rolls her eyes;

"You cleaned everything for Pepper, you did laundry, you've been in the lab for the rest of the day...I think you've done enough."

"-It's not going to take long Natasha, I promise."

She sighs when she hears his stomach growling, possible proof he hasn't eaten all day;

"You need to get something in your stomach Bruce."

"-Some sort of...postive negative reaction...how's your hand Natasha?"

Romanoff tilts her head;

"Did you hear me?"

He reaches both of his up to look at hers, gently unwrapping the palm of her hand;

"Does it still hurt?"

She sighs, "Bruce..."

"Looks a little swollen..."

"Bruce Banner..."

He pauses, making eye contact with her from his comfortable position;

"I know, I heard you. Did you hear me?"

She shakes her head sarcastically;

"No."

He smirks, reaching a hand over his head to tickle the spot just above her knee. She jumps with a squeal, playfully poking her fingers over his sides in pure 'revenge' until she gets him to smile. She shakes her head when she feels over his slender build, taking his tired nature into consideration;

"Bruce, do me a favor?"

"What is it Miss Romanoff."

She bends over, pressing her lips into his forehead;

"Close your eyes for a little while. You can take care of Tony's project later."

"I really should just finish it-"

"_Vrach_, get some sleep. Please. You've been running around all day."

He sighs, eyes closing whether he wants to comply with her request or not. She knew his body needed to shut down when she picked up on the blank look in his stare. Natasha brushes the lock from over his eye, watching him fall asleep within a matter of seconds. She smirks when he rolls onto his side, head still comfortable on her thigh while she brushes her hand over his hair. She didn't care if it was Sunday, if it was their last night together before her father came back. Her precious _Vrach_ was too busy working to help everyone else that he ignored himself. His self-sacrificing spirit wasn't anything new, just seemingly more obvious to her since their conversation in the park. The assassin knew she wanted to spend the rest her life with that physicist and she hoped he was at least starting to feel the same way.

Romanoff glances at the clock when she takes up one of the books left on the table left out by Pepper. She took a quick look at the pregnancy one before changing her mind, determined to avoid the subject at all costs, even if the other book was some sappy romance novel. Natasha rolls her eyes, scoffing before she gets to page two. She whispers to her dog when he perks up, tilting his head while he listens to her;

"Don't read anything Pepper leaves out. It's usually pure garbage..."

He whimpers, ears pulling back before she smirks, calling her puppy over to her;

"Come here Alex." Natasha can't help but giggle when he crashes into her, paw on her opposite knee before she stops him from climbing over her completely. She tugs him down gently by the collar, opposite hand brushing over Banner's head to keep him steady;

"Be a good boy Alex. Don't wake up your 'daddy'."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pepper just roll her eyes, dropping her fork to take a pad out from her pocketbook;

"I love that song! Why didn't we think about it sooner?"

Tony makes a face, ready to toss a napkin onto the table before he notices the candle in front of them is real;

"Because it's more mush and sap I really don't care for..."

Pepper lifts her eyebrows;

"Okay. It's a wedding Tony...you're going to have to get over a little mush and sap. And what are you going to do if we have a little girl?"

He smirks, taking a gulp from his liquor, "If she's like her mother, we'll be fine. Yeah, I saw that smile Pep."

She blushes on her upper cheeks, hearing a much more perky song come onto the radio when Tony starts to hum;

"Can I dance with you?"

She gives him a look, "No."

"Oh Pep, come on."

"No."

"No fun."

"I got a phone call from the place, they gave us a few dates that are open."

"That's nice,' he stands up, wrapping his hands around hers when he drags her onto the floor, 'Come here Pep."

She protests as he pulls her, "Tony! Mr. Stark...I'm not- Why?"

He sings in her ear after wrapping a hand around her waist;

"_Cause you're my everything."_

Pepper lifts a hand to his cheek when he goes to kiss her, eyes widening;

"Don't you dare."

"What?"

She squeals, smile on her face when he dips her before pressing his lips against hers;

"Ah! Tony!"

"Pepper..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Clint! I swear I'll hit you!"

Barton rolls his eyes, handing Maria back her phone when Darcy makes her way back to the table;

"So, the hot blonde boy we brought is flirting with a veteran."

Maria gives the archer a look, "I don't know what's more interesting, Thor's wierd dancing or Steve's ability to come out of his shell with completely strangers."

Clint shrugs with a snort, "He's trying I guess."

"And he's the one whose been in ice for like...70 years."

"Yeah. We just taught him how to use a phone the other day."

Hill chuckles with a hand over her mouth, "Really? How did that go?"

He thinks for a moment, "Interesting."

Darcy scoffs, shoving an ice cube in her mouth, "Ha! Interesting. So how many of these things you think I can get in my mouth?"

Barton wiggles his eyebrows, "Tell you what, how many you think I can shove in _my_ mouth? Come on Maria and Darcy, guess. Number closest to my accomplishment gets $30."

The younger girl jumps in her chair, "I say 10."

Clint nods, pointing to Maria after Darcy, "So 10 and..."

Hill waves her hand, "I don't know, 15."

"Okay, ready?"

Jane makes a face when her and Thor make their way back to the table, hearing a chant while Barton shoves another ice cube in his mouth;

"One more Clint! Come on!"

He snickers, ready to choke from his laughter when he spits into the glass. Thor jumps at the clashing;

"Arrow Man! That is far from elegant."

Jane lifts her eyebrows, slightly mortified, "Seriously, thank you Thor."

Maria's cheeks are red from her laughter, rubbing Clint's back when he starts to cough;

"How many was that?"

Darcy smirks, "21."

He cringes, "Oh, I can do more than that."

Hill slides the glass away from him to avoid temptation;

"Well, not right now. Maybe later."

"Don't look now, hot blonde dancing at 3:00."

Thor glances over his shoulder to check the clock, misunderstanding the expression;

"Dearest Darcy, it is far from 3:00."

Jane nudges him with a hand on her forehead, "No, she's talking about a location. So she means look on your right at Steve dancing with the brunette."

Maria covers her mouth, "Oh dear god. Clint get a picture!"

"I'm already on it Hill. Wait until Tony sees this one."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha checks the clock when she perks up, realizing she must have fallen asleep with Bruce's head on her lap and Alex on her feet. She arches her back gently, stretching her arms up slowly to avoid waking her boys. Her hand finds it's way back to Banner's curls while she waits, startled when the door swings open behind her. She growls when she sees Fury standing at the entrance;

"JARVIS!"

"Agent Romanov..."

She whispers to correct him, ready to have a fit when she presses her forefinger against her mouth;

"Can you watch your volume please?"

He lowers an eyebrow;

"This is important-"

"You over-rided Stark's alarm _and_ JARVIS...The least you could've done was called!"

"You didn't answer your phone. Romanov..."

"I can't talk right now."

He makes a face when he takes a step inside, watching her cheeks flush red when he feels the dog at his leg and Bruce on her lap;

"What Fury. And don't start with me..."

She rubs her friend's head almost apologetically when she sees his eyes start to peel open, knowing he needed a lot more sleep than just two hours. He mumbles, barely able to make out Fury with his eyes a blur;

"You alright Natasha?"

She whispers, running her hand over the side of his face and down the back of his head;

"I'm fine _Vrach_, just relax...What do you want Fury?"

Fury sighs, eye shut tight;

"It's your father Natasha."

Her eyes widen, heart dropping the instant she hears those words. She leans forward, feeling Bruce force himself up onto his elbows almost immediately, gently taking up her hand while she fixes her eyes on the director for an explanation he can't give fast enough.


	43. Next To Me

**_A/N: _**_Sorry this is later then I wanted it to be. _

**_Nova Fearnewood: _**_That is so sweet of you. Thank you. I feel like I look forward to reading your updates as much as you do mine. Your story is like addictive. haha. Hope you like the update. :)_

**_RFK22:_**_ You're the best. :) ...We can hope right? Ivan needs to loosen up a bit. I'm definitely going to make another one. Oh! And now that I have five reviews on 'Taking a chance' I have to continue that one too. :) Hope you're doing well. Always nice to hear from you. _

**_Irishbrneyes:_**_ Thank you thank you thank you. And have you read my mind? haha. I've already brain-stormed about Natasha's problem with her Vrach to help her. He owes her anyway. haha. I think my third part of the series is going to be a little more humorous now that Darcy and Jane are in the mix with Maria Hill...but, it's still going to have those rough moments with our poor Russian Assassin. I'll try not to make it too sad, I promise. I like happy endings. :)_

**_ecotiger: _**_This chapter should answer most of your questions, at least I hope it does. And thank you so so much for your comments. I really appreciate it._

**_gunslinger21: _**_I know you just started reading this one, but I wanted to leave you a little note for when you reach this chapter. Thank you so much for all of your support and for your reviews. They mean a lot to me. :)_

* * *

Tony snarls when he feels his phone buzzing, hitting the pedal while he squirms in the driver's seat. Pepper gives him a look;

"Is that your phone?"

He grimaces, "Yeah, it's in my back pocket...can you reach it Pep?"

She lifts her eyebrows, giving it a try before she stops;

"I really don't think we should. You can check it later."

Stark gives an eye roll, "It's got to be important if it keeps going off...you can't reach it?"

"No Tony. Look at the road please."

Pepper snakes her hand into the wrong pocket, sighing when he give her a look;

"The other one..."

"Well I know that now! Eyes on the road please!?"

He hits the break at a red light, reaching to check it himself. His eyes widen when he sees his 5 missed calls;

"Banner...?! He never calls..._Shit! _And at 9:30?! "

"I hope he's alright Tony."

"Pepper, call him back. Tell him we're around the block."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Barton chuckles over Maria's comment, reaching to pull out his phone for what felt like the third vibration. His blue eyes widen when he sees the caller I.D and no voicemail;

"Maria we got to go."

Her eyes widen when she sees his chest start to heave;

"Easy Clint, you alright?"

He stands up immediately, heading for the exit;

"No, Natasha tried to call me 7 times and didn't leave a voicemail."

Jane squeezes Thor's hand when she leads the rest of the crew out behind her;

"Oh my God! Is she okay?"

Clint makes an attempt to call her, pressing his phone to his ear before he tosses the keys to Steve;

"Rogers can you drive? I'm trying every number..."

Steve nods before he looks at the car;

"Um...Clint? This isn't exactly a, 1943-"

Hill snatches the keys from his grip, jumping in the driver's seat without delay;

"Get in I'm driving!"

Barton panics, kicking the side of the car when he gets in when his best friend doesn't answer her phone;

"I'm freaking out Hill...Nat always leaves a message..."

Maria thrusts their car in reverse, heavy foot on the pedals when she rolls down the street;

"Chill Clint, breathe. It'll be alright. Why don't you try Banner?"

"He never answers his phone."

"Well, if this is important maybe he'll surprise you."

Barton holds his head, trying the red-head one more time;

"I just...if Nat's the one that called I really want to hear her voice and make sure she's okay."

Maria gives a sigh when she sees the look on Barton's face, voice softening in an attempt to sound reassuring;

"Romanov's a toughy. She can make it through anything. Whatever's going on, you can be sure Natasha's going to walk away from it like nothing ever happened. Remember Bolivia? Portugal? Have a little faith in your friend Barton, she'll be alright."

The archer gives a nod while he scrolls through his contacts for Bruce;

"I know."

She sighs, laying a gentle hand over his knee;

"It'll be alright."

He nods half-heartedly, laying his hand over hers.

Darcy leans forward in her seat when Clint finally gets someone;

_"Natasha? It's Clint. Why didn't you answer your phone?! What's going on?"_

Jane sits there with both her fingers crossed, biting the side of her lower lip when she sees the way Barton reacts;

"_Ivan!?..."_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha heads into that hospital room with Bruce behind her, recognizing a few fellow agents from SHIELD as they brush past. She breathes a heavy sigh before opening her mouth;

"What did you do this time Papa?"

She's happy to see him smile no matter how badly he's bruised and cut up. Natasha wasn't keen on seeing him on oxygen and how extremely uncomfortable he appeared to be. The burns on his arms and neck were obvious, giving his 'daughter' an uneasy feeling just thinking about such a thing.

"_Malyshka_. You're here!"

"Where else would I be Papa?"

"But...you-"

She shakes her head, knowing where he's going;

"Trust me, this took guts. You know how I feel about...hospitals in general."

"How are you Natalia?"

His eyes seem to light up when he sees her, eager to have the red-head sit beside him for a while.

She shakes her head over the ordeal;

"I was, panicking when Fury told me what happened. You scared me."

Bruce slides a chair behind Natasha so she can make herself comfortable. She falls into it, gently taking up her 'father's' hand. From her peripheral vision she can see her friend double checking through Ivan's files for himself. She's grateful for his help and yet at the same time, she wonders if his mind _ever_ stops.

Mr. Petrovich loses his smile when he sees her hand, eyes widening;

"Natalia, what happened?"

She shrugs, wiggling her fingers with her palm upwards;

"Nothing major, it was just an accident. _Vrach_ gave me stitches."

He lifts an eyebrow;

"_Vrach_...Banner?"

"Yes."

He takes up her hand to scrutinize, running a gentle finger over the thin line;

"It shouldn't leave a scar."

She smirks, "No, Bruce is really good with sutures. Anything he fixes for me is practically invisible."

He nods, eyes shifting towards the dark-haired physicist behind her;

"You do good work Bruce. And I don't give compliments often so don't get used to it."

Natasha lowers her eyebrows when he doesn't answer, nervous over the way he's seemingly frozen with a paper in his grip. He seems to zone out when he finally turns around, brown eyes sharp when he looks over the frame of his glasses;

"Mr. Petrovich, the antibiotic they gave you is 300 mg?"

He shrugs as best he can, "Last I heard."

"Plus your typical medication?"

"I believe so."

He runs a hand through his hair, mumbling under his breath;

"And they gave you four doses yesterday?"

"Yes."

Bruce gnaws at his cheek, double checking a paper behind him out of frustration;

"Do they care that you have high blood pressure and heart trouble?"

Ivan can see the younger man getting irritated quickly, giving Natasha a quick glance before he refocuses on Banner;

"Well what do you suggest?"

"200 mg twice a day. Anything higher is overdosing in my opinion. Where's the doctor?"

Ivan gives a shrug, "I haven't seen him all day."

Bruce contorts his mouth, breathing in to ease a little tension;

"Were you treated for the burns?"

"Yesterday."

The physician takes a step forward ready to smash something. He heads to the opposite end of the bed, ready to take over when he checks the level of oxygen;

"Great, they're suffocating you too. Perfect for a guy with heart/lung problems..."

Natasha nervously smirks with a head shake, loving him for taking the initiative to look after someone who has given him nothing but trouble. Bruce lays a gentle hand over his forehead before he feels for a pulse;

"Are you dizzy?"

He nods, eyes sharply focused on the physicist to analyze his every move;

"Slightly."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Little Red! What happened?"

Natasha glance over her shoulder when Tony walks in with Pepper, eyes wide and uncharacteristically concerned.

"Ivan just got a little to involved with his mission."

She gives her father a look he smiles over, quickly shifting his focus back towards Banner, cross-examining his every move. Rather than confronting Ivan over whatever he has against him, Bruce stays focused on his 'work'. He's barely aware of the glaring and intense observation to begin with, having become almost numb to intense scrutiny over the years.

Stark crosses his arms when he leans on the wall behind him;

"Clint's on his way with the rest of the crew."

Romanoff gives a nod in between jotting down the numbers Bruce reads off after taking her father's blood pressure;

"I know, he called me. Well...he called Bruce but I answered. You guys really didn't have to come, I just wanted to tell you what was going on. I know it's late and everything."

Pepper shakes her head sympathetically;

"It wouldn't matter if it was two o'clock in the morning Natasha, we'd be here. I'm just glad they let us in."

Tony nods, hands over his mouth when he yawns;

"So, how are you feeling Ivan?"

The Russian gives a shrug with his good shoulder;

"I'm alright. I've had worse I suppose."

"What were you doing?"

He smirks, "Working to evacuate a burning building. I was supposed to find the...how do you say in English...'criminal'; When I fell out of the third story window."

Tony shifts his stare between him and his daughter;

"Jeez. You and burning buildings. Maybe you should tell Fury to give you other missions...At least all your story's end well. So far."

Natasha breathes a sigh when she feels her father tenderly grip onto her hand. She smiles when he smiles;

"For the most part."

Bruce looks up at the pretty red-head, remembering the blurb in her file and Steve's stories. He couldn't imagine that poor infant thrown into Ivan's arms; the way he must've held that little girl when she cried, helpless to rescue any other member of her family in that hospital fire. Or to hear her dying mother, tearfully pleading with a complete stranger to keep her daughter safe.

Bruce felt his heart sink when Ivan gently touched Natasha's cheek, brushing his thumb underneath her eye. Romanoff gives him a sweet smile over the act, clutching his hand with her own. Their bond was precious, something that shouldn't be disturbed. He hoped Natasha's relationship with her father wasn't compromised because of him. Ivan was all she had, aside from Clint of course.

"Hi Tasha."

Romanoff glances over her shoulder, jumping up out of her chair to meet Clint halfway;

"Thanks for coming."

"What? You seriously thought I wouldn't show up? The rest of the gang is in the lobby. I left Maria in charge."

"Clint...wait, they came?"

"Why wouldn't they?"

Barton gives her a smirk before she can answer, gently hand over her shoulder when he makes his way over towards the older Russian, parking in the chair Natasha got up from;

"What happened Ivan?"

"_Preevet_ Clint. I'm alright."

He snickers, eyes wide, "_Alright_? You call this 'alright'? You gave Nat a heart attack."

"I know, poor _Malyshka_ looked like she'd taken ill when she walked in."

Tony shrugs, "So how long are you here for?"

"Just a few more days I guess."

Pepper nods, "Well, you know you're more than welcomed to come back to the tower when you're all better. We wouldn't mind."

Stark gives her a subtle look after shifting his glance between both Natasha and Bruce;

"No pressure."

The hint goes over the head of his CEO;

"No, but we would love to have you. Don't feel pressured to leave."

Tony tugs at the back of his neck;

"Yeah but don't be pressured to stay either..."

He smirks, "Well thank you both, I'll keep that in mind. I'd like to stay a little longer if that's possible. I have work that needs to be done in America while I'm here."

Natasha leans her elbow on Clint's shoulder, head tilted in the heel of her hand;

"You would go back to Russia?"

His eyes soften tenderly;

"Russia is 'home' Natalia, you know that."

She nods, "I know, I just thought, maybe you would...want to be closer."

"I would love to be closer to you. I'll think about it Natalia, I promise."

Stark takes up Pepper's hand when he glances at the clock;

"We're going to head home Little Red. You want anything?"

"No thanks, I'm fine. Actually, can you just check on Alex for me? Just make sure his water bowl is full and if you could let him outside that'd be great."

Pepper leaps at the opportunity; "Oh you got him?! I haven't even seen him yet. Where did you leave him?"

Natasha smirks;

"As long as he hasn't figured out how to escape, he should be in my room. Thanks Pepper. Oh! Papa, I have to show you my baby."

He lifts his eyebrows as if to say; _'I_ _wasn't gone long enough for that.'_

"Your _'baby' Malyshka_?"

She swipes her phone, searching for a picture of her Anatolian Shepherd before handing it to her father;

"Here Ivan. His name is _'Alex', _Bruce gave him to me."

"It's a dog,' Petrovich just shakes his head, 'Oh Natalia."

Tony snickers until Pepper gives him a firm nudge and a sharp star-down. He points his finger towards his friend across the room as if a light bulb goes off;

"Oh! Brucey! I've been thinking about the project...I was using the wrong combination the whole time. I dumped too much of column A and that's why it kept exploding. Did you get a chance to look at it?"

Clint gives the engineer an evil stare, chiming in before Banner can answer;

"Are you out of your mind?! Don't you think he's been just a little busy?!"

"Okay okay! Take it easy Birdy Boy, I was just asking."

Bruce pinches over the bridge of his nose, eyes closing for a brief moment. He slips his glasses back on after rubbing viciously at his eyes, forcing them to stay open and to stay awake;

"No Tony, I didn't sorry. I'll look later if you want."

He shrugs, "Yeah, and if you could check my reactor...I think there's a problem with my shoulder too. Would you mind?"

He sighs, eyes narrowing over the small print on Ivan's file he's starting to see double of;

"Yeah no problem."

Natasha smirks when she sees Pepper drag her fiance out of the room by his ear;

"Let's go Mr. Stark, I need to have a word with you. Goodnight Mr. Petrovich, feel better."

"Thank you. Have a good night Miss Potts."

Clint stands up after the couple leave, arching his back when he stretches;

"You coming home tonight Nat?"

She shrugs, "I don't know...why?"

Ivan lifts his eyebrows gently;

"I want you to go home _Malyshka_. Be comfortable."

"You sure Papa? I don't mind."

Clint shrugs, glancing at Bruce when he addresses the two of them;

"Well, just let me know what you guys need. If you want to run home and shower or change in the morning, I'll come in for a while."

She nods, "Okay, thanks Clint."

"Yep. No problem. I have to drop Maria off so, if you're not home I guess I'll call one of you. Bruce is your phone on if I can't get Romanoff?"

He lifts his eyes blankly, too frustrated with the lack of help as far as the medical staff was concerned to give Barton a quick answer. He runs a hand through his rebellious curls before tapping his pocket;

"Yes I have it."

The archer tilts his head, "Yes but is it on...?"

He stammers, eyes widening when he focuses on the chart. He hands Natasha his phone when he walks past, mumbling when he catches the first nurse who walks past the door;

"Ma'am whose in charge of Ivan Petrovich?"

She shrugs, "I don't know."

"You don't know...Can you find out for me please? The man's been on oxygen for the past 7 hours and hasn't been examined since his treatment which was yesterday."

"Well, I wasn't aware that this was an emergency."

"Ma'am, he wouldn't be in the hospital if it wasn't important. And someone made a mistake...can I talk to you? About this?"

Romanoff lifts her eyebrows at the tone in his voice, picking up on the slight agitation;

"Bruce, what's going on?"

The nurse gives a wide-eyed expression when she sees the printed page, "I'm not sure why that happened."

"And did anyone check the note here about the blood in his lungs before they abandoned him for the day?"

She stammers, "Well, I- I don't know..."

Bruce breathes a deep breath, still trying to remain calm;

"Alright, do me a favor and send the doctor up to take a look...please...?"

She nods, "Okay, alright."

Natasha makes eye contact when he heads back;

"What happened _Vrach_?"

He sighs, tension building;

"Nothing he's just been sitting in emergency with no attention."

She shuts her eyes, laying a hand over his chest to feel for his heart beat;

"Alright, breathe..."

He gives her a look, attempting to stay calm;

"They left him with no air and completely unattended after an overdosing Natasha! And they made a mistake with someone who has heart trouble! You and I both know what could've happened!"

She nods, laying her forefinger over his lips;

"I know...I'm boiling right now believe me but you took care of it, it's okay. Breathe _Vrach_, your eyes are scaring me."

He closes them, taking off his glasses before holding his forehead with the back of his hand. She sighs when she sees him starting his typical breathing techniques;

"It's alright Bruce."

"Were they dilated?"

She nods, "They got a little green."

Barton covers his mouth when he slips past;

"And on that note; I'll see you guys tomorrow. Stay calm Doc."

She slips one hand back over his chest to feel more of a steady pulse;

"_Calmly_...can you tell me more? What's wrong with his lungs?"

He takes a deep breath, eyes fixed on hers when he moves his hand;

"There's a little blood. Nothing major but it needs to be looked at."

"You can't look at it?"

"I can, but I shouldn't. I can get in enough trouble for doing what I did because I'm not licenced."

She shrugs, "But they don't know that. We're lucky they left the chart out."

"Yeah well...they're just as lucky I have a pretty friend to stay calm and talk me out of an explosion."

Natasha smirks, touching the side of his cheek before she kisses him;

"Well, _I'm _not exactly 'calm' right now. In fact I'd like to talk with the doctor myself. Stay with Ivan for me?"

He nods, kissing her softly before complying with her request;

"I'll be right back _Vrach_."

Petrovich gives him a shameless glare once he walks in, proving he's seen the interaction between Bruce and Natasha. The contorted expression over his face shows his discontent. Eyes focused intently on his current physician.

Dr. Banner tugs at his hair before dropping Ivan's chart on the table beside him;

"I'd appreciate it if you talked to me instead of just glared..."

Petrovich lifts his eyebrows nodding towards the chair beside him;

"Sit down Banner."

He holds his head after obeying, face bowed low when he closes his eyes, still trying to talk himself out of 'going green';

"Am I in a position to request that you don't yell at me right now?"

The older man lifts his chin up, ready to urge the younger to do the same;

"I'm not going to yell, I just want to talk...I couldn't yell if I wanted to."

He sighs, lifting his head up while he bites his inner lip and wrings out his fingers. His eyes stay fixed on Ivan's hands, watching him struggle to gain too much mobility in his joints;

"You uh, calm again Dr. Banner?"

Bruce lifts his hand, offering to help Petrovich with his if he'd let him;

"I'm sorry Sir, I didn't mean to get, heated up like that..."

Ivan nods, hesitantly taking the physician up on his offer;

"You uh, seem have trouble controlling that temper of yours. And if you don't mind me asking, how did you learn about anything medical when you're trained in nuclear physics?"

He shrugs, gently stretching Ivan's fingers further back, until his joints start to resist, letting them retract halfway before trying again;

"I, well, on the run I guess."

He sighs, giving the doctor a look;

"Running from, that Ross fellow?"

Bruce exhales out of nervousness, hands jumping slightly when he mentions the name;

"I'll assume you found whatever information SHIELD has on me...?"

"I gave it a quick glance, but Fury seemed to know a little bit more than the computer."

His head stays low when he nods, voice softer than it has been;

"And, now you have reason to hate me...?"

"I have no reason to 'hate' you. And after what you've done for me and for Natalia...- 'Hate' doesn't apply to you Banner besides, you've seen enough injustices for one lifetime. Now, I didn't approve of your bold act with my daughter before."

"I knew you wouldn't...I'm sor-"

"-But you did it anyway."

He takes a deep breath;

"I did."

"Why?"

His brown orbs finally make contact with Ivan's with his heart pounding twice as fast;

"Because I love her."

Petrovich feels his heart drop almost instantly when he sees Bruce is ready to keep talking and shifting nervously in his chair when his eyes slip downwards;

"_Because you love her_?"

"Sir, we- need to talk about this some other time..."

He sighs, eyes closing when he chimes in before Bruce is finished;

"I'm here now; Lord only knows where I'll be tomorrow..."

"You'll be here Mr. Petrovich."

"Not forever. Just say it son."

Bruce gives him a respectful nod, running a hand through his hair while he attempts to organize his thoughts;

"Mr. Petrovich, I've told you before just how much that girl means to me. Natasha's a spirited, intelligent woman."

He nods patiently, "I'm proud of her."

"You should be,' he shifts slightly, regaining eye contact as soon as possible, 'I know you're, not exactly singing my praises right now. And I know you have your reasons for feeling that way. But Natasha, she's my everything."

"Every father wants the best for their child- you had a rare case, but for the majority, it's the truth. I made a promise to her mother on her dying breath that I would treat Natalia like my own flesh and blood...My daughter is all I have Bruce. I want her to have someone strong, someone who can take care of her. I'm not expecting perfection Banner. I just always imagined Natalia with someone different. Someone more like Alexei."

Bruce releases a sigh, feeling his heart start to sink over the slimming possibility when he changes the topic;

"She hasn't shared too much about him."

He nods, eyes shifting downwards when he gets tired of the beeping monitor;

"Natalia was heartbroken after she lost Alexei. Honestly I'm surprised she'd even look for someone else."

He shrugs, "To be honest, neither one of us was 'looking'. I know it sounds crazy but what we have right now took a lot of time and a lot of trust, we didn't always see eye to eye. We both made some bone-headed mistakes and we were both falling apart; but all that did was draw us closer. I don't know how or why but for some reason, Natasha sees the good in me and when I'm with her, I want to be a better person."

"And, I know you care about her."

"I love her for who she is and what she stands for. She's a brave woman Mr. Petrovich; She's strong, she's independent, trustworthy, kind, and loyal. Natasha's one in a million."

"But will you always feel that way?"

"These feelings I have for your daughter, aren't going away. Scold me and correct me all you want but I've been thinking about this for a while...and I've made up my mind; Natasha is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. But I can't take the next step and prove my devotion to your daughter if you still don't approve of me...I'm not perfect Mr. Petrovich I know that, but I wouldn't give Natasha anything less than my best,' he struggles to maintain eye contact, cut by Ivan's cold silence throughout his confessions, 'Sir, if...you say 'no' I'll respect your decision. Just know that I will always love your daughter and that's never going to change."

Ivan opens his mouth, facial expression vague and hard to read for anyone who didn't know him well enough. He stops when he hears Natasha walk back in the room with another doctor at her side. He whispers towards the dark-haired physicist, voice slightly more stern that it has been;

"We'll talk."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Clint sighs dramatically, letting his head fall onto Maria's shoulder;

"I just feel bad for them."

She nods, catching her glass into the opposite hand before he knocks her over. She rolls her eyes sarcastically when he snakes his arms around her shoulders, Maria tilts her head over his affection;

"You're in a good mood."

He shakes his head;

"No, I want a hug."

She gives him a look when he starts to pull away;

"Seriously? You expect me to believe that?"

He shrugs, "You should."

Hill lays her glass on the table before taking up her phone;

"_Ugh_, Fury's been trying to call me..."

Clint reaches out to snatch her phone from her while she jumps. Her eyes widen;

"Clinton..."

He smirks;

"Hug me and you'll get your phone back."

She tilts her head with a smile;

"Give me my phone back first and I'll give you whatever you want. It's for work Clint!"

He thinks for a moment, still keeping her device out of reach. She chimes in;

"I promise Barton, I'm yours for the night. I'm just asking for two minutes."

He nods, content with the arrangement.

Pepper rolls her eyes when she heads into the living room, ensuring her guests are comfortable with Tony blabbing from behind her;

"Pep!"

"No! Ask me again and I'll hit you!"

Clint gives her a look, eyebrows lowered;

"What's going on Pepper?"

She throws her hands on her hips, inevitable smirk spread over her face when she points to her fiancé;

"This one thinks he's going to set up laser lights at our wedding."

Barton shrugs his shoulders, sarcastic smirk over his face;

"Sounds pretty cool to me."

Maria glances over her shoulder;

"At a wedding Clint? _Pepper's_ wedding...Pepper likes elegance and class, you know that."

Potts gives a nod, "Yes, I do."

Tony nudges her;

"Alright, anyway! Did you let Alex out yet?"

"Yep. And he's got plenty of food and water. Steve and Thor are entertaining him right now."

He nods, "I take it they're staying at the hospital for the night?"

"Probably. Can we do anything else for them?"

Tony closes his mouth as soon as he opens it, knowing Pepper's bound to hit him anyway;

"Nevermind."

Hill pulls her knees into her chest, arms slowly snaking around Barton before he's aware of it;

"Is Fury taking care of them?"

Clint smirks over her contact, quick to return her embrace;

"Fury? I doubt it."

Pepper breathes a heavy sigh, reaching in her pocket to check her phone;

"Should I call Natasha? See what they need?"

Barton chimes in after pulling out his own phone;

"I'll take care of them Pepper. You've got enough going on right now."

Tony shrugs, "Ivan didn't seem too bad."

He flinches over the sharp glaring in his direction the instant the words leave his mouth;

"Well it could've been worse."

"On oxygen?!"

"No, not bad at all. You're blind Tony!"

"Personally, this is the worst I've seen him. Even his voice sounded different to me and you saw his eyes."

"Well we don't know him like you do Clint. And I'm not blind Pep okay? I'm just trying to be positive."

Pepper holds her head, eyes closing when she hears his cell start to buzz;

"Phone."

He reaches into his pocket, "I know, I feel it Pep. -Brucey! Sorry guys; two minutes- _Bruce! What up_?- ...-What?...-_No, no, Buddy I was only kidding don't worry about it_,' he points to the phone, mouthing to Pepper with a head shake, 'This guy..._-Bruce, listen to me. You've got enough going on right now okay? So just take it easy.-...No, I'll take care of myself and Pepper, you just worry about Little Red and her daddy. And no stress alright?-...Keep me in the loop. -...You too Big Guy. No parties without me."_

. . . . . . . . . _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

Natasha shakes her head with her arms crossed, leaning her body against the door when he makes his way back;

"What is it Miss Romanoff?"

She contorts her mouth, "You. You need sleep _dorogoy moya_."

He rubs over his eyes with open palms;

"Your...you're, no my-something...I can't translate Natasha-."

"_Tbe nuzhen otdykh; _You need sleep."

Natasha wraps her arms around him, laying her head over his chest;

"I'm tired too _Vrach_. Come here love."

He sighs, complying all to quickly to scoop the red-head into his arms. He brushes over her hair, planting a kiss on her head;

"Will you always love this, broken old man..."

She smiles reaching her head up to kiss along his jaw line;

"I know you're not talking about yourself...That would make me, _very_ angry.' Romanoff holds her expression, looking up at him with her hazel-stare; 'You know how I feel about you. You're my one and only _Vrach_."

His eyes close, kiss down her neck;

"I love you so much."

She smiles, enjoying the warm sensations over her neck;

"You act like you're...stocking up on affection. Bruce you're not leaving me again are you...?"

"I'm not going anywhere I promise."

Her eyes shift, pressing her hand over his heartbeat, "You better not."

He sighs, pulling her closer as if it were even possible, mumbling against her neck;

"I just want to hold you...' His eyes close, 'Natasha, swear you'll be honest with me; Is there anyone else you'd rather be with?"

"Bruce, I'd hit you if you'd let me. Where is this coming from?"

"I've just been thinking..."

"Yeah well, sometimes you think too much."

"What about Clint? He's younger, stronger mentally and physically, more confident-"

She lays her finger over his mouth;

"Now you're talking nonscence. Daddy said something didn't he?"

He tilts his head to free himself from her touch, "You've known him longer-"

"He's like a brother to me, but the way I feel about you is different."

"You need someone who can take care of you, someone stable-"

"I don't want perfection."

"Someone more like Alexei-"

"_Vrach!"_

She sighs with her eyes closed, realizing her tone startled him. She takes a deep breath, tears in her eyes;

"Bruce, you're the only one that matters to me. I don't want a 'replacement' for Alexei, I want _you_. I'm in love with _you_ _Vrach_. You're strong, you're kind, you're caring; You're loyal, you're trustworthy,' she scoffs out of nervousness, 'And you still have no idea how attractive you are."

"You're blind. You know me better than that Natasha."

She nuzzles into him;

"I wouldn't lie to you."

"...I know you wouldn't."

"Thanks for taking care of Ivan."

"I'm just doing what I'm supposed to be doing."

She clasps her hands around his back, Looking up into his perfect brown eyes;

"You look exhausted Bruce. Do you want to go home? I don't mind if you do, honestly."

He sighs, "If you're here, I'm here."

Her eyes soften, "Are you sure? You don't have to Bruce, I feel bad dragging you around."

"I volunteered."

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

Natasha shakes her head with a contorted expression;

"And after all we've been through together, you think I'd be interested in anyone else?...You're out of your mind."

He kisses her in reply, tilting her head to make it as smooth and gentle as melts into him, fingers slipping over his chest to keep track of his pulse. He lays a hand over hers, glancing down at those pretty fingers;

"Thanks Natasha."

She smiles, reaching her opposite hand up to play with his hair.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Maria..."

The agent rolls her eyes, tossing her pillow over his face in a playful manner before she sleepily reaches for his buzzing cellular;

"Oh my God, can't anyone read a clock around here?"

He snickers, throwing the pillow off of him;

"No! And did you hear Thor sleep-walking last night?"

She rolls her eyes, taking her pillow back to throw it over her head;

"Telephone Clint."

He sighs, reaching over her body to get his belongings;

"I just want to thank you for handing this to me so I didn't have to climb over you to get it. It was really thoughtful of you."

She mumbles over his sarcasm, "You're welcome."

He makes a face, rolling her onto her side to kiss her bare belly on his way back; Maria glances over her shoulder while he checks his phone;

"What was that for?"

He shrugs, "I felt like it."

She smirks, rolling onto her back;

"Was that Romanov?"

"No, Tony. Pepper went for a test this morning, something for the baby."

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah she's fine. Here, you can read it if you want, it's pretty funny."

She covers her mouth to muffle her laughter after scrolling through the message;

"At least now they know what color to paint the baby's room."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pepper holds her belly once they get into the car, tender eyes giving him a look. Stark hasn't said too much since her test, eyes much more vacant than usual. Potts tilts her head, eyes soft when she finally has the courage to talk;

"Are you mad?"

He turns his head to look at her eyebrows lowered;

"Why would I be mad?"

She shrugs, "You haven't said a word since we found out the gender."

"Pep,' he turns to face her, enclosing her hands inside of his, 'We're going to spoil her like a little princess, and she's going to learn how to fly a customized suit. No, I'm not making it pink. Purple yes, pink no."

"So, you're not disappointed?"

"Why would I be disappointed? Pepper, this is our baby and I'm going to to love her as much as I love you. Can I make a name suggestion?"

"She's half yours Mr. Stark."

"Antonia? I really want to name her after me."

She smiles, leaning over to kiss his cheek;

"Alright. I'll let you pick."

"Pep I love you.' he lays a hand over her small bump, eyes following his hands, 'She's going to be my little girl...but don't let me turn into an 'Ivan'! I don't want to be that annoying over-protective Dad..."

She rolls her eyes, "Yeah, you better write that fifty times. You might forget this little conversation the day she turns 18."

Pepper swipes over his phone to answer a text message;

"Bruce and Natasha say 'Congrats', Clint says 'LOL', And James Rhodes says, 'Thanks for the phone call last week, I'll be back in New York soon. Congrats on the baby.'"

"Is he in our wedding?"

She nods, "I called him yesterday actually, I want him to walk me down the aisle. Would you mind?"

"Nope. Not at all. Catering hall right? Not church..."

"No Tony, we talked about this already."

"I'm just double-checking to make sure we're on the same page."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rogers glances out the window before heading to the door;

"Ivan's back...He's walking pretty good too."

Clint barely acknowledges him with anything other than noise, busy entertaining Alex with a belly rub. Steve takes the initiative to open the door and help him out, giving his other two care-takers a break they sorely need. Natasha holds her forehead, heading directly towards the kitchen to search for coffee. She addresses Clint with a pat on the head;

"Hi Barton. Did you feed Alex for me?"

"Yep, he's good."

He smirks when he charges after Natasha, crashing his head into the back of her knee for attention. She complies getting onto her knees to pet him;

"How's my baby? Were you a good boy Alex?"

She yawns after he bolts towards the doctor, practically knocking him over for equal attention. Bruce lays the files onto the table before getting down to his level, scratching behind his ear after receiving a lick on the cheek;

"Okay, take it easy good boy."

Clint shrugs, parking on the sofa behind him;

"My fault. I was antagonizing him before you guys came home."

Natasha covers her mouth after yawning a second time, holding a coffee cup in her hand;

"_Vrach_? I'm going upstairs to take a nap."

He nods, dark shadows under his eyelids to match hers. Barton crosses his arms when Banner sits down with the intent of getting 'work' done, double-checking Ivan's files. Clint shakes his head;

"Doc, why you go upstairs and sleep a little?"

He sighs, hand over his head;

"I'm sorry Clint, what was that?"

Barton reaches his hands over to re-stack the papers;

"Go upstairs, and sleep. You and Nat have been at the hospital for two days."

"You helped."

"Go please? You both look awful."

He complies with Alex at his heels, too tired to argue with the archer. Clint glances upwards;

"Is he okay or do you want me to dog-sit? I don't mind."

Bruce shrugs, groggy when he steps into the elevator;

"Uh...he's fine."

Clint shakes his head for what feel like the fifth time, snickering when Darcy comes running down the stairs in an extra pair of pajamas meant for Thor;

"Look Barton! I got 12 ice chips in my mouth!"

"Ha! If you puff out your cheeks, you'll get more in there."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bruce felt bad for sneaking into Natasha's room, quietly searching for his belongings left inside her drawers and on her night-stand. She mumbles from her bed, eyes barely open;

"You're not leaving are you?"

"No, why?"

Natasha pries her eyelids open, "Because I want you stay."

He gives her a look, finally realizing she's referring to her room;

"Natasha, your father would kill me."

"Please? I sleep better when you're with me.I don't have as many night-terrors...Say it's for medical purposes."

Bruce breathes a heavy sigh, tossing his extra top back onto her chair before leaning over her bed to kiss her. Her eyes stay soft and endearing, tapping the extra space beside her;

"Stay?"

He nods, complying while she tugs him gently by the front of his collar, quickly switching places to climb over him once he makes it onto her bed. She kisses him one more time before laying her head over his chest, nuzzling into his small frame with another yawn. He rubs her back while his eyes start to close, content with her warmth and comforting contact;

"Natasha, what can I do about your father...I don't know how to handle him."

"Get some sleep _Vrach._ And no more thinking."

. . . . . . . . . .

"Natasha? Are you awake?"

Romanoff buries her face into his torso, having been rattled from her sleep. JARVIS had gone off moments ago, requesting Banner's presnece in the lab at Tony's demanding. She mumbles when she hears Pepper's voice, too tired for manners;

"Why are we friends with them?"

He mumbles, open palm over his face, "I have to wonder sometimes."

She nods, slowly coming up to an upright position;

"Coming Pepper."

"No rush honey, I just was hoping you could take a drive with me."

Natasha rolls her eyes, falling back onto her pillow;

"_Bozhe moy."_

Bruce forces himself to sit up straighter despite his obvious need for more sleep. She takes her time when she climbs off of her bed, glancing in the mirror before opening her door;

"Hi Pepper."

She smirks, "I'm sorry hon, would you mind going for a drive with me? I really need to pick out a dress."

Natasha shakes her head, catching onto to Banner's arm as he tries to sneak past;

"Sure no problem. Bruce, come here for a second."

Pepper nods, eyes wide, "Thank you!"

Romanoff gives him a look;

"You said something about my father before, is he bothering you?"

Bruce sighs, planting a gentle kiss on her cheek;

"Can we talk later?"

She nods, hesitant to let him go;

"Promise me. You can't dodge this one _Vrach, _I need to know."

"I know, I promise."

She shakes her head, arms crossed. Pepper contorts her mouth, keeping her voice soft and smooth;

"Is everything okay?"

She shrugs, "Yeah fine."

"You want to talk about it."

She huffs a nervous chuckle, looking down at her nails, "Ask me again in about an hour from now. Ready?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"For the record, I called you 10 minutes ago."

Bruce gives him a look, "For the record, JARVIS, is the one who called."

Tony smirks, sending his friend a file through the hologram;

"Cuddling with Romanoff."

Banner feels his cheeks go red;

"Stark-"

"-Relax, I was just kidding."

Tony studies his frame, eyes focusing on his body language for hints. The way Bruce keeps his head low and the fact that he hasn't open a file with a label that should've caught his attention sends Stark into panic mode;

"Alright Bruce, talk to me. Is is Daddy or his daughter?"

He sighs, ready to confide in the engineer;

"Ivan."

Tony lifts his eyebrows, shocked over how quickly it fell off of his tongue;

"Giving you trouble?"

"He's just hard to read."

"So are you. Although, I must say I'm getting better at it. So what's the problem?"

Bruce keeps his head low, smirking nervously;

"Please don't say anything to Natasha, but...I'm trying to ask her father if I could marry her."

Tony can't control the smile over his face, "Yes!..."

"No. Her father's not too keen on the idea."

"...What?!"

He jumps when the Russian makes his way to the lab, gently tapping on the door;

"_Vrach_ Banner? Are you busy?"

Tony shakes his head when Bruce gives him an honest questioning look;

"No, not really."

"Can we talk? Just for a moment."

Stark breathes a heavy sigh, giving his friend a sympathetic look when he leaves the room. Tony shakes his head, crossing his fingers nervously.


	44. Courage

**_A/N: Just wanted to thank all my readers, followers, and reviewers for their kind support! :)_**

**_BumbleBey: _**_Wow...thank you so much and welcome aboard. I'm so glad that you're enjoying it so far and I hope you like the update. _

**_ecotiger: _**_lol. I'm looking forward to writing Tony as a father. It's going to be so much fun! :D_

**_Irishbrneyes: _**_Ivan's got issues; End of story, haha. I can not wait to write Tony playing with his girly girl, learning ballet and coloring his walls pink. Thank you so much for your sweet comments. They mean a lot to me, thank you. :)_

**_RFK22: _**_Hello my friend__. __Natasha's not going to have it any other way. This chapter is Ivan and Banner's talk so, I hope you like it. :)_

**_Nova Fearnewood: _**_Yaye! I'm so happy to have put you in such a good mood! I feel all bubbly inside it's such a great feeling! Yes, the hulk needs to be released. All of Bruce's nervous/angry energy can't stay contained for that long. ;) _

* * *

"So if I walk along the large body of water, is there a possibility I could become lost?"

Steve shrugs, giving Thor all the patience he can muster;

"You know where Morning Side is? It's just past there."

"I have never been."

Rogers peels himself from off of the couch, opening the door for Jane and Thor to follow him;

"I'll walk you guys over."

Jane smirks, "I have a GPS if we get lost. I think we'll be alright Steve."

"GPS?"

"Oh...it's like a map."

"Then why not just say 'map'?"

The demigod takes a step ahead, tugging at his clothes;

"You do not need to accompany us if you do not wish to Patriotic one."

He sighs, "No no, I could use a run. Come on guys."

He jumps when he hears Darcy squeal, inviting herself outside with the rest of them;

"Wait! Wait up Jane! This is not cool guys!"

Steve shakes his head;

"You abandoned her?"

Foster can't help but chuckle;

"No, I didn't know you wanted to come Darcy."

"Well I'm not staying in the Tower of Terror all day. That building is creepy! Oh, I got Tony Stark's autograph! And picture!"

Jane grabs her hands with a big smile spread over her face;

"I asked him and he said he'd let us in the lab later!"

"Ahh! Best day ever!"

Steve crosses his arms;

"Am I missing something?"

Thor chimes in, "Lady Jane and Darcy enjoy activities of the scientific kind."

"Oh...I'm sorry. I didn't know that."

Darcy reaches into her pocket, lining up her phone to get a full view of Steve's face;

"You're so hot, I'm posting you on my 'Instagram'...smile!"

Steve cringes when he gets a flash in his eyes;

"Miss, what was that for?"

"Instagram."

"Why?"

Jane gives her friend a slap across the shoulder;

"Can you behave? Please?"

"Okay okay, I just can't help it..."

"Well, try your best."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I think I like this one best."

Pepper bites her fingernail after pointing to the image in her book, looking at her friend for her suggestion. Natasha gets the hint a little late, eyes fixed on the way she holds her baby bump, slowly becoming a little more obvious;

"Yeah it's great Pepper."

"You don't like it do you?"

She shrugs, glancing around the small shop;

"Well in all honestly it suits you. Personally I'm not into all those beads."

Potts just shakes her head, double checking an image on the opposite page before making her final decision;

"Believe or not, this is considered to be on the simple side."

She nods, "I'm sure. But it's great Pepper, really. It'll look nice on you."

Her friend smirks, ready for the next step;

"So, you don't mind wearing red, do you?"

"Not. It's the one color I don't have to worry about it clashing with my hair."

Pepper chuckles, pointing to her short wavy hair;

"That's natural?"

She can't help but huff out a laugh;

"You thought it was fake?"

"Well, I didn't know."

"It's natural. The only time you'll see me dye is for a mission; typically brown or blonde. Actually, I might have to change it this week only because of work."

She smiles, "You have to tell me what Bruce says about it."

"Oh yeah...He hasn't seen it any different yet."

Pepper turns her body around to face her while she waits to speak with someone about her selection;

"Tony used to like it when I added a few highlights or when I curl it. I'll usually do it up for him on special occasions."

Natasha shakes her head with an eye roll, arms crossed in front of her;

"Well that's nice of you."

"I try. As crazy as Mr. Stark can be, I love him."

Romanoff wraps her arms around herself, smirking over her comment;

"You've got a lot of...really nice things to look forward to Pepper."

She tilts her head almost compassionately;

"So do you Natasha."

The assassin shakes her head, trying not to scoff at her comment while she thinks about her over-protective father.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"This shouldn't take long Banner."

Bruce nods his head in a nervous manner, moving restlessly while he bites at his inner cheek. Ivan leans back in the chair with his hands clasped, eyes fixed on Banner's despite his constant movement;

"I want to talk to you about what you said in the hospital."

He stammers, "About Natasha?"

Ivan nods trying his best to be patient, "Yes."

Bruce shoves his hands under his knees to avoid tugging, fixing his eye contact on the older man in front of him to keep his nerves steady;

"Sir, let me get straight to the point; I love Natasha enough to marry her. And I promise I'll do everything in my power to keep her safe, happy and healthy,' he swallows dryly, determined not to be intimidated by the look in Ivan's eyes, 'Mr. Petrovich let me be blunt; I'm not asking for your permission. I'm telling you what my intentions are and always have been, but that final decision is up to her just like it should be. I know you don't approve of me. I know you think I'm...nothing more than a spineless milksop."

He breathes deeply, having just quoted Ross for one of his favorite insults to use on the scientist. His eyes close, head about to lower down before he catches himself;

"Sir, all I'm asking you for is a little trust. I love your daughter, and I swear I'd never hurt her. I want to be there for her, to laugh when she's laughing and to hold her when she cries. Natasha means everything to me Mr. Petrovich. I can't live without her, or live without knowing what could've been if I didn't try."

The Russian exhales quickly, vacant expression slowly softening after a long moment of silence. Bruce feels his heart pounding and his head throbbing from being deprived of oxygen. He's ready for rejection, preparing his heart and mind for the worst with Ivan opens his mouth with the tiniest smirk;

"Now that took courage."

Bruce feels like he can breathe again, as if he's finally made some progress when he continues;

"As much as I'd like to examine that quiet mind of yours for myself, I suppose have to trust Natalia's judgements...You better promise to take care of my little girl."

"I promise."

He smirks a bit more openly, "Than you have my trust, and _moye blagosloveniye_; My blessing."

Bruce breathes a subtle sigh of relief, still keeping his guard up no matter what. He swallows hard before trying a little Russian for himself;

"_Spasibo_ Mr. Petrovich."

He smiles, eyebrows lifted, "Ah, you speak Russian?"

"No, no, just what Natasha's taught me."

"You should learn. Ask Natalia to teach you more."

He smirks, "I will."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tony shifts his eyes upwards, hesitant to move his head and cause a stir when Bruce makes his way into the lab. He looks lost, hand running through his loose curls with his head bowed low.

Stark shakes his head, misinterpreting the body language. He swallows, laying down a tool for his project to give Banner his full attention while he keeps his fingers crossed;

"How'd it go?"

Bruce lifts his eyebrows finally looking up at his friend. He bites his lip, smile slowly spreading over his face;

"What time does _Tiffany's_ close?"

Tony drops his mouth open with a huge smile spread over his face. He resembles a little boy, ready to jump around the lab over Banner's quick comment;

"_Yes!_ We going? And why the hell aren't you doing cartwheels through the lab?"

Bruce tugs at the back of his neck, "Just hold up Tony, I still have to ask Natasha..."

"That's the easy part! Wait...you seriously think she's going to say 'no'?! To her precious _Vrach_!? Impossible."

"It's possible."

He rolls his eyes, "You worry too much. Shut the screen...no, just, come on."

Bruce stammers when Tony grabs his arm, dragging him from the room;

"JARVIS! Turn everything on power-saving mode."

"Tony wait..."

"What?"

He shrugs, "I-...I don't know what I'm doing-"

"-Picking up bait for Little Red."

"Tony I was kidding-"

"-I'm not. Move. What's her size?"

His eyebrows lower, still unhappy about being dragged;

"Now how on Earth am I supposed to know!"

Tony sighs, changing his direction;

"Run in her room and snatch one for a reference."

"I'm not going through her stuff!"

"She goes through yours. Seriously."

He shrugs with half an eye roll, "But I know about it."

Tony scoffs, "You. Are. Killing me...Daddy can still change his mind you know. I'd floor it while you still have a green light."

Bruce takes a deep breath before inviting himself into her room voluntarily without any more urging.

Stark just shakes his head;

"I'll be outside."

"Wait...I haven't even asked Natasha what she likes-"

He smirks devilishly when he holds his phone up with a picture, sent when his fiance picked out hers;

"Oh, Pepper took care of that."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Clint! Where are you off to?"

He shrugs, ready to head out the door when he sees Natasha;

"I was just going to take a quick walk. Maybe call Maria, you want to come?"

She nods, "Sure."

He smirks, swiping his phone;

"So, when are we wrestling?"

She shrugs, "Up to you. You're coming with me on the mission this week right?"

Clint gives her a look;

"Well I'm certainly not letting you go by yourself."

Natasha shoves her hands into her pockets with a smile;

"Okay, I was a little nervous...actually."

Barton takes a dramatic step back;

"You? Black Widow?"

She tilts her head sarcastically, "I'll hit you if you don't shut up."

"I'm sorry. You could've always just told Fury 'no'."

Romanoff turns her body to take a few steps sideways;

"Clint, chances are I'll be backing out of a lot of missions in the near future. I can't leave Bruce for too long right now. Not with Ivan acting the way he is."

He smirks, running a hand through his hair. Natasha narrows her focus;

"What?"

"Nothing."

She rolls her eyes, attacking him from the back to knock him onto the pavement in a little rough house;

"Hit me Clint."

He rolls over, throwing a playful swing in her direction before gripping her wrists;

"You realize Banner will kill me if you get so much as a scratch."

She springs back up, contorting him into a semi-uncomfortable position;

"No matter, I just won anyway."

"Alright! Nat!"

"Sorry Clint."

He smirks deviously, pinning her back after sticking his tongue out;

"You fell for it. You're going soft?"

She gives him a sarcastic stare-down;

"I guess it's because I've been trying to work on being more gentle."

Barton smirks, "For your boyfriend?"

She nods;

"You have no idea how badly I want to pin him to bed and go for an all nighter...I've got all this energy built up that I can't release the way I want to and it's not even funny. I feel bad but dancing isn't cutting it. I guess, maybe I need a little blood and sweat, this way I don't get too excited and accidentally hurt him if Bruce and I, you know, try something later."

"Want to run? We can head back to the tower after; Fight a little."

"Please? Target practice would be great too."

"Sure."

"Thanks Clint. Oh, I've got to take him to the field soon to let the hulk have a run. Bruce's eyes keep dilating that greenish color when he gets upset."

"Don't they always?"

"No, only when he's having trouble containing _him;_ Usually only if something gets him _extremely_ tense or agitated because otherwise he's really good at controlling his alter ego."

She stands up to brush herself off when she hears him chuckling;

"What?"

"No, nothing."

"Clinton..."

"No, I was just thinking; the only thing that keeps you from being called 'Mrs. Banner' is legality."

She gives him a look, taking a quick stance;

"Clint."

"What?"

"Run!" She bolts off with every intention of engaging him in one of her quick races.

"How long Nat?"

"9 Miles."

"What!? Can we stop at 5? Tasha I'm too tired for that."

"I'm not. Slow Poke."

"Right back at you you...Wait! Maria's finally calling me back."

She rolls her eyes, throwing a hand on her hip with a chuckle;

"So pick it up Clint. You can talk and run at the same time."

"Can we wrestle later instead?"

Natasha shakes her head, "If you want. I'm just asking for you to wear me out."

"Yeah, I can do that."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bruce can't help but shake his head when he sees Natasha come out from the gym area in her sweatpants and top, panting for dear life after hours of wrestling with her teammate.

Her vision is slightly blurry, hands practically numb from her punching and pinning, but it just felt _so good_. Romanoff knows she's covered with sweat though she can't help but move to park on the lap of that dark-haired scientist. Her hand is shaking from fatigue when she takes the book from him, and sits on his lap. Natasha moves his hand over her waist while she sips from her water bottle, still unable to talk.

Bruce uses his free hand to take off his glasses, realizing there's no point in wearing them if she won't let him read. He chuckles when he sees Clint walk out looking no different;

"Did you have fun?"

He's panting, dark red patch above his eye destined to leave a nasty bruise for a few days;

"Yeah. Was great Doc...Worn out Nat?"

Bruce runs his hands over her damp hair, slicking it back away from her face while she chugs down her water;

"Yes. For now...why do I feel so sick."

He smirks, stealing the cloth from her grip to dry the back of her neck;

"You need electrolytes. Plain H2o isn't enough Natasha."

Clint nods in agreement, panting when he points to the kitchen;

"I bought coconut water. And I think Pepper may have Gatorade someplace."

She sighs, slowly sinking into her friend until her head is rested on his shoulder;

"I'm getting hungry...I still have to feed Alex."

"I took care of him already."

"Oh you did? Thanks Bruce."

Barton stretches his sore arm on his way to the kitchen;

"Alright. I'm starving. You guys want anything?"

"I do!"

"I know Nat, not to be rude but I was talking to Banner."

She rubs at her eyes, pulling her knees into her chest. She stays limp when she feels Bruce gently lift the red-head from his lap to lay her down on the coach. Natasha feels her eyes close immediately, too tired to respond when the physicist asks her what she wants. She stretches her arms up with a yawn;

"Whatever's in there. Did you eat yet _Vrach_?"

He glances upward, stealing her cloth one more time to wipe her forehead;

"No. Close your eyes."

She mumbles when he tries to clean her up, noticing very minimal bruising on her arms from their rough play. He tilts his head to look at her once he's finished, shaking his head over how exhausted she looks. He can't help but pay more attention to her eyes without the makeup. Bruce loved the way she could still look pretty after a battle, a little tired, but always beautiful; an idea that seemed to go beyond just her physical appearance. He gives her a smirk when her eyes start to close, leaving her belongings on the table before heading off into the other room with Clint.

Barton scoffs when he sees Bruce chuckling, heading over to the refrigerator to get water for himself;

"Now you have to tell me."

The doctor shrugs, punching in a number on the microwave to heat up a plate for Natasha;

"Actually I've been wanting to talk to you all day. You just haven't been home."

Clint lifts his eyebrows, pulling out a chair for himself at the table when he puts an ice cube in his mouth;

"Oh? Am I in trouble?"

Bruce shakes his head, "No." He stops, heading over to the table before reaching into his pocket;

"Tony and I took a little trip this afternoon. I need an opinion from her best friend."

Barton does a double take, opening the image Tony sent to Banner's phone. He glances over his shoulder to ensure no one's behind him before realizing what he's looking at;

"_Holy_...you're going to do it? You're going to ask her?"

He shrugs politely, "That's my intention. I talked to her father about it but, I didn't think it would be fair if I didn't ask you how you felt. From what I can see you're like a brother to her and, you're approving of me is just as important-Probably more important than Ivan."

Clint's eyes soften when he starts to smile;

"Wait, really? So, you're asking _me_, if it's okay?"

He nods. Barton shakes his head;

"To be honest, I was, kind of hoping you'd tell me before anything happened...but seriously Doc, you think I'm going to say 'no'? You're a good guy Banner, she loves you...And I wish you two nothing but the best."

"Thanks Clint."

The archer tilts his head slightly, handing the phone back to Bruce;

"Just take care of her, that's all I ask. She's been through a lot Banner."

He nods sympathetically, "I know."

"I don't think I need to give you the shovel talk..."

"No, that won't be necessary. Ivan covered that already."

"Oh, I'm sure he did...I can't believe you got him to loosen up."

"Me neither. But I'm not pushing it. It's like Tony said earlier, he can still change his mind."

"Well it's like you said, _my _opinion matters more and I say it's okay. Good luck Bruce. Oh! And um, for the record, don't _ever_, I mean _ever_, let Natasha cook you any kind German food. The girl just can't do it and you'll be throwing up for days."

Banner shakes his head with an eye roll, getting up to check on the microwave.

Clint smirks, standing up after the scientist. Barton gives him a look when he holds out his hand;

"Thanks Clint."

The archer rolls his eyes, wrapping his arms quickly around his friend;

"I've known you too long to just get a hand-shake over this Banner. Come here you big softy."

Bruce tenses over the initial contact, slowly coming out of it when he realizes Clint isn't letting go until he complies.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tony has a sharpie in his mouth while he stands in front of the calendar, counting down how many months Pepper has left. His eyes are wide, back teeth biting on his writing utensil out of nervousness;

_One month until the wedding, and five before the baby._

He's in a haze when Potts walks into the lab, ready to clean up after his mess;

"So, did Darcy and Jane have fun in here? I swear I heard them screaming from downstairs."

He lifts his eyebrows, talking with the pen in his mouth;

"Yeah they did."

"You really need to mail out the rest of the invitations Mr. Stark. Why are they still on your table?"

"Because you just finished them last week!...Antonia Elizabeth Stark?"

She smirks, "Antonia Marie Stark, Antonia Vivian Stark...you pick."

He takes the marker from his mouth, abandoning the calendar;

"I can't think right now. You want anything?"

"Actually, I feel like eating blueberries..."

Tony gives her a look;

"Really? Well, they're in my little mini frig. All the way on the left. Help yourself."

"Well I don't mind if I do. Can we get tacos for dinner?"

His eyebrows lower;

"You had that for lunch."

She smirks, popping a few berries into her mouth;

"I know."

"Alright, I'll get you tacos. Anything else?"

"Chocolate?"

"Okay Sugar."

"Thank you."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Stark brushes past the living room, snatching Romanoff's biscuit from off her plate without permission. She gives him a look;

"Seriously."

He smirks, shoving half into his mouth;

"Do you guys know where Popsicle went?"

Clint shrugs from the opposite chair, "He took a walk with Darcy."

"Seriously?"

"Don't ask, I'm just telling you what's going on."

Natasha points the bottom end of her fork at Tony when he reaches for something else on her plate;

"Don't touch my food!"

He snickers, "You look like you just got out of the shower, you too Robin Hood...What'd you do to them Brucey."

The scientist glances up from his book, lowering his glasses to see him better;

"They were wrestling."

"Is that way you have an ice pack on your face Barton?"

He removes it for a split second, replacing it over his shoulder;

"Yes."

Banner watches the way her shoulder blades twitch when she makes the slightest movement, tossing his book on the table before saying anything;

"Turn around Natasha."

She complies without any hesitation, proof that she trusts her friend implicitly. Bruce turns his body to face her back, gentle hands massaging the tension out of her sore muscles. Her eyes start to close when he rubs over all of her troublesome areas.

Clint is practically jumping from the side;

"_Ugh!_ Do me next? Please? I'll pay you."

Stark just shakes his head, giving Bruce a quick wink before heading off to meet Steve, Darcy and Maria at the front door;

"Hey Spangles, want to take a drive with me?"

Rogers shrugs his shoulders, "Sure."

Darcy just waves timidly before making her way for the elevator while the two boys exit. Maria lags behind Darcy, taking a stance in front of Clint and his battered frame. He grins nervously;

"Hi Maria."

She has her arms crossed and her head tilted;

"You let her beat you again didn't you?"

"Correction; I didn't _let_ her beat me, she just does it."

Romanoff snickers from the coach;

"Sorry Clint."

Maria just rolls her eyes, standing behind Barton to imitate Banner while she attempts to rub over his shoulders. She pulls away cringing, after she realizes he's drenched with sweat;

"Barton, go upstairs and take a shower. Please. I'll massage you after."

He gives her a look of pure exhaustion;

"You're so kind to me."

She smirks, giving him a quick kiss before pointing;

"Come on, let's go."

Natasha cringes when Bruce gets to her lower back, twitching over a little pain. He's quick to feel her problem;

"Sorry. You want to lay on your stomach for me? I'll try and stretch it out for you."

She nods, leaving anything in her lap on the table before complying, cringing on her down. She grips the pillow with anticipation when she feels his tender fingers back their way back to that spot. He stands over her, ready to 'pop' her bones back into place;

"You did a number on them Natasha. Hold on."

The second he hears her wince he stops, rubbing a little higher to calm her back down. Natasha bites her lip;

"Please don't stop if I scream, I'd rather you just do it."

He sighs;

"Alright, but if it gets unbearable you've got tell me. Deal?"

"Deal."

"You've got to breathe Natasha, you're making me nervous."

She snickers;

"And thus how I feel when I've got my hands on you."

He gives her a look, contorting his mouth to gnaw at his cheek;

"This is different."

Natasha presses her face into a pillow to mumble Russian swears when his hands start to push. She feels like screaming before she feels the crack, relief settling in quick;

"My God Bruce. That feels so much better."

He smirks, kneeling down before laying his elbows over the coach. He leans forward to kiss her forehead feeling guilty for causing her any pain even if it had to be done. She looked better now, much more relaxed now that her ache was gone. Natasha rolls onto her side to face him, fingers toying with his collar before she brushes his cheek;

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry it hurt."

She shrugs, "I needed relief. And I've had a lot worse pain than that."

Natasha's eyes shift towards Ivan when he enters, nervous over how Bruce would react. Her eyebrows lower when she sees him taking his time to pull away from her. She sighs with a little relief when he stands up to clean her mess, hoping it would avoid suspicion from her father.

Natasha smirks when she sees her father smiling, making his way behind the coach to look at his daughter. He points to the light bruise on her forearm;

"Fighting with Clint?"

She can't help but snicker;

"Yes."

Bruce makes his way back into the room, leaving a fresh cup of coffee on the table for her;

"I'm going upstairs to do some work Natasha."

She nods, "Okay, I'll be right up.' she turns her head towards her father once her friend leaves, 'Alright Papa, you're too quiet."

He smirks at the 'offer', taking a seat where Bruce had been;

"Okay then, let's talk."

"About..."

"You. How was your day _Malyshka_?"

Her mouth drops open, expecting a lecture that never happens;

"Uh,...good. And yourself?"

"Not bad."


	45. Moon River

**_A/N: Chapter 45; Big number equals big event? Prehaps..._**

**_RFK22: _**_Lol. Bruce can be bold when he needs to be. :) Thanks so much for always being so sweet and supportive. _

**_Irishbrneyes: _**_Ivan's got mood swings too...bipolar daddy. Haha. That's so cool your brother and husband were friends! I know my brother is going to be the same way. He's going to be worse than dad I already know it. Hope you like the update! :)_

**_Nova Fearnewood: _**_Wait no longer...hope I've done it justice. :D _

**_ecotiger: _**_Tony's wedding is coming up soon and it is definitely going to be big. I can't wait to post it, it's going to be so 'Stark'. lol._

**_BumbleBey: _**_I am so honored that I was able to make your day with the other chapter. Hope this update makes you smile. :)_

* * *

Natasha gives off a gentle moan, subconsciously wrapping her arms around her _Vrach _from the back. She nuzzles into him in an attempt to get closer. Romanoff loosens up almost instantly when her eyes start to open, regretting her bold embrace that he might not appreciate with his senses dulled. She props herself on an elbow to look at his face, laying on her stomach after kissing the back of his head.

The overcast was deceiving enough to make it seem earlier than it actually was, but Natasha had no intention of moving. She snatches one of her books from off the night-stand, skimming through the pages to learn a little nuclear physics.

Alex stays at the side of their bed, tiptoeing over to Natasha's side when he sees she's awake. His paw makes it's way up to her comforter, begging to jump on the bed like he does every morning. Her Anatolian Shepherd waits for permission she's hesitant to give.

Natasha contorts her mouth while she thinks about it and eventually gives in, sitting up against her headboard when she gives him the 'okay'. She holds his collar to keep him on her side, urging him to go to the edge of the bed and lay down on her feet. Alex had his own ideas, trying to nuzzle up to Bruce despite her gentle tugging to keep him calm. She whispers in attempt not to disturb her friend;

"No baby, Alex sit."

Bruce mumbles when he realizes what she's doing, rolling over from his curled up position;

"It's okay Natasha, I'm up."

She rolls her eyes, petting her puppy until he complies with her orders and rests on her legs;

"I'm sorry _Vrach_, I tried to be quiet."

He smirks, hands over his face, "It's alright Natasha. What time is it?"

"Almost 9."

His eyes light up over another idea, hopeful over her response;

"Are you free for the day?"

"Well,' she uses her nails to scratch Alex's lower back, seeing his tail start to wag, 'Papa was hoping to spend the _day_ with me, but I'm free this morning...I think. We don't have anything specific to do today right?"

"Um, I don't think so. Are you around tonight?"

"Why? You thinking Morning Side?"

"Something like that, if it doesn't rain."

"Oh, I don't mind either way. As long as I'm with you _Vrach_."

Bruce wastes little time before leaning over to kiss her cheek. Romanoff feels her eyes close quickly, hoping for a lazy morning for cuddling and kisses as opposed to the typical rush. She was happy to see the rain this morning, eager to snuggle with that disheveled scientist once he woke up.

She nuzzles into his neck as she pushes him back down, slipping her legs out from under Alex to straddle her hips over Banner's, kissing his neck in a slow deliberate rhythm until she reaches his mouth. Natasha lets her lips linger over his. She chuckles when he smiles, feeling bad for teasing him the way she did. When she goes for his mouth Romanoff can feel him tugging back, begging for a little affection with his hands slipped onto her lower back.

She growls when she hears a knock on the door, rolling onto her back with her hands on her face;

"Who is it?"

"Morning _Malyshka_. Can I come in?"

Natasha's eyes widen, whispering a panicked Russian swear when she jumps up to get the door. She glances over her shoulder, seeing Bruce already making his way to 'hide' in the bathroom when he smirks, baggy pants scraping against her floor when he silently urges Alex to stay put. Even if Banner made a little progress with Petrovich, he doubted Ivan would be too keen on the idea of them sleeping together.

Romanoff bites her lip, clearly tired of hiding from her father. She waits an extra moment after the bathroom door closes before opening her own;

-_So much for a lazy morning!_

She puts on that half smile when she opens her door, letting her father inside;

"Morning Papa."

He smirks, laying a cup of coffee on her table;

"Two sugars. What do you want for breakfast Natalia?"

She shrugs, scratching the side of her head when her eyes lower. Natasha realizes she's wearing one of Banner's buttons all to late, keeping her mouth shut since her father hasn't said a word about it;

"Well, I was hoping to spend the morning with Bruce, and then maybe I can meet you this afternoon."

She smirks when Alex makes his way over, sniffing at his heels with his tail wagging. Ivan leans over just enough to pat him on the head;

"Oh. Do you have time for me later?"

Natasha tilts her head,

"Yes."

"Just the two of us?"

"In other words..."

"Preferably, without Banner?"

She switches to Russian, knowing she'd like to keep Bruce out of the loop;

"_Chto ty imeyesh protiv Vrach Banner_?"

"_Nichego_. _On ne pkhozh na drugiye_."

"Neither am I. _Ya ne sovershenen_."

"I didn't mean it like that,' His head lowers, 'And you are perfect to me."

She sighs, "Papa, you can't keep trying to change him."

"I'm not trying to change him Natalia. I'm trying to draw out what he is hesitant to show-"

"I don't know what goes on between the two of you, but you have to stop giving him trouble. Please! _On khrupkiy Papa. On proshel cherez mnogye."_

He gives her a look, stern in his stare, "That is what worries me."

"Have a heart Ivan! Please..."

"Natalia, you misunderstand. I'm not going to stand in your way. But I am still afraid. For as long as your with that man, I will _always_ be afraid. But you are a grown woman and you can make your own choices."

She nods, eyes fixed downward while her puppy circles around her legs, whimpering when he nuzzles her knee. Natasha closes her eyes, purposely choosing not to answer her father. She knew him well enough to know when he wasn't happy about something no matter what he said.

He sighs with a nod, "This is not a good time Natalia."

She grinds her teeth, wanting him to stay in the room and just get it over with;

"What else do you have to say Ivan? Other than how much you dislike him."

He keeps his head low;

"How passionate you are about this,' He breathes a heavy sigh. lightly tapping her arm with his hand; "_Malyshka_...please try to understand. I do not think Bruce is a bad person; I think he is a bad choice for a partner.-"

"Papa we're not..."

"_Malyshka_, that is your decision, I've had my say. You've got to base your decisions on your head too Natalia, lately you've been letting your heart control your actions and that is not wise."

Her head lowers, face in her open palms on the verge of tears. Natasha shakes her head, desperate for an answer;

"Haven't _you_ ever been in love before?"

Ivan gives her a tender look, eyes softening almost instantly;

"You know I have."

"Can't you remember how you felt? How much you cared about her? You're judging Bruce just because he feels that same way about me. She loved you despite your mistakes and she would've given anything to be with you. Can't you see that's how I feel about Bruce?"

Romanoff hugs herself, head tilting slightly when she sees him thinking. She bites her inner lip when his eyes shift upwards. That overly protective and fatherly stare is enough to cut her;

"Forgive me, but this isn't just some...passing infatuation for you is it?"

She swallows hard;

"I've told you before, I haven't felt this way since Alexei. I love him Ivan and that's not going to change, whether you accept him or not."

He nods, keeping a straight face after glancing at the clock. He gives her a moment, dropping the inital topic when he realizes he'll get no where with his stubborn daughter;

"So, when can I see you Natalia."

She shrugs, somewhat frustrated she's spent a good portion of the morning talking to him about a dead issue;

"12:30, 1:00"

He nods with a smile;

"Than I'll see you later. I love you _Malyshka_. I just want you to be safe and happy."

She sighs, eyes closing when he touches her cheek;

"Bruce makes me happy."

He just shakes his head before leaving the room, finally noticing her shirt before he closes the door behind him.

Natasha heads straight for the bathroom, pushing the door open when she sees him sitting against her tub with knees pulled into his chest. His elbows are rested on his knees, cheek pressed against his forearms when he looks up at her.

She's quiet when she leans against the door frame. She doesn't have to say a word, knowing he's heard everything.

The scientist can't seem to find the right words, mind racing in a million different directions. Ivan may have consented, but it didn't mean he liked the idea. And Bruce couldn't help but wonder if the Russian would ever loosen up to him, or if it would always be hell for the couple. But a good part of Banner didn't care if he threatened him at gunpoint. Clint was fine with him going ahead and proposing, and Barton's opinion was the one that mattered. He'd been there for Natasha every step of the way and if anyone had a right to be over-protective of that red-head it was that archer.

The scientist got back on his feet, slightly unsteady until he wraps his arms around the assassin. Natasha melts into him, arms thrown around his neck when she whispers;

"I'm sorry Bruce. I'm so sorry."

He holds her close, brushing the back of her head;

"It'll be alright Natasha, it's okay."

She takes a deep inhale from off his shirt, breathing in that comforting scent. He presses his forehead against hers, kissing her nose at least twice before going for her lips.

"You need to let 'the other guy' out today."

"Miss Romanoff-"

"No. If you'll notice, that wasn't a question that was a statement."

"Natasha-"

"Will you just trust me? I think I've known you long enough to see when you're on edge."

He smirks, burying his face into her shoulder;

"You don't skip a beat Natasha."

She rolls her eyes sarcastically, squeezing behind his neck;

"What am I supposed to do? Let you struggle? I love you too much for that _Vrach_. Come on, let's let him out for a while."

He's cringing on the inside, already anticipating the pain, loss of control and complete discomfort. And Lord only knew what the Hulk would share with that red-head, hopefully he'd bridle his tongue a little better this time around.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha takes a leap forward when his left over debris accidentally fly in her direction, wishing she'd slipped on her uniform if she knew it was going to be this bad. She panting by the time she slips behind a tree, sweat building up on her forehead. Romanoff cringes when she hears him screaming, roaring and carrying on. Natasha hated this part as much as he did, pained by his shrills and internal torment. She couldn't imagine what went through his mind when they let him loose, probably recounting every act of injustice, every punch and nasty remark. Craving revenge for every individual who left a scar on his battered frame.

She reaches her arms out, tumbling forward to dodge another tree stump. Natasha started to wish she hadn't roughed around with Clint last night, needing more energy to deal with the green giant than she had with the archer.

Natasha hides in her hands before she hears him panting, hoping he's wrapping it up when she makes her way back from around the tree. She crosses her arms, searching for air herself;

"How we doing big guy?"

His eyes soften instantly, taking a slow step towards the red-head;

"Spider?"

She smirks, tilting her head when she loses her footing, body colliding with the tree behind her for balance;

"I'm here buddy. What do you need?"

His gentle finger makes it's way to her cheek once they're close enough, holding a tender expression for his beloved red-head, "Spider safe?"

She laughs, hand over her abdomen while she takes greedy gulps for air;

"Yes, very safe."

"Spider happy with hulk?"

She nods, "Yes, I'm just tired."

Natasha could've sworn she saw a flicker of a smile, eyes slowly closing until she feels a gentle arm wrap around her, scopping her into a strong, protective and yet tender embrace. He's careful with her, letting her curl up on his oversized lap with her head pressed against his torso. His green eyes study her frame, not completely understanding why she trusts him so much. He's content with her so close leaning back on his hands after she's able to balance on her own. He keeps his arms further back then necessary, somewhat afraid of crushing his precious little 'Spider'.

She yawns before she starts to doze, gentle hand laid over his tough skin when she whispers;

"I love you, both of you."

He whispers, still thinking she's awake;

"Pretty Natasha marry puny Bruce?"

She yawns a second time too tired to even analyze the question;

"If he asked."

"So, spider would marry hulk too if pretty Natasha says yes."

She smirks, "Yeah, you're right."

He nods, content with her answers. His eyes slowly start to change from that musty green once she falls asleep completely, forcing himself not to move so that he won't disturb her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jane presses her forefinger to her mouth, urging Clint and Thor to stop laughing for two minutes. Darcy covers her mouth when she hears Pepper coming, counting down the seconds until she'd be allowed to scream;

"Surprise!"

Potts clutches her heart over the noise in the living room, completely startled when Tony bumps into her. His eyes are wide;

"What's wrong Pep?"

She laughs it off, heart pounding a mile a minute;

"Darcy, you scared the heck out of me!"

Pepper can't help but chuckle over the decorations in the living, with a banner reading 'Congratulations Tony and Pepper.' Stark waves his hands in the air when he realizes what's going on, heading into the kitchen;

"Eh, let me know if they got us anything good Pep."

She rolls her eyes, ready to drag her fiance back into the room;

"Tony!"

"Kidding!"

Thor shrugs his shoulders honestly;

"It was challenging to decide on gifts for Lady Potts and you. It would appear you have everything you need for marriage so we purchased items for your future offspring."

Pepper's smile widens, seeing some of the other decorations that were baby related;

"Oh! You guys didn't have to do this."

Jane smirks, urging Pepper to have a seat beside her on the coach;

"Natasha's idea, but don't ask me where she is right now."

Clint chimes in quick, handing Pepper a warm cup of tea;

"I'm sure she'll be right back."

Maria bites her lip, standing beside him with her cup of coffee;

"I hope you don't mind a pajama party Pepper, I think we were all too lazy to change."

Stark plops on the sofa with his bowl of cereal, horrified by all the pink in the room;

"Why all the pink?"

Darcy makes a face, "Because Pepper's having a girl, _duh_!"

Tony returns her sarcasm, "Little girls can like purple too you know!"

Rogers stands over the stove, relatively quiet while Ivan Petrovich giving him a hand with the messy pancake batter. Steve shakes his head when the puppy makes his way into the kitchen, licking the spillage from off the floor.

Rogers glances over his shoulder to make sure no ones watching him before snatching a pancake from the table. He folds it in half before bending over to feed Alex, chuckling when his tail starts to smack against the refrigerator.

Pepper's smiling wide when she opens her first present, admiring the spunky little outfit Maria picked up for the baby;

"Oh my God! This is so cute!"

Stark's eyes widen over the cheetah print, "Um, my daughter is _not_, wearing a low-necked top!"

"It's for an infant Tony, relax. Thank you Maria."

Hill rolls her eyes, resting her elbow on Clint's shoulder when she smirks sarcastically;

"Looks like Tony's Daddy instincts are already kicking into high gear."

Barton chuckles, covering his mouth to avoid questions.

Jane covers her mouth when Pepper takes out Steve's gift, an army printed top meant for a child a little older than a year;

"Aw Steve, you're so cute."

He shrugs, busy playing with Alex on the floor;

"I thought it was appropriate, at least you know who it's from."

Pepper shakes her head;

"That was very sweet Steve, thank you."

Tony got a laugh out of the diapers from Clint and figured he'd be the one to pull a few jokes on the future parents, with his ridiculous card Pepper almost felt uncomfortable reading. Barton just waves his hand when he sees the CEO ready to look into his little gift bag for herself;

"You don't have to embarrass yourself Pepper, it was meant for Tony."

"Oh...okay."

Thor's hand-made blanket created with a little assistance from Jane was intricately detailed, embroidered with little stars and the initial 'A' for Antonia.

Darcy's gift was authentic to New Mexico, a little hand-made Navajo sweater that Pepper was wishing was a few sizes bigger to fit herself.

Ivan's gesture was sweet, especially since he hardly knew the couple, choosing to give a gift for their wedding when he took that shopping trip with Steve. Tony was pleased with the bottle of Vodka, naturally ready to pop the cork that instant.

They waited until the last moment to examine the unwrapped gift left in the corner, with a pretty card left by Natasha and her _Vrach_. Clint slaps his forehead with an open palm when he sees their mistake, proof Romanoff had forgotten all about the little occasion _she_ arranged in the first place.

Maria gives him a look, chuckling when she realizes what it's about;

"Hey, they're entitled to day off too Barton."

"Today?! They had to go out today?!"

"Give 'em a break Clint. They deserve it."

Pepper was shocked to see the picture frame, etched with 'Antonia Vivian Stark', and the pretty silver album. It was affectionately engraved with 'Tony and Pepper' on the cover with the date of their wedding. Pepper gives Tony a look. There are tears in her eyes she attempts to brush away with sarcasm;

"Tony, they took my idea! Now what am I supposed to get them when they get hitched?"

He shrugs, never being one for sentimentality;

"Um...I guess if she's marrying someone who turns into that huge green rage monster, they're going need a little more than just lube-"

She grinds her teeth, throwing a forceful punch into his bicep;

"Seriously Tony!"

"Will you take it easy! I'm a billionaire remember? I'll take good care of them Pep."

"Yeah, you better."

"I will."

Steve points towards the security screen, mouth a little late for the artificial Intelligence;

_"Master Stark? James Rhodes has arrived. Shall I show him in?"_

Tony rubs his hands together anxiously;

"Yes! -...Rhodey!"

James holds a kind expression, greeting Pepper first;

"How are you doing Pepper? How are you feeling?"

She smiles wide, "Great how are you? I feel wonderful actually."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. Hi Tony."

"_Hi Tony_? That's all I get is a '_hi Tony'_!?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha peels her eyes open, jumping slightly before she sits upright. She had been laying over his human form for who knows how long, only now aware of how comfortable they had gotten out on the open field despite the overcast. She brushes a stray hair behind her ear, leaning back over his body to kiss him and run a hand through his wild curls. Natasha would've left him alone if he wasn't still in his tattered pants;

"Wake up Bruce."

He complies after taking a deep breath, still exhausted from his smashing. He sits upright, seeing her comfortably sitting in his lap. His voice cracks midway;

"You got close."

She shrugs, "I guess I fell asleep on 'him'."

"And he didn't care?"

"I guess not."

Bruce closes his eyes, moving to kiss her without any of his typical hesitation. Her eyes widen when she feels his bold manuever, eyes eventually closing while she wraps her arms around his neck;

"_Vrach?..._We should um, get back."

He nods, busy with her mouth with his hand wrapped carefully around her head. She chuckles when he doesn't respond, mouth moving down towards her neck;

"Bruce my dear, as much as I love this, as much as I want you to hold me forever, Papa is going to kill me if I'm late for him."

There's a smile on his face and a pesky lock over his eye when he asks her;

"You really mean it?"

"About Papa?"

"Well, no. Us."

She bounces when she's angry, playfully tugging his ear when she restrains herself from hitting him;

"Bruce! Of course I mean it! I love you. But I've really got to get back."

He smirks, brushing her upper arm, "Alright. And, I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yes. Maybe we can meet up in my room around 4:30."

"Okay,' his eyes shift, taking up the shirt she reaches over to hand him while he hears her phone going off, 'Phone."

She nods, holding his clean and folded jeans on her lap;

"I know I felt it...Oh my God! Today was Pepper's shower!"

His eyes widen with just as much guilt as her voice portrays;

"Are you kidding...?"

"No...I feel so bad..."

"Natasha it's my fault, I wasn't thinking-"

"No! Don't even! You needed to let loose for a while and you know it! Ivan's been driving you insane and don't tell me he hasn't...And it's okay, we can make it up to Pepper and Tony some other time."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha runs her hands through his hair in another attempt to spruce him up a bit before heading back into the tower. He nods, gentle smirk on his face when he tugs at his baggy sleeves. She smiles, needing him to stop moving for just one moment;

"_Vrach!_ Will you hold still?"

He pauses nodding towards the sky behind her before she can reach up and brush that lock over his eye;

"Sun's coming out."

She grips his collar to stop him from moving, fixing him up with her free hand;

"You're killing me Bruce!...Okay, now you're presentable."

"Thanks Natasha."

Romanoff just rolls her eyes when he holds the door for her, arms crossed in front of her body;

"Why do you do that?"

"You're welcome."

"I can open doors for myself..."

"_Shush_."

She mumbles under her breath with a head shake, "_Vy_..."

Barton makes a face when the couple walk back into the tower, arms crossed in front of him;

"You, _both_ of you..."

Natasha's cheeks turn a bright red, "I know Clint, we feel bad enough trust me."

Clint cringes when he gets a good look at Banner, analyzing his facial expression;

"Buddy, you don't look so good."

He smirks sarcastically, "Thanks Clint. Where's Tony?"

"The Lab Rat?...Where do you think?"

"Just checking. I'll see you later Natasha."

She reaches her arm up when he gently squeezes her shoulder;

"_Uvidimsya pozzhe_ _Vrach_...,' she switches her focus to Clint, 'Was Pepper mad?"

Barton rolls his eyes, "Seriously? She can't be mad at you. She loved your gift, they both did."

"Oh, good! I'm glad."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Bruce cringes when he hears that sarcastic cough from inside the lab, pausing in his tracks almost instantly when Tony calls him;

"Brucey...You got a minute?"

"Coming Tony."

Banner heads into the lab, ready to work when Stark freezes in his movement;

"Did she say 'yes'?"

"...I didn't ask yet-"

"...Bruce, bro, come on."

He nods, "I know but before you say another word, I plan on doing it later."

Tony can help but smile, swiping his finger over an image to enlarge it;

"You got a specifics in mind?"

"Sort of...Tony were you nervous? When you asked Pepper?"

Stark crosses his arms, waiting until Bruce follows his orders before being honest;

"Close the door. Yes, I was scared out of my mind. I wasn't planning on proposing when I did but when she told me about the baby, I wasn't about to let her get away."

"_Antonia Vivian_ huh?"

Tony smiles, waving for him to stand beside him;

"Yep, and I've already made a model of the suit she'll have. Purple. No pink."

Bruce tugs at the back of his neck, feeling too guilty to make a sarcastic comment;

"Tony I'm sorry Natasha and I missed-"

Stark waves his hands making frantic noises;

"No! Shut up! Don't!"

"Well we want to make it up to you. Would you want to come out with Natasha and I later?"

Stark shakes his head with a smirk, "No thanks. Maybe tomorrow...tonight's your time, get me?"

He shuts his eyes with a nod, "I follow."

Tony gives him complete eye contact, "Hey Bruce. Look at me...breathe in, breathe out."

He nods, imitating his 'coach'. Stark leans over his desk, ready to embark on his next project;

"Atta boy. Now go ahead, run along."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha tilts her head, elegant in her simple attire when she laughs over one of his stories. She covers her mouth to try and muffle her chuckling, happy her father let her leave him a little earlier to meet up with Bruce. Romanoff was surprised Banner would take her to such a quiet place, outdoors with soft music playing in the backround. It was perfect for conversation and an elegant atmosphere, right off the river with a view that would've been perfect on a clear night.

He listened while she vented about her father, about her worries and concerns for them as a couple. Her top priority was keeping Bruce comfortable, and even though he made it very clear that she didn't have to worry about him, Natasha still felt bad for all the trouble she felt like her father was causing.

Her fingers find their way onto the outdoor table, folding the napkin into a shape when she accidentally knocks her knees into his;

"Sorry Bruce."

He smirks, restlessly shifting in his chair;

"No, sorry, it's my fault...I keep moving."

She lifts her eyebrows, "You are a little more jittery than usual _Vrach_. You alright?"

He brushes it off, trying not to gnaw at his cheek;

"Yeah, I feel great, actually. As long as I'm with you, everything is great. Um..."

Natasha presses her folded napkin, misunderstanding his demeanor with her head bowed low;

"But..."

His eyes widen, "No! No, I didn't mean it like that at all...actually it's, the only time I'm really happy."

She tilts her head, crossing one knee over the other while she tugs at her own fingers the way he usually does, eyes shifting downwards when she feels herself blush.

His head lowers, struggling to maintain eye contact no matter how gentle she is;

"Natasha, I've been replaying that moment you pulled the pistol out on me in Calcutta for the last few days. Thinking about...how brave you were to go after me on that mission with Aldon."

She smirks, eyes shifting back up towards his when they finally re-establish eye contact;

"You're an amazing woman Miss Romanoff. You're not afraid of anything, you're loyal, kind, intelligent; and when I'm with you, I want to be the same way. Natasha, I-"

Natasha shakes her head, glancing out over the river with fingers laid over the table. She accidentally cuts him off when she spots that perfect circle hanging in the sky, anxious to jump up and run to the barricade;

"Look! It's a full moon tonight!"

He sighs when she runs off a few feet, slowly working up the nerve to walk after her. Their alone against the small gate, catching the gentle breeze from off the water. She chuckles;

"Maybe that's why Papa was off the wall. They say the full moon makes people do some crazy things."

"Like foreget your best friends bridal shower...?"

"Exactly. That's a good idea Bruce, let's blame nature."

Bruce lowers his head with a smirk, keeping his hands in his pockets when his fingers hug onto that small box;

"Love can do that too,' he elaborates when she looks up, 'Makes people do some crazy things."

She sighs, resting her elbow on the barricade with the wind lightly tossing her bright red hair;

"I was just thinking, remember the time we walked around the bridge? After you took me through Harlem?"

He smiles nostalgically, "I remember."

Natasha tilts her head when he chuckles, "What?"

"Nothing, I just...I was thinking about Izabella. Miss Natalie Rushman...And why on earth were we talking about Palm Squirrels?"

She nudges him with her side, "Because _someone_ was thinking about running back to India at the time. But, you did promise to stay in New York recently."

Bruce just shakes his head, caught up in her pretty stare and those gentle features. His head lowers;

"Natasha, I...never said anything about New York."

Her eyes narrow, ready to 'shoot first and ask questions later'. He stops her softly;

"Miss Romanoff, what I meant...What I said when I made that promise was that, I wanted to stay with you. You mean the world to me Natasha. Every little thing about you just...makes me go out of my mind. The truth is, I never thought I'd get that second chance. And I never thought I'd ever be as happy as I am when I'm with you. It's almost like, I don't feel so alone anymore. You've, had quite an influence on this messed up physicist, you know that? I can't even fathom the thought of never knowing you."

Her eyes soften, biting her inner lip when she sees him trembling, fiddling with his pockets for something;

"I can't give you _the best_ Natasha, but I swear to give you the best that _I_ can give. You are my everything and you always will be, regardless of what happens minutes, hours, years from now. You will always be the most important person in my life. I love you Natasha. If you'll have me, I'd like to spend forever with you."

Romanoff wants so badly to hold him close, hugging herself when her heart starts to pound and he subconsciously stays just out of reach. Her eyes widen when he drops down to one knee. She's too focused on those perfect brown eyes and the lock that's fallen just above one of them to even pay attention to ring in his hands. She feels like fainting when he opens his mouth;

"Natasha Romanoff, will you marry me?"

She knows her heart is racing probably faster than his right now. She covers her mouth with her open hands when it finally starts to sink in.

His head is throbbing, wishing he could just disappear or go invisible until he gets an answer. His nerves are getting the best of him while he waits for what feels like forever. Bruce resists the temptation to anxciously gnaw at his lip, thousands of possibilities running through his mind;

_-He's said something he shouldn't have? Was he coming on too strong? A casual relationship was probably fine, but marriage? She hates him, it's the only possibility...it's got to be. And what would he do if she said 'no'?_

Natasha drops her hands to her heart, pretty hazel-green stare filling with a few tears she's fighting to keep to herself.

He feels a lump form in his own throat when he sees her eyes start to fill. _He's probably frightened her in some way..._

Bruce takes a deep breath when he sees her mouth crack open, preparing for the rejection he's bound to receive.

Natasha comes to her own knees and throws her arms around him the instant she says that three-letter word;

"Yes."

He hugs her close now that he's sitting back on his heels, eyes shutting to fight back the blend of pesky emotions he knows can't get the best of him under any circumstances. She sighs when he presses his mouth onto hers, completely unaware of the tear that falls from the corner of her eye. He pulls away gently, brushing the teardrop with his thumb when he smiles tenderly;

"Natasha I promise you; We're going to make this work no matter what, I swear."

She nods tearfully, eager to kiss him again, "Me too."

He sighs, holding her close when he moves for her mouth one more time. His head lowers when he eventually pulls away, gently taking up her left hand to slip the ring on her finger. She smiles, eyes shifting back up towards his when he scoops her back up into his arms;

"I love you so much Natasha."

_"Ya tebya lyublyu bol'she Vrach_...I love you more."


	46. Hold Onto Me

**_A/N: Long Chapter. I'm in a major rush today so just wanted to quickly thank my reviewers:_**

**_RFK22_**

**_BlumbleBey_**

**_Ecotiger_**

**_Irishbrneyes_**

**_Nova Fearnewood_**

**_and Alfheimchik._**

**_Next time I will write to you I promise! Love you guys! :D_**

**_There's adult content, labeled by decorative borders. Enjoy the update everyone! :)_**

* * *

Natasha makes her way to the kitchen table while Bruce gets her coffee ready. They both seem tired now that one is leaning his elbow over the marble top while the other holds her head just to stay awake.

Her eyes light up when he sits beside her, watching him lay his forehead over his stacked arms. Romanoff runs her hand over his back now that his face is buried in the table, tugging at the sleeves of her sweatshirt. She mumbles, practically shivering at this point;

"Do you know how to raise the thermostat?"

His head tilts in her direction;

"Ask JARIVS I guess."

She nods too lazy to do much more than mumble while her vision stays fuzzy. They had finally curled up and decided to sleep around three o'clock, after getting home from their outing around midnight. They stayed talking for another solid two hours before they realized how late it had been.

Natasha barely had a desire to admire the pretty band on her finger, so transfixed on her, well, just hearing the word made her feel good, bubbly over the fact that this brilliant, kind-hearted man was going to be her husband.

Romanoff gives the archer a look when he tip-toes inside the kitchen, leaning over to look at her fingers sprawled over Banner's back. Barton gently tugs up the sleeve of her sweatshirt when he spots a reflection of her little diamond. His eyes widen and a smile spreads over his face;

"Nat! You're tieing the knot!"

Bruce sits up slightly, leaning on his elbows to look at the red-head when she blushes. Natasha stays limp while Barton gets a look at her fingers, whispering over his reaction;

"_Shh!_ You don't have to scream Clint! What if daddy hears you?"

He nods, taking the hint after releasing his hold on her;

"I'm excited okay?! Listen, if he gives you trouble just tell me, I'll take care of it."

Maria makes it into the room next, hair a wreck when she looks for Clint;

"I heard you scream, what the hell?"

He gives sign language, pointing to the red-head;

"Left hand."

Hill takes a step forward, snatching her wrist before tugging her sleeve up;

"Oh! Congrats Agent Romanov."

Natasha pulls away, tugging her sweatshirt right back down to her fingernails;

"Thanks Maria."

She crosses her arms, "Well this is big news. There's like, spring-fever in this house right now-"

Pepper hops into the kitchen with a smile on her face, arms open wide when she goes to wrap an arm around each of them. She whispers, already hearing the news through a text message from Natasha the night before;

"Congratulations, we're really happy for you two."

Stark walks by with a look on his face, rolling his eyes at Rhodey's scolding behind him. He stands across from the couple. He's smiles until Pepper lets them go, lifting a hand to punch Bruce's shoulder.

The doctor cringes, clutching the sore spot;

"_Ow!_ What was that for?"

Romanoff jumps, ready to jump up and wring his neck until Tony opens his mouth, focused intently on the physicist;

"Doubting yourself."

James nudges Tony at Pepper's orders, rolling his eyes when he whines;

"Hey!"

"Shut up Tony. And don't hit your friend,' he turns around, politely offering a hand, 'Hi, I'm James. Dr. Banner?"

The physicist corrects the soft spoken gentleman, recognizing the name;

"_Bruce_. Tony talks about you all the time."

He smirks, "I was about to say the same thing about you. It's a pleasure,' he nods towards the red-head, 'And your fiance?"

Banner can't help but smile, waiting for Romanoff to speak for herself;

"Hi Rhodes. You remember me..."

He nods, "I figured but I thought we should start over. On the right foot this time around Miss uh...Rushman. What's your real name ma'am?"

"Natasha Romanoff. At least you don't have to steal a suit and break through the ceiling this time around."

"That's right. Well. let's keep it that way. And don't be giving Bruce here too much trouble."

She smirks, "I won't."

Rogers storms into the room, eyes wide;

"I heard Clint raise his voice. What's going on?"

Potts tilts her head, "Only good things."

Barton gives Natasha a sympathetic stare, mouthing from across the room, "Sorry."

Thor, Jane and Darcy eventually become aware of it, urging Natasha to just leave her sleeves rolled up so they can admire physical evidence of the news. Romanoff just shakes her head 'no', eyes wide;

"Because Ivan is _not_ going to like this."

Jane's facial expression drops almost automatically;

"Wha- But- Why?"

Natasha's head lowers, newly aware of the fact Bruce has been holding her hand for the past few minutes, fingers intertwined with hers. She breathes a heavy sigh;

"I don't know...He really doesn't like Bruce."

Darcy throws a hand on her hip, "Seriously? Who wouldn't like a hot genius?"

Tony makes a face over her response, eyeing Banner with a sharper focus. He knows Bruce is too humble for anything to sink into that thick skull and that the chances of him even paying enough attention to hearing it are slim;

"Heard that Banner? She thinks you're hot."

He tilts his head sarcastically, blushing a bright red. Natasha reaches underneath the table to squeeze his hand when she answers Darcy;

"Papa that's who."

Stark drops an ice cube in his glass, loud enough to catch everyone's attention whether he wants to or not;

"Well that's just too bad for Ivan now isn't it?"

Romanoff feels her eyes dropping low, feeling her _Vrach_ tenderly rubbing her slender fingers. Natasha smirks over his contact, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

Rogers shakes his head, seeing Bruce getting a little uncomfortable with all the attention and bold acts of affection on Natasha's part;

"If he gets any redder..."

Jane shakes her head, "Oh, the poor boy."

Natasha feels her heart jump when Ivan walks into the room, eyes narrow over the group huddled almost protectively around the couple. His sharp glare aims straight for the physician. If eyes were daggers, Banner felt like he'd be stabbed a hundred times over in that very moment.

Petrovich shakes his head, arms crossed in front of his torso when he exhales a dramatic sigh. He addresses his daughter, eyes still fixed on Bruce;

_"Vy skazali da_?"

Natasha swallows dryly, preparing for the worst;

"Yes."

She cringes when he walks out of the room, startled by the look in his eyes she was able to spot before he turns around without another word. Natasha closes her eyes, working hard to hold back the frustration boiling up inside of her. She catches onto his hand when Bruce talks just loud enough for her to hear;

"I'll talk to him Natasha."

"No. Just...-Let's just focus on the two of us and our friends. He's going to have to get over it on his own."

Stark makes a face over Petrovich, refocusing his attention on the couple;

"Don't listen to Grumpy guys. You're two peas in a pod."

Steve nods in agreement, "I never thought I'd say this, but Tony's right. You really balance each other out."

Maria shrugs, "You bring out the best in each other."

Tony leans over to look at Pepper;

Thor smiles from the corner, digging through his box of pop tarts;

"I have to wonder what your offspring shall become."

Barton lifts his eyebrows, imagining what could possibly come of the odd mix. Radiated Assassin could not mean anything safe;

"Nothing good."

Banner speaks up when he sees Natasha getting uneasy, shifting in her chair a little when everyone else started to giggle;

"We're not even going to think about that right now. We've got to focus on Ivan and get our lives in order, that's the priority."

Romanoff releases a heavy sigh, grateful for his ability to desifer her body language. She lays her head on his shoulder, intertwining her fingers with his. Maria makes her way to the refrigerator, pulling out Natasha's danishes;

"I'll heat up your food Romanov, just stay right there. You look comfortable."

Pepper nudges Tony with her hip, pouring herself a cup of coffee;

"I'm going out for a fitting later."

His eyes shift down to her bump, watching her hand fall immediately to her abdomen at every chance she gets. Her eyes widen, pausing in her work when she whispers;

"Oh my God..."

Stark's eyes widen in a bit of a panic, giving her his full attention;

"What. Pep?"

Her eyes shift downwards, both hands on her belly;

"I think,' she snatches Tony's hand, letting him feel it for himself, 'She's kicking Tony!"

His mouth drops open with the biggest smile, getting on his knees to be level with his baby;

"_Ah_! My little fighter."

Maria takes a step behind anxious to look over Pott's shoulder and see for herself;

"Can you feel it?"

Jane and Darcy make their way over with Thor;

"What does it feel like?"

Steve jumps up, eager to get in on the action;

"What? Pepper what's going on?"

Rhodes smiles, standing behind Tony;

"That's amazing."

Natasha stays where she is, wrapping her arms around his with her eyes shut tight. Bruce glances over his shoulder at the quiet red-head, clearly upset over her lot in life. He whispers softly, kissing the top of her head;

"Do you need some air?"

She nods, biting her lower lip eager to get out of the room. Clint's focus stays on the couple as they quietly make their exit, mouth contorted when he sees the look on Natasha's face. He whips out his phone almost instantly, sending his partner in crime a quick text to make sure she was okay.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Romanoff smirks with an eye roll when Bruce finally opens his mouth after a good five minutes of silence;

"You're not talking."

She kicks a stone with the side of her food, eager to catch the light breeze blowing in their direction;

"I'm fine."

"No you're not...You can tell me Natasha. Does it have to do with your father...?"

Natasha shrugs diplomatically, "Sort of."

Bruce nods, "Or, a certain situation that's beyond your control?"

She swallows dryly. It's hard to hide from someone who knows her so well;

"Both."

He wraps an arm over her shoulders to pull her in close;

"I love you Natasha. We're going to work through it, I promise. You know how you're always telling me to open up and talk? Well now I'm telling you the same thing. I don't care what it's about, I want to help."

She smiles, "Thanks _Vrach_. I'm just overwhelmed right now...with Ivan and everything. But walking helps. And when I'm with you, I feel a little better."

Bruce feels her arms snake around his waist, leaning over to kiss the top of her bright red hair;

"I figured you needed a diversion. And I'll talk to your father Natasha. You were scaring me back at the tower I don't like seeing you that way; "

She chuckles a little, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, just talk to me from now on. Okay?"

Romanoff nods, slowly releasing her hold on him. She lags behind a few inches, looking to have a little harmless fun with her lover.

"Don't do it Natasha." He chuckles as she wraps her arms wrap over his shoulders, trying to jump onto his back.

She chuckles, "How'd you know what I was going to do?"

He smirks watching her release and walk beside him. His curls blowing in the soft breeze as she nudges him. Bruce nudges her back, more gentle than she is with the quick movement;

"Are you going to behave?"

Natasha takes a step into him, turning him around to face her when she gently presses his back up against a tree. She leans forward, tugging his collar to bring her mouth over his. Natasha slows in her movement when she feels him trying to tug back. She tilts her head sarcastically, pinning his wrists to his sides to playfully stop him from touching her shoulders. He moans a little when she refuses to kiss him completely;

"Oh...You want a little more huh?"

He shakes his head to return her sarcasm, "You are bad news, you know that?"

She bites her lip, slowly moving her head up to meet his, "And you love me for it."

He corrects her, mouth less than an each away, "Yes, I love you."

Natasha hovers, testing his control when she teasingly moves just enough to tickle his lower lip before pulling away. He sighs, ready to give up trying when she refuses to give him what he wants. The skilled assassin waits for him to stop clenching his hands and give her all the control. Romanoff smirks when he complies, finally rewarding his patience when she wraps her arms around Bruce and lets him do the same. They plunge into an affectionate kiss, delayed a little too long for Banner's liking. She huffs out a laugh, just to see his reaction;

"I think, next time I'm going to make you wait a little longer."

His talks out of the side of his mouth when he kisses down her neck;

"Please don't."

She lifts a hand to the back of his head almost apologetically, running her fingers through his hair;

"You're such a sensitive little snowflake."

He lifts his head too look at her questioningly;

"_Snowflake_?"

"Yes. Fragile, unique, and strong all at the same time...Funny thing about them is that they never die, they just change properties. The fact that you've been through so much and still keep going is worthy of a little commendation. And putting things into perspective, you do realize you're stronger than all of us..."

"Natasha I'm not-"

She nods her head when his eyes close;

"Yes you are. Don't belittle yourself. I'm going to lie to you Bruce, don't you trust me?"

"I trust you."

"Than believe me." Natasha feels his tender hand rubbing gently over her upper back. She rests her head back on his shoulder, hugging him close; "Thanks for looking after me back at the tower."

He smirks, kissing her cheek;

"Somebody's got to look after you Miss Romanoff."

"Are you volunteering?"

"I did. Last night."

She chuckles after wrapping a hand around the back of his head, wishing his mouth would find it's way back to that tender spot on her neck.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pepper glances over her shoulder, studying her frame in the mirror while her assistant sticks the final pin in her gown;

"Well? How does it look?"

Romanoff tugs on her own dress, pulling at the top part to keep it up;

"Looks good, how does it feel around your belly?"

She glances down at her bump, "Comfortably. I like it Natasha, what do you think?"

"Looks nice. It's screaming Pepper."

She chuckles, turning around to see Romanoff struggling with hers;

"Oh hon, you don't look comfortable."

The red-head glances down, "Your strapless idea isn't exactly working for me. I'm having...issues."

Potts glances at her seamstress, taking a step off the small pedestal to check her friend;

"What if we cut some fabric from the bottom and alter the top a little? Maybe give you sleeves or straps?"

Natasha shrugs, "I don't care as long as it stays on I'm not exactly...tiny, you know what I mean? Not that I'm large either! I mean it's just...they're there, you know?"

She chuckles, taking a pin from her own dress to tighten the side of Romanoff's;

"It's not a bad thing."

"It gets annoying! Jane and Darcy don't seem to have a problem..."

Her friend glances over her shoulder, seeing the other girls in her wedding fit and ready within a matter of minutes;

"It took Maria an extra minute."

Natasha rolls her eyes, "Well, I guess I'm not that easy to deal with."

She snickers, "No, you're a little more picky."

"Sorry."

Pepper tugs at a seem, enough to cause her friend to take a deep inhale while she squeezes the sides;

"Are you losing weight? Or did you always have this figure?"

"Are you kidding? I think I'm Gaining it. Bruce keeps cooking for me."

"Oh stop it. Seriously though for your day, you've got to flaunt this. So no Banner babies until after your wedding, we clear?"

Natasha lowers her head, trying to ignore her comment. She lays a hand over her own stomach;

"Can you take the pin out? I can't breathe."

"Hon, you've got plenty of room."

"I think I need- Is that my phone?"

Pepper digs through her friend's bag, "From Clint?"

"I'll talk to him later, don't worry about it."

"Looks like Bruce tried to call you about an hour ago too."

"Oh! Can I have it? Please? Did he leave a message?"

She shrugs, "Something's flashing but it think that's Clint's."

Natasha rolls her eyes, taking her irritating electronic device;

"No, Fury's. He's going to have to wait. But I want to call Bruce back. Do you mind if I run out for a second?"

"No, not at all. Um, when do you leave for your mission?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh. So you have to dye your hair later?"

She scoffs, "I'm waiting until the last possible second. I have a feeling Bruce isn't going to like it very much."

"I remember you said that. Will you be a red-head again for my wedding?"

"I should be...I feel bad, I'm leaving you at a bad time."

"No! I realize you're on call 24/7, it's fine. Just be there at my big day, that's all I ask. Even if you're too tired or too stressed to give me a hand it's no problem."

"Pepper, you've done way too much, for me to abandon you on your 'big day'. I'm not going to do that."

Potts gives her a smile stepping back onto her platform;

"Funny how fate works. Honestly, I can't believe I hated you when we first met."

She smirks, "With good reason."

Potts glances over her shoulder towards the red-head, "But I'm glad things change."

Natasha's smile stays genuine, grateful for her unlikely friend;

"Me too."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Alright, I hate to do this, but I really don't want the dog in the lab."

Bruce nods, already urging Alex to follow him out of the room before Stark utters a word;

"I figured. _Come on boy, come here."_

"I can just see him knocking something over. Not sure who I'd blame for that if something happens...Where are you going?"

He shrugs, kneeling down to give Alex a rub down in the hall;

"I was going to ask either Thor or Steve if they can watch him. I don't want to lock him in Natasha's room."

Tony sighs dramatically, feeling guilty for evicting the Anatolian Shepherd with his sweet face and big brown eyes;

"Sorry AL. JARVIS can get Rogers up here to take him if you're in the middle of something."

"No, it's okay I've got it."

Bruce struggles with the dog whose eager to pull away and run after trouble. He manages to get the dog to sit with a gentle command, hearing his phone vibrating from back inside the lab at his work area.

Tony takes a peek at the name flashing on his small screen after saving Banner's open files and chemical equations up on the hologram;

"It's Little Red's calling you back buddy, you want it?"

"Yes please." Banner holds out his hand, keeping a gentle grip on Alex's collar to hold him in place when he holds the phone on his shoulder; "-_Preevet Natasha, how are you doing? You holding up okay?-"_

The billionaire smirks when he listens to one end of their conversation;

"So, you actually leave your phone on and answer it instantly for Tash huh?"

Bruce ignores him, focused on his conversation with Romanoff.

Tony's eyes flick upwards when he hears footsteps heading down the hallway, glaring when he spots Ivan. Tony clenches a fist almost involuntarily when Petrovich needlessly storms past Banner. The trample was excessive and stern expression needless when all Bruce did was offer a friendly smile.

Tony makes his way to the hall, seeing Banner stick his foot out in front of Stark to stop him from storming after the angry Russian. The physicist mouths at his friend, still trying to keep Alex in place and listen to Romanoff;

'Stop it!'

Tony mouths back, 'Move!'

'No!'

'Please move?'

'Please stop?- _It's alright, it'll be okay I promise_.- _What do you need Natasha? Talk to me.'_

'But Ivan's being a jerk!'

'Natasha's going to hear you!'

Stark looks defeated, pouting when he heads back into his room. He's too focused on his own frustration with Ivan to hear his friend reassuring Romanoff in a softer tone;

"_Ugh!_ You're killing me Banner! You know what I would've done?' he narrows his focus sarcastically, playfully raising his voice, 'Come on Bruce, you can screw pretty girl later!"

He grinds his teeth, holding Alex back with his foot when he reaches over to shut Tony in his lab, anxious to put some sort of a wall between them and muffle his noise. Stark jumps at the manuever, but otherwise he's far from affected.

He goes about his business, giving him an extra two minutes before he decides to just shout louder;

"Come on buddy you've got to get in here before the chemicals explode...Damn it Bruce I'm a mechanic not a physicist!"

Banner glares when he finally opens the door, lips closed tightly together when he makes his way over to his workspace and slips his glasses back on. Stark walks behind him, tapping a pen with his fingertips inconspicuously. He waits until he seems involved with his work before poking his side. Bruce jumps, pulling away angrily before Tony opens his mouth;

"Loosen up Green Bean. Where's the pooch?"

Banner shuts his eyes, smirking slightly when he straightens back up;

"Why am I friends with you...? Steve took him."

"Because I'm irresistable and irresponsible. Self-obsessed..."

"...Not something I would be proud of but hey; at least your honest."

"I just want to know why you take all this crap from the Grinch. I was waiting for a hulkout. Instead you're as calm as a cucumber."

He shrugs, "I don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice. Stand up for yourself Banner, don't let him get away with anything physical."

"I've had worse."

His eyes narrow, "If you're not careful it'll _get_ worse."

Bruce leans over his table, elbows pressed into the top while he takes off his glasses to rub at his eyes;

"Look, it's not like he's going to send the U.S. government after me. Or hunt me down with tanks and missiles. Running me out of the country..."

"So it's an upgrade from Ross...it's still going to be hell."

He smirks, dropping his hands onto the table;

"Comparatively speaking, dealing with Ivan is a relief. It's going to be what I make it and I plan on making it work."

"And I have to give you credit for feeling that way, but you can't let him treat you like trash either. Have a little self-respect and stop letting him get away with shit!...Now, when we're done with this stupid mixtures that are ready to explode in my face I've got to get my damn tux altered. You're coming by the way."

. . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha wrinkles her nose over Jane's idea, leaning over to spoil Alex with a new toy from the pet shop;

"Why?"

Foster lowers her eyebrows;

"Oh come on! Don't you ever have any fun?"

Romanoff just shakes her head, rolling up the small plastic bag while her 'baby' chews at his present;

"It just doesn't make sense to me. Their wedding is at the end of the week so do it Thursday when I'm not here."

"No! You're her best friend so you have to be here! It'll be fun Natasha, a little pajama party in the living room. We'll watch chick flicks, play games and blast the radio."

Natasha rolls her eyes;

"...Jane, I'm not that kind of a girl. ."

"Loosen up lady.' Jane shrugs her shoulders, 'Would you at least think about hanging out with us?"

"I- ...I guess. But if you're doing this Friday I'm really just going to want to winde down and spend some time with Bruce."

She smirks, "Aw. You guys are cute together. Do you argue at all? I've never seen you fight."

"Passive-agressively. It's better if we resolve things quick before he hulks-out and I start shooting..."

"Ah. I get it. Wow...that'll get pretty dark huh?"

"I'd rather not think about it."

She glances upwards when she hears her name, smirking at Clint when he crosses his arms and stands in front of her;

"Can we talk?"

"About what Barton."

Jane takes a step back;

"Alright, I'm out of here. See you later Natasha."

"Bye Jane."

Clint tilts his head;

"About you. In the kitchen earlier."

She lowers her focus, ready to bite her cheek the same way Bruce always does;

"Clint I don't want to talk-"

"Well you've got to. The look on your face was killing me Nat. What's going on?"

She shrugs, trying to stay casual;

"Nothing. I talked to Bruce about it. Everything's okay."

"Is it your father?"

"Kind of...yes."

"Don't let him do that to you Nat. He's just being a complete jerk about it."

She sighs, lowering her head to see her dog at her feet;

"Clint, I'm just confused."

Barton just nods, gently nudging his friend;

"You know, I have no problem storming in there and confronting him about it."

"I know. Please don't."

"Alright but the offer stands if you change your mind."

. . . . . .* . .* . .* . .* . . . . . . .

* * *

Romanoff hesitates to look at his face when she steps out of the bathroom, keeping her head down as she tugs on the sleeves of the button down she stole from him. She speaks softly, seeing him staring curiously through her peripheral vision;

"It's...for a mission. You hate it."

Banner just shrugs casually, replacing a few clean clothes into her drawers for her after hiding his emptied syringe into the drawer he's 'renting' from her;

"No, I don't _hate_ it."

She climbs onto her bed, focused on the emptied laundry basket in his grip;

"I figured, light brown would be less of a shock to you than if I went blonde."

"That washes out right?"

Natasha smirks a little;

"Yes."

"And after your mission you'll wash it out?"

"The instant I walk back through the door."

He turns back around to close her drawers, leaving everything else by the dresser even before she urges him to get in bed. She curls up close to his side of the bed, resting her head on the side of his pillow to force him to stay close to her. She presses her forehead against his when he finally complies, slipping a hand over his chest;

"I'm going to miss you."

He smirks, lifting his head up to kiss her nose. His hand makes it's way around her torso to pull her warm body close to his. His eyes close when she kisses him back;

"It's...just two days right?"

"Three at the most."

"So I'm not going to see you until Tony's wedding..."

"Which is at the end of the week. Time will fly by _Vrach_. I promise."

Bruce shuts his eyes, slowly planting his lips over hers. He lifts a hand brush the stray hair from her face, cupping the side of her jaw in the heel of his hand to hold her steady. Natasha closes her eyes the second he starts to kiss her. She knows he's probably worried sick over the thought of being separated from her, especially since the last time didn't end well.

He's flips her onto her back amidst their passionate kisses, holding her hips with his hands while he slowly kisses down her sweet frame until he's sitting on his heels and straddled over her bare knees. She digs her fingers through his thick hair, watching him work his way back up. Natasha can read his mood and if she's read him correctly, she's all too happy about it. Romanoff shuts her eyes and buries her teeth in her lower lip when he kisses that soft spot on the crook of her neck. She figures since he's the one instigating, he's strong enough for another try.

Romanoff keeps her hands steady, choosing to undo a few of her buttons before going for his. Bruce glances at her handiwork and exposed skin before returning to those pretty hazel-green eyes. Seeing those plain red lashes seem to make up for her discolored locks and prove it was still Natasha who was trying to make love to him.

He takes in a quick inhale when she wraps a bare leg around his waist and plunges into a tender kiss to keep his mouth occupied. Bruce seemed to take her bold action well, slipping his mouth over her cheek when she was finished.

He cringes away from her view the second her hips buck into his, suddenly regretting his inital bold maneuver. He pulls his head upright to look at those pretty eyes and refocus. He tries to ignore his trembling and pay more attention to Natasha and her raging emotions.

The chemicals he injected himself with moments earlier should've at least took some of the edge off. And if nothing else, control his other half a little.

Romanoff slows down in her returning motions when she sees the look on his face, brushing her finger over his eyebrow;

"We can stop _Vrach_, it's okay."

He considers her offer for a moment no matter how badly he wants to give her what she wants, feeling her gentle hand over his cheek. She rubs her thumb over his soft skin, picking up on his frustration and lack of a desire to talk;

"Color?"

He shakes his head 'no', pushing his own memories towards the back of his mind.

_-'Natasha, this was for Natasha...Compromise Banner!'_

"Green."

Despite his words, she can see he's struggling, fighting with himself. She lets him go back to his gentle kissing and appreciates his attempt to control the situation. He can't necessarily hide his trembling no matter how hard he tries. Natasha tenderly makes her move, carefully flipping him onto his back as she straddles his hips. She figures it's better that way, giving Bruce more of an oppertunity to relax as opposed to 'performing' for her.

Natasha stays extremely gentle with him, slowly undoing the rest of his buttons with a little assistance from him. She tosses his shirt off the edge of his bed as soon as she can, letting her hand search for his heartbeat almost instantly. It seems more steady than usual, proof that maybe he is a little more comfortable with the girl.

Romanoff starts up a gentle rhythm, holding a little more weight into her knees than she normally would so that she doesn't overwhelm him with too much pressure. It's enough to make him moan, wrap an arm around her waist and pull her closer. Her warm body keeps him right where he is, immersed in her pretty face and vibrant eye color.

She's gentle enough to leave him wanting a little more, teasing slightly to stir up in him a few emotions. It's a risk and she knows it, but she wouldn't have tried if she knew he couldn't handle it.

His hands cup her cheeks in a sweet kiss. His lower half twitches, moving up to press against her. Natasha hears his breathing change, nervously picking up on his pounding heartbeat and soft noises;

"Color _Vrach_?"

"Green."

Her eyes catch his free hand gripping the sheets with white knuckles, though his other one seems to have found the perfect place on her lower back. She knows he's somewhere in between two colors, probably heading more towards 'yellow' if she's not careful.

Natasha's slow because she needs to be, though by now she feels it's been long enough. Natasha lifts her shirt up and off with little assistance from the man underneath her. She swings her hair to one side, tucking her thumbs underneath the waistline of her panties before changing her mind. She refocuses on him, feeling back for that pesky heartbeat of his.

His eyes close when he stops meeting her halfway, giving himself a moment to breathe. Romanoff waits patiently, running her fingers through his thick hair in an attempt to soothe him. They don't say a word; they don't _need_ to say a word. There's enough mutual trust and understanding between them for her to understand what he needs and for him to desifer her nonverbal reassurance.

Natasha tilts her head compassionately, mouth contorted when he finally opens his eyes. He knows what she's 'asking' so he nods, rubbing his hand tenderly over her soft skin.

She's beautiful to him. Perfect in every sense of the word; Gentle, patient and beyond understanding. Even if her hair color is throwing around his messy emotions, he can't deny that she's absolutely flawless with every move she makes and every word she says. He's in love with her person and everything she stands for.

His kisses stay tender and sweet, talking through the side of his mouth at his first chance he gets;

"I love you Natasha."

Natasha gives him another minute before she figures it's time, ready to slip off her final articles of clothing;

"You alright Bruce?"

He nods silently, eyes fixed on her pretty eyes. She's stealth and dignified with everything she does, settling back over him when she lets him take a quick breather. Now she needs him to talk, even if it's just one word;

"Talk to me Love. Color?"

He looks over her perfectly sculpted frame in a bit of disbelief, still wondering what he's doing with someone so heavenly. She's good for him; but in his mind, _too _good for him. Natasha seemed like she was out of his league, someone of a higher class no matter how down-to-earth she carried herself.

His voice cracks a little when he answers, proving he's (at the very least) a little turned on;

"Green."

She nods, gently rubbing up and down his torso before she settles her hands over his waistband. She wouldn't have went for it if she hadn't felt him getting a little firmer. He needs this just as badly if not more than she does, and she knows it. He shuts his eyes the minute she goes to make her move;

"I'm not going to hurt you Bruce."

He nods, teeth digging into his cheek out of pure nervousness. Natasha whispers softly, letting her hands linger over his warm skin a little longer. He shudders under her touch, feeling completely raw when her hand snakes it's way under his articles. He takes a deep breath, calming his heart back down while she tries to keep him from crumbling under her touch;

"_Shh_, it's okay. It's alright Bruce, don't worry. Everything is going to be fine."

She stays soft, gentle and positive. Tender expression over her face when she makes eye contact with him. He looks utterly petrified when he realizes what's about to happen, ready for another dose of whatever the hell he created in the lab right under Tony's nose. He fixes his eyes onto hers when he begs for a little reassurance;

"Natasha..."

Her eyes flick up to meet his pretty stare, wishing he had just a little confidence. Bruce was perfect to her inside and out. All she wanted to do was hold him, wrap him up with all the love in the world and make up for all his abuse and mistreatment. She lays her body over him, abandoning the idea for just a moment, laying one hand over his cheek and the other on his heart;

"I _love_ you. I love you so much..."

He shakes his head, wrapping his arms around her to pull her into a passionate kiss. He whispers too wrapped up in who she is to pay attention to what she's doing with a hand hidden behind her;

"I don't deserve you Natasha. You're too perfect for me."

"No one's perfect."

She keeps her eyes focused on his, stealthily tugging his final article of clothing from off of him. His eyes stay closed, fists hugging onto his sheets even more tightly. Natasha is ready to situate her lower half over his, tilting her head sympathetically when she realizes his heart is picking up;

"You alright?"

He scoffs a little, never smiling or changing his vacant expression. His cheeks flushed a vibrant red when he looks at her beautiful frame and endearing eyes;

"..._Oh God_,-Yes. Yes, I'm fine."

She stays an extra minute, eyes fixed on his as if to say _'I know you better than that.'_

He shrugs a shoulder with his eyes filling, nodding indecisively until he goes back for her lips with a little frustration she's quick to pick up on. Natasha lays a finger over his lower lip;

"You ready Love?"

"No." He shakes his head, whether it's sarcastic or not, he can't deny that he's utterly petrified.

She can read his sarcasm, even if he is being a little honest. Had he been absolute about his answer, she would've stopped, even if his body was giving her mixed signals. Keeping him emotionally safe was her number one priority, needing him to stay focused on the here and now as opposed to whatever happened to him in the past;

"Please _Vrach_, I want you to tell me how you're feeling but you've got to trust me. Alright?"

He nods half-heartedly, still worried his drugs might not work or have an adverse effect as far as keeping him calm;

"Alright. Just...listen to me if I say I can't take it anymore...And if this starts to go bad don't try to stay and help me. Promise me you'll run Natasha. Please. Or I can't do this."

She nods. Romanoff figured she'd either two steps away from intimacy with Banner, or facing down the hulk. Natasha bites her lip well aware of her current situation;

"You're nervous."

"Very. Um...obviously I've got radiation running through me-"

"That's not a problem.I know what you're thinking and the answer is 'no'."

"-It's minimal...Just in case you want to protect yourself-"

"No."

He bites his lip, waiting for her to be quiet enough to listen. She shrugs her shoulders;

"It's not necessary. Besides, those things look incredible uncomfortable. And you're already uncomfortable. I can't make you do that."

"And...you're okay with that?"

"Yes. We'll be okay._Vrach_. Do you need anything-Other than that."

His eyes shift down to those pretty fingers laid over his chest, looking at the simple diamond on her left hand when he answers her;

"You."

She smiles; caught off guard when he kisses her neck. Her mouth drops open almost subconsciously, immersed in the sensation with his warm hands caressing her sides and lower back. Natasha keeps her entire body over his, enjoying the closeness between them. She skillfully manages to take it a step further, whispering to keep him calm and comfortable.

His eyes widen a little when he realizes what's happened, starting one of his breathing techniques to keep 'the other guy' in check. His eyes start to go a little blurry, worse than his natural far-sighted vision when she starts to move.

She stays light, with them both moving just enough to make it count. Natasha stays over his body, running a hand through his hair when his whisper cracks;

"Are you okay?"

Natasha nods, loving pressing her cheek against his while he holds her close. She'd be lying if she said she was completely ready for his circumference, not to say it wasn't welcomed either. It wasn't drastic, but enough for her to feel a difference;

"I'm fine Bruce."

He nods head pounding from an overwhelming surge of emotions. He knows he's focused on that perfect woman over him, listening to her sweet breathing and reassuring whispers. Bruce feels his eyes close when she plays with his hair, tenderly laying her mouth over his. The compliments she gives go in one ear and out the other, almost as if he's gone completely numb.

Natasha stays soft and steady with her lover, extremely gentle with her 'fragile snowflake'. She whispers Russian words of encouragement when his mouth goes back to her neck.

He's gentle whenever he meets her halfway in their small and slow maneuvers. It's not long before she reaches her peak, hugging him close with a hand wrapped around the back of his neck and the other laid on the side of his shoulder. Her breathing changes, trying to stifle the light whimpers that slip from her opened mouth.

He can tell she's holding back a little for his sake, kissing her cheek when he feels her shake a little. Bruce lays his hands over her hips, lifting her back with his thumbs just enough for her to take the hint. She sits up on him with his gentle help, swallowing thickly from her anticipation. He makes eye contact with her, resting a hand over the one laid on his shoulder. His left snakes down her front, asking her permission first.

She nods, helplessly ready for a release when he gently rolls his fingertips over her. She keeps moving to hold onto him, even if she's the only thing he's currently paying attention to. Her eyes close, whimpering over her pleasure until she twitches over her release, slowly falling back over his body when she takes a few deep inhales. She whispers, her voice cracking through her attempted composure;

"You do good _Vrach_. Your turn my Love."

He shakes his head 'no';

"I better not Natasha."

She tilts her head, moving slowly and steadily in the same way she had been;

"Please Bruce?"

He wants to and he knows it, so turned on that his restraint is starting to hurt _and bad_. He moans a little when she starts to work herself over him body reacting before he can even process it. His hands tug at his hair in a bit of a panic;

"...Yellow Natasha."

Romanoff tilts her head, diving for his mouth after she feels his heartbeat;

"It's okay. You can let go Bruce, I'm here."

The sweat is building up in his forehead, tears in his eyes when he whispers halfway in between another kiss before he moves frantically. He pulls away from Natasha after rolling her onto her back, ready to make a mad dash for the shower when he starts to feel a little 'green';

"I can't. It's too much of a risk. _And God if I ever hurt you_."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to calm down. Take a cold shower-"

Her eyes stay big, worried about her friend when she wraps a hand around the back of his neck;

"Wait! Don't! Just-it's okay...Breathe. Don't do that to yourself."

She lays a comforting hand over him in an attempt to keep him right where he is, flipping him onto his back when she has the opportunity. Natasha stays gentle, running her fingers through his hair. He grits his teeth, eyes screwed shut when every touch just feels like it's too much. His knees are glued together, too busy fighting off the thing inside him to pay attention to her whispers.

She shakes her head over the way he shudders when she climbs back over him. He squirms; She lays a free finger over his mouth;

"_Shh_. Don't argue with me Bruce. If this goes bad, then I'll run _Vrach_."

"Promise me." He cringes, not one hundred person happy with her remark.

"I promise...Trust me. You're safe.' she encourages him, leaning over to plant a few kisses on his cheek in between her tender caressing over his chest, 'I've got you Bruce. Come on Love. It's alright."

He tries to break free, croaking out a final attempt:

"Red Natasha..."

"Not even close." She shakes her head, more concerned over the way his body is responding and the physical pain he's got to be fighting with at this point.

Natasha stays soft and steady, the same way she's been since they started. His body tightens when starts to move again while she brushes his mouth with her own. She picks up a little speed when he throws his head back, inhaling through his teeth with his hands caught up in his hair. She whispers over his weak _'oh God';_

"I'm here Bruce. Let go _lyubov. _There's no reason to be afraid. You're okay _milly moy_._"_

Her heart jumps when she see him arch a little, his head pounding into her headboard. He panics in a quick movement, gently rolling her from off of him when he feels his release. He doubles over, hands over his gut halfway in between agony and pure bliss. She cups his lower parts in an attempt to soothe him, gently caressing him through his twitching. The light cry that escapes from him is enough to make her soften her stare, lightening her strokes through his pulsing and light whimpers. He chokes on air, one hand thrown over his mouth when his eyes screw shut. Still fighting with that giant inside him, struggling to break free. In his mind, he knows the room has got to be a disaster by now; torn apart from his lack of control.

She knows he's got to be a wreck of messy emotions at his point, based on the way he stutters, visible shaken from whatever they just put his body through.

Natasha's quick to calm him back down once his heart gets involved, releasing her hold on him to focus on putting him back together. She cups her hand, snatching the box of kleenex left out on her stand to clean her hands off first. She's gentle when she touches him, smirking when she tries to clean him up;

"You're alright. We're okay."

She goes to throw on her undies when he makes an attempt to throw his pants back on. She shakes her head when she sees him trembing, unable to put himself back together. Romanoff climbs back onto the bed to help him, cupping his hands inside hers when she's finished. He pants, in too much shock to offer that much help as far as clean up was concerned. Natasha feels bad when he collapses back onto the pillow, abandoning her box of kleenex to climb back over his worn out frame.

He's panting, holding her biceps while she lays herself back over him. She can still feel him twitching, knowing it's been years since he's felt anything remotely like this. Natasha runs her fingers through his curls, circling the tips over his scalp when he finally whispers to her;

"You okay?"

She brushes his cheek with her hand, planting a kiss over his mouth;

"I'm fine. How are you feeling?"

His eyes crack open, just in time for his eyelids to droop craving sleep more than anything;

"Tired."

It was true. Natasha can think of plenty of times when his body needed to shut down but this was different. He looked raw, drained, and completely worn. She urges him to lay down while she runs her fingers through his hair. His breathing was the last thing to slow, gentle hands eventually stop rubbing over her back. Romanoff reaches down to pull a sheet over them, leaning back over her _Vrach_ as soon as she can. She lays her cheek over his chest, curling up into his warm embrace;

"I love you Bruce."

He can barely respond, forcing his voice to whisper a delayed reaction. His mind is racing, forming thoughts he'd love to share with that girl. He just shakes his head, summing it up as best he can for the time being;

"Thank you."

She kisses his cheek after hearing the exhaustion in his tone;

"You're not alone anymore Doc. I'm here for you."

He's slurring in his speech half-asleep when he mumbles what she can make out as, 'What time are you leaving tomorrow.' She sighs out of contentment, ready for sleep herself. He forces himself to stay awake, remembering how Betty used to love 'post-cuddle sessions' before she lost her mind. Bruce figured Natasha would expect that of him, force him to stay awake and talk with her for another 10 minutes. He's shocked when she kisses his cheek;

"Early. Get some sleep Love."

He mumbles, even if he is half-asleep already;

"You sure..."

"Positive. Goodnight Bruce."

He hugs her close, turning his head to face her after planting a sleepy kiss over the top of her head.

. . . . *. . . . . . . *. . . . . . .* .

* * *

Natasha strokes and kisses the back of his head when she wakes up before slipping out of the bed. She felt bad for leaving him curled up like that, taking a quick shower before she lingered around her room. She knew he was tired when he didn't shake or flinch from a nightmare, in too much of a deep sleep to even think about dreaming.

She snatches up a pad and pen from her drawer, leaving a note for him on the night-table. He moans a little forcing his eyes to peel open when he sees her frame, dressed in her uniform;

"Natasha...?"

She lays a finger over his lips, bent over to talk with him;

"Go back to sleep Bruce. I'll call you later."

His eyes close immediately, body refusing to cooperate with his desire to hug her and offer a proper send off. Natasha kisses her lover before heading for the door, hearing him whisper an _'I love you' _she makes her exit. She smiles, petting her dog before closing the door behind her.

Clint waits in the hallway, handing her a pistol. He wrinkles his nose even though he's familiar with her various disguises;

"Jeez Widow, of all the colors...You had to pick brown."

She smirks sarcastically after taking up her weapon;

"Thanks Barton. Good to see you too."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Banner rolls onto his back, hands over his eyes when he moans a little. He knows he could sleep for another 3 hours if he didn't get up, aware of his body screaming for more rest. His thoughts switch to Romanoff after feeling Alex curled up over his feet. He forces his eyes open a tad more, reaching down to throw on his shirt before glancing over to read the clock over in the far corner. He collapses back onto the pillow, ready to give up on his buttoning and sleep a little longer. He tugs his sheet after curling up, lock over his eye when he tries to get comfortable. Alex stands his large body up on the mattress, taking steps towards his 'daddy' to get his attention. He barks, loud enough to rattle the physicist;

"_Shh_, quiet down Alex. Be a good boy,' he reaches a hand over to pet him, 'What time is it?"

"12:30."

Banner jumps when he hears a voice..._that_ voice. His eyes slowly creep over towards the chair in the corner, stomach in knots when he sees Petrovich standing in the door frame with his arms crossed and his stern expression. He stammers in an attempt to sit up when he shoots a sarcastic remark in the doctor's direction;

"Are you always this 'industrious'?"

"Mr. Petrovich-"

"Don't even."

"If you would just listen-"

He lifts a hand, turning his face the other way;

"I don't want to hear it. I set boundries, and you have managed to cross every. Single. One."

Bruce drops his mouth open, eyebrows lifted mentally pleading for him to just listen open-mindedly. Ivan lowers his head, almost hurt over what he sees;

"I thought you'd have morals at the very least. If nothing else..._I don't know what she sees in you_."

Banner feels his heart drop almost instantly, completely anguished over his comment. For Ivan to use the exact wording as Ross was enough to cut him open. Petrovich just shakes his head;

"I didn't think she'd be dumb enough to say 'yes' to you...you and your alter ego. She's a fool."

Bruce grits his teeth, counting down from 20 when Ivan indirectly belittles his daughter;

"Don't talk about Natasha like that."

He clenches a fist when the Russian snaps angerily;

"Don't you dare tell me how I should treat my daughter! Where do you get the nerve to tell me what to do!"

Banner narrows his focus;

"I'm not going to let you just stand there and degrade her!"

"Watch your tone!"

Bruce stands up, tugging at his hair while he paces the room;

"Stop shouting!"

"Son, you better learn your place!"

He lowers his eyebrows, waving a finger when his heart starts pounding and his eyes are on the brink of dilation;

"Don't you ever call me 'Son'."

Ivan shakes his head, mulling over the way Bruce got heated up;

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree...Keep a temper like that and you're no different from your father."

The scientist lowers his focus, swarms of emotion pooling through his gut. There's a voice in the back of his head screaming to be let lose, urging him to smash anything and everything. He paces a little more, feeling his eyes ready to go blurry. He storms from the room, pushing Ivan slightly when he makes a dash down the hallways, desperately trying to escape the tower before an angry explosian. His head pounds with emotional turmoil, green guy begging to be set free;

-_'Bruce hurt! Bruce hurt!'_

He knows those drugs have worn off by now. Leaving his alter ego even more determined than ever to set himself free. He's desperate for escape, ready to push Steve from his way until Rogers grips his arms;

"Woe, hold it. Dr. Banner? Banner you alright?"

He talks fast to give a warning, knowing he's on the verge of a transformation;

"Just stay away from me."

The physicist keeps his head low, skillfully tugging to free himself. Banner's ran enough, hid enough, and dodged enough to know what works; how to move to get himself out of someones grip. Steve barely has a chance to acknowlege the green tinge on his talented escape artist before watching him run out the front door.


	47. In My Life

**_A/N: _**_The 'Put on Socks' reference was not thought of by me. :) I threw in that annoying song everyone's singing from pitch perfect cause guess what? I can do it! :D *jumps up and down for no reason.*_

_Needless info: Remember that tweed who made a big deal of courting me? Guess who miraculously found himself a girlfriend out of state? Claims he's known her for years. Brought her up my way and asked if he could bring her over to my place. I was like, 'Are you kidding!? There's something wrong with you!' _

_Anyways! Hope you're enjoying your day off. :)_

**_Irishbrneyes: _**_You're so sweet! I mean it! I can not beleive you read through the whole story and sent me that lovely note. You have no idea how much it means to me. Thank you so so much for the reviews and comments too. Yes, without spoiling it too much, Ivan is a little obbsesive as far as Natasha is concerned. I can't believe you picked up on that! Wow...I'm impressed. :) More will come into light as we progress of course. The more Natasha pushes him away the more he'll end up exposing himself whether he wants to or not. Thank you for being such a sweet reader and reviewer! _

**_RFK22: _**_Hello my friend. Thanks for the reviews. Ivan does need a death wish. More hulk to come. lol. 'nobody disses my girl' I laughed so hard. :)_

**_Nova Fearnewood: _**_Sorry that content was hard to read. :( I wrote it over a period of a few days so sometimes that just makes it worse. Sorry about that. How's school going? _

**_BumbleBey: _**_Aww. You're so sweet. I hope you like the update! _

**_ecotiger:_**_ Yes please do. Ivan needs a good punch right now. Thank you so so much! :D _

* * *

"278."

Pepper widens her eyes, ready to drop her pen over Tony's number;

"Excuse me?"

He repeats himself, "We're up to 278 people. Including paparazzi, press, and stragglers who manage to sneak in the catering hall despite top security."

She shakes her head, "Can't be."

"Well it is."

"Tony, I don't even know 200 people!"

"They know me. At for the record, it's 278."

Potts drops her pen, hands laid against the side of her head when she mumbles. She rubs her ankles over each other in a nervous habit;

"I don't want people posting pictures of me in a magazine! Me and my belly-"

"Correction; Baby. There's a living thing inside of you that's half mine that we should share and let others admire."

She closes her eyes, "When she's born, maybe. Not now-"

He smirks, "Why not? You're a pretty pregnant mommy."

Pepper bites her lip before responding, seeing his focus has shifted back to his screen;

"I really think we should talk about this-"

"We are talking."

"No, I mean...Tony I'm getting nervous."

"Meaning..."

She snaps, eyes wide;

"I don't want my business all over creation!"

His eyebrows lift with a chuckle;

"You're marrying me hon, there's no such thing as 'privacy' anymore."

She slaps her forehead with the heel of her hand; He lays a hand on her back, digging his thumbs over a sore spot when she mumbles;

"Mr. Stark..."

"Miss Potts almost Stark..."

Tony jumps when he hears an increase of sirens, giving Pepper a look before heading towards his floor to ceiling window. His eyes widen a little before addressing the look on his fiance's face, calling parts of his suit to him when he answers her;

"Hulk's loose."

She stands up abruptly, raising her voice;

"What?! Are you kidding?!"

He shakes his head;

"Nope, look out the window. See the green guy?"

She clutches her cheek, running over to the window to see the damage for herself;

"Why?! Oh my-!"

"Don't over-react, I've got it covered." He kisses her cheek before making an emergency exit;

"Stand back Pep."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A suited up Tony Stark does a brief fly over before heading over to his friend in the middle of a fit. He's roaring and carrying on, smashing cars, buildings, and left over scraps from his previous destruction.

He hovers in the air a little, waiting for the right time to capture Banner's attention;

"Hey buddy."

He snarls initially, throwing debris in the opposite direction. Pedestrians run for cover through the streets, whispering how Stark would fix everything for them.

Cops linger, visibly shaken with their eyes wide and their pistols pointed. Tony leans over to whisper to one of them once he's landed;

"Um, you know they're not going to do anything."

They give him a questioning stare;

"We've noticed. We can tranq it for now. figure out some way put it down later-"

"No! This guy's harmless really."

They lift their eyebrows;

"_Harmless?!_ Are you blind Mr. Stark?!-"

"Well, you have two choices; stay and watch me prove it to you, or retreat and avoid any loose debris he decides to throw in your direction because you've agitated him."

"I don't care what you do just get _it_ off the street and away from the public before it hurts anyone else, are we clear?"

"Yep. Just stand back and let me handle it." He flips his mask back over his face, before firing a missile just over his head to get his attention;

"Hey! Hulk!"

He snarls a second time, not giving his friend the time of day. Stark takes a tentative step forward, learning from Romanoff that it's better go slow with him;

"Buddy..."

He growls, warning the man to just stay away from him. Tony persists;

"What happened Hulk?"

The giant roars, pushing a vehicle from his way in a temper tantrum the instant Stark brings it up. Tony contorts his mouth when he gives up communication, taking off to fly a few circles around him. The hulk watches, unsure of how to handle it until he takes off for a more vacant lot. The giant follows him, set on revenge for making him feel confined and trapped.

Stark lands on the open lot, leaving space in between them. He lifts a hand when Hulk lifts the side of his upper lip. The Iron Man fires up his rockets, smile on his face;

"Come on big guy, let's wear you out."

The hulk lifts a questioning eyebrow, translating as best he can;

"Hulk chase metal friend?"

Stark nods, "Yeah. And it's an empty lot so you've got all the space you want. Sound like fun?"

He responds by chasing him, watching his friend take off to lead him around the emptied space, weaving to get him to work a little harder. He flies over trees the hulk has no problem destroying, hurling obstacles from his way in an attempt to catch up with Stark. Tony loops around, calling to talk with his Artificial Intelligence;

"JARVIS, keep a tabs on his energy level will ya?"

_"I'll try Sir."_

Stark puts on his 'brakes' when the hulk jumps in front of him, while he waits for the next run. Tony smirks;

"Okay big guy. Too easy?"

He nods, repeating what he says;

"Too easy."

"Alright why don't we race then? JARVIS will keep track of the miles. Let's go for 50. I'll fly and you run. Okay?"

"Where Spider friend?"

He lifts an eyebrow, "Who?"

The hulk snarls a little, lifting the side of his lip. Tony jumps lifting his hands in a surrender;

"Buddy, easy. I don't know what you're talking about; _'Your Spider friend'?_ Are they tall or short?"

"Pretty Natasha! Hulk want Spider friend! Spider friend talk with hulk, make hulk feel better."

His eyes widen at the realization;

"Oh! The red-head. She had to work today buddy."

"Work..."

"Yeah-"

"-Without Hulk?"

He nods, "Sorry. Maybe she'll bring you next time...You miss your Black Widow?"

He moans, eyebrows low when he looks the other way. It's as if he's searching for her, not believing she'd leave without him;

"Who protect Spider?"

Tony shrugs, "Clint. You know, Robin Hood?"

His eyes narrow;

"But Spider still love Hulk?"

"Yes, very much. She's head over heels for you buddy."

"Spider be back soon?"

"Yeah..."

He nods, content with his answers.

Stark takes a stance, "So you ready to race me?"

"Yes."

"Atta boy...Bet I'll win."

"Metal slower than hulk."

"Oh! Not if I'm flying big guy."

"Puny rockets..."

"Hey hey hey...Don't make fun of the suit Green Bean.'

"Hulk sorry."

"No, I was being sarcastic."

"Sarcastic?"

"Yes, sarcasm...never heard of it?"

He shakes his head 'no'.

"Huh...that's funny. It's something your alter ego is very good at. Anyways...you ready? Set. Go."

. . . . . . . . . .

Darcy smirks, moving her piece up 4 spaces before taking up the tiny bell;

"Sor-ry!"

Jane slaps an open palm on her forehead;

"Darcy Lewis! You couldn't take Thor's piece?!"

The demigod chuckles;

"She has chosen to play fair with me Lady Foster."

Jane smirks sarcastically;

"Oh but you sure didn't waste any time in taking advantage of me, now didn't you?"

She shrugs, sitting back in her chair victoriously;

"Doesn't matter, I only have one piece left anyway. You all know I'm going to win."

Thor glances over his shoulder when the door swings open, smiling when he sees those two lab rats. Stark looked like he could handle another 50 miles , walking in with Bruce's arm drapped around his neck. Tony keeps a hand on his torso to hold him, practically carrying his physicist into the home.

He smirks when he sees Pepper, nodding towards his friend;

"I told you I'd take care of it."

She shakes her head, arms crossed while she waits at the elevator;

"What do you need Tony?"

He shrugs motioning towards the keypad,

"Hit that button for me Pep? Thanks. Let me just get him settled and I'll be right down."

She nods, offering a hand she knows he doesn't need; "Let me come with you Tony."

Tony turns his head over to his friend, barely awake;

"He is so cooked it's not even funny."

Pepper shakes her head, running in front of them when they reach his floor to open his bedroom door. Stark gently lays his friend in his bed, suit clicking against his tiled floor. Tony paces the room a little, checking his hidden keypad to ensure JARVIS keeps an eye on him. His eyes trail over things he shouldn't, opening drawers to make sure there aren't any hazard, and shakes his head over the picture of Betty left out on the dresser. There's clear evidence this room has been left empty since he started sleeping in Natasha's, projects from a month ago laid over his table.

Pepper heads for the bathroom, running a small towel under warm water. The Iron Man turns his head when she runs the water;

"I'd let him rest Pep."

She lifts her eyebrows, "You sure?"

"Yeah, just give his body time to do whatever the hell it does."

"Did it look bad Tony? All the damage?"

Tony tugs at the back of his neck;

"It- it's...It didn't look good. If we get a phone call you know not to give too much information-"

She nods before he's finished;

"No I would never. I was just wondering how bad it was. Did anyone get hurt?"

"I don't even know. Don't tell Bruce if he asks Pep, just let it go. The cop didn't say anything so technically, we know nothing. Got it?"

"Yep."

He can hear Bruce give a light moan, too exhausted to form proper sentences or open his eyes. Stark makes his way back to his friend, lifting the comforter over him to keep him from shaking;

"Just go to sleep buddy. JARVIS is at your command so yell if you need anything. Okay?"

He doesn't reply, curling up tighter on his warm bed. Stark turns around, toying with the thermometer to raise the temperature for Banner. He figured he was used to a warm environment, wondering what Natasha usually kept her room at; her with her thick Russian blood would've probably prefered things on the cooler side...They'd eventually have to find a happy medium.

"Pep, stay with him for a second? I want to get out of this suit."

"Of course. Um...Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you run downstairs and pick me up a taco? I have some in the refrigerator."

"Jeez woman! You and the tacos!"

"And a chocolate bar?"

"Honey, you're killing me."

"Thank you Mr. Stark."

"Yeah, yeah."

She smirks when he leaves, heading over to the physicist. She hovers over his torso, motherly instincts kick in when she straightens out his blanket and brushes the stray locks from his forehead, watching in amazement as those surface scars, cuts and bruises slowly start to fade. Pepper eventually parks herself at the desk, stealing a blank piece of paper to review the wedding vows she had been working hard to memorize.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Nat! Telephone."

"Is it Bruce?"

She slides onto her belly over the hotel room twin to check her cell at the opposite end. He shrugs;

"No name."

Romanoff groans, deciding it answer it anyway;

_"Hello?- Ivan?!...Hi Papa, you alright?."_

Clint makes a face, motioning for her to hang up on him. She sighs, hand on her forehead when she rolls onto her back, face turned a bright red;

_"Ugh...Ivan, I really don't have time for this right now. I'm working-"_

Barton rolls his eyes mouthing a whisper;

"Don't talk to him."

She shuts her eyes, ignoring her friend's poking while he stands in his tux;

"Nat, just hang up."

Natasha grinds her teeth, pushing Clint just hard enough for him to take a hint and leave her alone;

"_I know. Look can we please just talk about this when-...I'm on a mission."_

Barton throws his hands in the air, digging into his pocket to dial her cell with his in an attempt to end the phone call. His eyes flick up when she sits up straighter, panic over her face when her voice changes;

_"Is he alright?- Is Bruce okay!?-...No! He would never! Only if he feels threatened."_

Clint shakes his head mouthing out of the corner of his mouth;

"We disappear for one day..."

Romanoff digs her fingers through her hair tone getting stronger;

_"We're not having this conversation. Is Bruce around?-...No thank you, I want to talk to him personally...-Is Tony-...Papa!-...I don't care! Ivan I'm a grown woman! I can make my own choices!"_

The archer stays frozen, mouth agape while he listens to one end of the tense conversation.

_"Lektsii mogut zhdat-...I'm not going to change my mind Ivan. And if you give him so much as an ounce of trouble while I'm away you'll regret it. Don't even think about giving him one of your lectures or cutting comments, do you hear me?!...Yes you do! You've been pulling the same over-protective shit with every man I've ever met and now that I've finally found someone to spend the rest of my life with, you seem to have gotten worse instead of better!...Okay."_

Barton shakes his head, watching his friend bury her face in her open hands;

"Wanna talk?"

Natasha shakes her head 'no', brushing her hair out of her eyes while she grinds her teeth. He nods as if he can read her body language perfectly, eyes on her slender fingers when he motions towards the door;

"Ready?"

She shrugs, standing up to walk out the door ahead of him. Her hand runs over the holster, hidden discretely under her dress;

"Should be fun."

Barton tilts his head, hesitant to bring it up. He stutters, pointing his his left hand when he nods towards hers;

"Um, Natasha you might want to just...you know. If Fury sees it he'll flip."

She sighs, looking down at her simple stone. She wrinkles her nose when she tugs gently at her engagement ring, twirling it within her opposite fingers;

"It can't get much worse than Ivan."

"There's something wrong with him Natasha, really."

"He's just over-protective I guess..."

"I'm telling you, it's more than that. You've got to get to the root of it before it blows up in your face."

"He'll get over it."

"You really want to give Banner another 'Ross'?"

She eventually removes her ring, hesitant to lay it down over her dresser;

"Ivan's not that bad."

"You want it to _get that bad_? You forget he's got a little power where military is concerned"

"So small-"

"You want him to use it?"

"I'd kill him first!"

"You can avoid the killing-"

"Clint! I'm trying to figure him out, I'm trying to make this work-"

"None of my business but it seems like every step you take, Petrovich takes two. Remember how sweet he was two days ago? Spending all this time with his 'Malyshka'. And then once he found out you were engaged he flipped."

"He knew it was coming that's why he asked-"

Clint widens his eyes, moving his hand expressively;

"What kills me is that the Doc got permission from your father before doing anything and yet he still manages to make it hell. Ivan can't just take that away from him."

Her eyebrows lower;

"Really? And...Papa said 'yes'?"

Barton shrugs, "If he sad 'no', Banner would've given up. You and I both know he's not looking for trouble. He even came to me afterwards to double check and get my permission."

She can't help but smirk a little;

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. It felt sort of nice to have an opinion that mattered."

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

"Tony, what are you doing?"

Stark gives Rhodes a sideways glance, newly aware of the fact that his friend had appeared in the same room. The billionaire shoves his paper back into a locked drawer, frantically picking up the paper plate as he heads for the elevator;

"Nothing why you saw something? I didn't see anything."

Rhodes gives a crooked smile;

"You can tell me. Sometimes it's better that way, unless you want me to find out the hard way."

"No...I'm writing stuff for Pepper okay? You happy now that you've completely humiliated me?!"

He lifts an eybrow, following his friend to the elevator;

"_I_ humiliated you? For doing what? Asking you what you were being so secretive about?"

"Yes."

Tony's eyes narrow when he sees a Russian push his way into the tight space, barely giving Stark a second glance. James Rhodes clasps his hands, whispering when he picks up on Tony's tension;

"Leave it alone."

Stark mumbles under his breath;

"_Lousy soviet's bothering Banner.._. Hey Ivan! You got a moment?"

Petrovich shakes his head, eyes fixed on the door;

"Not really Mr. Stark."

James catches onto Tony's arm, shaking his head for a second time;

"Don't. Just let it go."

He makes a face;

"Nah, I was just wondering why you've been so happy lately. I know it doesn't have anything to do with Natasha-"

Ivan snaps, lowering his focus;

"I'm not talking about that."

Tony persists;

"Why not? Aren't you happy for them?"

James sharpens his stare;

"Tony!"

Petrovich grinds his teeth, jumping out of the elevator as his first possible opportunity. Stark receives a sharp hit from Rhodey, whining over the pinch;

"What was that for?"

"You and your big mouth. Do you want to make things worse?! Didn't you say he's already upset?"

Stark snickers;

"What? You don't think he needs an attitude adjustment? I want to give it to him."

"Some people need to make that adjustment on their own."

"Well Ivan needs a push."

Rhodes shakes his head, following Tony when he reaches his destination. Stark swipes his finger over the door, typing to give himself access. He smirks when he sees Pepper at the desk, leaving her tacos on the side;

"Wake up Pep, no sleeping."

She sighs, "I'm not sleeping, I have a headache."

James softens his focus, laying a gently hand over Pepper's back;

"You want something?"

Tony heads over towards his friend whose still asleep in his bed;

"No movement Pep?"

Potts rubs her temples;

"No. He's out Tony."

Stark makes a face, laying a rough hand over Banner's forehead to check for a temperature. She sighs, head tilted when she looks in their direction. Rhodes just shakes his head, smirking at Pepper;

"Tony's so happy he found a playmate."

She snorts, "I'm just glad he's a responsible 'playmate.' He doesn't let Tony get away with anything."

James nods, still smiling;

"Your boss is maturing a little."

She shrugs, "We hope."

He turns towards the empty space, leaning his back against the wall behind him;

"So, you're ready for your wedding?"

Her head lowers, snatching up her paper without sparking Tony's attention before handing it to Rhodes to read. He shakes his head once he's done;

"Nice. Short and sweet."

"Is it too typical?"

"Pepper, it's fine. I just hope Tony has something nice to say."

Potts shifts her focus, eyes on her fiance. Tony smirks, watching Bruce force himself onto his elbows;

"You're alive. So, I was thinking about the systems you left out for me to look at and I think I've spotted the problem."

Banner covers his mouth, falling back onto the pillow amidst a coughing fit. Stark rambles on, handing his friend a glass of water as if it's second-nature. Bruce accepts it with one hand, eyes shut tight when he manages to sit upright. His head is spinning, ready to scream for Betty at the first chance he gets. His memory races, names switching quickly when he's awake enough to remember the red-head. The physicist prays she's huddled in his room someplace, hoping she'll be there when his eyes finally open.

James narrows his focus on Tony, unable to bridle his tongue when he runs to the opposite side of the bed;

"Shut up and help him!"

Bruce pulls away from James when he holds out his hand, inches away from his shoulder. James gives him a look thoroughly confused over his distrustful manner;

"I'm okay."

Pepper nudges Rhodes, shaking her head 'no' with her eyes wide when she mouths;

"Don't touch him."

His eyebrows lower, mouthing back;

"Why not."

She shuts her eyes hand extended in front of her;

"I'll tell you later.' she tilts her head, seeing Banner's eyes are barely open, 'You alright Dr. Banner?"

He nods, taking a deep breath when his eyes start to droop. Bruce tries to give her a verbal response, muffling his words over Stark's rambling;

"I'm okay Betty- uh, Pepper. Pepper I'm sorry...-Where- Natasha's out on a mission...Tony...?' his eyes widen as if he's finally snapping out of it, 'Tony! Did I hurt anybody?"

Stark gives him a look, eyes narrowed;

"Are you listening?"

He nods sleepily;

"Yes Tony."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. I'm just-"

"What?"

"Nothing. I heard you, I'm listening."

"Alright well, don't cut me off anymore."

"Alright."

Pepper rolls her eyes at her fiance gently calling to her friend;

"Bruce are you hungry? Do you want anything?"

He smirks politely, head tilting in her direction while he rubs his forehead;

"No thanks Nat-uh...Pepper, I'm good."

She contorts her mouth wanting so badly to see him up and running;

"You sure?"

He shrugs, eyelids closing when he covers his face;

"Just tired-"

Stark widens his eyes chiming in before he can finish;

"No! No no no! No more sleeping buddy, you hear me?! Little Red won't like this as it is."

Bruce sighs, slowly slipping despite Tony's elevated tone and warning. James shakes his head, reading Banner perfectly;

"Just let him be-"

"I can't! My neck is on the line!"

Potts rolls her eyes, "You're being dramatic!"

Bruce keeps his hands over his face, ready to shut down while the three-some go back and forth. Pepper tilts her head, pressing her forefinger to her lips when she spots the physicist curled up comfortably;

"Zip it Tony! And let him rest-"

His eyebrows lift upwards, "He called you Betty!"

"Will you please just leave him alone?! He's probably lost without Natasha."

"Probably. Well, he better get used to the fact that her job calls for a lot of time away from home-"

"Can you be just a little sympathetic?! Think about what he's going through mentally and emotionally?! Between an engagement a new job, new home-"

"I am being sympathetic. I'll let him sleep okay? Happy now? Besides, when he's groggy I can pull information from him without him freaking out."

"Don't you dare! Rhodey make sure Tony leaves him alone?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Surprise!"

Pepper jumps, hand over her heart when she sees Darcy in the living room;

"Oh my...not again."

Jane clarifies, dressed in her pajamas;

"No no. You're getting married tomorrow we just wanted to have a girl's night. Watch stupid movies, play stupid games, you in?"

Maria lifts her eyebrows, inviting herself to the cupcakes curled up on the sofa, hair pulled up in a messy bun when she waves at Pepper;

"I made cupcakes and junk."

Potts smirks, heading for the chocolate chip cookies instead;

"You didn't have to do this."

Darcy shoves a pillow under her belly, swinging her feet while she sits on the floor;

"No, but we wanted to. So what's first Pepper? Jane wanted to watch the Princess Bride. You alright with that?"

She nods from the kitchen, making her way back into the living room;

"Yes. Can I just run upstairs and throw on my pajamas? I feel out of place."

Jane smirks, "Sure! Go ahead."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Fury narrows his focus, looking Romanoff up and down at least twice before he answers;

"It never _used_ to bother you."

She sighs, wiping her face with a towel Clint handed her;

"Well it does now! Any more missions like this and you can count me out! I can't handle it anymore!"

Natasha feels her hands trembling, looking down her frame for any splattered blood with her vision blurry. Barton jumps,behind, ready to catch her when she loses her balance. She pushes herself back onto her feet;

"Thanks but I'm fine Clint."

The director shakes his head, "I don't understand why this is bothering you so much-"

"He had a wife and kids Fury! What happens to them?!"

"He was a criminal, he needed to go-"

"His son was five years old!"

"-And we're keeping an eye on the family to make sure their safe and they stay out of trouble."

She holds her head, reimagining his little scream when she killed his father;

"I'm done! I've got enough red in my ledger Fury, I don't need this!"

He reaches out to grab her arm when she tries to walk away;

"Romanov! You've grown soft-"

She tugs away from him, "-I'm finally developing a conscience!"

"I don't want to do this to you but some of the other agents are talking about brainwashing if you don't get your act together!"

Clint snaps, eyes narrow;

"Leave her alone Fury!"

She scoffs, "Ha! Let 'em try! I can still throw half of them from here to California!"

"What's gotten into you Romanov?"

Natasha shrugs almost helplessly with her head lowering, "Nothing."

He sighs, hand on his forehead, "Tell me this has something to do with Banner-"

"No! It has everything to do with me and my feelings! I don't want to kill families, I don't want to go after children, and if they're visible don't even ask me to come in."

He stares blankly, watching her huff before storming off to her quarters. Clint gives him an angry look before walking off to his area to readjust his bow.

. . . . . . . . .

Natasha slams the door behind her, knowing she'll be haunted by the cries of that small child for the rest of her life. Tears are in her eyes when she paces the room, needing that sweet physician to just hold her close and tell her everything would be alright.

She turns her head around, ready to replace the simple stud on her finger before changing her mind. Natasha lowers her head, twirling it in between her forefinger and thumb;

_-How could he love a murderer?_

Natasha closes her eyes, slipping her outward symbol back onto her finger before reaching for her phone.

-_He'd forgive her...He'd be angry, but she knew he'd forgive her. _

Her lip quivers, reaching nothing but his voicemail. She closes her eyes, desperate to hear his voice. She feels like when she comes across a message from Banner. Natasha's expression softens when she opens his voicemail left an hour ago;

_"Hi Natasha, just calling you back. Hope you're feeling a better. Give me a call when you get a chance, if you want to. Hang in there Miss Romanoff, I love you."_

She clutches her chest, eyes closed when she falls back onto her pillow. She turns onto her side and curls her knees into her chest when she finally starts to cry, stifling her tears as best she can.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Pillow fight!"

Maria lifts her hand, catching Darcy's pillow before it lands on Pepper;

"What'd you forget Pepper's prego?!"

Darcy pouts, "It's just a pillow."

Hill widens her stare, "No fighting, period. We're going to relax and have a nice calm evening."

Jane swipes her iPod;

"Pick a song Pepper."

She shrugs, sipping her tea;

"What about 'Jessie's Girl'?"

Foster smirks, letting her song play off the stereo before sitting behind Potts;

"Can I braid your hair?"

Pepper smirks, turning her back towards her friend;

"Sure."

Darcy mumbles, throwing a pillow at Maria with a devilish smirk;

"You're not prego."

Hill growls in the back of her throat, smirking when she throws it back at Darcy;

"No but I'm exhausted and I don't feel like cleaning feathers!"

Jane shakes her head;

"I really thought Natasha would show up."

Maria scoffs sarcastically, "You're funny!"

Pepper shrugs, "She's not a um, 'girly girl' is she?"

Hill tilts her head, "Nope. She's the furthest thing from the feminine stereotype."

Potts shakes her head, "I wish I could be like that. You too Maria, you're not stereotypical."

"God I hope not. You too Pepper, Tony wouldn't marry a 'girly girl'. You've got guts."

She shrugs, "Thanks. I guess."

"You're welcome. Darcy, while you're up get me another cupcake?"

She rolls her eyes with a smirk, "Get up and get it yourself Maria, come on. Don't be lazy."

Jane wrinkles her nose;

"Is something burning?"

Darcy shrugs, "Smells like chlorine."

Pepper rolls her eyes, peeling herself from off the couch;

"I'll be right back."

Jane gives her a look, "What is it?"

Potts heads for the elevator;

"Tony's in the lab."

"Oh!"

Darcy Lewis closes her eyes;

"It's a chemical overload. Smells like actinoids."

Jane nods, "I was thinking the same thing."

Maria throws her head back;

"Can we speak English?!"

Jane shrugs before clarifying, "It's a metal."

Hill smirks sarcastically;

"Oh! Wonderful! I'll be able to sleep tonight without that pressing question weighing upon my mind! Cupcake Darcy?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Tony, what's going on?"

He glances over his shoulder, pieces of metal laying around his lab when he gives her that grin;

"Hey baby."

"What are you doing?"

"Um...building things. Fixing my robots..."

She crosses her arms, "Why? You seriously have to do this right now?"

He shrugs, tossing a wrench on the floor;

"Why not."

Pepper steps over a mess, shaking her head when she stands closer to him;

"Because we have a wedding tomorrow. You seriously want to leave a mess behind?"

He smirks, "No, I'll clean it before tomorrow. Bruce is coming right back so he can help me."

"You're not spending the night up here."

He bites his tongue, looking at the dirt on his hands;

"I should've thrown on gloves."

"Tony..."

"I'm listening."

She sighs, tilting her head;

"You're nervous?"

He scoffs, "Me? Nervous? No way. Why would I be nervous? Where'd you get an idea like that?"

"It's obvious."

He shrugs casually, searching the room for a towel;

"I'm not nervous Pep."

She rolls her eyes, taking up a cloth left out on the desk;

"Tony I know you better than that."

He sighs, taking the object from her;

"Fine! You win okay? Happy now?"

"No."

He rolls his eyes, dramatically waving his hands;

"I don't do this- talking thing Pepper okay?! What do you want?"

"I want to know what you're worried about-"

"My wife and baby okay?! I'm frantic in here trying to distract myself and waste a little energy alright?"

"Than just tell me that."

He sighs, making eye contact with her, "I just did."

Pepper shakes her head, picking up his towel before taking his hand;

"Your hands are filthy."

"Sorry."

"So, you're getting cold feet?"

He shrugs, "I don't know, maybe."

She nods sarcastically, taking up his other hand, "Than put on some socks."

Tony smirks, eyes up towards hers while she cleans the dirt from off of him, watching the side of her mouth curving slightly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha snuck into her room early that morning just as the sun was beginning to show itself. She buried her face in her pillow, bag tossed to the side of her room while her dog hopped onto the bed to sit beside her. She was too tired to hear the door open. Her body reacts to a gentle hand over her back and a kiss on the back of her head. She's smiling on the inside the instant she feels it, recognizing that comforting scent that lingers in the air.

Romanoff's not surprised he would've heard her walk in, eager to see his best friend no matter how long she's been away. Natasha can feel him pull a light blanket over her, giving the back of her neck a quick rub. She sighs in complete contentment, too tired to stop him from walking out the door when he's finished. She checks her clock, deciding to sleep for another hour before running up to help Pepper.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Darcy smirks on the sidelines, watching Natasha add a few pins to Pepper's perfectly constructed hair. Lewis picks up on the stress in the room, eager to lighten the mood when she picks up an empty cup left on her table, flipping it up-side-down to create a rhythm when she starts to sing;

_"I got my ticket for the long way round, two bottles of whiskey for the way..."_

Pepper shakes her head when she gives her a look, taking a deep breath before stepping out of the room. Romanoff lingers behind, dying to pull the pins from her own hair while she helps Pepper with her dress.

Jane claps to match Darcy's rhythm, watching her friend use her body instead of a table and modifying accordingly. Thor smirks when he hears her singing, drumming the table with his thumbs to match her beat. Clint shakes his head when he hears the noise, listening to Maria when she sings along;

_"...When I'm gone, when I'm gone..."_

She nudges him as she passes. Barton just looks at her, "I'll see you there Maria."

She rolls her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_."

Natasha smirks at their happy-go-lucky attitude, feeling better when she's around those silly friends of Thor's. Darcy points to Steve when he holds the door for them;

_"...It's got sights to give you shivers but it sure would be prettier with you, when I'm gone, when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my walk, you're gonna miss me by my talk oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone."_

Pepper nudges Darcy when they get into their limo;

"You and Jane aren't going anywhere. We want you to stay."

Jane shrugs casually, tugging at her curled ponytail;

"Well, we'll see. Let's just get you married today."

She smirks, shaking out her hands when she closes her eyes. Natasha brushes a loose strand of hair behind Pepper's ear watching her take deep breaths, chuckling when she opens her mouth;

"You know, Bruce always breathes through his diaphragm when he's upset. He says if you breathe through your chest it's elicits more of an emotional response."

Pepper nods, laying a hand on my baby bump, "Like that?"

Natasha shrugs,laying a hand over her own, "Yeah. Feel better?"

"A little."

Darcy taps the window to the right of her, "Sing with us Pepper, it always makes me feel better."

Jane smirks, laughing through her attempt to sing;

_"Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes. Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes..."_

Her friend bounces out of her seat, brown hair flying when she chimes in;

"_Silver white winters that melt into springs, These are a few of my favorite things..."_

Maria checks her nails, singing along with the other two. Pepper chuckles, though Natasha can see she's still breathing heavy. Her hands tremble lightly, tugging at her fingers nervously. Maria smiles trying to get their friend to do the same;

"Oh we're going to have so much fun with Antonia."

Pepper chuckles, "Yes you are."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I'm sweating, is it hot in here? Clint, ask them to raise-lower the temperature. Where's Rhodes? Happy! You made it."

The man smiles, giving Stark a firm handshake;

"Congratulations Tony."

"Thanks glad you came."

Bruce stands on the side, brushing Tony's jacket off. He turns him around slightly, readjusting his bow tie while he rambles;

"I can't think. Thanks Brucey. Happy do I look nervous?"

The man covers his mouth and shakes his head 'no';

"Not at all."

Steve makes his way past the group, tugging at the sleeves of his suit jacket;

"The girl's are here."

Stark mumbles, running for a privet room off the main entrance;

"Damn it!"

Banner rolls his eyes before following after him, inviting himself into the room to meet Tony. Stark buries his head in his arms, eyes shifting up when he spots his friend;

"Be honest; I look awful. I'm going to faint Bruce, I know it. I'm going to screw up on my vows too. Pepper's going to kill me."

Bruce shakes his head, lock fallen over his own eyebrow, "No, you're not. Everything is scripted, watched over, and for God's sake you've got SHIELD agents and army officers surrounding the place. Nothing is going to happen trust me."

Tony contorts his mouth, "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I'm fine, I took a sedative this morning as an extra precaution so you don't have to worry about me. Just pull yourself together and tell me what you need."

"A bottle of scotch."

"Stop it."

"I'm serious!"

The physicist sighs sitting beside Tony, before handing him a bottle of water;

"Just breathe."

Stark shakes his head, "Poland Spring? Tacky..."

"Well you're not getting drunk _before_ your wedding."

Tony breathes a heavy sigh, sipping his water. His eyes soften, voice lowering to almost a whisper when he look at his friend;

"Can I do this; Be a dad. Will I be good enough for Pepper?"

Bruce shakes his head with a smirk, "Tony, do you see how many people showed up for you today? How much support you have? You're a great guy Tony. Pepper wouldn't have said yes if she thought otherwise. She loves you Tony, and Antonia's going to love you just the same."

He nods, "And you'll keep me in line?"

"I'll try my best."

Bruce hears a knock on the door, glancing at Tony for permission. Banner stands up when he nods, opening the door to let Steve in;

"Pepper sent this over."

Tony jumps, taking the box from Steve when he raises his voice;

"Don't! Hand me things, I've got it. It's a pet peeve of mine."

Rogers just rolls his eyes, "Well, she's ready whenever you are."

Tony nods, taking the lid off of his strange brown box. He smirks when he opens it, laughing to himself over the contents no one else would understand. He shakes his head looking at the pair of socks she sent over;

_-Only Pepper. _

He nods, "Tell her I'm ready Steve."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The couples walked slowly down the aisle, Clint and Maria leading with Thor, Jane, Darcy, and Steve close behind.

Natasha walked down solo, fixing her eyes on her fiance at the end of the aisle to avoid the butterflies in her stomach. The crowd was enough to put her in a frenzy, suspicious of every individual who stared at her. She avoided Fury at all cost, covering her left hand fingers with her right until she got to the end.

Bruce melted the instant he saw her. Smirking over her bright red hair and sharp green eyes. She gives him a crooked smile when he gives her a subtle wink.

Tony nudges his friend the instant he sees Pepper and Rhodes, tears in his eyes when Potts gives him a smile;

"Oh my God I can't handle it. She's gorgeous Bruce. You can see her little bump! Antonia was in my wedding! Ha! She's going to look like her mother."

Banner smirks, rolling his eyes over Tony's whispering. Rhodey gives Tony a look when he mumbles;

"You better take care of her."

Stark makes a face, "When have I ever done otherwise?"

Pepper lowers her focus, curling hair dangling over the side of her face;

"You got my present?"

He smirks, taking her hand;

"My feet aren't so cold anymore."

She smiles wide, "Oh, they better not be."

He kisses her forehead, "You look lover-ly Miss Potts."

Pepper tilts her head repeating him;

"And you look just as lover-ly Mr. Stark."

Natasha nudges her friend while the speaker starts his lecture, letting Bruce whisper with her head low to avoid suspicion;

"I missed you."

She smirks to herself, "Thanks for calling. I needed a little pick-me-up."

"It wasn't much."

"It meant a lot to me."

He looks down at her when she finally makes eye contact. Wishing there were less people around so she could nuzzle into his warm embrace. He carefully sneaks a hand towards hers, intertwining their fingers hidden between them to ensure their act is invisible to onlookers. Their quick to hand the couple their rings, eager to stand back on the sidelines where they had been.

Tony turns his body towards Pepper's when he's asked to do so, taking her hands before Potts can open her mouth;

"I, Virginia Potts, take you Anthony Stark, to be my lawfully wedded husband to love and to cherish and to deeply respect, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse. Mr. Stark, I promise to be your lover, companion and friend. Your partner in parenthood, and your ally in conflict. Your teacher and your counselor. Tony, you make me laugh, you make me cry, but I'm forever yours, until death do us part."

Darcy mumbles from her chair, "_Aww."_

Natasha could've gagged the instant she heard those few words she couldn't help but disagree with. Already thinking about her own vows. She already knew she wanted them short and sweet, with much less fanfare then the couple in front of her.

Tony stammered, ready to stutter before clearing his throat and making a quick modification;

"I, Anthony Stark, take you, Virginia-Pepper Potts to be my lawfully wedded wife to love and to cherish from this day forward. I promise to encourage your compassion, because that's what makes you unique and wonderful. I promise to nurture your dreams, because you deserve everything you've ever wished for. And together, we're going to raise a beautiful little girl. I promise you perfect love and perfect trust Pepper, until death do us part."

Bruce shuts his eyes when he sees the cameras flashing, anxiously craving to break away from the public's view and just hide in the corner some place. He keeps his head low, hiding almost as much as Natasha. He bites his cheek, waiting for a wrap up so he could go 'invisible.'

"By the authority of the laws of the State of New York vested in me, declare you, Anthony, and you, Virginia, husband and wife. Tony, you may kiss your bride."

Stark wiggles his eyebrows, plunging into a deep kiss without even thinking twice. Natasha rolls her eyes, mumbling under her breath while she lays a hand over her rib cage;

"Thank God! Let's get the heck out of here."

Pepper smirks when she hears the clapping, holding Tony's hand when she glances at Natasha;

"Picture time!"

Romanoff smirks sarcastically, mumbling loud enough only for Bruce to hear, "Yippee."

Banner slips into the corner while the mob goes up to talk with Stark, watching Natasha slip to his side. She leans on him for support while she slips her heels off, cringing when she sees the blood on the end;

"I knew they were cutting my feet."

His eyebrows lower,holding her arm, "Than why wear them?"

"Pepper's idea. I didn't have a choice."

He shrugs, "You look nice."

She huffs out a laugh smirking when he turns a chair around for her to sit down;

"Thanks."

She hugs her arms around her rib cage, ready to whine about how tight her dress was. Bruce gets on his knees, checking the cuts on her bare feet. She reaches into her hidden pocket, handing him a tissue. He dabs the cotton over her injuries, noticing the dark bruise on her ankle;

"How bad was the mission?"

Natasha shrugs, "I...I really don't want to talk about it."

Banner nods, getting Clint's attention to make sure things ran smoothly;

"Tell the press two more pictures and their out. Pepper doesn't want them lingering. Thanks"

"No problem,' Clint nods, pointing to Natasha, 'And what happened to you?"

Romanoff shrugs, crossing her knees to give him a better look at the cuts on her left foot;

"I wore heels."

He shakes his head, teasingly poking her side;

"Be careful. I'll be right back 'Skinny'."

She sticks her tongue out sarcastically, laughing it off when he gives her a playful stare-down;

"Watch it Nat."

Steve heads over in there direction, stopped at least twice for a few pictures and autographs before he gets to them;

"Um...Oh, I'm supposed to check and see whose names are on the list for the reception? How many names are there?"

Bruce lifts her ankle sideways to get a better look before answering;

"278. No press, news, or magazine paparazzi. Seventeen of them are kids under the age of 18."

"Oh okay. Thanks."

"Yep. Natasha can you roll it for me?"

She tries, biting her lower lip when she tilts it upward;

"It hurts a little."

He smirks, "Well, I guess I can't ask you to walk barefoot the rest of the night."

"Why not? The place is clean."

"I was kidding...I can run to the tower and pick up something flat for you."

"No I don't want you going out anywhere."

"I don't mind."

"Bruce, that would be the perfect opportunity for some deranged individual to go after you, me or the both of us. Let's just stay together okay?"

He nods, "You don't trust these people either huh?"

She flashes the holster strapped to her thigh, just quick enough for him to spot her pistol;

"Not at all."

Pepper waves them over with a smile on her face. Natasha sighs, ready to throw her shoes back on;

"Ready?"

He nods, moving quickly to peel apart the tissue. He reaches into his pocket to pull out a few band-aids, much to Romanoff's surprise;

"You, always walk around with a first-aid kit?"

He smirks, working to cover her injuries;

"Just in case. I'm not the most careful person and I can't risk other people coming into contact with my blood."

She shrugs, "Too much radiation?"

"Yes." He nods, covering the places in her shoe that would cause the most trouble. She smirks, letting him slip her shoe carefully onto her foot;

"Does that feel any better?"

She nods, "Yes."

He smirks, letting her lean on him to keep weight off her ankle. Tony shakes his head when he sees the couple;

"Come on Cinderella, my 'Pumpkin's' waiting."

Stark whines when Bruce nudges him, smile on his face, "What was that for?"

Banner quotes him almost sarcastically;

"Doubting yourself."

Stark shakes his head, "Nice."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jane and Thor were the first ones to join Tony and Pepper after their first dance to Micheal Buble's 'Everything', eager to move and drag Steve and Darcy along with them. Rogers started to loosen up by the third song, smiling a little bit more over Darcy's antics and carefree attitude about everything.

A few in attendance noticed Rhodes get up to dance with Pepper, filling in where her father would've taken over. Pepper hugged him close, letting a tear slip from the corner of her eye when she thanked him for always being there for her and Tony.

Bruce trembled when he felt Natasha's nudge, already nervous over his quick speech;

"Go get 'em hon."

He coughs, head bowed low while Romanoff takes the initiative to get everyone's attention. She chooses to click her glass with her spoon, jumping when her plan backfires, shattering pieces of glass all over the table. Bruce jumps when he feels a cut over his hand, briefly checking Romanoff before whipping crazy glue out of his pocket to seal the gash and stop the bleeding quick.

Natasha helps herself into his pocket, removing a band-aid all too late. She glances upward, cringing over his desperate measure. He shrugs casually, watching Clint bury his face in the table clearly embarrassed for them. Steve gets on his hands and knees, picking up scraps from the floor Bruce inspects for blood before Darcy throws them into a plastic bag.

Tony shakes his head with a smirk, causing Banner to shrug his shoulders;

"No one's perfect."

Stark smirks, "And this is why you're my best friend."

Bruce shakes his head, cheeks flushed bright red;

"This afternoon I swore nothing would go wrong; clearly I'm not good at making promises. Thank you Rhodes and Pepper for trying to teach Tony self-control. Saved my neck, um...okay. Tony's been my best friend since the day we met on the helicarrier, and I'd just like to thank him for always being there and for never giving up on me. He's a great friend and I know he's going to be a great husband for Pepper and an amazing father for Antonia. Pepper, you're a pretty, classy, thoughtful lady who has full permission to keep Tony in line for the rest of us. Congratulations guys, we wish you the best."

Pepper smiles sweetly, "Thank you."

Clint smirks at his friend from across the table for making it through without getting too nervous. Natasha rubs his back when he sits back down, knocking back his class of cold water while she whispers;

"That was sweet."

He cringes, "That was awful, now I owe them an apology."

She rolls her eyes, pressing her knee into his;

"No you don't, that was perfect."

Maria sways in her chair when she sings to herself, _"I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain."_

Barton smirks, nodding towards Jane and Thor;

"You wanna dance Maria?"

She gives him a look, "Seriously? You'd dance with me?"

He shrugs, "Why not?"

Maria makes a face in pure shock, watching Natasha chuckle from across the table;

"Sure."

Bruce gives the red-head a sympathetic look;

"I feel bad about your feet."

She smirks, "I'll make up for it at my own Doc, don't you worry. And it's not like I'm handicapped. I'm just waiting for the right song...waiting for Fury and a few more agents to leave, for my father to stop staring, you know."

She feels a tug on her dress, looking down at the small boy and his collection of papers;

"Excuse me? Can I get Black Widow's autograph?"

Natasha scoffs, searching for a pen until Bruce hands her one;

"Sure, where do you want it? Under Steve?"

"Yes please."

She smirks, looking at his collection;

"Wow, someone's been busy tonight. You got almost everybody."

He nods, "Yeah, almost. I can't find the 'Hulk'. How come Iron Man didn't invite the 'Hulk'? He's important too."

Natasha nods in agreement, "You're right, he is very important. You should tell him next time you see him."

The boy smiles, "Would he sign my paper?"

She smirks, tilting her head towards Banner, "Well, my friend here knows the hulk very well. He can sign for him if you want."

He's grinning from ear to ear, eyes wide when he pleads with Bruce;

"Oh please. You would do that for me?"

Banner gives Natasha a look, smirking when he takes the pen and paper from her;

"Of course."

Romanoff whispers to him, "But you can't tell anyone else about the hulk's secret agent okay?"

He nods, "Okay."

Bruce lifts his hand to give him a 'high-five' before he runs off, "Behave."

He smirks, "I will. Thank you."

She shifts in her chair once he runs off, shoes kicked off a long time ago, careful not to say his name too loud;

"Bruce, why'd you 'get upset' yesterday? Ivan told me what happened."

He shrugs casually;

"Nothing big, just...Natasha?"

She softens her focus, "Yes?"

He sighs, smirking when he glances up towards the light, tugging on the sleeves of his black suit jacket;

"Your father hates me."

"I don't."

Bruce tilts his head compassionately, looking at the glow in her pretty green eyes when she continues;

"And, ultimately my opinion is the only one that matters, right?"

He nods, "I just, don't want to separate you from your father-"

"Ivan's causing the division not you _Vrach_. Don't let him get to you, please. I need you Bruce."

He sighs, mumbling with a smirk, "Forgive me."

She's ready to ask 'why', startled when he plants a kiss on her cheek. He keeps his head low when he walks over to Tony to avoid any more suspicion from onlookers. Natasha glances around the room, spotting no one but her father giving her an evil stare-down. She forces herself to stand up, ready to walk over towards Pepper when she hears a song throughout the catering hall. Natasha sighs when she hears people humming, listening to the words when she walks past Darcy's attempt to sound like Bette Midler;

_"With lovers and friends, I still can recall, some are dead and some are living. In my life, I've loved them all..."_

She thinks ahead, changing directions to head towards the dark-haired physicist. She gently taps his shoulder, shrugging her own when he turns around to face her;

"Dance with me?"

He sighs, head tilted slightly when he wraps his arms around her tiny waist to pull her close. He kisses the top of her head when she lays it against his chest, listening to the same lyrics she is;

_'But of all these friends and lovers_  
_There is no one compares with you_  
_And these memories lose their meaning_  
_When I think of love as something new _  
_Though I know I'll never lose affection_  
_For people and things that went before_  
_I know I'll often stop and think about them_  
_In my life I love you more.'_

Her eyes close, completely content with being in the corner and out of the public's view with her best friend so close to her.

. . . . . . . . .

Happy smirks, opening the door for Pepper and Tony to hop in with their luggage in the back. Thor gives them a smile;

"For how long will you be gone for?"

Stark shrugs, "Eh, two weeks. It'll go by fast Thor, no worries."

Maria runs her hands through her hair outside the catering hall, pulling pins from her hair well after mid-night;

"Malibu huh?"

Tony smirks, "California's home Maria, you know that. It'll be like a cross-country trip. Besides, Happy's a good driver. And Rhodes will keep him in line."

Bruce shakes his head, "Have fun guys."

Tony wraps his arms around his friend;

"Sorry buddy, I know you don't like hugs but this one's sort of mandatory."

Pepper smiles, wrapping her arms around Natasha;

"Thank you for everything."

She smirks, "You're welcome. I feel like I didn't do much."

"Are you kidding? You and Bruce kept this thing running. Tony and I didn't have to do anything it was wonderful!"

Stark smirks, "Seriously. I could actually drink without having to watch my limit."

Clint playfully pushes him into the limo;

"Will you get out of here you idiot!"

Jane watches the couple waving from the back window, returning the gesture before blowing them a kiss.

Clint rolls his eyes, checking his pocket for his keys, "Where'd I put-"

Rogers snatches them from him, nodding towards the vehicle in the parking lot with a cranky old man in the back seat;

"I'll drive."

Natasha cringes, already anticipating the cold ride home with her father chewing her ear off. Her eyes widen when she sees Bruce sit right beside her nervously giving him a look as if to say 'my father will kill you.' He smirks with his eyes wide when he mouths;

"I don't care."

She shakes her head, taking his hand to lay it over her leg when she crosses her knees, resting her head over his shoulder no matter how nervous she was about her father carrying on about it. No matter how much she loved and respected Ivan, she loved Bruce more. She hums, tapping her leg to a rhythm after a long moment of quiet, thinking about Darcy's song as if she's addressing her father;

_"When I'm gone, when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone."_

Darcy picks up quickly, tapping the side of the car to get more noise;

_"You're gonna miss my by my hair, you're gonna miss me everywhere, oh..."_

Maria hums along chuckling when Clint starts to clap along to match Natasha's rhythm, letting Thor pick up an off-beat;

_"...You're gonna miss me when I'm gone."_


	48. Candle In The Wind

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you! :)

**Nova Fearnewood: **Seriously, Ivan needs a chill pill. :P How are your classes holding up so far? definitely looking forward to the sequel to TWOYL. Yes, Darcy's sort of moody b/c Steve's ignoring her. (There's more in this chapter) :)

**RFK22: **Aw. Maybe the little boy will run into the hulk on his own.:) Thanks for all your support my friend. It's always appreciated.

**BumbleBey: **Tony's fun to write. Romanoff's definitely changing for the better. :)

**Irishbrneyes: **I Love your reviews! They are the best! :D Hopefully this chapter answered some of your questions, things are slowly coming into the light as far as Ivan's concerned. Also, Tony does not know the particulars because Bruce refuses to tell anyone about what goes on between him and Ivan unless Natasha pries it out of him. But if Stark knew, Petrovich would have been evicted. :)

**ecotiger: **Thank you so much. Natasha's changing, thanks to her compassionate fiance. Ivan's got issues. lol. Hope you like the update! :)

**Banner'sLove: **You're catching up quick! Yep, 'my immortal' is referencing the song. Hope you like it so far. :)

* * *

Natasha drags her feet sleepily into the lab, knowing exactly where he'd be if he wasn't with her. She yawns, seeing the light on when she parks herself in a chair and buries her face in her arms laid over the table. Her pajama pants brush against the floor when she mumbles, feeling a rub over her back when he walks past her;

"Bruce, why are you up."

She rolls her eyes when he doesn't answer, snapping her head up until she sees him on the phone, hovering over a pad while images flash across the screens in front of him. Natasha sighs, pulling herself up off the bench to see where she could help. Romanoff invites herself over to the newly printed sheets before snatching a pen to pick up where Pepper left off.

She gives him a look when she hears the phone click off, yawning through her comment;

"Can't you find a happy medium? 6:00 is too early _Vrach_."

He shrugs, swiping a finger over his image when he corrects her;

"Tony wanted me up a 5 to get that phone call. You should've stayed in bed Natasha, aren't you tired?"

Natasha sighs, tilting her head while she adds up the numbers, "Yes."

She melts into him when she feels his arms wrap around her waist and his warm body pressed up behind her. Her head falls back onto his chest while he kisses her neck and brushes the side of her head with his cheek;

"Are you going to talk to me."

"About..."

"Why you're all upset."

Her eyes close, abandoning her paper to wrap a hand around his head. She pulls close enough to nuzzle back at her neck, running her fingers through his hair while she sighs still not ready to vent;

"I'm perfectly fine."

"What did I do wrong."

"Nothing, it's not you."

He talks out of the side of his mouth, carefully laying his lips up her tender spots;

"What is it Natasha.."

"Nothing."

"Natasha...-"

"Just...-I don't know." She rolls her eyes over her own frustration, biting her cheek while she holds him to make sure he doesn't let her go.

He sighs, gently brushing her hair out of the side of her face;

"You can tell me."

She swallows dryly, leaning her head back over his shoulder;

"I had to- Fury made me kill- I shot and killed a man, a father, right in front of his five-year-old son."

Banner gently turns her body around to face him, tilting his head sympathetically when he sees her glassy stare. Romanoff buries her face in his shoulder, feeling the lump in her throat. Her fingers tremble while she holds onto him, rolling her eyes a second time to appear tougher than she is;

"I used to...I've done worse Bruce."

He runs a hand down the back of her head, feeling her back react to her tears;

"We both have, you know that."

"I know, but,' She trembles, lip quivering, 'I don't know what's wrong with me. I- Bruce I had no idea the child even existed. And, I probably wouldn't have gone if I knew..."

The physicist rubs gently over her back. Just listening to Natasha restraining her tears was enough to break his heart, let alone hear how she felt about the things she'd done;

"Natasha, we all make mistakes, everyone does things they regret later."

"I'm sorry Bruce...I'm so sorry. I thought you would be- I know you're. Are you mad at me...?"

"Natasha, honey, please. Why would I be mad at you? I've done worse Natasha, _a lot _worse."

"You still want me...? Even with all my flaws...? I understand if you don't. I'm in a brutal business and if you can't handle me...please be honest."

Her head lowers when he pulls away, tenderly laying his hands over her cheeks to dry a few of her stray tears with his thumbs. He shakes his head over her remark;

_-'Flaws'? Compared to him?!_

"You're all I want Natasha, I swear. You're perfect to me."

Her green orbs flick upwards, holding onto his wrist with her hand when she melts into his touch;

"Honest?"

"Honest. I swear Miss Romanoff, there's no one else that could possibly matter more to me than you do. You're my everything. I love you Natasha, I need you."

"I need you too _Vrach_._"_

He smirks, gently brushing her soft skin before lowering her head down to kiss her forehead;

"I will always be here for you. And I want you to talk to me Natasha."

She nods, closing her eyes when he goes to kiss her reddened lips. She scoffs, feeling him brush another a tear from her cheek;

"Fury says I'm growing soft."

Bruce makes a face, "Who is he to judge."

The red-head shrugs her shoulders, "It doesn't matter, it's true. Look at me I'm crying! I never used to cry...I'd participate in a mass murder and walk away like nothing ever happened..._Vrach_, is there something wrong with me?"

"Natasha, there's nothing wrong with you."

"Have I changed?"

He sighs, at a loss for words when he looks at her pretty face, "Natasha-"

"Since you've known me, have I changed?"

Banner shrugs his shoulders, "Yes."

She grits her teeth, mulling over Fury's words about a possible brainwashing. She tugs from his grip, pacing the lab when she heads for the door. The physicist misunderstands her nonverbal tantrum, running ahead to stop her from walking out on him;

"Wait. Wait, Natasha talk to me; What's going on?"

She turns her head the other way. Her voice stays stern, accidentally sounding harsher than she initially intended;

"Get out of my way."

He pins his back against the door, gently holding onto her shoulders, "Natasha what's going on."

She wiggles from his grip, eyes narrowing, "Please let go of me. Move."

He lifts his hands in surrender, still refusing to let her walk out. Bruce feels his heart pounding, when he sees the look on her face and the tone in her voice;

"I'm not letting you leave the room until I get an answer."

Romanoff growls in the back of her throat, trying to hold back from pushing him out of her way;

"Bruce, I'm getting agitated."

"Well can you make it easier for the both of us and just tell me what's bothering you?"

She throws her head back;

"You need to move before I make you move."

He sighs, breathing heavier when his head starts to throb. He lays his hands over his face, running his fingers through his hair while he tries to calm down;

"Natasha-"

"Please move."

Bruce softens his stare when he sees her lip starting to quiver and the tears forming in her pretty eyes;

"Just tell me and I'll let you go."

She growls, clenching a fist. She fights her instinct to hit him, turning around to punch a hole in the wall behind her. He jumps over her action, hearing her sniffle only a few seconds later with her face buried in her palms. Banner just shakes his head, arms crossed while he stands behind her to wait patiently. She hunches over in her standing position, slightly disoriented due to her raging emotions. He pulls a chair over with his foot, leaving it at her side when he leaves a box of tissues on the table in front of her.

Natasha sighs, quickly snatching up a tissue when she sees him standing right beside her. She rolls her eyes, sarcastically tilting her head in his direction, huffing out a laugh the more she thinks about the way he just came closer when she had her fit;

"You're really dumb for staying so close to me you know that? You were next."

He shrugs casually, just letting her talk. She throws her crumpled tissue on the table, crossing her arms to lean her back against it, matching his stance;

"Bruce, I'm sorry. I don't know what just happened."

He tilts his head slighty forward to see her facial expression;

"You're frustrated. I just want to know why."

"I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"I yelled at you didn't I. Tried to walk out on you in a fit...just like _her_."

"This is nothing Natasha, I can handle this."

"I shouldn't- I'm sorry Vrach, I didn't mean it."

"I know it's okay. Just talk to me, I want to help."

Her softer eyes look up towards him before shaking her head 'no';

"It's- I think- Fury-...He mentioned something. I don't know if he's serious...He wants to brainwash me-"

"What?!"

"Don't freak out!"

He scoffs, arms dropped to his side with his eyes wide;

"_Don't freak out!?_ Natasha- Why?"

She shrugs, "Becuase he doesn't want to lose me. He knows I've changed _Vrach_, that's why I asked you."

"I'm not going to let him-"

"-I don't know how to convince him otherwise!"

He tugs at his mess of curls with his eyes vague;

"It's not going to happen Natasha, I won't let it happen. You don't have to agree to everything and if you wanted to qu-"

"Quiting isn't an option Bruce, this is all I know. I'm not cut for anything else besides there are aspects that I still enjoy. I don't want to lose the team. I just- don't want to hurt children or parents, or be forced to breakup families. I can't handle _that_ anymore."

He bites his tongue, deciding to just let her vent. She sighs, resting her head on his shoulder;

"I remembered what you said about backing out of uncomfortable assignments, I just need to say 'no', I get it. Bruce, I let Fury see a weaker side of me. You don't think he'd really do it right?"

"Natasha, it doesn't matter. I'm not going to let him do it."

She shakes her head in a bit of a panic;

"I can't go back to the Red Room Bruce, I'd kill myself first."

"He wouldn't do that to you."

"He could! _Vrach_, I'm so confused. What if-"

"They won't Natasha. And I'm not going to let it happen if they tried, I swear. Don't cry, please. It's breaking my heart to see you like this."

She bites her lower lip, tears in her eyes when she looks up at him. She huffs out a laugh seeing the empathy in his eyes;

"I'm sorry Bruce, I can't help it."

"Come here." He sighs, gently wrapping his arms around her. She returns his embrace, trying hard to muffle her tears. Bruce kisses the top of her head, still holding her close;

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, I promise. I'll keep you safe Natasha, please believe me. And no more secrets Natasha. Talk to me."

"I know, I'm sorry."

She rolls her eyes, still nuzzled in his warm embrace when she hears a voice;

"Nat? Oh sorry, hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Bruce keeps her in his protective arms, gently rubbing her back while he addresses Clint;

"Hi Barton."

The archer contorts his mouth sympathetically when he sees the red-head has no intention of moving. His eyes soften immediately when he looks at Bruce for an answer. Banner just shifts his focus to break eye contact, giving her a quick look before mouthing to her fellow assassin;

"Can you give us a minute?"

Clint nods politely, smirking when Banner mouths a 'thank you.' He waves his hand before heading towards the door;

"No problem, no rush. It can wait.' he gently taps her shoulder as he passes, 'Feel better Nat."

Romanoff sighs, keeping her face pressed against the fabric of Banner's button-down when she mumbles;

"Thanks Clint."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Double dutch!"

Jane snickers, brown hair blowing when Darcy makes her request. Thor smiles when he complies, twirling the ropes for Lewis with Maria at the opposite end;

"Are you ever _not_ happy?"

She snickers, jumping in a rhythm;

"Um...No. Actually, I was angry once. When someone stole my iPod."

Foster crosses her arms, "Right, forget all my hard work and equipment that was confiscated. All Darcy cared about was her music."

Hill shakes her head, ready to push Darcy's limits;

"Faster Thor."

The demigod complies until his friend starts to panic;

"Slow down Lady Hill. Friend Darcy has run out of necessary oxygen."

"No no! I'm okay. I can take it."

Jane cringes, hearing a honking down the street outside of the huge gym area;

"Why are people so anxious to honk in New York City? Can't they just be patient?"

Maria throws her head back, tugging on the sleeves of a gray sweatshirt;

"Nope. Faster Thor."

Barton laughs when he opens the door, jumping twice to get through the jump ropes. His blue eyes give Maria a stare down, tugging on the side of her sweatshirt;

"Where did you get that?"

She shrugs casually, "Your closet."

"I don't believe I gave you permission to go through my stuff."

"Funny, neither did I."

"What did I do?"

"Phone charger...?"

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, we remember now don't we."

Darcy jumps off, feeling her legs burning excessively;

"Oh my God I did it! 20 minutes total!"

Jane high-fives her friend, cheering with a higher pitch;

"Yaye!"

Thor smirks, tieing up the ropes;

"Lady Foster, would you be interested in taking a pleasant walk around the lake?"

"Oh, sure I'd love that."

Darcy chimes in, "Can I come? Can we bring Natasha's dog with us too? Please please please?"

Clint tugs at the back of his neck;

"Darcy, why don't you hang out with us for a little while?"

Maria shrugs, "Or, you can see what Steve is up to."

Lewis crosses her arms, borderline pouting when she gives her a look;

"Steve, had a date apparently I was invited to."

Barton throws his hands up, "Why am I the last the know _everything_ around here?!"

Darcy shrugs, "Apparently I'm not interesting enough."

Hill gives her a look, "Is this new?"

"I don't know, I don't really want to know."

Jane sighs, wrapping her arms around her friend;

"Aww, Darcy I'm sorry."

Her friend snickers;

"Sorry nothing, I'm cool. I'm fine. Just...single."

Maria shrugs, stepping forward to lock elbows with her;

"Well I'm_ technically _single."

"But- What about Clint?"

"Clint? Oh Barton."

The Archer drops his mouth open;

"Maria!"

She waves sarcastically;

"Hi Clint."

He chuckles;

"I'm going to smack you."

"Anyway! You want to have a pajama party later? You and me? Maybe Jane if she wants."

Darcy sighs dramatically;

"Whatever...Yeah, you know what, yes. I do. That would be fun. Thanks Maria. And I'll hang with Alex for now. Hey! Look at the bright side, he can't talk back."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_"Malyshka."_

Her eyes widen, startled to see her father in her room, shamelessly going through her belongings;

"Papa. What- What's going on?"

He sighs, smiling when he holds up a picture of her and Alexei. She steps forward with her cheeks flushed a bright red and a nervous smirk over her face;

"Give me that."

He leans over her shoulder when she looks at it for herself, brushing the stray hair from her cheek;

"You were so happy Natalia."

She sighs, lump in her throat when she spots the other photographs he left on her dresser;

"And I'm happy now-"

"It's not the same."

Natasha shrugs, "You're right Papa. What I have going on with Bruce right now, is better than anything I've ever had."

His head lowers, removing his hand from her shoulder;

"Natalia-"

"Ivan, look; This is ultimately my decision and I don't understand why you're so against it."

He makes eye contact with her before glancing down at her wedding picture;

"I just, always imagined you with someone different-"

She snaps, her eyelids shut closed;

"Like who Ivan?! Bruce is a good man! He respects me, he takes care of me, and he loves me. I don't want anyone else,' she sighs looking back at the picture of her ex, '...Why are these out Papa."

"There are others Natalia. More, compatible-"

She huffs out a laugh, falling back on her bed with her hands over her face;

"Ivan! I don't understand what you have against Bruce!"

He sighs, eyes narrowed on the ring of her left hand. Petrovich quietly sits next to her before mumbling;

"He's changed you."

She sighs, keeping her hands over her face;

"I started to develope a conscience. Ivan you always said-"

"Why don't you listen to me?!"

"Ivan-"

"He's dangerous _Malyshka!_ Look at his past! Who does he have for an example? His father?! Alexei was an example of a good husband. He was a different breed, a strong gentlemen who proved he could take care of you."

"And yet you still gave me trouble."

"This is different Natalia. That Banner boy is trouble. Alex didn't have an...enormous green alter ego. He didn't have baggage or emotional turmoil. He was dedicated and industrious."

"No one can replace him, you know he has his own place in my heart. But- ...Ivan the feelings I have for Bruce are stronger than anything I ever felt for Alex. He's...more kind. Not proud, or dominating...or vain the way Alex was."

"He was a good man."

"So is Bruce! He is just as intelligent and industrious as Alex. You haven't given him a chance and I don't know why-"

"He's failed me, you both have."

"Papa, please-"

"Natalia."

"...What."

"_Malyshka_, do you love me?"

Her eyebrows lower, sitting up slowly before making eye contact with her adoptive father. She tilts her head compassionately;

"Ivan, you know how I feel about you."

He nods, gently picking up her left hand;

"I know."

His fingers toy with her outward symbol, twirling it back and forth between her slender digits. She tucks her other hand under her leg;

"Papa, I'm not trying to be a rebel. You know I love you."

"Then listen to me. You can't marry this man.' he turns to face her, pleading while he holds her hand, 'Think ahead! You'll be hunted by his enemies, a target when he's angry, exposed to his radiated DNA...Natalia I don't want this for you."

"He wouldn't hurt me! Why do you always focus on the negative?!"

"What if he can't escape the tower before he transforms?!"

"How would you even know-"

"What about your children Natalia?!"

"I don't-"

"You have to think about the future! Stop being so selfish!"

Her eyes widen, "You're the only one being selfish! If you're not controlling my life and every decision I make you're not happy! You liked Alex because he treated everything you ever said like gold! You felt like you still had a little power-"

"I don't want power..."

"Than what do you want!? This is more than just your hating Bruce so badly!"

He sighs, shaking his head when he looks up at the ceiling;

"You're going to follow through with this aren't you? Whether I agree or not."

She lowers her head, "Why shouldn't I? You already gave Bruce your blessing, and to lie to him because all of a sudden you've changed your mind just wouldn't be fair! Papa please! Don't do this to me!"

He nods, gently releasing his hold on her. His voice lowers softly, mumbling as he heads for the door;

"I never meant to hurt you."

Her hands grip onto the comforter underneath her when she sees him ready to leave;

"Ivan, wait! You don't understand- I don't understand!"

He turns to look back at her, standing close enough to look down at her seated position. He lays a gentle hand over her cheek;

"_You_ don't understand _Malyshka_, you never will."

"What...?"

She lowers her eyebrows in complete frustration, voice low when she replies, watching him turn to walk out on her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Darcy jumps when he barks, squeaking his tennis ball to catch his attention before throwing it across the room;

"Go get it!"

She sighs when he comes running back all too soon. She tilts her head sarcastically, catching the toy in her open palm while his tail wags, ears flopping when he prepares to bark a second time. She covers her ears, waiting for his loud vocal response;

"Go ahead I'm ready."

She taps her foot, spinning to get Alex to jump around. She picks up on the rhythm, venting to the dog when she starts hum;

_"Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tamp and she's probably getting frisky...and he don't, I'm thinking a'_ _diggin my key into the side of his pretty little-"_

She jumps, glancing around inconspicuously after straightening out her jeans when she hears JARVIS through the walls;

_"If I may interrupt you Miss Lewis, I couldn't help but hear you singing. Would you like me to play you 'Carrie Underwood?'"_

Her pitch changes, forgetting about the AI butler who heard and saw everything;

"Y-Yeah. Yes. Sure. That- that- that'd be swell...creepy, mystery butler...stuck in the, walls someplace,' she shrugs, 'Or 'Adele', that'd be great."

"You alright Darcy?"

She jumps, spotting Clint heads for the cabinets off in the corner;

"Oh God! Anyone else, conveniently hanging out in this room to spy on poor old Darcy Lewis?"

He shakes his head, pouring himself a glass of liquor;

"You want?"

She nods with a smirk, "Please. Maybe I'll stop hearing voices."

He shakes his head, watching her mouth the lyrics of her requested song while she pretends to carve her name into some 'leather seat.'

Clint offers her a glass, "Still stuck on blondy?"

Darcy jumps, standing up straighter before taking her glass, "No."

He shrugs, "You want to talk about it."

"No...Yes..._Ugh!_ Okay, I really thought Steve was a pretty cool fellow and now he's just this-...oversized, ice pop-Can I have refill?"

He smirks, refilling her glass;

"I know how you feel. Honestly, when Nat initially left me for the Doc, I was pissed."

"Really? Why? I mean, I'm sort of...pissed he's taken too, but their a cute couple. And they get along really well."

He chuckles, ready to spit everything he just tried to swallow;

"Yeah, but I didn't see that initially. All I thought about was that I was losing Natasha."

"What helped you to get over it?"

He shrugs, "Natasha's happier with him. I never seen her so open and carefree. And Bruce was a lot more serious about the whole thing than I had ever been so, I knew it was better for her. After a while I got to know the guy, and now, he's like a brother to me. Obviously now I'm happy for them, but I wasn't at first."

"And you've known Natasha for a long time."

He nods, sitting in the chair behind him, "Yeah, I mean I always had feelings for her. She's still my best friend, our relationship is just different. You still care about the person, but you move on. And sometimes, you realize that maybe things are better this way. I would've never given Maria a second glance if I still had Natasha to bother. And honestly, she's pretty awesome. Romanoff got my head on straight, and Hill keeps it there."

She shrugs with a chuckle, "You're funny. I'm glad it worked out for you."

He smirks, leaning over to entertain the Anatolian Shepherd at his feet;

"Just be patient Darcy. It'll work out for you too. You can do better than a cranky, ex-frozen, 90 year old anyways."

She laughs loudly, waving her finger;

"Oh! I like that. That's clever."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She moans, laying over her bed with his pillow clutched into her chest. Natasha can hear envelopes rustling when she starts to wake up from her nap, eyes pealing open to see her Vrach sitting up and going through the mail on his end of the bed. She moans a second time, moving her body over to rest a head on his knee. She buries her nose in his jeans, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light;

"Hi Bruce."

He smirks, pausing in his work to brush her head;

"Are you feeling any better Natasha?"

She sighs, "No, not really. What are you doing?"

"Going through bills and letters. We got one from Izabella."

Romanoff yawns, enjoying his gentle touch;

"Oh, I've got to wright that poor kid. Anything else?"

"A postcard from Tony and Pepper."

She smirks, "Did they say anything important?"

"Nope."

Natasha sighs for a second time, clutching his pillow closer into her chest. He looks down at her while she curls up tighter, brushing his foot off the edge of the bed while she makes herself comfortable over his opposite leg. He smirks, slipping one of her loose photographs closer to her;

"Is this Alex?"

She feels her cheeks blush red;

"Oh...yes. Ivan took those out for some reason. You've never seen him have you?"

He shakes his head no, picking up another picture while he keeps a hand over the back of her head;

"You're hair was longer than huh. Other then that you haven't changed."

"Oh...um. Thanks."

She picks up another photo left on her bed;

"This one was with our dog."

He smirks, looking at the animal in between the couple;

"Cute."

"Thanks. He was my spoiled little brat."

Bruce shakes his head, taking up another picture before offering an observation;

"You um, didn't smile much?"

She shrugs, "I don't, remember."

"Were you happy?"

"Somewhat. As nice as Alex was, I got married young. We knew of each other for a while but only dated for a month before he purposed. I was married two weeks later...it felt rushed. But Papa gave him a hard time too. He was just dumb enough to 'yes' Ivan to death and boost his ego."

"Oh. I had a uh, different impression."

"I'm glad you're not like that."

He smirks over her comment, still stroking her hair;

"But you loved each other."

Natasha bites her cheek;

"Of course. And, I always think about him or something we did together. Obviously there are some days when it hurts to think about it, you know that."

He nods, rubbing her neck, "All too well. Is today one of those days?"

"Sort of."

"What do you need Natasha?"

She smiles, lifting her head to kiss the fabric over his knee, promptly lowering back down. Natasha curls back up comfortably before she answers;

"I already have everything I need. I love you."

"I love you too Natasha."

She sighs, clutching his pillow back into her chest;

"So, what about us _Vrach_? When are we getting married?"

"You tell me _lyubov_."

"I want it to be simple. How do you feel about that?"

"I couldn't agree more."

"And, small. I don't have many friends. Can we make a list?"

He nods snatching up a pad and pen;

"Go ahead."

"Our team plus Pepper and Maria."

"Jane and Darcy?"

"Yes please. Shostakovs are my ex-relatives. They're still like my family and I sort of want them to be there. Is that okay?"

He nods, "Of course."

"Your cousin Jennifer."

He sighs, "Okay."

She looks up slightly, "You didn't write her did you?"

"She wouldn't come Natasha."

"Why not?"

He shrugs uncomfortably;

"Well, for one thing I haven't seen her in years."

Natasha just smiles;

"Well there's no harm in sending in invitation. Do you have any other living relatives?"

He scoffs, "My Aunt Susan might be the only one left."

She rolls her eyes, remembering his file;

"That, insane, selfish physco. I can't believe what she did to you! Next!"

He shrugs as if it didn't even phase him compared to everything else he's been through;

"Okay Natasha, who else."

"There are a few SHIELD agents I'm sort of close with. About 7 or 8."

He smirks, "Okay."

"You have any friends outside of the Tower?"

"No, not really. Actually, there is one friend I'd like to locate. Would you help me?"

She smiles with a nod, "Sure. Who is it?"

He scoffs, knowing she's bound to get a good laugh out of it;

"Rick Jones."

Her eyes widen, purely out of shock;

"What?!"

* * *

A/N: For those of you who don't know, Rick Jones is the teenager Bruce saved when the bomb went off, turning him into the hulk. The boy's a bit of a trouble-maker for Banner in the comics, but he has a good heart and he always wanted to help despite his many mistakes.


End file.
